Черный Дракон by nightdragon0
by SkyLynx-vtx
Summary: пер. с англ. В этом интереснейшем кроссовере G1 и Beast Wars вы станете свидетелем необычайной судьбы одного война максимала, который борется со своим прошлым предакона, одновременно отвергая максимальские идеалы своего настоящего. Но это еще не все...
1. Сквозь огонь

Originally written by nightdragon0

Beta Reader: Ignis Fatuus

**Часть 1. Сквозь Огонь**

Взгляд вверх, взмах мечом – Найтфайр вовремя отразил удар противника и сделал ответный выпад, целясь в лицо. Десвинг отпрыгнул и покачнулся, пытаясь устоять на ногах. Найтфайр замер, готовый к прыжку. Синий свет его энергонового клинка, казалось, пронзал темноту дождливой ночи. Найтфайр едва ли замечал капли воды, падающие на его лицо, он приковался взглядом к своему врагу. Оба выжидали, держа оружие наготове.

- А ты совершенствуешься, не так ли? - выкрикнул Десвинг.

- Я только что собирался сказать то же самое! - Найтфайр издал яростный вопль и устремился на противника, высоко занеся клинок.

Схватка возобновилась. Очередной удар выбил оружие из рук Найтфайра, он прыгнул, рассчитанным движением поймал меч и мастерски приземлился. Видя, что враг оказался к нему спиной, и оружие его застряло в стволе стоящего рядом дерева, Найтфайр замахнулся, чтобы разом положить конец поединку. Но в этот момент Десвинг стремительно обернулся, и в руках у него оказался бластер. Найтфайр был застигнут врасплох. Он смог отразить несколько выстрелов, затем вновь оказался обезоружен. По его телу пробежала волна страха. Тем временем противник освободил свой меч. Бластер скрылся в рукояти, а остриё было направлено на Найтфайра.

-Ты проиграл, - усмехнулся Десвинг и нанес удар.

__________________________________________________________________________

- Цикл восстановления завершен, - механическим голосом оповестил компьютер.

Дверца камеры неотложной помощи открылась, и Найтфайр выступил наружу. Внезапно он заметил на себе разозленные взгляды Оптимуса, Ринокса и Рэттрепа.

- Хорошо, можете начинать кричать.

- Найтфайр! Ты хоть думал, что ты делаешь?! – с раздражением спросил Оптимус.

- Не ваше дело.

Он хотел уйти, но Оптимус немедленно заступил дорогу.

- Я совершенно определенно говорил тебе не приближаться, а ты не подчинился прямому приказу!

Найтфайр встал на задние лапы, чтобы посмотреть Оптимусу прямо в глаза. На мгновение он увидел отражение своей драконьей звероформы в его сверкающей нагрудной пластине. Тело цвета ночи. Со своими пламенно-красными глазами, острейшими зубами и когтями, огромными крыльями и длинным хвостом он определенно выглядел довольно свирепым созданием. Максимал трансформировался в режим робота. Крылья и хвост остались, а звериные конечности скрылись из виду, чтобы наружу показались манипуляторы. Шея укоротилась, голова изменилась, но все равно выглядела почти также как в трансформе.

- Надо было свести старые счеты.

- Ну да, с этим ты справился отлично. Отхлыстали тебя знатно! – ввязался в разговор Рэттреп.

В ответ Найтфайр взмахнул хвостом и толкнул Рэттрепа, да так, что тот отлетел в другой конец комнаты:

- Когда мне потребуется твое мнение, я спрошу о нём!

- Послушай, Найтфайр, - взглянул на него Оптимус, - поскольку теперь ты с нами, то хотя бы попытайся быть немного посговорчивее.

- Иногда нужно следовать только своим инстинктам, - вымолвил Найтфайр и направился к лифту. У дверей он столкнулся с Синдреей, велоцираптором максималов. В этот момент она как раз входила в комнату.

- О, простите… - начала было максималка, но Найтфайр не ответил и даже не посмотрел на неё.

- Я просто не знаю, что с ним делать… - вздохнул Оптимус, глядя, как он уходит.

__________________________________________________________________________

«Максималы, они никогда не понимают» - подумал Найтфайр.

Еще на Кибертроне он слыл отличным предаконом-убийцей, шпионом и саботажником, несмотря на свой юный возраст. Фэнтом, как его звали тогда, тень, с которой никто не смел заговорить.

Найтфайр заработал достойную репутацию среди своих товарищей, но, в конце концов, после бесконечного числа однообразных миссий, он попросту устал от всего этого. И сбежал, став изгоем, обозленным на обе стороны. Но по-прежнему являлся мастером маскировки, и это позволяло ему скрываться за многими ложными личностями, преследуя свои цели.

«Я просто был лучшим», - усмехнувшись, с гордостью подумал он.

Позже он прослышал об одном исследовательском корабле, который должен был вскоре отбыть. Видя в этом шанс покинуть планету и оставить на ней мрачные воспоминания о прошлом, Найтфайр сразу же подписался пятым членом экипажа, использовав свои необыкновенные способности перевоплощения. К сожалению, это судно, как оказалось, было послано вдогонку убегающему кораблю предаконов. Все это в конечном счете вовлекло его в войну, к которой он в общем-то не хотел иметь отношения.

Сначала все было не так уж плохо, пока максималы не раскрыли его настоящую личность. Но что еще хуже, среди того предаконского экипажа был его личный враг. Найтфайр был уверен, что никто из максималов ему по-настоящему не доверял, ведь они знали его репутацию. Оптимус, возможно, даже жалел, что позволил ему войти в ряды своих воинов.

«Подобно Диноботу, у него чистый кодекс чести. У меня? Я играю грязно».

Найтфайр встряхнул своей драконьей головой и вздохнул.

__________________________________________________________________________

Позже, когда Найтфайр летел с патрулем, он засёк несколько предаконских энергетических следов внизу, в джунглях. Естественно, это требовало проверки. Он осторожно приземлился и тихо пополз к нужному месту. Где-то неподалеку послышался тихий шорох.

«Так значит, за мной следят», - подумал он, но избавляться от слежки не стал. Некоторое время он позволил преследовать себя, потом вдруг остановился и атаковал своего оппонента.

- Эй, подожди! – запротестовал желтовато-коричневый с черным велоцираптор. - Я...

- Максимал, - закончил Найтфайр за неё, - Синдрея, верно? Оптимус послал тебя следить за мной.

- Как ты узнал?

- Он не раз пытался сделать это...

- О... ладно. Теперь ты можешь меня отпустить?

Найтфайр позволил меньшему велоцираптору подняться. Она не сильно отличалась от Динобота, просто была меньше и немного другого оттенка, плюс имела черные полосы по бокам.

- Так ты ищешь предаконов, я полагаю? – Спросила она.

- Да. Пока ты не отвлекла меня и… Тс-с-с! – Найтфайр приложил коготь к своей морде. И точно, слева от них с вершины холма донеслись голоса.

- Вот оно! – Послышался возглас Скорпонога. – Как Мегатрон и говорил!

- Мегатрон говорил?! Это я нашел! – ответил ему голос Террозавра.

- Эй, Синдрея, - шёпотом скомандовал Найтфайр, - оставайся здесь и не двигайся.

Он выдвинулся прежде, чем у неё появился шанс высказать своё несогласие. Вздохнув, максималка направилась на более высокую позицию, чтобы лучше все видеть. Скорпоног и Террозавр в режимах робота стояли у входа в маленькую пещеру и спорили, в то время как Найтфайр тихо подбирался с тыла. Приблизившись на расстояние выстрела, он трансформировался и взвел винтовку.

«Как всегда попытается поразить их сзади», - подумала Синдрея и тут же заметила Тарантула, крадущегося за товарищем. Максималка решила остановить его. Она трансформировалась, подняла винтовку и двинулась на перехват. Она почти достигла цели, как вдруг - ХЛЮП! – её нога провалилась в жидкую грязь. Все предаконы повернулись в её направлении.

__________________________________________________________________________

Найтфайр услышал шум.

«Глупая девчонка» - подумал он, но все-таки использовал шанс, чтобы развернуться и поджарить Тарантула.

- Максималы! Уничтожить их! – завопил Скорпоног и вместе с Террозавром открыл огонь по Найтфайру. Дракон сделал невероятный прыжок и приземлился прямо перед ними.

- Это все, на что вы способны! – Закричал он, обнажая клинок.

Предаконы начали бегло стрелять по максималу. Он получил несколько попаданий, но, тем не менее, отразил остальные выстрелы в сторону противников. Когда оба побежали в укрытие, Найтфайр заметил в пещере синее свечение энергона и отразил одну из ракет Скорпонога прямо в неё. Взрыв был грандиозен, он отбросил двух оставшихся предаконов на почтительное расстояние, так что они с криками улетели прочь. Найтфайр поднялся, смахнул с крыльев грязь и повернулся к Синдрее, все еще стоявшей за ним.

- Это было потрясающе! – Задыхаясь, произнесла она.

- Нет, всё благодаря тебе, - ответил он.

- Извини… Я всего лишь пыталась помочь.

- В следующий раз, когда появится подобное желание, пожалуйста, сделай одолжение - НЕ ВСТРЕВАЙ!

- Но Тарантул был...

- …сзади меня, я знал это все время!

- Я..

Внезапно Найтфайр повалил её на землю, а из того места, где она стояла секунду назад, взметнулось пламя.

- Очень впечатляет. - Произнёс насмешливый голос. Найтфайр обернулся, чтобы увидеть Десвинга, спускающегося с небес. У этого предакона была звериная форма стервятника. Он и был тем самым «старым врагом». С энергоновым клинком в руке максимал пошел на противника. Тот тоже обнажил оружие, свой клинок-бластер, и двое врагов сошлись в поединке.

Неподалёку от них Синдрея поднялась на ноги, но она все еще была оглушена взрывом. Десвинг приметил это и избрал новую стратегию. Уклонившись от очередного выпада Найтфайра, он выстрелил энергетическим пучком в сторону максималки.

- Синдрея, берегись!

Найтфайр сделал единственную возможную сейчас вещь. Он метнулся к ней, чтобы оттолкнуть из под удара, но не тут-то было – клинок Десвинга резанул его по спине.

"Рррррроооооааааааааррр!"

Найтфайр смог развернуться и сделал несколько выстрелов по врагу. Предакон был обезоружен первым и отброшен следующими.

- И снова он спасает мне жизнь, – пробормотала Синдрея себе под нос, подбегая к дракону, который тяжело дышал и присел от боли.

-Ты в порядке? – Спросила она. Найтфайр не ответил. Он трансформировался в звериный режим и повалился.

__________________________________________________________________________

- НАЙТФАЙР! – Синдрея припала к нему.

«Должно быть, порез оказался глубже, чем я думала!»

Синдрея решила, что здесь оставаться небезопасно.

Она с трудом оттащила неподвижного дракона подальше в лес, туда, где врагу было бы непросто их засечь. Затем она попыталась вызвать помощь по рации, но на всех каналах было пусто. Синдрея осмотрелась и вдруг поняла, что не представляет, как можно вернуться на базу.

«Черт!»

Она суетилась, не зная, что же делать, когда вдруг услышала голос Найтфайра. По крайней мере, ей показалось, что она слышала.

_База, прямо…к югу._

Максималка быстро обернулась. Найтфайр лежал там, на том же месте, где она его оставила, и по-прежнему без сознания.

«Что это было? Мое воображение? А может быть инстинкты? В любом случае другого выбора у меня нет, верно?»

- Звериный режим, - сказала она, трансформируясь в форму велоцираптора. Это было нелегко, но ей все-таки удалось взвалить неподвижного Найтфайра на плечи и начать бег.

__________________________________________________________________________

- Я все еще не могу связаться ни с кем из них, - сказал Ринокс Оптимусу, - слишком много помех.

- Я собираюсь начать поиски. - Оптимус активировал свои реактивные двигатели и открыл люк в крыше. - Доложи, если что поймаешь.

- Сделаю.

Оптимус поднялся и исчез в небе. Реттреп отвлекся от своей карточной игры:

- Я же говорил, от этого парнишки будут одни неприятности.

- Заткнись, Рэттреп.

__________________________________________________________________________

Синдрея бежала до тех пор, пока окончательно не выбилась из сил. Вскоре она была вынуждена остановиться. Синдрея уложила товарища у кромки воды и огляделась.

«Эта река! Я уверена, что она как раз ведет к базе, если бы только…»

«Обнаружен отряд предаконов», - прозвучало предупреждение её компьютера.

- Просто здорово… – проворчала максималка. Издалека донёсся нарастающий звук реактивных двигателей. А воздушный противник означал еще большие проблемы.

Развернув тело Найтфайра, максималка установила маяк сигнала бедствия – маленький круглый предмет, который мог послать сигнал любому дружественному отряду поблизости. Синдрея активировала небольшое устройство и радостно вскрикнула, услышав положительное пиканье. Это означало, что сигнал приняли.

Свист двигателей усиливался – предаконы приближались. Синдрея трансформировалась и вытащила винтовку Найтфайра. Оружие выглядело несколько неловко в её дрожащих руках, но она знала, что эта штука явно мощнее её собственного. Когда максималка пряталась от дракона в кустах, ей удалось очень хорошо разглядеть его звериную форму. Она была… величественной. Другого слова было не подобрать. Представить это создание охотящимся, преследующим... Устрашающий… и обаятельный. В равной степени.

Синдрея выкинула посторонние мысли из головы. Сейчас не было времени мечтать. Крепко схватив винтовку, она выбежала, чтобы встретить врага лицом к лицу.

__________________________________________________________________________

Найтфайр очнулся от звука шагов. Несмотря на размытое зрение, он всё же смог различить силуэт Синдреи, с оружием в руках убегающей куда-то прочь.

«Синдрея!» - он попытался позвать её, но ничего не вышло. Затем его поразила боль. Каждая схема в его теле была пронизана ею. Он хотел закричать, но из пасти не вырвалось ни звука.

Ощущения резко отошли на второй план, когда Найтфайр услышал выстрелы.

«Синдрея! Черт побери! Она рискует своей жизнью… ради меня?»

Найтфайр попытался подняться, но безуспешно, он снова повалился на землю. А выстрелы не прекращались.

«Если с ней что-нибудь случится, Оптимус никогда этого мне не простит! Нужно помочь…»

Найтфайр закрыл глаза.

«Кое-что я могу сделать…»

__________________________________________________________________________

Дела Синдреи были плохи. Тем предаконом, что она засекла, оказался Десвинг. Он двигался так быстро, что она не могла в него попасть.

- Ха-ха-ха! Теперь тебе конец, максимал! – Рассмеялся предакон, выстрелив еще несколько раз.

Синдрея чудом увернулась и спряталась за деревом, тяжело дыша. И услышала таинственный голос из ниоткуда.

_Позволь мне помочь._

- Кто ты? – Прошептала максималка, украдкой поглядывая по сторонам.

_Не важно. Успокойся. Открой мне свой разум._

Синдрея подчинилась, это таинственное присутствие внушило ей странное умиротворение. Совершенно не осознавая, что делает, она выпрыгнула из укрытия и выпустила несколько зарядов. Точно рассчитанные выстрелы не задели Десвинга, но попали в дерево, рядом с которым он парил, и оно рухнуло, сбив оглушенного предакона на землю. Тогда Синдрея сделала еще очередь. Эти выстрелы нашли свою цель, поразив предакона прямо в грудь.

Он был поражен и еще, но на этот раз уже выстрелами Оптимуса Примала, после чего решил, что пришло время отступить.

- Будь ты проклят, Оптимус! – Завопил он, трансформируясь, и улетел.

- Спасибо, Оптимус, - задыхалась Синдрея, - но Найтфайр...

- Другие о нем позаботятся, - ответил лидер Максималов, - благодаря тебе с ним будет все в порядке. Но я не знал, что ты можешь так стрелять.

- По правде говоря, я и не... – пробормотала Синдрея, поглядывая на винтовку в своих руках так, будто та была проклята.

__________________________________________________________________________

Позже…

Найтфайр выслушал еще одну лекцию от Оптимуса, после которой пообещал, что отныне будет подчиняться приказам. Прошло, казалось, несколько часов, прежде чем он смог, наконец, покинуть апартаменты лидера. Как только дракон вышел из помещения, он сразу же направился в комнату управления к Синдрее. Оба они были в звериных формах. Кроме них в комнате находился Ринокс, как обычно работавший со своими компьютерами.

- Эй, большая ящерица, - сказала Синдрея, - хорошо выглядишь.

- Да. – Сухо ответил Найтфайр и попытался пройти мимо неё, но максималка схватила его за хвост и подтащила обратно.

- Это все, что ты можешь сказать? Ничего? Никакой благодарности?

- О, извини, - саркастично сказал Найтфайр, - ты ожидала что-то типа «О, спасибо тебе большое, что сохранила мою жизнь, я у тебя в долгу»? Не от меня.

- О, ты так ужасен!

- Я? Это из-за тебя меня чуть не убили.

- Что??!!!

- Тебе надо было остаться там и сидеть тихо, как я тебе и сказал.

- По крайней мере, я пыталась помочь!

Ринокс вступил в разговор, разняв двоих и встав между ними.

- Знаете, - сказал он, улыбнувшись, - я слышал, что если два робота сильно злятся друг на друга, это значит, что они друг другу небезразличны…

- МНЕ? Небезразлична она???!!!

- МНЕ? Небезразличен он??!!

- Признайте это.

- Ринокс, у тебя что, короткое замыкание?

Тот, хихикая, вернулся на свое рабочее место.

- Но, - напомнила Синдрея, - ты все еще обязан мне своим спасением.

- Отлично. - Найтфайр уже придумал способ, который выведет его из этого дурацкого положения. - Я предлагаю тебе вот что.

Читор и Рэттреп вошли в комнату как раз в тот момент, когда Найтфайр произнес:

- Я назначу тебе свидание, единственный раз, соглашайся или отказывайся.

Максималы чуть не лопнули от смеха. Найтфайр заметил, что Синдрея колеблется.

«Хорошо», - подумал он, - «Она должна сказать «нет» и я избавлюсь от этой головной боли».

- Ну, хорошо, - улыбнулась Синдрея, - Я согласна.

- Что! О! – Найтфайр подпрыгнул от неожиданности, вытянул шею во всю длину и ударился головой о стену. - Ты должна была сказать «Нет»!

- Пора идти, дракончик! – Читор и Реттреп хлопали и свистели, - у кого-то сегодня вечером намечается горячее свидание!

Найтфайр встряхнул головой и злобно поглядел на Синдрею.

- Иногда я тебя ненавижу, - пробормотал он, - но, похоже, я должен сдержать свое слово. Я собираюсь проверить несколько мест, но только не около территории предаконов.

- Просто встретимся сегодня вечером. - Синдрея по-прежнему улыбалась.

- Да.. – вздохнул Найтфайр.

Дракон расправил крылья и вылетел в открытый люк в крыше.

- У этих двоих впереди блестящее будущее… - улыбнувшись, сказал сам себе Ринокс.


	2. Погребенные тайны

Originally written by nightdragon0

Beta Reader: Ignis Fatuus

**Часть 2 Погребенные тайны**

Найтфайр глубоко вздохнул и ступил в лифт. Спускаясь в комнату управления, он заметил ожидающую его Синдрею.

- Вовремя, - ухмыльнулась велоцираптор.

- Я готов, - кивнул Найтфайр.

Мысленно он все еще проклинал себя. «Боже, как я позволил ей втянуть себя в это?»

- Итак, - продолжила она, - куда ты меня поведешь?

Найтфайр поднялся на задние лапы своей драконьей звериной формы, во всю длину вытянул шею и широко расправил крылья – они заслонили почти половину комнаты.

- Это мой секрет.. ау! – из-за своей длинной шеи он случайно ударился головой о нижнюю секцию потолка. Синдрея улыбнулась:

- Эта комната уж точно не была спроектирована для драконов!

- В любом случае, - продолжил Найтфайр, чувствуя некоторую неловкость, - нам придется сделать короткий перелет.

Дракон нажал кнопку, чтобы открыть люк в крыше.

- Но я не могу… - начала было Синдрея.

Максимал встал на все четыре и опустил одно крыло, словно посадочную платформу.

- ОК.. Вауу! – Синдрея осторожно забралась на спину дракона и обняла его за шею, как только могла своими короткими лапками велоцираптора. Один взмах сильных крыльев, и Найтфайр оторвался от земли. Зависнув в воздухе над базой, он повернул голову к максималке.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он.

- Вау, да, все нормально.

- Просто держись крепче, но только не царапай меня своими когтями, хорошо?

- Поняла.

- Кстати, - произнес Найтфайр, - я слышал, что раньше ты не летала.

- Ну, нет, - ответила Синдрея, немного оглянувшись назад, - не так, по крайней мере, на кораблях и всё такое…

- Хорошо, - в красных глазах Найтфайра появился лихой блеск, - приготовься к полету всей своей жизни!

- Подожи минутку, - возразила Синдрея, - не говори мне, что ты собираешься… ааааа!

Дракон втопил во свою скорость.

(Прим. авт. – начинает играть тема Rangarok из Final Fantasy VIII)

Для Синдреи все происходило слишком быстро, чтобы она могла что-то осознать. Ей было известно, что максималы на этой планете недолго, но Найтфайр летел так… хладнокровно, так естественно, словно он жил здесь всю свою жизнь.

Черный цвет его кожи словно растворялся в ночной тьме, и Синдрее казалось, что она оседлала кусок самого неба. Он летел высоко над землёй, над местами, с которыми она еще не была знакома. Немного погодя они спустились к огромному озеру. Дракон приземлился прямо в воду, пустив волны во всех направлениях. Позади виднелась широкая долина, сформировавшаяся между горами.

Затем их полет продолжился. Синдрее пришлось держаться еще крепче, когда дракон начал лавировать, вилять и кружиться, облетая горные пики. Внезапно Найтфайр сменил направление и устремился в просвет, естественно скрытый деревьями и другими растениями.

Максималка закрыла глаза от листьев, проносившихся повсюду и хлещущих по лицу, а когда открыла, перед ней расстилался потрясающий вид. Трансформеров обступали высокие деревья и пышная зелень, внизу в густой траве под лунным сиянием раскрывались ночные цветы. Вдалеке река водопадом сходила с гор и устремлялась по центру долины. На берегу были установлены четыре деревянных факела. Найтфайр выдохнул струю пламени и зажег один из них.

Синдрея разинула рот от изумления.

- Я бы не смог называть себя драконом, если бы не умел такого, - он дерзко ухмыльнулся и развернулся, зажигая еще два. Один, стреляя вверх ногами, другой - через плечо. Он сделал еще один разворот для блистательного финала, но неожиданно его крыло застряло между деревьями.

- Ййааааргхх!

Его выстрел громко расплескал воду в реке. Парочка одновременно свалилась прямо на землю.

- Оу! – пробормотал Найтфайр, - черт, это было жалко…

Он зажег пламенным дыханием последний факел.

- Да уж, не тебе учиться эффектным способам покрасоваться, - отметила Синдрея

- Не сказать, чтобы я делал это часто… - пробормотал Найтфайр себе под нос, затем вслух спросил, - так тебе нравится это место?

- Тут так… красиво, - Синдрея любовалась окрестностями.

- Я хотел показать его Тигатрону, он ведь так любит природу, - Найтфайр вышел вперед и сел на берегу.

- Как ты узнал об этом месте? – спросила Синдрея, устраиваясь рядом.

- Ну.. – Он на секунду замялся, - я не уверен. Я просто летал тут неподалеку и что-то… какое-то чувство, наверное, привело меня сюда.

- Чувство?

_Что-то вроде этого_

Синдрея подскочила. Она была уверена, что слышала его голос в своем разуме и теперь поняла: этот таинственный голос определенно принадлежит ему.

- Это был ты? – изумилась она

- Ты умеешь хранить секреты?

Синдрея кивнула.

_Это я помог тебе тогда_

- Я не могу поверить… - она была по-прежнему в замешательстве.

- Посмотри-ка на это, - Найтфайр указал на маленькую гальку у своих ног. Он на секунду закрыл глаза и сделал неуловимое движение лапой. Повинуясь жесту Найтфайра, камень взлетел, описал дугу и с плеском упал в реку.

- Великая Матрица! Ты экстрасенс!

После этих слов Найтфайр отвернулся и сердито посмотрел в воду.

- Извини, - сказала Синдрея, - я не имела в виду ничего плохого.

- Не в этом дело, - ответил Найтфайр, - просто никто раньше не делал таких прямолинейных заключений.

- Хочешь сказать, это действительно правда? Ты один из тех роботов с психическими способностями?

_А что, похоже на вранье?_ - послал он телепатически.

- В это так… так трудно поверить.

- Потому что ты ученый, да?

- Не только поэтому, - ответила она, - Существует много легенд о роботах, обладающих огромными ментальными способностями. Но большая часть лишена всякого смысла. Я думала, что это просто сказки.

- Одной наукой наши таланты не объяснить, - Найтфайр внимательно посмотрел на звезды, - говорят, провидцы приходят раз в поколение, или предаконов, или максималов. Сначала я сам этому не верил, но однажды понял, что должен принять правду. Это сделало меня более эффективным... Не бери в голову…

Синдрея догадалась. Необычайно эффективный предакон-убийца. Тот, чье шестое чувство могло предупредить его о любой опасности. Она решила не спрашивать об этом, но сделала ментальную пометку.

- Я полагаю, ты впервые говоришь об этом кому-либо?

- Да…

- Почему я?

- Наверное, я могу доверять тебе, – сделал паузу и добавил, - к тому же, обычно удобно иметь союзника за спиной.

- Так это означает, что ты перестанешь быть таким непробиваемым и начнешь-таки подчиняться приказам?

- Эй! Не наседай на меня так сильно. Это все, что приносит мне удовольствие в этой жизни.

- Быть плохим для всех?

- Ага. Но разрывание других на части намного веселее.

- Ты такой садист.

- Конечно, - он гордо выпятил грудь. Синдрея решила сменить тему.

- Ладно, а можешь делать другие вещи, как, например, читать мысли или предсказывать будущее? – спросила она.

- Ну, я никогда не пытался проникать в чей-то разум. И я не могу по-настоящему контролировать свои видения.

- Видения? Значит, ты можешь видеть вещи еще до того, как они случились?

- Только иногда. Эти видения просто приходят сами, обычно во сне. Они могут быть о будущем, иногда о прошлом. Точно никогда не скажешь. Но вообще-то, я стараюсь не использовать свои психические способности, если этого можно избежать.

- Почему?

- Потому, что я… - Найтфайр внезапно утратил дерзкий тон и стал серьёзен, - Я видел разрушения, которые они могут вызвать, если я выпущу их на свободу, - он сжал кулак.

«Черт побери, что происходит? Что это я чувствую? Вину? Горечь? Или что-то среднее?»

- Неважно, что ты сделал в прошлом, - Синдрея положила лапу на его плечо, - Теперь ты - максимал. И ты мой друг. Позволь мне помочь тебе.

Дракон резко дернул головой и уставился на максималку с таким изумлением, будто слышал подобные слова впервые. Синдрея крепко обняла его. Причудливая сцена, но было непохоже, чтобы за ними кто-то наблюдал.

Она не ожидала от Найтфайра ответа и была удивлена, когда почувствовала его прикосновение.

«Значит, растопить его каменное сердце возможно…»

________________________________________________________________________________

«Скука, скука, скука, о боже!»

Рэттреп сидел в кресле в комнате управления, злобным сонным взглядом уставившись на мониторы.

«Черт, и почему именно я – тот, кому вечно достаётся эта работенка – глазеть на экраны! Ничтожество, ничего даже…»

Один из компьютеров вдруг запищал.

- А? – Рэттрэп вскочил и быстро нажал несколько клавиш, - Йоу! Обезьяна-босс, лучше тебе сюда поторопиться!

- Нашел что-нибудь? – подходя, спросил Оптимус.

- Да, подлетающая стазисная камера. Прямо… вот здесь! – он указал на точку на экране.

- У нас есть отряды поблизости?

- Самый ближний – Найтфайр, - оповестил компьютер.

- Велите ему заняться этим, - отдал приказ Оптимус, - Я встречу его там.

Рэттрэп активировал комлинк.

- Эй парень! Ты там?

- Утро доброе, грызун, - пришел ответ. - Что у нас сегодня?

- Только одна вещь – стазисная камера, код омега! – с раздражением воскликнул Рэттрэп.

- Найтфайр, - присоединился Оптимус, - думаешь, сможешь привезти её сюда?

- Нет необходимости, - ответил тот, - я сам могу подключить вам вашего знакомого!

- Ты уверен, что знаешь как?

- Конечно, - похвастался дракон, - меня ведь не просто так прозвали злым гением.

Наступила немая сцена.

- Эй, я просто шучу!

- Насчет чего? – переспросил Рэттрэп, - Злой части или гениальной?

- Просто ЗАТКНИ СВОЮ БУЛЬКАЛКУ, РЭТ! А я подберу камеру. Прием и конец связи, - Найтфайр разорвал соединение.

- Ну, по крайней мере, теперь он вел себя лучше, - вздохнул Оптимус, - Но мне все равно следует помочь ему.

Найтфайр заметил камеру: на склоне и абсолютно незащищенная.

«Отлично. Куда ей еще было упасть…»

- Найтфайр, максимизация, - он трансформировался несколькими футами поодаль под покровом деревьев. С винтовкой в руках он осторожно приблизился к капсуле. Максимал открыл панель, чтобы начать процедуру воспроизведения ДНК, но вдруг развернулся и выстрелил… послав Скорпонога в полет с холма. В руке сформировался синий энергоновый меч и отразил несколько подоспевших зарядов.

- О, а ты неплох, парень, - ухмыльнулся приближающийся Террозавр.

- Отдай нам капсулу, и, возможно, мы пощадим тебя, - появился Тарантул.

Найтфайр понял, что его загнали в угол, позади была стазисная капсула. Еще шаг и он столкнет её с обрыва. Тем не менее, он молча встал в боевую стойку, и его лицо не выдавало абсолютно никаких признаков колебаний.

«Нужно держать Тарантула подальше. Он – угроза посерьезнее.»

Тарантул открыл огонь, Найтфайр отразил удар и остался на месте. Террозавр решил боднуть максимала, и тот выронил винтовку, когда они столкнулись. Они сошлись врукопашную. В какой-то момент Террозавру удалось взять дракона в мертвую хватку. Тарантул не мог упустить прекрасный шанс и тут же выстрелил дротиком с кибер-ядом. Но Найтфайр успел вывернуться из захвата и присел, и снаряд попал прямо в злополучного предакона. Максимал откатился чуть в сторону от тела противника, все еще парализованного болью, и резанул по обоим конечностям-пулеметам Тарантула.

Паук был оглушен, но несильно, он сразу пришёл в себя и ударил дракона в лицо. Тарантул попытался добраться до своего оружия, но Найтфайр метнул свой меч в предакона и отбросил его прочь. Затем максимал повернулся и бросился к капсуле, но не тут-то было – предакон поймал его за хвост и рванул вверх, заставив потерять равновесие. Максимал на мгновенье отключился, с маху ударившись челюстью об землю, и теперь предакон в свой черед устремился к камере.

Найтфайр схватил его, они повалились, и начали кататься, пинаясь и толкаясь. Так они оказались около оброненной максималом винтовки. Тарантул схватил её и попытался использовать, дракон хлестнул предакона хвостом по руке, сбив прицел, и выстрел пришёлся по стазисной капсуле, разнеся её на осколки.

- НЕТ! – одновременно выкрикнули оба.

Тарантул опомнился первым, он ткнул Найтфайра в плечо маленьким кинжалом, взвалил на себя оглушенного Террозавра и убежал, крикнув напоследок:

- В другой раз, максимал!

Найтфайр извлёк кинжал, чувствуя боль, пронзающую левое плечо. Дракон услышал свист реактивных двигателей и перевернулся, заметил Оптимуса.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил командир максималов.

- В норме, - солгал Найтфайр, - Чего не могу сказать про вашего друга, - он указал большим пальцем в сторону разрушенной капсулы.

Оптимус ничего не сказал. Найтфайр трансформировался и, не оглядываясь, улетел, оставил его одного.

«Почему я так об этом переживаю?» - спросил сам себя летящий максимал, - «Что значит еще один труп для тебя? Это война. Неизбежные потери. Зачем переживать? Почему ты так беспокоишься, предакон? Что когда-либо ты мог потерять?»

Затем он понял: «Синдрея…»

________________________________________________________________________________

- Давайте! Сюда! – позвал Читор. Реттреп и Динобот выбежали навстречу. Сразу после отлета Оптимуса Реттреп поймал еще один сигнал. Только на этот раз он исходил словно из ниоткуда, из абсолютно неизвестного источника. Разумеется, Читор решил все проверить, и, само собой, без приказа. После чего Ринокс буквально выволок за ним Реттрепа и Динобота.

Динобот заметил Синдрею, которая также побежала за ними.

- Хорошо, вот и леди дракон, - поддразнил её Реттреп.

Синдрея зарычала и огрызнулась, показав ряды острых зубов велоцираптора.

- Заткнись, грызун, - прорычала она.

- Эй, это должен был сказать мордоворот!

Динобот только хотел было ответить, но Читор снова их окликнул.

- Посмотрите на это, ребята!

Вся компания поспешила ознакомиться.

- Ну? – спросил Динобот.

- Похоже, эта штука прямо… э-э-э… под нами, – определил Читор, поглядев на устройство в своей руке.

- Позвольте мне, - предложил Реттреп и вытащил одну из своих бомб. - Теперь просто установим таймер и.. БУМ!

Все заползли в укрытие за скалой. Синдрея осмотрелась и заметила, что высокие скалистые стены окружают их с трех сторон. Прямо как в коробке.

- Эй, а что если… - но ей не удалось закончить предложение. Прогремел мощнейший взрыв, и почти сразу земля задрожала, и со скал начали срываться камни.

«Замечательно, не слишком устойчивый кусок камня»

- Ээ, упс! – Реттреп нервозно улыбнулся.

- Обвал! – закричал Динобот, - выбираемся отсюда!

Синдрея хотела побежать, но прямо под ней вдруг появилась огромная трещина. Максималка начала проваливаться, и вместе с ней все остальные.

________________________________________________________________________________

Найтфайр отбросил еще один камень.

«Я просто не могу поверить в это. Мои лапы, это идеальное оружие, сейчас копаются в грязи?»

Он просто пролетал неподалеку после недавней стычки в тот день, как вдруг услышал голос, взывающий к нему. По крайней мере, ему казалось, что услышал. Что-то притягивало его, словно магнит, к этой точке. Инстинкты еще никогда не подводили, поэтому дракон решил проверить, что же «зовет» его. Копать своими лапами было не так просто, а тут пришлось еще и брать во внимание раненое в плечо.

«Иногда я просто ненавижу способ, которым была создана моя искра, со всеми этими чувствами и способностями», - ворчал он про себя, - «Боже, я не удивлюсь, если потеряю когда-нибудь свой разум, хех…»

Но поиск все-таки увенчался успехом. Один из когтей что-то задел под слоем грязи. Что-то металлическое.

________________________________________________________________________________

Со стоном Читор открыл глаза. Обнаружив себя в кромешной темноте, он от испуга вскочил на ноги. «Обвал!» - вспомнилось ему, - «боже, я тут похоронен!»

- Рэттреп! Динобот! Синдрея! Помогите!

- Читор, мы бы с радостью помогли тебе, - послышался голос Синдреи, - если бы ты НЕ СТОЯЛ НА НАС!

- А? О! Простите! – он отодвинулся, чтобы остальные смогли подняться. В этой маленькой дыре едва хватало места для четырех.

- Ты поставил нас в довольно забавную ситуацию, - пробурчал Динобот, обращаясь к Рэттрепу.

- А что теперь? – спросил Читор. – Сможем просто пробить выход наружу?

- Не сильно поможет, - Синдрея направила свет вверх, - Если только мы не хотим, чтобы эти штуки упали нам на головы.

Она указала на большие валуны, образующие «потолок»

- Эй, сюда! – Рэттреп, кажется, что-то потянул. Поразительно, но дверь ловушки отворилась. Он быстро сполз в неё.

- Хотите спуститься?

Там было необычайно узко, особенно для Динобота, но они смогли пробраться внутрь. Группа оказалась в коридоре, в металлическом коридоре, который определенно принадлежал какому-то космическому кораблю.

- Святые механизмы… - пробормотал Читор.

- Что это за место? – поинтересовалась Синдрея.

- Какой-то разбившийся корабль, прямо как наш, - ответил Динобот. - Кто знает, сколько он был похоронен здесь.

- Да, - добавил Рэттреп, - и кто знает, что за привидения могут здесь бродить.

- ЗАТКНИСЬ, РЭТТРЕП! – хором закричали остальные.

- Эй! Я просто напоминаю, что нам надо следить за спиной, хорошо?

________________________________________________________________________________

Эхо шагов Найтфайра разносилось в тёмном коридоре. Металл, на который дракон наткнулся, на самом деле оказался крышей этого сооружения. Без колебаний максимал пробил его и спустился вниз.

«Определённо, все это выглядит, как внутренности какого-то корабля»

Найтфайр позволил шестому чувству вести себя по лабиринту извилистых коридоров. Он шёл вперёд, ещё не зная куда, и освещал дорогу синим свечением своего клинка. Наконец, максимал достиг огромной двери.

«Так вот, куда меня ведет?»

Дверь была не заперта и даже немного приоткрыта. Дракон выставил меч перед мордой, сделал глубокий вдох и вошел внутрь.

________________________________________________________________________________

Команда свернула за очередной угол, предварительно посветив фонарями. После некоторых препирательств между Рэттрепом и Диноботом о том, кто все-таки главный, они наконец-то пришли к заключению, что сначала было бы неплохо найти центр управления кораблем. Тогда, возможно, кто-то смог бы предложить план.

- Чей, вы думаете, это корабль? – спросил Читор.

- Судя по строению, это определенно корабль максималов, - ответила Синдрея, - Возможно даже исследовательский.

- Ты, кажется, уверена в этом.

- Я работала на многих таких в прошлом. И если я права, то вот это должно быть центром управления.

Она остановилась перед парой двойных дверей. Они не поддавались на толчки.

- Подержи, грызун, - Динобот швырнул свой фонарик Рэттрепу, затем разбежался и врезался в двери. Один раз, второй... После третьей попытки он сдался.

- Совсем никак. - Он осмотрелся по сторонам. - Пустая трата времени.

- Эй, смотрите! – Синдрея подбежала к одному из мониторов. Он издавал едва слышимый звуковой сигнал. При ближайшем рассмотрении она разглядела на экране одинокое тусклое слово «Запуск?»

- Не могу поверить, - произнес Рэттреп, сел в кресло и занялся компьютером.

- Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовался Читор.

- Подожди..вот что! – Комната внезапно осветилась.

- Вау!

- Тут еще осталась энергия! – заметил Рэттреп.

- Экипаж, должно быть, нашел какой-то её источник после приземления здесь, - объяснила Синдрея, - Что-нибудь вроде геотермального источника смогло бы обеспечить их на довольно долгий срок.

- Однако, - сказал Динобот, - это судно очевидно покинуто уже тысячи, если не миллионы, лет.

- Верно, и похоже, что системы корабля все это время были в режиме ожидания.

- Эй, я кое-что нашел! – позвал Рэттреп.

На экране высветился внешний облик корабля и его название: Гиперион--2.592.5489.5X2

- Хм… - пробормотал Динобот, - мне кажется, что я уже где-то слышал это название.

- В любом случае это все, что я могу получить, - продолжил Рэттреп, - большинство других данных зашифровано.

- А мы не можем связаться с базой? – спросила Синдрея.

Грызун нажал еще несколько клавиш.

- Здесь говорится, что тут хранилось много батарей. Если бы мы присоединили одну сюда, я, возможно, смог бы просканировать весь корабль и найти пробоину или вызвать базу и помощь, если понадобится.

- Подождите! Где это говорится?

- В бортовом журнале.

- Можешь показать последнюю запись?

- Конечно.

Синдрея просмотрела её. Там была дата, затем несколько комментариев капитана, итог проверки статуса корабля. Ничего особенного.

- Ладно, забудь об этом, и давай займемся делом. - Рэттреп вызвал на экран карту и указал на четыре свободных пространства на ней, - Вот это, наверное, хранилища. Я думаю, мы можем начать поиск.

- Нам придется разделиться, чтобы осмотреть побольше, - предложил Динобот.

- Да, и кстати, у этого корабля три уровня, - добавил Рэттреп, рассматривая карту. - Это уровень 2. Два из хранилищ находятся здесь, одно над нами, другое – под.

- Хорошо, пошли! – все двинулись к выходу.

- Кстати, это место в основном защищено только энергонно, - сказал грызун, - но наши передатчики почему-то не работают.

- Мда, еще лучше, - негромко произнесла Синдрея, теребя свой комлик. - Это какая-то заглушка.

- Эм.., ребят, вы уверены, что нам надо вот так разделяться? – нервозно спросил Читор.

- А что, красавчик, боишься привидений?

- Хех, я? Никогда! – ответ был резок.

- Ну что, вот и развилка, теперь можем двигаться?

- Эй, - перебила Синдрея, - не важно как, но давайте встретимся здесь через 3 мегацикла, хорошо?

Без лишних слов каждый пошел в своем направлении.

________________________________________________________________________________

Найтфайр замер, не веря своим глазам. В пустом помещении находился один-единственный дисплей, и на нём было изображено то, о чём максималу лишь доводилось слышать легенды.

- Клинок Феникса…

Существовала древняя легенда об этом великолепном мече, пришедшем из эпохи Великих Войн. В ней говорилось, что клинок был утерян, когда исследовательское судно с ним на борту таинственно исчезло. Сейчас Найтфайр стоял прямо перед этим знаменитым оружием.

Он подступил, желая разглядеть его поближе. Внезапно из стены выстрелил дротик, но Найтфайр поймал его прямо в воздухе. После дротика появились лазерные лучи, в мгновенье ока они прорезали всё свободное пространство, образовав смертоносную сетку.

«Так, похоже, легко они не сдаются».

Максимал осторожно пробирался сквозь сетку, он двигал всеми частями своего тела поочереди, и с предельной аккуратностью. Наконец, испытание было пройдено. Хвостом он разбил стеклянную оболочку, и уже потянулся к мечу, как вдруг услышал щелчок. Действуя инстинктивно, дракон в прыжке развернулся и поджарил автоматическое оружие за долю секунды до выстрела.

- Мне нравится это огненное дыхание.

Найтфайр с триумфом схватил свою награду и поднял с пьедестала. Все ловушки моментально деактивировались.

- Еще одна защитная система, которая со мной не справилась.

Едва максимал дотронулся до оружия, как оно замерцало мягким оранжевым светом. Собственный меч Найтфайра, который дракон всё ещё сжимал другой лапой, отозвался таким же мерцанием.

«А что если…»

Дракон сложил два меча вместе. У него на глазах они сначали вспыхнули, словно их свет удвоился, а затем начали менять свою форму. Спустя некоторое время они образовали единый потрясающе выглядящий меч. Клинок мерцал светло-зеленым, рукоять приняла форму головы Феникса с синим кристаллом в центре. Найтфайр для пробы взмахнул им пару раз.

- Я думаю, что оставлю тебя, - произнес он, рассматривая новое оружие. Отведя взгляд от меча, максимал понял, что не помнит пути обратно.

- Наверное, ничто не достается просто так...

________________________________________________________________________________

Динобот тихо прошел по коридору и спустился по лестнице на нижний уровень. Сверившись с картой, он продолжил движение. В какой-то момент, когда он поворачивал, что-то стремительно пронеслось мимо. Максимал мгновенно перешел в режим воина, занял боевую стойку и вытащил оба своих оружия.

- Покажись!

Никто, однако, ему не ответил.

- Трусы! Выходите и сражайтесь! – Динобот посветил своим фонариком.

Ничего - он разговаривал со стеной.

________________________________________________________________________________

Где-то в другом месте Рэттреп вытащил металлическую решетку и взобрался в шахту вентиляции. Он обнаружил, что это кратчайший путь к месту назначения. Щелчок, еще один, еще.. Рэттреп забеспокоился, что за ним следят.

- В этом тесном туннеле нету места для драки. Убирайтесь отсюда!

Грызун пополз так быстро, как только позволяли ноги, затем выбил первую же попавшуюся решетку и выпрыгнул наружу.

- Ха! – он вскинул свой бластер и сделал несколько выстрелов по шахте. Подождал…. Но ничего. Никаких признаков движения.

- Ах, просто мое воображение, - пробормотал максимал, радуясь, что рядом нет никого, чтобы увидеть страх на его лице.

________________________________________________________________________________

В другой части корабля Найтфайр забрел в лабораторию. По крайней мере, так она выглядела для него. Комната, забитая столами, всякими инструментами и тремя огромными стеклянными камерами у дальней стены. Он заметил включенную компьютерную консоль перед одной из камер и поразился:

- Тут есть энергия?!

Максимал вошел, чтобы посмотреть вблизи. На консоли высвечивался набор каких-то научных данных, которых он не понимал. Найтфайр насторожился – позади вдруг запищал компьютер. Оказалось, дракон хвостом нечаянно нажал одну из кнопок. Но он не успел ничего сделать, как внезапно пол под ним сработал, забросив прямо в открытую камеру. Отверстие задраилось прежде, чем максимал осознал происходящее. Поняв, что его заперли, Найтфайр потянулся за мечом, но там, где в звериной форме он держал клинок, лапа схватила только пустое место. Осмотревшись, он заметил оружие на полу снаружи.

- Черт!

Найтфайр крепко ударил прозрачную преграду головой, но безрезультатно. Стекло оказалось гораздо крепче, чем выглядело. Царапание его тоже ничего не дало.. Дракон дохнул огнём, но тот, отразившись от стенки, только опалил ему морду.

- Найтфайр, максимизация! – произнес он свою команду трансформации. Ничего не произошло. Какое-то антитрансформационное поле мешало процессу. Дракон понял, что это не просто стеклянная оболочка, а скорее прозрачная клетка для крупных подопытных животных. И теперь он сам оказался таким подопытным животным. В ярости максимал стукнул прозрачную стенку еще раз.

"%#*!!!!!!"

Читор старался сохранять хладнокровие, но колени все-таки начали трястись.

- Я не боюсь. Привидений здесь нет.

Стоя перед дверью, он проверил свое ружье уже, наверное, в сотый раз и посветил фонариком внутрь.

- Да! – разнеслось по округе. На столе лежали батареи, которые они искали. Он взволнованно потянулся, схватил одну и спрятал в специальное отделение. Читор уже собирался уходить, когда его ухо что-то поймало. На стене висело ружьё поразительного вида, и он подошёл к нему.

- Эй, может Рэттрепу это понравится.

Максимал не заметил, как два поддерживающих крючка щелкнули вверх, освободившись от веса оружия. Он так увлёкся его осмотром, что не заметил также и дверь, тихо открывшуюся за ним.

Он не видел темной фигуры, крадущейся к нему.

Он не слышал мягких шагов существа за спиной.

Он повернулся и закричал…


	3. Сокрытое внутри

Автор оригинала/Written by nightdragon0

**Часть 3. Сокрытое внутри**

Синдрея услышала услышала странный глухой звук.

«Что это было?»

Пойдя на него, она вдруг поняла, что шум исходит из комнаты, что находилась прямо за углом. Вот перед ней уже была дверь, максималка приставила к ней ухо. Шум несомненно исходил оттуда. Стали слышны и другие приглушенные звуки. Синдрея вытащила свое оружие – блестящий пистолет Магнум.

Вообще она была не из тех, кто верил в насилие и стрельбу, как решение всех проблем. Для неё было просто противоестественно использовать силу, в качестве последнего средства. Тем не менее, как и все, она прошла боевую подготовку на Кибертроне и по крайней мере могла стрелять и поражать мишени. Но стрелять немощной игрушкой одно, а выпускать смертоносные заряды по реальному противнику – совсем другая история. Синдрея знала, что имеет склонность к панике и ступору в разгар сражения, но что поделать?

Она осторожно приоткрыла дверь и ступила внутрь. То была лаборатория, возможно для исследования крупных особей - максималка узнала обычное для таких мест оборудование.

«Компьютеры, лабораторные инструменты, куча столов, еще инструменты и… а?»

В самом дальнем конце помещения были расположены три прозрачные клетки - на исследовательских кораблях такие часто устанавливали. Но самое любопытное было то, что в одной из них действительно находилось живое существо. Какое-то создание было заперто внутри, связанное десятками и десятками кабелей. Не имея возможности рассмотреть все издалека, Синдрея решила подойти поближе. Существо было почти полностью окутано кабелями, всё, исключая глаза, скрывалось под ними. Все это, похоже, и являлось источником того глухого шороха.

- Поразительный образец, - прошептала Синдрея, - Интересно, как оно смогло здесь выжить?

Вот так дела, теперь я - «поразительный образец»! Просто здорово услышать такое от тебя!

Максималка чуть не подскочила. Она слышала голос, но не наяву, телепатически. Это могло означать только одно…

- Найтфайр, это ты?

Нет, я трехглавая демоническая псина из ада! Слушай, я знаю, что выгляжу жалко, но неужели все настолько плохо??!!

- Вообще, тебя трудно узнать, когда тут все эти кабели вокруг.

Тогда, полагаю, мне повезло, что я - телепат. А теперь вытащи меня отсюда!

- Ладно, посмотрим, - Синдрея нажала несколько клавиш на консоли, по кабелям прошел электрический заряд.

Аааааааааааарррргггггггххх!

- Прости! – она набрала еще несколько команд, - Готово!

Сдерживаюшие кабели ослабили хватку и убрались, одновременно открылась дверца камеры. Найтфайр выступил наружу.

- Чего-то долго ты, - пробурчал дракон.

- Что с тобой случилось?

- Даже не спрашивай, - Найтфайр наклонился и подобрал свой меч, - Вот, нашел кое-чего, валялось неподалеку, - дракон показал клинок максималке, - Красивый, да?

- Так что ты тут делаешь?

- Я хотел задать тот же вопрос тебе. Может, ты первая объяснишь?

Синдрея только открыла рот, как вдруг откуда-то донесся громкий крик.

- Это.. – начал было черный максимал.

- ЧИТОР!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Найтфайр уже трансформировался и бежал по коридору, по ходу проверяя свою штурмовую винтовку. Синдрея следовала чуть сзади, нащупывая свой пистолет. Послышался еще один крик, затем несколько выстрелов.

- Здесь! – максимал указал на дверь, из-за которой шел звук. Он попытался открыть, но она не поддавалась. Тогда дракон разбил её взмахом своего могучего хвоста. В следующее мгновение на его глазах отразился шок, он открыл огонь. Подоспев, Синдрея наконец увидела причину столь бурной реакции. Сказать, что существо выглядело, словно громадный бык, было бы хорошим описанием, за исключением того, что у него была змееподобная морда и мощный, мускулистый хвост. И оно было не очень радо. Максималке не потребовалось большей мотивации, чтобы начать стрелять.

Читор прятался за несколькими перевернутыми столами, он также стрелял, но его огонь наносил такой же ничтожный урон, что и выстрелы товарищей. Застигнутая врасплох новыми нападающими, тварь повернулась и схватила ногу Читора ртом.

- Ааааааррргггхххх!

Найтфайр прицелился и выстрелил. Существо взревело от боли, Читор жестко упал прямо на пол. Быстро очухавшись, он резко откатился подальше в сторону от гигантского хвоста.

- Давай сюда! – выкрикнул Найтфайр и сделал несколько выстрелов, чтобы отвлечь внимание твари.

Молодой максимал воспользовался возможностью и сильно хромая как можно скорее двинулся к друзьям.

- Спасибо, что спасли! – он тяжело дышал.

- Поблагодаришь потом! – ответил максимал. Он вытащил его из команты и запер выход. Существо начало биться о дверь с другой стороны, тройца едва ли могла удержать его порыв. Найтфайр использовал свое огненное дыхание, чтобы заварить дверь. Тварь все еще продолжала ударять о неё, но, к счастью, тщетно.

- Какого черта это было??!! – задыхаясь выговорил Читор.

- Мы надеялись, что нам об этом расскажешь ты, - толком не отдышавшись, ответила Синдрея и оперлась на стену.

Еще один громкий рев донесся откуда-то из коридора. Команда развернулась и смогла различить в темноте силуэт еще одного подобного создания. Все трое тут же начали палить из всех оружий. Найтфайр опустошил свою винтовку и перезарядил её еще до того, как пустая обойма успела достигнуть пола.

«Черт! Знал же, что надо больше патронов взять!»

Стрельба нисколько не замедляла тварь, нужно было попробовать что-то еще. В отчаянии Найтфайр стал глядеть по сторонам, но ничего кроме голых стен и дверей его взгляд не находил.

«Эй, подождите минутку!»

Он заметил ряд стальных цилиндров на полке, вделанной в стену. Их сдерживала такая же стальная пластина. Там также была кнопка сброса.

- Спрячьтесь за углом! – проинструктировал максимал своих товарищей.

- Но… - возразила Синдрея

- Просто давайте! У меня идея!

Пока она утаскивала поврежденного Читора в безопасность, Найтфайр хлопнул лапой по кнопке, а затем потряс полку, чтобы канистры упали на пол. Ему пришла в голову мысль, что возможно в них хранится какой-нибудь сильно сжатый газ. Потребовалась вся его сила, чтобы поднять одну штуку и перетащить на нужное место. Свалив баллон на пол, максимал убедился, что тварь все еще довольно далеко.

- Иди сюда!

Найтфайр положил ногу на канистру и толкул что было силы. По какой-то совершенно невероятной случайности, коридор был немного наклонен, что позволяло цилиндру скатиться прямо к своей цели.

«В кино это всегда срабатывает...»

Тварь схватила в рот подкатившийся объект.

«Да!»

Максимал продолжил отступать, стреляя с опаской, чтобы не попасть по баллонам. Дождавшись момента, когда существо уже достаточно приблизилось, он метнул гранату со своего пояса.

- Ложись!!!

Швырнув бомбу, Найтфайр быстро побежал и прыгнул за угол к остальным, прямо вовремя, чтобы избежать контакта со взрывной волной. Взрыв потряс весь корабль.

Через несколько мгновений они выглянули из-за угла, ни у кого не находилось слов, чтобы все это объяснить.

- Вы знаете, что это была безумная идея??!! – вдруг закричала Синдрея

- Ага, - согласился Читор, - Точно.

- Ну, как говорят, иногда безумие срабатывает, - на лице Найтфайра растянулась довольная улыбка.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ау, ау! – завизжал Читор.

В соседней комнате им удалось найти что-то похожее на медицинский отсек. Теперь максимал лежал на одной из коек с присоединенной к устройству поврежденной левой ногой.

- Просто расслабься, - успокоил его Найтфайр.

Читор видел, как он что-то присоединяет и настраивает. По тому, что было видно, можно было сделать заключение, что урон нанесен довольно серьезный. Зубы существа прошли прямо через броню, разорвав несколько проводов и помяв внутренние компоненты.

- Так, сейчас немного уколит.

У Найтфайра в лапе появилось что-то вроде небольшой пилы. Он приставил её к ноге Читора и активировал. Тот почувствовал боль, словно его нога вся мигом загорелась.

- Йййааааггг-уммф! – пятнистый начал орать, но Найтфайр зажал ему рот лапой.

- Еще раз так сделаешь, и я вырву твои голосовые связки, понял? – сказал черный максимал своим обычным серьезным тоном, - У меня очень чувствительные уши.

- Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, - сказала Синдрея.

- Ну, я знаю, что случайно его не убью.

- О, я просто хотела спросить.

- Вот, теперь надо подождать, пока будет завершен ремонт, - дракон закончил накладывать шину из двух металлических пластин на поврежденное место.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Эй, а у тебя неплохо получается, - отметила Синдрея.

Найтфайр безразлично махнул лапой, как бы говоря «Да ничего особенного».

- Кстати, разве мы не должны встретиться с остальными? – спросил Читор, покачиваясь вставая на ноги.

- Остальными?

- Рэттреп и Динобот тоже здесь. Мы договорились встретиться в комнате управления, - ответила максималка, - Надеюсь, они нашли хоть что-нибудь, что поможет нам выбраться отсюда.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Проход был чист, абсолютно никаких признаков опасности. Динобот снова посмотрел вокруг и двинулся к двери. Внутри было совершенно темно, плюс ко всему его фонарик как на зло начал садиться. Из коридора в эту темноту не проникало даже крошечного лучика, а освещение, работающее в максимально энергосберегающем режиме, не оказывало должного эффекта.

Динобот был не из тех роботов, кого было легко испугать, но он уж точно знал, что ходить в темноте не очень хорошая затея. Максимал крался вдоль стены, внезапно на его лице появилась довольная усмешка – ему удалось-таки найти выключатель. Хотя счастье длилось недолго. Включив свет, он узрел то, что заставило его резко отскочить назад и выставить перед собой оружие. Комната вся была усыпана телами и частями тел трансформеров. Экипаж корабля, без сомнения. А тот или то, что с ними так жестоко расправилось, могло бродить где-то совсем рядом.

Пребывая в состоянии сильного стресса, Динобот просканировал комнату, в его разуме пролетала одна ужасная картинка за другой. Так ничего и не поймав, он шагнул внутрь, чтобы взглянуть на все это поближе.

Это оказалось большой ошибкой. Что-то вырвалось из стены и отбросило его в противоположную часть команты. Динобот немедленно вскочил на ноги, чтобы лицом к лицу столкнуться со своим противником, хотя в данном случае лучше было бы сказать – с противниками. Их оказалось примерно пара дюжин, причем весьма необычного внешнего вида. Из стен показывались лишь головы и верхние части тел. Внешне они были похожи на змей, их кожа была покрыта чешуей. Размер рта у каждой был примерно с кулак максимала, а пасть «украшали» ряды острых как бритва зубов. Будучи без глаз, эти мерзкие создания, как будто чувствуя местонахождение Динобота, устрашающе шипели в его сторону. Тот произвел выстрел световыми лучами из глаз и смог поразить нескольких. Остальная масса, будто в ответ на это, начала распылять смертоносную кислоту прямо из пастей. Максимал вовремя откатился в сторону - кислота почти мгновенная разъела пол в том месте, где еще скунду назад находился он. С рычанием, Динобот продолжил огонь, но численность врага была настолько велика, что справиться со всеми не представлялось возможным.

Ненавистной кислоте все-таки удалось поразить руку максимала, он закричал от боли, ощущая сильное жжение от реакции с верхним слоем брони.

- Противник!

Совершенно внезапно из шахты вентиляции появился Рэттреп. Завидев змей-мутантов, он тут же направил на них свой пистолет.

- Ты что здесь делаешь, глупец?! – прокричал Динобот.

- Эй, я спасаю твою жирную морду!

Рэттреп увернулся от очередной кислотной струи и открыл огонь. Вдруг его озарило. Вытаскивая второй детонатор, он позвал Динобота.

- Будешь у меня в долгу, ящер!

Не дожидаясь ответа, грызун швырнул бомбу и понесся прочь. Динобот, не отставая, последовал за ним. У обоих еле хватило времени, чтобы скрыться за углом от взрыва, потрясшего и испепелившего всё в помещении.

С потолка попадало несколько труб прямо на голову большего максимала.

- ТЫ ЧТО, СПЯТИЛ?! – закричал он.

- А? И это благодарность за то, что я спас твою никчемную задницу?! – возмутилися Реттреп.

- Никто не просил твоего содействия, грызун.

- Ладно, значит, следующий раз я просто посмотрю, как тебя сожрут.

- Ситуация была под полным контролем, пока ты неожиданно не появился, мышонок.

- Да, да, да, это уже где-то слышал. Полагаю, ты хотел показать свои превосходные знания боевых тактик предаконов.

- Гррррррр! Иди побегай по лабиринту, сырный гурман.

- Попробуй заставь, ты, игуана-переросток!

- Какие большие слова… для такого маленького грызуна, как ты.

- Эй, ты хочешь, чтобы я…

Стоя в темноте, двое продолжали свою жаркую дискуссию еще некоторое время.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Эти двое сильно опаздывают, - проворчал Читор, сверяясь со своими внутренними часами.

Гепард взглянул на Найтфайра, сгорбившегося перед главным компьютером и Синдрею, склонивнуюся на его креслом и смотревшую на экран. Они подсоединили к компьютеру проклятую батарею, из-за которой пятнистого максимала чуть не отправили в небытие. Её светло зеленое свечение было заметно через открытую панель в основании терминала.

Найтфайру удалось включить свет, но это было все.

- На этот раз ты знаешь, что делаешь? – спросила Синдрея.

- Нет.

- Я думала, ты специалист по компьютерам.

- Я взломщик, а не техник.

- Разве это не значит, что ты должен многое знать?

- Недостаточно для того, чтобы запустить эту взорванную сложную высокотехнологичную компьютерную систему, - Найтфайр ударил кулаком по клавишам.

- Ладно, тогда давайте приступим к плану Б, - сказал Читор.

- Вот этим надо было заняться с самого начала, - добавил Найтфайр, - Я говорил вам, что надо сменить направление и пройти по моему пути до места, где я сюда забрался. Но нет, кто-то настоял на том, чтобы мы пришли сюда и ждали этих двоих…

- Ладно, это была плохая идея, - признала максималка.

- Весьма.

- Не зарывайся, солдат.

- О, я задет.

Он перешел в свой звериный режим, также поступили и Читор с Синдреей. Все трое покинули комнату.

- Сюда, - произнес Найтфайр, нюхая воздух. Как можно тише, они последовали за ним по коридору. В это время в комнате управления на дисплее компьютера появилась надпись, возвещающая о том, что система запустила автоматическую процедуру.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- О да, теперь я вспомнил, - сказал Найтфайр, нарушив тишину, - судно Гиперион. Он случаем не был тем кораблем, чей экипаж, по слухам, проводил нелегальные генетические эксперименты, тщательно скрывая все улики?

- Ты прав! – воскликнула Синдрея, - Однажды он таинственно исчез, и после этого о нем никто не слышал.

- Все сходится, - произнес Читор, - Это объясняет все эти странности, с которыми мы здесь столкнулись.

- Ага, кажется эти ребята были немного не в себе, - Найтфайр покачал головой, - Заставляет задуматься, чем они тут занимались.

- Они, как предполагалось, находились на краю какого-то прорыва, - объясняла максмиалка, - Но они никому ничего не показали бы. Жутко подозрительно, я вам скажу.

- Ладно, вот оно. Я… а? – Найтфайр внезапно остановился и уставился на потолок. Это точно было тем самым местом, через которое он проник сюда, но теперь крыша была запечатана.

- Ты задраивал проход, когда попал сюда? – поинтересовалась Синдрея.

- Ну не то чтобы.., - ответил дракон, - Как будто что-то активировалось. Должно быть, второй уровень защиты на случай пробоины в корпусе.

- Разумно, это же звездолет в конце концов. Но без энергии, как?

- Мы включили его! О боже! Не могу поверить, что я оказался таким глупцом!

Найтфайр взвел свою винтовку и вытрелил, но на корпусе корабля остался лишь темный след.

- Наверное, бонированный, - пробормотал он. Это фактически означало конец пути для них.

«Хех, как будто нам повезло бы больше, если бы мы сидели и ждали этого крысенка и динозадницу.»

- Просто отлично! – громко сказал Читор, - Запертые двери, быки-демоны и бешеный корабль. Все для научно фантастического фильма ужасов. Теперь осталось только добавить несколько безмозглых зомби-убийц, и у нас будет полный набор!

- ЧИТОР!

Совершенно неожиданно из-под панели в полу вырвалась пара рук, дико пытавшихся схватить молодого максимала.

Йаааааггггххх! – закричал он, отскакивая в сторону с линии огня своих друзей.

Руки исчезли. Все с оружием в руках стали глядеть по сторонам, опасаясь нового нападения. Воцарились зловещие тишина и спокойствие…. где-то на наноклик. Внезапно дверь позади Найтфайра резко распахнулась, сильно толкнув его на пол. В дверном проеме стояла какая-то фигура. Синдрея ужаснулась, когда та вышла на свет. Она или лучше сказать оно, выходило оттуда издавая усташаюший вопль, похожий на адский вой. Судя по обрывкам униформы на теле чудовища можно было предположить, что это возможно бывший член экипажа. Но сейчас это ужасное создание, все его тело было усеяно глубокими разрывами и ранами. Из пробоин текла смазка, куски проводов повсюду торчали наружу, левая часть лица была полностью разрушена, из-за чего оголились внутренние контуры.

Найтфайр одарил чудовище тремя выстрелами. К счастью, этого оказалось достаточно.

Синдрея вдруг осознала, что находится в сильнейшей панике и ступоре.

- Прямо в яблочко! – воскликнул максимал, - Читор, ты что, сознательно к себе нечисть всякую притягиваешь что ли?

- Как… - у Синдреи не находилось слов, - Так вот что они исследовали?

- Похоже что.. аргх! - Найтфайр завопил. Сраженная тварь внезапно очнулась и схватила его за ногу. Махая руками и крыльями, пытаясь удержать равновесие, он занес свою свободную конечность над чудовищем и размозжил его голову о полу. На минуту все потеряли дар речи. Они просто стояли на месте и глядели на этот жуткий результат какого-то не менее жуткого эксперимента.

- Я… не могу….. поверить, - дрожащим голосом произнес Читор.

Не успели все оклематься, как послышался еще один глухой звук. Перед тем, как кто-либо успел среагировать, другая дверь с грохотом вылетела из своего проема, еще больше ужасных тварей ворвалось в комнату, даже ужасней чем та, что совсем недавно распрощалась со своей никчемной жизнью. Кампания не стала дожидаться близкого контакта и, развернувшись, со всех ног понеслась обратно в коридор.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Спасая свои жизни, никто и максималов даже подумать не мог, что за ними следят.

Темная зловещая фигура из своей тщательно спрятанной комнаты наблюдала за каждым их шагом через систему скрытых камер. Незнакомец много узнал из их разговоров: кто они были, сколько прошло времени, и что творилось в мире наверху.

- Подумать только, я обязан своим пробуждением эти ничтожным, ничего не подозревающим дуракам, - на лице растянулась зловещая улыбка, - Все мои планы, сколько времени потеряно.

Фигура поднялась с кресла и подошла вплотную к двум мониторам с группой максималов на экране.

- Хорошо, пусть поиграются. Пока.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Сюда! – прокричал Найтфайр.

Он свернул за угол и буквально врезался в Рэттрепа и Динобота.

- О! Парень, рады тебя видеть! Я думал.. – начал было Рэттреп.

- Не сейчас, хорошо?

- Сюда! – Синдрея оттолкнула дверь, - Тут безопасно!

Пять трансформеров ввалились в комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь. Синдрея заперла её, по комнате разнесся приятный щелчок замка.

- Итак, вы двое тоже спешили на встречу? – задыхавшись спросил Рэттреп.

- Тебе лучше не знать, - ответил Читор.

Через несколько минут две кампании закончили обмениваться деталями своих похождений. Рэттреп и Динобот отправились в комнату управления, но были неприятно удивлены тем, что она оказалась заперта. По пути им встретилось еще несколько порождений экспериментов. Спустя некоторое время все собрались опять.

- Итак, подведем итоги, - начал Рэттреп, - Мы заперты на корабле-призраке, на котором есть все условия для игры Resident Evil и еще бог знает что, и мы не представляем, как выбраться отсюда.

Ни у кого не нашлось слов в ответ.

- О, боже, мы все умрем.

- ЗАТКНИСЬ РЭТТРЕП!

- Знаете, может быть путь все-таки есть, - внезапно вступила в разговор Синдрея. Она читала журнал, который нашла под столом. Все оглянулись.

- Все эти создания, с которыми мы столкнулись, - продолжила она, - есть результат вируса, над которым здесь работали. Довольно интересно. Вирус, кажется, ..

- Эй, леди, - перебил её грызун, - поскольку здесь вас все равно никто не поймет, не могли бы вы сразу перейти к делу, а детали обсудить потом с Риноксом?

- Простите. В общем, на корабле случилась авария, он потерпел здесь крушение. Они решили устроить базу, чтобы изучить многочисленные формы жизни этой планеты. Вирус совершенно неожиданно подействовал на местных существ. Потом случился инцидент в одной из лабораторий. Вирус вырвался на свободу и инфицировал весь экипаж.

- Подождите-ка, но как?

- Это тоже меня беспокоит. Он содержит в себе смесь органических компонентов и химикатов и не должен был распространяться по воздуху, его надо было вводить вручную.

- Что означает..

- Или их тряхнуло настолько сильно, что вирус проник в запасы энергона для камер перезарядки, или…

- Саботаж… - пробормотал Динобот.

- В любом случае, - продолжила Синдрея, - когда они уже основали здесь базу, корабль неожиданно был погребен под оползнем. Следовательно, потребовалось прорыть несколько туннелей на поверхность. Они здесь, в этом помещении, называемом «Отсек Запуска Спасательных Капсул».

- Похоже, это наша единственная надежда, - сказал Читор.

- Тогда вперед. Помещение расположено в задней правой стороне уровня 1, - максималка встала, захватив с собой электронный дневник.

- Да, удачно ты нашла эту штуку, - проговорил гепард.

- Почти… слишком уж легко, - прошептал себе Найтфайр.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Рэттреп выглянул с оружием из-за угла, посмотрел направо и налево, затем дал сигнал остальным следовать за ним. Пройдя еще немного вперед он столкнулся с зомби.

- Аааа!

БАМ! Верхнаяя часть тела твари была разнесена на куски четырьмя другими максималами. Рэттреп нервно вздохнул и жестом подозвал товарищей.

- Странно, - сказал Найтфайр, приближаясь, - Я что-то чувствую, как будто кто-то за нами наблюдает с самого начала.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Синдрея.

- Я не знаю. Как будто кто-то играет с нами в игру.

Динобот нахмурился, но оставил свои комментарии при себе.

- Это твое воображение, парень, - сказал Рэттреп, - Место покинуто уже много лет.

«Или так, или мои инстинкты меня предупреждают»

- Мы почти там, - прервала их мысли максималка, - и…э.. а!

Проход за ними начал заполняться кучей зомби. Команда пробежала чуть вперед, прямо до Т-образной развилки и приготовилась стрелять.

- Ну, давайте! – закричал Читор, - Вернем этих тварей обратно к смерти.. ээ…жизни…

- О, какая разница! – прокричал в ответ не менее громко Рэттреп.

Все разом открыли огонь, выстрелы разрывали существ на куски, брызги смазки и металлические части разлетались во все стороны. Найтфайр вырвал чеку у нескольких гранат и швырнул их. Сильный взрыв накрыл большинство из оставшихся существ. Но неожиданно в полу и потолке образовались трещины, что-то упало сверху и столкнуло максимала в дыру на нижний уровень. Несколько канистр свалилось и взорвалось прямо между оставшимися четырьмя максималами. Динобот подхватил Читора за шею и утащил вправо. Рэттреп и Синдрея отскочили в противоположную сторону. Теперь их разделяла непреодолимая пламенная стена.

- Ребята! – позвал Читор сквозь языки пламени.

- Мы в порядке! – отозвался грызун.

- Встречаемся в условленном месте! – выкрикнул Динобот.

- А как же Найтфайр? – обеспокоилась Синдрея.

- Дракон сам о себе позаботится! – Рэттреп дотронулся до её плеча, - если выживет, - добавил он тихо.

Синдрея кивнула и бросила беспокойный взгляд в дыру.

- Вперед, леди! – сказал грызун, схватив максималку за руку и побежал.

По ту сторону огня Читор и Динобот сделали тоже самое.

«Надеюсь, с тобой все в порядке…» - молилась Синдрея.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Найтфайр очнулся, тяжело вздохнул и потряс головой.

- Оу, в ушах звенит.

Посмотрев наверх, он заметил поток в огне. Несколько опор начали трещать и гнуться.

- О, черт!

Максимал откатился в сторону прямо вовремя – потолок пролетел на волосок мимо. Дракон быстро поднялся на ноги. Бушующее пламя не позволяло ему взлететь обратно, поэтому Найтфайру оставалось лишь одно.

Эта часть уровня В1 была отчасти затоплена, почти как техногенное озеро на Кибертроне, откуда ему пришлось бежать. Он осмотрел помещение и заметил огромную вентиляционную шахту уходящую вниз.

«Я думаю, короткий заплыв мне не повредит»

Осторожно закрепив свое ружье, Найтфайр трансформировался и погрузился в холодные темные воды.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Эй, подожди! – задыхался Читор. С его поврежденной конечностью было трудно поспевать за Диноботом. Велоцираптор повернулся и нахмурился.

- Эх ты, а еще «самая быстрая кошка на планете».

Он подошел и взвалил Читора к себе на спину, словно мешок с припасами.

- Эй..- запротестовал молодой максмиал.

- Даже не проси.

- О, у нас гости! – со своего места на теле динозавра Читор мог видеть всё, что происходило у него за спиной. А за спиной у него в этот момент собиралась толпа зомби.

- Я уже понял..

Воин встал на колени и открыл огонь. Видимо впереди был кто-то еще.

«Да ни за что я не пропущу такую вечеринку!»

Пятнистый поднял и свою винтовку и начал стрелять. Убить этих тварей было довольно легко – одного-пары выстрелов хватало.

«Хорошо, что они не отвечают…»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Звук разрыва корпуса. Синдрея взорвала еще одного зомби на куски. Но проблему это не решало,

похоже, они только прибывали.

- Вся эта стрельба нас ни к чему не приведет! – сказала она Рэттрепу.

- Знаю, знаю, - ответил он, - тогда…БЕЖИМ!

Тут он сорвался с места и понесся прочь. Синдрея последовала за ним. Несколько развилок, поворотов, проходов и вот они были у финальной развязки. Решив свернуть направо, они оказались в тупике.

- Отлично! Я всегда знала, что у тебя что-то не то с чувством ориентации в пространстве! Я же говорила, что надо повернуть налево!

- Ладно! Тогда давай вернемся!

Максималы только начали осуществлять свою задумку, как вдруг целая орда монстров преградила им путь назад.

- Какие-нибудь еще блестящие идеи, Рэттреп? – разозлилась Синдрея.

- Я не вижу твоего вклада, леди ящер.

- Никогда не следовать за крысой, если не хочешь попасть в ловушку! Или так, или закончить свое существование в виде разбитых частей на полу!, - она подобрала с пола металлический предмет и потрясла им перед его лицом для усиления эффекта. Рэттреп пришел в восторг, распознав вещицу.

- Это же энергонакопитель! – восторженно воскликнул грызун и выхватил это из её рук, - Леди, вы -гений!

- Прошу прощения?!

Рэттреп заметил большую впадину в стене, довольно крупную, что делало её идеальным укрытием.

- Приготовься к буму! – он швырнул энергонакопитель и выстрелил в него, потом схватил Синдрею за руку и утащил в пролом, - БЕРЕГИСЬ!

Последовавший за этим взрыв был самым громким из всех. Рэттреп видел пламенные волны, проносившиеся мимо их укрытия, они поглощали всех и вся, весь коридор, всё в нем было полностью выжжено.

- Я даже не знаю, кто из вас больше двинулся на взрывах, ты или Найтфайр, - пробормотала максималка, осматривая обломки.

- Ну, не буду спорить, - усмехнулся грызун.

- Да ладно тебе! Теперь их наверное еще больше идет сюда!

- Эй, эй, эй! Признай, ты впечатлена! Обещаю, что никому не скажу.

Синдрея пнула его между ног и потащила за шкирку.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Гребя своими конечностями и крыльями вниз, Найтфайр погружался в глубину. Он плыл на ощупь вдоль стены почти в полной темноте и молился, чтобы чувство направления его не подвело. В этом он был точно не силен, и некоторая дрожь прошла от мыслей закончить свой век в этих темных водах. А если тоннель заканчивался тупиком… ну, в общем, напряжения хватало.

К счастью, тоннель начал подниматься наверх и вскоре вышел в хорошо освещенное помещение. Как и везде, тут все было затоплено, но по крайней мере здесь не преследовало чувство нависшей опасности.

«Вообще, это было легко» - подумал Найтфайр и тут же треснул себя за такие мысли.

Неожиданно всего в нескольких футах от него из воды появился огромный металлический плавник.

«Черт, это акула-киборг!»

Он инстинктивно попытался обжечь противника огнем, но, к сожалению, забыл об одной детали. Огонь не горит под водой, а его морда сейчас как раз была наполовину в ней. Из пасти вырвался лишь воздушный поток. Найтфайр проклял себя за такую глупость и попытался уплыть. Но даже работая своими мускулами на полную он не мог оторваться от преследования. Максимал дважды увернулся от атаки, погрузился ниже и расцарапал рыбине живот, что дало время скрыться и выбраться из воды на выступ. Рядом оказалась дверь, Найтфайр начал ломиться в неё. Не желая сдаваться, огромная акула каким-то образом буквально выпрыгнула из воды прямо на него. Максимал кое-как прорвался через дверь, еле успев увернуться от гигантских челюстей. Вместо этого их добычей стал тот самый выступ. Максимал ногой выбил громадную голову из дверного проема и запер его.

Ему потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы перевести дыхание и убедиться, что он еще жив. Найтфайр заметил, что в помещении есть еще одна дверь. Поднявшись на ноги, он, шатаясь, подошел к ней. Рядом на стене оказался рычаг, помеченный надписью «Аварийная дренажная система», которым максимал незамедлительно воспользовался. Послышалось бульканье, звуки стекающей воды. Наконец, Найтфайр услашал звук бьющейся о пол рыбы. Он знал, что ему бы возможно следовало пожалеть беспомощное создание, но вместо этого максимал поймал себя на мысли, что желает этой рыбине медленной мучительной смерти.

- Попробуй укуси, - рассмеялся он, покидая комнату.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Итак, они хорошо справляются – пробормотала темная фигура.

Незнакомец глядел на многочисленные мониторы с группами максималов на экранах. Дать найти тот потерянный журнал было большой ошибкой, но у него все еще оставался козырь в рукаве.

Стереть все файлы? Y/N

Он нажал Y, затем активизировал панель в столе. Появилось другое сообщение:

Была включена процедура самоуничтожения. Полная аннигиляция наступит через десять циклов. Всему персоналу немедленно эвакуироваться.

«Свершилось»

Незнакомец прошел к краю комнаты и открыл стазисную капсулу.

«Личные планы придется отложить… пока. Увидим, куда судьба приведет меня»

Он забрался внутрь и закрыл дверцу. Камера сдвинулась с места и поместилась в узкий тоннель снизу. Включились реактивные ускорители и начали разгонять капсулу.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Была включена процедура самоуничтожения. Полная аннигиляция наступит через десять циклов. Всему персоналу немедленно эвакуироваться, - произнес бесчувственный голос компьютера

- О, только не это! – заныл Рэттреп.

- О, заткнись! – разозлилась Синдрея.

Они пробивались сквозь бесчисленное множество корабельных тварей и неслись по запутанным коридорам, пока наконец не встретили в одном из проходов Динобота и Читора. Оба помахали и вошли в дверь. Синдрея и Рэттреп хотели последовать их примеру, но внезапно прямо перед ними панель в полу начала грохотать и зверски трястись. Они отпрыгнули резко назад, взвели оружие и приготовились стрелять. Панель отлетела в сторону и наружу показалась драконья голова Найтфайра.

- Привет всем. Скучали?

- Найтфайр! Ты в порядке! – с облегчением вздохнула Синдрея.

- Да, но где-то через цикл мы уже не будем!

У них осталось меньше минуты. За предельно короткое время они достигли нужного места. Рэттреп быстро открыл дверь и увидел три подъемника встроенных прямо в породу. Читор и Динобот начали подниматься наверх

Вдруг внезапный взрыв отбросил Синдрею к стене.

- Леди! – закричал Рэттреп.

Найтфайр, который был прямо перед ней, немедленно развернулся и ринулся на помощь.

- Идите первыми! – крикнул он через плечо, - мы вас догоним!

- Но..

- Просто идите!

Максимал услышал, как закрылась дверь подъемника, когда брал в руки Синдрею. Действуя осторожно, чтобы не повредить бессознательное тело максималки, дракон устремился к их единственному шансу на спасение. Оставались считанные секунды.

«Пять…четыре…три…два…один…»

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Снаружи остальные максималы наблюдали сцену разрушения горы, сначала извергнувшей пламя, а затем разлетевшейся на куски. Рэттреп прикрыл голову от осколков и камней. Когда грызун снова посмотрел туда, то уже ничего не заметил. Все следы горы и самого корабля были полностью уничтожены. Остались лишь только дым, пыль и груды разбитой породы, разбросанной повсюду.

«И…»

Пыль начала оседать, но Рэттреп по-прежнему не замечал признаков движения. Читор хотел окинуть максимала обнадеживающий взгляд, но его лицо тут же изменилось, когда тот даже не повернулся. Наступила тишина… ненадоло.

Внезапно послышался шуршащий звук. Груда камней зашевелилась, и вдруг разлетелась в стороны. Найтфайр вырвался из плена осколков породы. Он использовал свои могучие крылья звериного режима как щиты для себя и Синдреи, которую крепко держал в руках. Читор и Рэттреп побежали к ним, Динобот оказался более критичен в этом вопросе.

- Вау, парень! Мы думали, тебе конец! – воскликнул Читор.

- Меня трудно убить, - Найтфайр хладнокровно смахивал пыль с крыльев, - Этого было недостаточно.

- Твои действия были… похвальны, хотя и неблагоразумны, - раздраженно произнес Динобот.

- Найтфайр, - Синдрея теперь стояла на ногах, - Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.

Он кивнул, повернулся и начал уходить. Максималка догнала его и потянула за хвост.

- Эй, я только что поблагодарила тебя за спасение моей жизни и это все, что ты можешь ответить?!!!

- О, простите меня, миледи, - Найтфайр встал на задние лапы и положил свою руку на то место, где должно быть его сердце, - Ты ожидала этого?

Он схватил Синдрею и при всех поцеловал её. Рэттреп и Читор чуть не потеряли челюсти, Динобот с рыком отвернулся.

- Теперь мы довольны, миледи? – максимал отступил и продолжил путь своей походкой, - Знаете, нам еще нужно добраться до базы.

Синдрея несколько секунд стояла в ступоре, пока не подошел Рэттреп.

- Посмотрите-ка, кто только что целовался с этими чешуйчатыми губами. Хе, хе, хе!

Без сомнения, она в режиме робота только что получила поцелуй от Найтфайра в режиме дракона, и её это показалось совершенно несмешным. Она яростно пнула грызуна по поясу и вызывающе пошла прочь, не проронив ни слова.


	4. Столкновение стихий

Автор оригинала/Written by nightdragon0

**Часть 4. Столкновение стихий**

Когда искра оживает, наступает великая радость. Когда угасает - великое горе. Фраза, которая не покидала Читора все эти недели. Эти слова были для него особенно важны, по ряду причин.

Одними из них были события, приведшие к рождению нового максимала – Аиразоры.

То был беспощадный бой за её жизнь и искру, которая чуть не канула в лету. К счастью, объединенными усилиями Ринокса и его самого Аиразора все-таки увидела свет нового дня.

Когда молодой максимал пребывал в бессознательном состоянии, жертвуя частью своих контуров поврежденной Аиразоре, Ринокс произнес ту самую фразу. То был сон. Но на его удивление максимал произнес свои слова позже и наяву. Это напомнило ему об одной давней стычке с Тарантулом, после которой также возникло видение, как будто из будущего. Естественно, был задан вопрос Риноксу, хотя Читор чувствовал, что тот ему не очень то верит. Максимал, не желая показаться невежливым, конечно же ответил, что все это интересно, но возможно является лишь плодом воображения. Тигатрон оказался более суеверным, отметив, что «возможно, судьба нашла способ самовыражения». Потом что-то заставило поделиться этим с Найтфайром.

Найтфайр, вообще, не отличался особой болтливостью. Он умел отлично срабатываться с остальными, но всегда старался быть в стороне, замкнутым в себе. Как и Тигатрон, максимал не любил надолго задерживаться на базе. Большую часть времени он проводил снаружи в драконьем режиме, патрулируя окрестности. Читору удалось застать его, когда тот направлялся к Оптимусу с докладом. Он рассказал Найтфайру свою историю и даже не ожидал ответа от неразговорчивого робота, но был приятно удивлен. На секунду лицо его приняло озадаченный вид, потом он произнес:

- Может быть тебе дано видеть больше, чем обычно.

Не сказать, чтобы он понял, но переспросить не успел – Найтфайр исчез прежде, чем Читор смог задать вопрос.

- Читор…

Молодой максимал встрепенулся, проснувшись от нашедшей прострации. Ему следовало сейчас быть на вахте, а не зевать тут.

- О, привет, Аиразора!

Появилась леди собственной персоной. Хотя она и присоединилась к ним относительно недавно, Читор уже сблизился с ней. Это была не любовь, нет, скорее что-то похожее на взаимоотношения брата и сестры.

- Итак, - продолжил максимал, развивая беседу - тебе тут нравится?

- О да. Природная красота этой планеты просто потрясающа, - она взглянула на пейзаж за окном, затем опять повернулась к Читору, - И кстати, могу я узнать, где найти того парня в черном?

- Я полагаю, ты имеешь в виду Найтфайра. Я единственное знаю, что тут он надолго не остается, хотя наверное это не сильно поможет.

- Понятно. Я все пытаюсь познакомиться со всеми, но тут так много лиц, всех и не упомнишь. Просто я хотела поблагодарить его за настройку моего вооружения, - максималка показала Читору свои наручные стволы. Разницы он не заметил, но уж точно знал, что если речь идет об оружии и Найтфайре, то переделка случилась капитальная.

- Я могу помочь, - послышался другой женский голос.

Читор заметил, как светло-серый с черными полосками велоцираптор входит в комнату управления.

- Давно его не видела, - улыбнулась Синдрея, выставляя напоказ ряды своих острых зубов, - К тому же нам, женщинам, следует держаться вместе, правильно?

- Верно, - Аиразора помахала, - Читор, еще увидимся!

Оставшись один, максимал посмотрел на небо. Читор уставился на звезды и подумал, какая же девушка ему попадется в следующий раз.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Это то место? – спросила Аиразора, окидывая взглядом горный пейзаж, - Да уж, не тот сосед, которому мне бы хотелось ходить в гости.

- Ага. Парень любит высокие горы и открытые небеса. Довольно замкнут в своих крыльях, скажу я тебе.

Они обе были в режимах робота, и Аиразора легко могла нести Синдрею на спине.

- Вон туда, к той штуке, похожей на антенну. Это устройство связи, которое Найтфайр использует, чтобы быть в курсе всех дел флота, - Синдрея указала на металлическую башню, на верхушке которой была установлена миниатюрная тарелка. Башня располагалась внизу, на краю утеса, в нескольких футах от них.

Они приземлились неподалеку и перешли в звериные режимы. Синдрея жестом указала на частично скрытую пещеру в горе.

- Тут у него небольшое укрытие, когда он не в патруле, - объяснила максималка. В темноте пещеры можно было различить еле заметный синий свет, - И похоже, сейчас он дома.

Внутри рельеф был более или менее ровный, пещера уходила не слишком далеко в породу. Долго шагать Аиразоре не пришлось. Что-либо увидеть тут было трудно, хотя и смотреть было особо не на что. Несколько полок, маленький оружейный стенд, «гнездо» из разных типов древесины, тонкая струйка пара, проходящая через пещеру и, собственно, сам Найтфайр.

Длинное тело и хвост дракона улеглись вокруг стола с портативным компьютером. Он вздернул голову, услышав звук порхания крыльев Аиразоры.

- А, это ты, - произнес удивленный максимал, - Аиразора, если не ошибаюсь?

- Я пришла поздороваться, - Аиразора увидела на дисплее цветную диаграмму, но не смогла до конца понять её назначения.

- Как ты нашла меня? Сюда не так-то легко забраться.

- Ей кое-кто помог, - показалась Синдрея.

- Синдрея…ээ..привет! Давно не виделись… - Найтфайр явно не ожидал, что максималка осчастливит его своим визитом. Хвостом он закрыл лэптоп и отодвинул его за спину.

- Ты ведь ничего от меня не скрываешь, не так ли?

- Я? Не говори глупостей.

- На ум пришла еще дюжина грязных приемов, которые захотелось записать?

- Да нет, просто тут…черт! – Максимал хлопнул лапой по рту.

- Дай посмотреть!

- Ээ, нееет!

Синдрея пнула его заднюю конечность, не когтями конечно, но это заставило его запнуться. Воспользовавшись моментом, Максималка обошла дракона и добралась до компьютера.

- Хм, интересно, - пробормотала Синдрея, глядя на экран.

- Так вот как она, - Аиразора улыбнулась, - не принимает отказов.

- Мда… - вздохнул Найтфайр.

- И еще, - произнесла Синдрея, закрывая лэптоп, - Я уже давно тебя не видела. Последняя встреча была как раз после нашего приключения на том корабле-призраке.

- Я был занят.

- Занят избеганием меня?

- Это моя натура. Я думал, ты меня знаешь.

- Послушай, я искренне считаю, что тебе не стоит жить, отстраняясь от остальных.

Найтфайр озадачился на секунду, потом ответил.

- Ты никогда не перестаешь удивлять меня, Синдрея. Ты же не ждешь ответа сразу, не так ли?

- Нет, конечно нет. Но ведь не трудно видеться со мной время от времени. И с другими. В отличие от твоего прошлого, сейчас у тебя появились друзья, которые о тебе беспокоятся.

Найтфайру не нашлось, что ответить. Он смог лишь положительно кивнуть.

- Синдрея, мне интересно, - быстро сменил тему максимал, - Вы, ребята, выудили что-нибудь из того журнала с корабля?

- К сожалению, нет. Вся информация была удалена при попытке доступа. Возможно, заложенная программа.

- Было обидно, наверное?

Бип! Бип! Бип! Снаружи зазвучала миниатюрная коммуникационная антенна.

- Что это? – поинтересовалась Аиразора.

- База шлет мне сообщение, - Найтфайр подлетел к устройству и начал принимать сигнал.Было много помех, но все же можно было услышать голос Ринокса

- Найтфайр, - произнес тот по радио, - У нас прибытие капсулы в секторе Дельта. Как понял?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Сообщение принято, - ответил максимал, - Со мной тут две леди, готов в путь! Детали?

- Нам нужно, чтобы ты и твоя группа отправились по координатам 5-3-8 для спасения одной из капсул. Оптимус уже в пути к внезапно появившейся еще одной. Как понял?

- Сделаю. Прием и конец связи, - Найтфайр повернулся к максималкам, - Все слышами?

Обе кивнули.

- Тогда чего же мы ждем? – сказала Аиразора, - Вперед, навстречу ветру!

- Я пойду пешком, - произнесла Синдрея, - Я вас обоих задержу, если вы меня повезете.

- Ладно. Тогда встретимся там! – прокричал Найтфайр, взлетая.

- Какие будут советы новичку? – спросила Аиразора. Она расправила свои крылья и летела за ним.

- Просто следи за окрестностями, за небом и остерегайся предаконов. Это все, что я могу сказать!

- Да сэр!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Стазисная капсула безопасно приземлилась. Началась автоматическая процедура сканирования, и вскоре из камеры выглянула красновато-коричневая лисья голова.

«Где я?» - поинтересовалась про себя новая максималка.

Местность вокруг была гористой с множеством каньонов, впадин и маленьких возвышений. Она заметила пару коричневых лис, ошивавшихся поблизости. Без сомнения у них и была скопирована звериная форма.

- Спасибо! – произнесла максималка в их сторону, хотя они едва ли могли понять слова.

«Хм…» - она осмотрела себя, - «Проворная, быстрая и выглядит надежно. А если еще посмотреть на эту шерстку. Так, интересно, а где все?»

Несколькими прыжками лиса добралась до вершины небольшого холма.

- Эээээээээээээйй! – позвала она, - Кто-нибудь есть?

- Сюда! – отозвался из неоткуда скрипучий голос.

Максималка вертела головой, пытаясь понять, откуда он шел, как вдруг грунт прямо перед взорвался от выпущенной ракеты, отбросив её назад.

- Ааа!

- Такая прекрасная леди, - продолжал голос, - Какая жалость, что мне надо вас уничтожить.

Максималка встала на ноги и стряхнула с себя пыль. Теперь она увидела нападавшего - серебряно-красного робота парящего в небе.

- Предакон!

- О, не нужно кричать. Меня зовут Террозавр, - представился он, - И я рад сделать твои первые и последние минуты жизни максимально мучительными!

- Знаете, мистер Террор.., как вас там, - ответила максималка, - Если вам нужна я, то сначала поймате!! Калико, максимизация!!

Её трансформация была схожа с тем же процессом у других кошек-роботов (Читор и Тигатрон), только голова из звериного режима не оставалась на груди. Расцветка была в основном серебряная и коричневая, немного черного на шлеме. Внешний вид также был похож на режимы робота максималов-представителей семейства кошачьих, однако тело было тоньше, а лицо более женственным.

В небесно-голубой оптике появился свирепый блеск. Она вытащила пару пистолетов из пояса и открыла огонь.

- Ааааа!

Террозавр откатился в сторону и выстрелил в ответ. Калико пришлось спрятаться за остатками холма.

- Черт! Сегодня не мой день!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Не так далеко Оптимус Примал летел над песчаным пейзажем.

- Ринокс сказал, что эта капсула как будто появилась из неоткуда, Но если она не наша, то чья?

Возникало бесконечное количество вариантов. Возможно, сканеры не засекли её во время входа в атмосферу. А может быть она находилась на еще одном корабле, погребенном здесь давным давно. А может даже сам Гиперион снова дает о себе знять. Но максималы ведь подтвердили, что на борту не осталось выживших, а само судно было полностью уничтожено и его остатки до сих пор погребены под толстым слоем породы. И все же…

Внезапно ход мыслей прервали звуки вытрелов и взрывов. Оптимус увеличил скорость и через несколько минут достиг места сражения. Четыре предакона: Мегатрон, Скорпонок, Васпинатор и Десвинг – стреляли по какой-то фигуре, отчаянно пытавшейся укрыться за стазисной камерой. Будучи хорошим парнем, как говорится, до мозга и костей, Оптимус Примал не мог не устремиться на помощь.

Произведя несколько выстрелов с неба, он вынудил предаконов отступить и найти укрытие. Уворачиваясь от ответного огня противника, Оптимус приземлился около склонившегося максимала.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, отвечая огнем предаконам.

- Благодаря тебе! – ответил новый максимал. Он был в зверином режиме черной пантеры. Блестящая шерсть, глубокие желтые глаза, острые когти и клыки.

- Я позову на помощь! – Оптимус достал комлинк, продолжая стрелять одной рукой, - Оптимус базе. Прошу подкрепления на…

- Это не обязательно!

Вдруг лидер максималов получил хлесткий удар в лицо. Корчась от боли, он показался из укрытия прямо на прямой линии огня предаконов. Его отбросило назад к каменной стене, на грудной пластине остался выжженный след.

- Что?! – задыхаясь, произнес он.

- А ты еще не понял? – рассмеялась черная пантера, - Шадоуфлер, активизация!

Голова пантеры разделилась на две части и сформировала плечевые пластины. Руки и ноги образовались из верней и средней части тела. Предакон имел темно зеленую и черную раскраску, прямоугольный визор для глаз был похож на тот же у Тарантула. Его оружием был арбалет, который сейчас целился прямо в Оптимуса.

- О нет.. – пробормотал максимал.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Кусок камня ударил Калико по затылку, вынудив её выронить свои оружия. Террозавр сделал еще один выстрел, прижав оглушенную максималку к земле.

- Ха! – рассмеялся он, - Тебе конец, максимал!

- Нет, если вмешаемся мы!

- А? ..ОУ! – воскликнул Террозавр, когда заряд выбил оружие у него из руки.

Аиразора сделала сальто с вершины ближайшего холма и приземлилась на ноги. Кистевые пушки были заряжены и готовы к бою.

Найтфайр спустился с неба в своем огромной режиме дракона. Он приземлился рядом с ней, расправил крылья и издал устрашающий рев.

- Аргх! Так нечестно! Я выигрывал! – заныл предакон, осознав, что теперь находится в меньшинстве.

Найтфайр жестом дал знак Аиразоре помочь Калико, а сам закричал на Террозавра:

- Не честно? Я думал, предаконы не знают значения слова «честно».

- Ну, тебя это тоже касается, предатель! – заорал динозавр. Он устремился на Найтфайра, стреляя из своих плечевых орудий.

- Воистину, - будучи все еще в зверином режиме, максимал вытащил Клинок Феникса - меч, который он всегда держал под крыльями. Найтфайр поднял удивительное оружие. Его рукоятка была отлита в форме головы легендарной птицы, а само лезвие сияло ослепляющим зеленым цветом энергона.

Мечом он отразил каждый из выстрелов, выждал момент, когда враг окажется достаточно близко, затем резко атаковал и схватил Террозавра за плечи. Ему даже не хватило времени среагировать, как его перевернуло и ударило головой прямо о скалистую поверхность. Предакон тщетно пытался освободиться, отчаянно махая руками и ногами.

- Но я точно знаю, что значит заторможенность, - максимал выпустил пламя из пасти на огромный валун сверху, сместив его. Он с треском упал прямо на Террозавра, - Это ты!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Калико все еще не могла прийти в себя. Она едва ли различала, что происходит вокруг. Даже не заметила максималку, трясущую её и что-то говорящую. Слова не доходили до разума, растворяясь где-то по дороге. Но последняя фраза максимала стала будто ударом молота по голове.

«Но я точно знаю, что значит заторможенность – это ты!»

Она была так… знакома. Это были последние мысли перед отключением.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Эй! С тобой все нормально? – Аиразора еще раз тряхнула максималку.

- Она в порядке, - заверил Найтфайр, - Просто отключилась от шока.

- Я полагаю, это хорошие новости.

Зазвучал комлинк:

- Оптимус базе. Прошу подкрепления на.. ааарр! – был слышан крик, потом выстрелы и помехи. После этого комлинк отключился.

- Тебе лучше отвезти её на базу, - максимал указал на Калико, - А я, пожалуй, помогу парню-обезьяне.

Был ли это приказ или рекомендация? Аиразоре все равно не хватило времени переспросить, поскольку Найтфайр расправил свои огромные крылья, взмахнул ими и взлетел в небо, оставив после себя клубы поднятой пыли.

- Ладно, без проблем! – прокричала ему вдогонку максималка, затем подошла и подобрала бессознательную Калико, - Зная его, он справится, - сказала она себе.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Другие предаконы теперь присоединились к своему товарищу.

- Ах ха-ха-ха-ха! – рассмеялся Мегатрон, - вы, максималы, так легковерны. Дааа.

Командир предаконов выступил вперед и ткнул свои хвостовым орудием в грудь Оптимуса.

- Какие-нибудь последние слова, Примал?

- Арргх! – Оптимус приподнялся на одно колено, - Тебе никогда не победить, Мегатрон! Пламя справедливости не погасить!

- По моему скромному мнению, - улыбнулся Шадоуфлер, - Именно это сейчас и произойдет.

- Ха, тебе конец! – воскликнул Скорпоног.

- Оооо! Вввассспинатор тоже так думает!

Десвинг не произнес ни слова, но взвел свою винтовку щелчком.

- Это твои последний слова? – рассмеялся Мегатрон, - Надо будет записать в дневник.

Вдруг огромная тень закрыла дневной свет.

- Нет, пока я здесь! – прозвучал голос.

- ЧТО?!!!

Черный дракон внезапно толкнул Мегатрона, тот упал и сбил собой всех подчиненных. В следующий момент была брошена дымовая граната. Едва коснувшись земли, она окутала туманом все вокруг. Во всей этой суете пара когтистых лап неожиданно схватила Оптимуса Примала и утащила за плечи.

- Эй, босс, - Найтфайр изогнув шею и смотрел на Оптимуса вверх ногами, - Как насчет сбросить несколько фунтов? Нам обоим от этого стало бы заметно легче!

- Спасибо, - задыхался Оптимус, - Но мы еще не вышли сухими из воды!

- Да, точно!

Дым начал рассеиваться, и Найтфайр направился на вершину близлежащего холма. Он выкрикнул от боли, приземлившись на свое левое плечо.

- Ты так и не отремонтировал его? – спросил лидер максималов, оттаскивая его. Речь шла о той драке с Тарантулом несколько месяцев назад.

- Это просто царапина, - вздохнул Найтфайр, держась за поврежденное место.

- Теперь уже нет! – воскликнул Оптимус.

Оба присели за кучей валунов, когда предаконы заметили их.

- Вваассспинатор вввидит их!

- Тогда, открыть огонь! – злобно произнес Мегатрон.

Два максимала то и дело пригибались, когда очередной заряд разносил на осколки еще один булыжник. Найтфайр просунул хвост под правое крыло и вытащил цилиндр размером примерно с его лапу. Он была прозрачной с серебряными крышками с обоих сторон, внутри плескалась какая-то светящаяся желтая жидкость.

- Что это? – спросил Оптимус, заряжая свои кистевые оружия.

- Увидишь, - ответил максимал, затем повернулся к предаконам, - Хотите добраться до нас? Тогда идите и попробуйте!

Он метнул емкость. Все предаконы взглянули вверх.

- Это еще что? – поинтересовался Скорпоног, указывая на неизвестный объект.

- Вы идиоты! – закричал Десвинг, - Это же одна из его бомб!

- В укрытие! – приказал Мегатрон.

Но бежать было некуда. Емкость ударилась о землю, яркий свет внезапно наполнил все вокруг. Противники робко открывали свои глаза.

- Эээйй! Вааассспинатор ещщще цееелл!

- По моему скромному мнению, это, очевидно, была заряженная энергоном ослепляющая трубка, созданная с целью испускать огромное количество волн видимого электромагнитного спектра при непосредственном контакте, что должно посеять хаос в наших рядах и предоставить им дополнительное преимущество, - прозвучали комментарии Шадоуфлера.

Все предаконы уставились на него, разинув рты.

- По моему скромному мнению, - прорычал он, - ЭТО СЛЕПЯЩАЯ ГРАНАТА, ВЫ ИДИОТЫ!!!!

- А, да. Я знал это, - быстро произнес Мегатрон.

- Слепящая? – закричал Десвинг, - У тебя не нашлось ничего лучше, Найтфайр?

- Как насчет этого? – прорычал максимал, швыряя еще одну колбу. На этот раз содержимое было коричневого цвета. Она ударилась о землю, раскрылась и выпустила на волю светло коричневый газ.

- Ха, эта дымовая граната дефектная! – усмехнулся Десвинг.

- О, правда? – последовал ответ голосом Найтфайра.

- Ерркк! Оу! Ооо! Аррргхх! – Скорпоног начал скакать на месте и отчаянно царапать себя своими огромными клешнями.

- Ты что делаешь? – возопил Мегатрон.

- Аррргхх! Еррркк… щекотно…ааргххх!

- Ввввааааа! Вваааасспинотор тоже чувссствует! Оуоуоу! – он также начал царапать себя.

- Аааргггх! Как чешется! Что со мной ???!!! – Десвинг был следующим.

- П…по…аргх…м..мо…моему… оуоу.. скр…ом….но…му.. аргх..мне…иаргх…нию… - пытался выговорить Шаоуфлер, - Иииааггххх! Жжет!!

- Что тут происходит, в.. аргх! Оу! Иаргхххх! Аааа! Только не я! НЕТ! Аааарх! – даже могучий Мегатрон присоединился к хаосу, проходившему вокруг.

С высоты холма Найтфайр наблюдал за этой веселой сценой с нескрываемым удовольствием. Оптимус был поражен увиденным.

- Что ты сделал, Найтфайр?

Все еще улыбаясь от уха до уха, дракон пошуршал хвостом у себя под крылом, вытащил наружу маленькую пустую бутылочку и швырнул её Оптимусу. Тот громко прочел наклейку.

- Гарантированно 100 работающий зудящий порошок. Использовать с особой осторожностью.

- Эту штучку я достал из-под кровати Рэттрепа во время моего последнего визита. Боже, какие вещицы там иногда появляются!

- А ты хитрый малый, не так ли? – улыбнулся Оптимус, гладя дракона по голове.

- Есть такое.

Оба еще раз бросили взгляд на комичную сцену и, еле сдерживая смех, полетели обратно на базу.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Оптимус обсуждал некоторые стратегические тонкости с Риноксом, когда в сопровождении Читора

вошла Калико. Он проводил для неё экскурсию по базе. Лидер максималов поднялся и подошел к ней.

- Добро пожаловать в команду, - произнес он, пожимая руку.

- Такая честь встретиться с вами, Оптимус Примал, - ответила она, - снова.

- Кхем, снова?

- Ты ведь не забыл своего старого соперника, не так ли? – Калико изобразила руками пистолет и подняла бровь.

- О да, теперь вспомнил.

- Ты знаешь её, босс? – спросил Читор.

- Ну, мы были… конкурентами, когда учились в академии.

- Всегда боролись за звание лучшего во всем, - добавила Калико, - Он даже однажды попытался пригласить меня на свидание.

У Читора чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли.

- Да, это случилось, кхем, когда я был примерно твоего возраста, Читор.

- Но конечно же, - продолжала Калико, - тогда я была настроена на «отвали парень, ты не мой тип!»

Ринокс расхохотался.

- Навеивает воспоминания, не так ли?

- Точно…, - ответил Оптимус, немного смутившись.

- По крайней мере ты вырос в отличного командира, - произнесла Калико, - Рада служить тебе.

- Да ты сама не промах, - отозвался лидер максималов, - Но когда я последний раз слышал о тебе, ты была капитаном какого-то исследовательского корабля. Как ты оказалась тут?

- Ну, - её интонация резко изменилась, - Была авария, наверное, мою искру спасли и переделали в протоформу. И вот похоже, что я..

В этот момент в комнату в режиме робота вошел Найтфайр. Когда они с Калико впервые встретились взглядами, максималка резко прекратила свою речь. Двое уставились друг на друга. В комнате установилось молчание.

- ТЫ! – закричала она и вытащила свое оружие ближнего боя – кнут, перепрыгнула через стол и бросилась на Найтфайра. Дракон мгновенно среагировал – на глазах удивленных максималов он пинком выбил оружие из руки Калико, поднял свой меч в воздух и приставил его к упавшей максималке. Секунды стали подобны бесконечности, в комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Найтфайр вдруг понял, что пронзил её своим клинком. Он быстро вытащил его и поместил бездыханное тело максималки в камеру восстановления. Торопливыми движениями максимал нажал несколько кнопок на панели управления.

- Найтфайр… - произнес Оптимус

- Я не могу поверить, - пробормотал Найтфайр и ударил кулаком по дверце камеры.

- Я полагаю, что ты тоже её знал…

- Не просто знал, - глаза максимала смотрели на пол, - Я тот, кто её убил.

- ЧТО?!

- Как?

Все вокруг недоумевали.

- Это тот инцидент, о котором она говорит? – поинтересовался Оптимус.

- Да, это так. Я думаю, ей захочется самой об этом тебе рассказать, так что…

- Найтфайр, останься здесь, - Оптимус нагнал дракона и схватил его за загривок. Тот рассмотрел вариант вырваться и уйти, но тут же отклонил.

- Я думаю, мы все должны это услышать.

- Боюсь, что это довольно неприятная история, - вздохнул максимал и отвернулся, чтобы Оптимус не видел его лица. Сейчас он мог глядеть лишь на холодный, металлический пол.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Все силы максималов собрались в комнате управления. Позвали даже Тигатрона. Оптимус устроил все так, чтобы Найтфайр и Калико находились в противоположных частях помещения. Двое глядели друг на друга так, будто были готовы в любую секунду столкнуться в смертельном поединке. Найтфайр стоял, прислонившись к стене и сложив руки. Максималка пристально смотрела на него.

Оптимус начал говорить:

- Теперь, когда мы все здесь, я хочу точно знать, что между вами произошло.

- Я скажу тебе, - Калико обвинительно указала пальцем на Найтфайра, - Этот предакон – лжец, обманщик и серийный убийца!

- О, как удивительно, - пробормотал Рэттреп.

- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – прокричали двое одновременно.

Среди присутствующих поднялось удивленное роптание. Оптимус подобно судье на процессе ударил кулаком по столу.

- Ну, я не против называться лжецом, обманщиком и предаконом, - хладнокромно произнес максимал, - Но я предпочитаю, чтобы меня называли заказным убийцей.

- Так ты хочешь сказать, что все это правда?

- Да, - кивнул Найтфайр, - Ваше досье на меня, вероятно, не полное. Вам нужно получить доступ к записям на Кибертроне, чтобы узнать все.

- Найтфайр…, - послышался голос Синдреи. Дракон быстро поднял руку, чтобы успокоить её. Последнее, что ему сейчас было нужно, это её обида, или что еще хуже, симпатия.

- Я никогда не забуду, что он для меня сделал, пока сверкает моя искра! – Ринокс заставил Калико сесть обратно в свое кресло, она немного успокоилась.

- Нам бы хотелось услышать всю историю, - сказал Оптимус, внимательно смотря на обоих.

- Расскажешь сама, лисица, - Найтфайр бросил презрительный взгляд на Калико, - или лучше мне?

- Начинай ты, предакон, - прорычала в ответ максималка.

- Кхе, кхе, - максимал прочистил горло, - Ладно. Это случилось несколько астроциклов назад на Кибертроне…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Космопорт Кибертрона, много лет назад…

Капитан Калико глядела на новый, еще блестящий, корабль. Готовый к запуску, он ждал своего часа на посадочной платформе прямо перед ней.

- Так вот он какой.

Её внешний вид был в основном схож с формой зверовоина, но на корпусе отсутствовали части животного. Пощупав кобуры на поясе, капитан еще раз проверила свою пару пистолетов-автоматов. Полностью заряжены, полностью работоспособны. Ей всегда нравилось ухаживать за своим оружием.

Внезапный удар сзади вынудил её потерять равновесие и упасть на пол.

- Оуф!

- Ой, простите!

Калико обернулась и увидела высокого трансформера, он протягивал её руку, чтобы помочь встать. Она приняла помощь и поднялась на ноги. Бегло осмотрев парня, она заметила, что его альтернативный режим был похож на реактивный самолет-истребитель, крылья и хвост прятались за плечами. Нос и кабина самолета были размещены прямо поверх грудной пластины. Большая часть тела была черной, лишь на крыльях виделось немного темно-синего цвета. Такого же цвета визор скрывал глаза.

- Считай, ничего не было, - сказала ему Калико.

- Спасибо. Слушай, - он указал на пришвартованный корабль, - я ищу капитана этого корабля.

- Ну, ты прямо перед ним.

- Простите? – сконфуженно переспросил он, - О! – Он тут же встал по стойке смирно и отдал честь, - Я лейтенант Фэнтом. Вы, должно быть, капитан Калико.

- Ожидали увидеть мужчину, не так ли? – она также отдала честь

- Да сэр…ээ., мадам!

Капитан внимательно просмотрела его идентификационную карту.

- Ваши начальники описывают вас, как сорвиголову, - отметила она.

- Боюсь, вам придется смириться с этим, ведь я буду вашим старшим помощником.

- Позволь мне сказать одну вещь, парень. Я не переношу никаких глупостей, понятно?

- Абсолютно.

- Хорошо, - они пожали руки, - Теперь пошли, а то опоздаем.

Корабль взлетел без особых проблем. Экипаж верил, что направляется в еще один рутинный грузовой полет, но Калико знала про реальную цель их миссии.

Они перевозили шестиугольный ключ, один из четырех ключей, необходимых для открытия хранилища таинственного золотого диска. Ключ перевозили в более безопасное место. Все, казалось, шло просто отлично. На второй день полета Калико как-то зашла на мостик и обнаружила там пилота Рейнара.

- Рейнар, - спросила она, - Ты где-нибудь видел Алтикуса?

- Нет, извини, - пилот поднял бровь, - я был здесь всю ночь. Ах да, Фэнтом должен был меня заменить еще мегацикл назад. Интересно, что…

Внезапно Фэнтом задыхаясь вошел в дверь.

- Извините, я опоздал! – проговорил он, - Я наверное… проспал. Но я отработаю это! Обещаю!

- Ну хорошо, - капитан окинула его раздраженным взглядом, - На этот раз ты отделаешься всего лишь предупреждением.

Ей никогда не нравилось, когда её планы шли коту под хвост.

«Черт», - подумала Калико, покидая мостик, - «Когда же ко мне перестанут присылать этих детишек».

- Эй, полегче! – Рэйнар положил руку ей на плечо, - Он же просто мальчишка.

- Да, а еще тот, кто должен быть вторым после меня на корабле.

- Он научится, дай ему время. Пойдем, выпьешь со мной!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Калико и Рейнар были в кафетерии, когда капитан получила вызов от Фэнтома с мостика.

- Капитан, - голос Фэнтома доносился из динамика комлинка, - Группа ремонтников нашла Алтикуса внизу, в секции 12.

- Хорошо, хочу узнать, где он был все это время.

- Боюсь, у вас не получится.

- Почему нет?

- Он мертв.

- Что?!

- Они перенесли его тело в медицинский отсек, думаю, там вам смогут сказать больше.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Три выстрела в упор, - доложил медик, - Может быть, у него даже не было времени защититься.

- Где вы его нашли? - Калико еще раз посмотрела на безжизненное тело солдата.

- Его тело было спрятано в одном из служебных отсеков секции 12.

Мрачным голосом, капитан установила связалась с мостиком:

- Фэнтом, я хочу, чтобы ты проверил корпус на наличие пробоин, щиты и все, что могло помочь кому-то попасть или вырваться наружу.

- Сканирую… - через комлинк прошли пикающие сигналы компьютера, - Отрицательно. Все чисто и работает на сто процентов. Никаких пробоин, абсолютно ничего.

- Тогда убийца среди нас.

- О, это просто здорово!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

В следующие три дня произошло еще два убийства. Калико приказала усилить меры безопасности, но должного эффекта это не принесло. Фэнтом и Рэйнар большую часть своего времени проводили, сменяя друг друга в кресле пилота и наблюдая за мониторами безопасности.

После четвертой смерти капитан поклялась достать убийцу любой ценой. Она часами пыталась найти связь между жертвами, но зацепка появилась лишь через неделю. Ответ был до ужаса очевидным. Двое из четырех имели доступ к камере хранения шестиугольного ключа. Быстрая проверка их кают лишь усилила её подозрения. Она была единственным оставшимся членом экипажа, у которого был доступ к ключу. Убийца уже добрался до их ценного груза, так что вероятно больше времени тратить не станет, а начнет искать возможность сбежать со своей добычей. Единственной проблемой было отсутствие реальных подозреваемых.

Калико знала большую часть экипажа уже долгое время и внимательно следила за новичками. Было заметно, что всем сейчас нелегко из-за последних событий, но никто также не выказывал и толики чувства вины за преступления.

На следующий день капитан находилась в своей каюте, когда Фэнтом сообщил о потере мощности в одной и комнат машинного отделения. Ей едва хватило времени, чтобы добежать до мостика прежде, чем внезапно погас свет.

- Что за?! – удивился Фэнтом, - Мне приказать ремонтникам все проверить?

- Делай.

К счастью, комлинки все еще работали. Калико слышала лязги шагов ремонтников, спускающихся по лестнице вниз.

- Ух ты! Похоже, серьезная проблема! – сказал один из них.

- Ладно, не будем больше терять времени.

Калико ждала и слушала разговоры.

- Капитан, - передал ремонтник, - Кажется, несколько основных кабелей было перерезано!

- Можете рассказать поточнее? – спросила она.

- Подождите, мы сейчас откроем главный силовой генератор и…черт! Убираемся отсюда!

- Это бомба!

- Слишком поздно!

За громкими криками последовал еще более громкий взрыв.

- Вы там? – Калико отчаянно теребила комлинк, - ответьте!!!

Фэнтом грустно покачал головой. Второй взрыв потряс мостик.

- Я соберу экипаж! Ты оставайся здесь!

- Да, мадам!

«Убийца решил ударить сейчас» - капитан была уверена в этом.

Взяв пистолет-автомат, она направилась в помещение повышенной безопасности, где хранился ключ к золотому диску. Когда Калико пробегала мимо своей каюты, огромная труба, потрясенная взрывом, упала и сбила её. Со зверским свистом в ушах, но помня о ситуации, она заставила себя подняться и добежать до хранилища. Капитан ужаснулась, когда увидела, что комната пуста, а Рейнар лежит снаружи с зияющей в груди глубокой раной.

- Рэйнар, - Калико подбежала к нему, - Держись!

- Он… - пилот задыхался, - …прида…тель… - его голос заменил булькающий кашель, он указал направление по коридору.

- Рэйнар!!!!

Её друг погиб. Почти воя от ярости, капитан бежала по коридору, пока не столкнулась с другим телом. Она была одержима потерей еще одного друга, но услышала выстрел. Убийца должен быть рядом, и она заставит его заплатить за все. Слух Калико поймал звук шагов за одной из дверен. Она мгновенно выбила её и… столкнулась лицом к лицу с Фэнтомом. В его кулаке был сжат шестиугольный ключ, зеркальная поверхность поблескивала в темноте. На момент оба потеряли дар речи.

- Так это все был ты, - Калико наконец услышала звук своего голоса.

- Долго до этого доходила? Черт, какая жалось! – ухмыльнулся Фэнтом. Что-то в нем внезапно изменилось, и это был не только его тон.

До этого он был союзником, другом, которому можно было верить. Теперь же он казался совершенно другой личностью, будто его окружила темная аура. Сейчас даже с первого взгляда можно было заметить все его коварство и беспощадность.

- Тебе не уйти! – Калико сжала рукоятку пистолета.

- Ну, тогда останови меня. Попытка приветствуется, - Фэнтом сделал тоже самое, - Хочешь верь, хочешь нет, но я считаю все свои поступки долгом. Мы все должны пытаться выжить тем или иным способом.

- После всего, что ты сделал? Да ты даже не знаешь значения этого слова!

- Возможно…

В следующую секунду капитан произвела выстрел. Фэнтом увернулся и напал сам. Калико даже не почувствовала боли. В следующее мгновение она осознала, что лежит на полу лицом вниз.

- … но я знаю, что значит промедление - это ты. Мои сожаления.

Все вокруг становилось размытым, чувства – туманными. Чернота той стороны начала поглощать её.

«…нет…не м…могу…»

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Фэнтом не стал терять времени. Он знал, что враг точно повержен, а установленный ранее детонатор в любую секунду мог сработать, уничтожив все следы этого корабля… и его экипажа.

«Все погибли в результате аварии двигателей»

Удостоверившись, что ключ надежно помещен в специальное отделение, Фэнтом выбил внешний шлюз. Не обращая внимания на сигналы тревоги, он взглянул на секунду на черную бездну космоса, затем совершил прыжок. Фэнтом быстро трансформировался в режим истребителя и полетел прочь от взрывающегося корабля.

Из гиперпространсва появилось судно предаконов, прямо на границе действия радаров.

«Мой рейс, вовремя», - усмехнулся он про себя, - «Хмм..Надо будет запросить повышения, особенно после такой миссии. Хахахаха!»

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Все в зале внимательно слушали рассказ Найтфайра.

- Так все и было, - закончил он и взглянул на Калико, которой тоже хотелось рассказать историю со своей точки зрения.

- Но если ты убил её тогда, - заговорил Тигатрон, - как же..

- Моя оплошность, - перебил Найтфайр, - Я полагаю, что промахнулся по её искре и порвал вместо этого её жидкостный нанос. Этого было достаточно, чтобы убить её тело, но у искры оставался шанс выжить.

- И очевидно она им воспользовалась, - заключил Ринокс, - Её должно быть спасли из обломков и переделали в протоформу.

- Грр! Я все еще жажду твоей крови! – прорычала Калико, - Я никогда не забуду того, что ты сделал!

- А я был бы счастлив исправить свою ошибку, не отправив тогда твою искру в преисподнюю!

Оба вскочили на стол и вытащили свои оружия. Аиразора смогла вовремя встать между ними.

- Эй! Перестантье.. ооуф!

Её случайно толкнули и она потеряла равновесие. Тигатрон «случайно» поймал её в полете.

- ОТСТАВИТЬ! ОБА! – приказал Оптимус.

Не отводя друг от друга взгляда, два воина нехотя опустили оружия и сошли со стола.

- Ты останешься там, как система раннего оповещения, пока тебя не позовут.

- Калико, ты будешь находиться на базе и прилегающих территориях. Все ясно?

- Все замечательно, по крайней мере она не будет попадаться мне на глаза, - прорычал Найтфайр. Он трансформировался в огромный режим дракона и вылетел через люк.

- Найтфайр! – крикнула ему вслед Синдрея. Как обычно зов был проигнорирован, он исчез вдали.

- Я иду к себе, - сказала Калико, покидая комнату.

Один за другим её примеру тихо последовали Читор, Рэттреп и Синдрея.

- Ты знаешь, что это не постоянное решение, - произнес Ринокс

- Знаю, - ответил Оптимус.

- Эй, ээм, - улыбнулась Аиразора, - спасибо, полосатый.

- В любое время, миледи.

- Тигатрон, можно попросить тебя? – Оптимус подозвал белого тигра.

- Что такое, Оптимус?

- Понаблюдай за Найтфайром какое-то время и убедись, что он не совершает каких-нибудь глупостей.

- Считай – сделано, - отдал честь Тигатрон, - звериный режим.

Он зашел в лифт, тот начал подниматься, но резко остановился на полпути.

- А?

- Не против, если я присоединюсь? – Аиразора зашла внутрь и тепло улыбнулась, - звериный режим.

- Эмм..ну.. – Тигатрон обдумывал ответ, пока лифт продолжал спуск.

- И?

- Если сможешь догнать! – белый тигр игриво столкнул её на пол и побежал.

- Если я смогу догнать?! Смотри! – Аиразора расправила крылья, оторвалась от земли и полетела за максималом.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Оптимус заметил Динобота, стоящего в раздумьях в углу. Другой бывший предакон в их команде за время рассказа не проронил ни слова.

- Есть что сказать, Динобот?

- Ничего, Оптимус Примал, разве что я чувствую много проблем в будущем между этими двумя.

- Это только вершина айсберга…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Следующие несколько недель отношения накалялись. Два врага по иронии судьбы оказались на одной стороне. Шаткое равновесие, готовое в любую минуту нарушиться. Это также было отличной возможностью для предаконов, которой они не могли не воспользоваться.

По воле случая пути двоих сошлись в лесу на окраине территории максималов. Каждый ожидал увидеть перед собой врага, поэтому оба сразу приготовились к бою, трансформировавшись и достав оружие. Встретившись в один прекрасный момент, они насторожились и направили оружие друг на друга. На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина.

- О, это всего лишь ты, - наконец заговорил Найтфайр. Он произнес слово «ты» таким необыкновенно презрительным способом, что Калико просто не могла устоять.

- Убирайся с дороги, дракон, – прорычала она в ответ.

- Почему бы тебе не убраться сначала с моей?

Два воина пристально смотрели друг на друга. Калико знала, что злость открыто выражалась на её лице, в то время, как Найтфайр тщательно скрывал свои эмоции. Неизвестно, кто сделал первый ход, но когда это наконец случилось, драку было не остановить.

У Найтфайра было преимущество в размере и силе. Он швырнул максималку в дерево. Оскалившись, она достала свои пистолеты-пулеметы и открыла огонь. Найтфайру пришлось резко отпрыгнуть в сторону и упасть на землю, чтобы увернуться от выстрелов.

- Отвратительный зверь! – проклинала она.

- Грр.. Я покажу тебе «зверь»! – громогласно рыча, Найтфайр вернулся в режим дракона. Десятки животных, испуганные зверским ревом, понеслись прочь от места драки.

Калико казалась напуганной меньше всего, когда выпускала все новые и новые очереди из своих пистолетов. Дракон неистово зарычал, когда крыльями отразил несколько выстрелов. Гнев взял верх над его разумом и он начал испускать пламя во все стороны, забыв, что сражение происходило в лесу. Его обитатели бежали из своих укрытий от огня.

Не обращая внимания на ожоги, Калико бросила оружия и вытащила кнут, на конце образовалась кривая петля. Найтфайр бросился в атаку, с опущенной головой. Одним ловким движением она увернулась в сторону и накинула лассо на его шею. Петля зафиксировалась прямо около нижней челюсти, там, где голова переходила в неё. Максималка потянула за конец, затягивая петлю. Она начала душить дракона и заставила его упасть. Найтфайр быстро вскочил и в порыве ярости атаковал снова. Калико повторила прием, отпрыгнув назад и опять потянув кнут на себя. На этот раз дракон отступил назад и утащий её за собой, свалив с ног. Она сильно ударилась головой о рядом стоящее дерево.

У максималки даже не было времени прийти в себя, Найтфайр снова атаковал и прижал её к земле. Дракон рыча взглянул её прямо в глаза.

«Он полностью поддался своим звериным инстинктам!» - поняла Калико.

К сожалению, сделать она уже ничего не могла, его челюсти приготовились довершить начатое. Внезапно прогремел выстрел, оттолкнувший Найтфайра в сторону и заключивший его челюсти в кубе льда. Тигатрон стоял вооружившись неподалеку со злобно-угрюмым выражением лица.

- Я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы оба прекратили эту глупость прямо сейчас! – прокричал он. Увидеть Тигатрона в таком состоянии можно было крайне редко, но если он в нем был, то говорил серьезно. Калико увидела сожженный лес вокруг и она моментально поднялась, почувствовав вину. Тигатрон начал распылять облако аэрозоли из своего оружия и тушить пожар.

- Прошу прощения, - тихо произнесла она.

- Оставь извинения для него, - ответил Тигатрон. Найтфайр только начал подниматься и стряхивать лед с челюстей, - Его звериные инстинкты полностью неконтролируемы. Он будет являться угрозой, пока мы не сможем усмирить его.

Будто в ответ, тот сделал выпад. Максимал схатил его за челюсти, не в силах противостоять мощи обезумевшего дракона. Решив, что должна помочь, Калико запрыгнула к нему на спину и прижала крылья. Найтфайр, как она заметила, сам не был таким уж большим, всё его огромные крылья, длинная шея и хвост. Вот, что делало его таким огромным. Но он уж точно был очень сильным. Максималка сомневалась, что сможет справиться с ним в одиночку.

Тем временем Тигатрон уворачивался, как мог, но все еще держался, пока, наконец, не сжал голову Найтфайра под левой рукой.

- Успокойся, - начал уговаривать он, - Мы твои друзья. Приручи зверя внутри себя и заточи в темницу свою злость.

Вскоре его дыхание стало более расслабленным, а потуги вырваться - сначала менее агрессивными, а потом и вовсе прекратились. Тигатрон ослабил хватку и жестом попросил Калико сделать то же самое. Найтфайр заморгал, будто выходя из транса, и взглянул сначала на Тигатрона, а затем и на максималку.

- Отлично, можете кричать! Во всем всегда виноват я!

Тигатрон только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как вдруг…

- В атаку! СЕЙЧАС! – разнесся крик.

Внезапный выстрел поразил его в грудь и отбросил в лес.

- Ааааргхх!

- Полосатый! – прокричала Калико.

Найтфайр столкнул лису в сторону - на месте, где она стояла, через мгновение образовалась воронка от попадания. Оба засели за кучей валунов, укрываясь от продолжающегося огня.

- Сначала позаботимся о себе! – сказал максимал.

- Вот в этом я с тобой согласна, - Калико быстро окинула окрестности взглядом. Все силы предаконов сконцентрировали свое внимание на них. Не было видно только Тарантула и Скорпонога.

- Я бы засекла их раньше, если бы ты меня не отвлекал, - пробормотала максималка, делая несколько выстрелов в ответ.

- Простите пожалуйста! разве это не ты отвлекла меня?!

- Кто тебе сказал?

- Я!

Вдруг прямо между ними упала граната. Она почти мгновенно взорвалась, не дав шанса среагировать. Взрывная волна отбросила и отключила максималов. Все предаконы, кроме Террозавра и Шадоуфлера, внезапно исчезли.

- Чудеса голопроекции, - гордо произнес предакон, крутя маленькое устройство у себя в руке.

- Хех, неплохо для такого выродка, - проворчал его напарник, - Но граната-то была моя. Уверен, ты оценил мои превосходные боевые качества.

- По моему скромному мнению, за последний мегацикл ты пять раз говорил мне об этом, - ответила довольно раздраженным тоном пантера, он уже начал жалеть, что согласился пойти вместе с этим бесшерстным придурком, - Да, и кстати, что будем делать с этим максималами?

- Хм, посмотрим. Можно насладиться их смертью прямо здесь и сейчас. Или мы можем привести их Мегатрону и заслужить милость у этого дурака. А может даже получим вознаграждение!

- По моему скромному мнению, нам нужно поторопиться, - Шадоуфлер посмотрел вниз на свой портативный кистевой компьютер, - ибо я засек еще больше максималов, движущихся в этом направлении.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Аиразора летела по маршруту патрулирования, когда засекла несколько следов предаконов. Когда она прибыла на место, то нашла лишь Тигатрона, прижатого упавшим деревом. После долгого пыхтения ей все-таки удалось сдвинуть огромный кусок древесины.

- Оу! – застонал максимал, смахивая грязь с лица, - Чувствую себя, будто получил деревом по голове.

- Дубом, если быть точным

- Предаконы! Калико, Найфайр!

- Эй, успокойся. Здесь кроме тебя никого.

- Предаконы должно быть взяли их в заложники, - Тигатрон тяжело встал на ноги, - Нам надо за ними!

Аиразора кивнула.

- Но сможешь ли ты?

- Возможно, мне потребуется немного помощи.

Максималка положила руку ему на плечо и стала поддерживать его во время ходьбы.

- Куда идти?

- На их базу, - произнес Тигатрон, - куда же еще.

- Разве мы не должны сообщить остальным?

- Нету времени. Возможно мы сможем нагнать их, если поторопимся.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Со стоном Калико открыла глаза и обнаружила себя в клетке. Найтфайр, все еще в зверином режиме, находился прямо напротив её. Клетки были установлены над озером раскаленной лавы, поэтому температура была невыносимо высокой.

- Проснулась, наконец, - улыбнулся он, - добро пожаловать в предаконский централ.

- Здорово! Ситуация лучше некуда.

- Эй, остынь, - Найтфайр встал и просуну свой хвост между прутьями.

- Что ты делаешь?

Тот не ответил, а лишь аккуратно вставил чувствительный кончик хвоста в замок на клетке Калико. Секундой спустя послышался щелчок и дверца открылась.

- Хм, впечатляет.

- Видишь ту вентиляцию? Просто иди по ней до конца, поднимись на два уровня и ты свободна.

Внезапно максимал упал на спину. Калико увидела кровь вытекающую из раны на животе.

- Ты ранен!

- Я… могу не дойти. А ты лучше иди, пока можешь.

Максималка была в шоке. Повреждение казалось серьезным, но точно это установить было невозможно.

- Я ни за что не уйду без тебя!

- Забавно, мегацикл назад ты желала моей смерти.

- Ну, это удовольствие я хочу оставить себе, а не каким-то жалким предаконам, - она нащупала доп. отделение, обнаружила там один из своих пистолетов и захотела его вытащить, но Найтфайр остановил её.

- Не стоит. Видишь этот синий огонек на моем замке? – указал он, - Сделаешь что-нибудь, и об этом тут де узнает вся база, - он на секунду улыбнулся, - Должно быть, моя чудесная репутация.

- Есть способ это отключить?

- Прямо над нами есть комната. Если разнести там все, то система тревоги выйдет из строя. Как в общем и все остальное.

- Так там что, генератор?

- Один из них.

- Ладно, скоро вернусь, - произнесла Калико, возвращаясь в звериный режим, - Просто оставайся здесь.

- Куда я денусь…

В изящном прыжке лиса преодолела расстояние до вентиляционной шахты в стене. Она была, довольно широкой, и максималка могла свободно по ней передвигаться.

«Замечательно, помогаю заклятому врагу. Иногда я себе поражаюсь»

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Путь её оказался относительно удачным. Несколько раз она слышала снизу голоса, но других преград, кроме скользких стенок шахты, максималке не встретилось. Иногда ширина была прямо в притык, или наклон был настолько сильным, что взбираться по этим скользким стенкам не представлялось возможным. Но несмотря на все это, в конечном счете Калико пробралась в помещение с силовой установкой.

Вход в шахту располагался на потолке. Отсюда максималка оценила ситуацию: в комнате находился всего один предакон - Шадоуфлер. Пантера сидела к ней спиной за компьютером, постоянно бормоча что-то себе под нос.

«Хорошо, это будет легко»

- Калико, максимизация. Стелс-режим, – она трансформировалась и зарядила обойму в свой узи, затем бесшумно, как только могла, спрыгнула вниз.

Шадоуфлер услышал глухой стук и обернулся:

- Кто здесь?

Взяв арбалет, он подошел к куче коробок, за которыми пряталась максималка. Она подождала, когда тот будет почти над ней, после этого выскочила и провела апперкот прямо по подбородку.

- Что?! Угх! – предакон отступил и упал. Калико воспользовалась ситуацией и сделала выстрел, разнеся компьютерную консоль позади, после в комнате погас свет. В темноте Шадоуфлер взвел свой арбалет и выпустил пару стрел. Максималка откатилась в сторону, уворачиваясь от энергоновых снарядов, и пнула противника по ноге. Предакон не удержался и снова свалился лицом на пол.

- Интересно. Кошка, которая постоянно приземляется на свою морду, - улыбнулась Калико.

- Грр. Леди, вы начинаете меня доставать, - прорычал Шадоуфлер, вставая и пытаясь дотянуться до своего оружия.

Максималка также прыгнула к нему, и теперь оба боролись за арбалет. Лисе удалось направить оружие прямо в грудь враг, когда тот нажал курок. Крича от боли, он грохнулся на землю.

Внезапно в помещение вошел Скорпоног и стал невольным свидетелем боя.

- Максималы сбежали! – закричал он.

Калико произвела два выстрела из арбалета: один выбил из рук предакона комлинк, а второй оставил черную прожженную дыру в его грудной пластине.

- Да! – улыбнулась еще раз максималка, радуясь своему мастерству.

Скорпоног отступил назад и шлепнулся об стену, попав головой в большую красную кнопку, которая тут же включила сигналы тревоги.

- Внимание. Выходная мощность на критическом уровне, - произнес равнодушный компьютер, - В генераторной комнате 4 зафиксировано присутствие постороннего.

- Черт! – прокляла лиса.

- Они там!

- Так достань их, ты, идиот!

Голоса исходили прямо из-за угла коридора. Калико захлопнула дверь и всем свои весом стала её держать, в то время как предаконы с другой стороны пытались прорваться в комнату. Вдруг послышался звук какого-то громкого падения, затем началась драка, а еще через некоторое время шум прекратился. Максималка осторожно открыла дверь и увидела знакомого дракона, стоящего на Васпинаторе и Террозавре.

- Знаешь, а ты прибавила им проблем, - подмигнул он, - Вот, - максимал кинул ей кнут и второй пистолет.

- Найфайр? Но ты же..

- Ранен? Я? – он указал на рану на животе. Жидкость больше не вытекала.

- Поверхностная рана, внутренности не задеты.

- Что? Тогда ты…

- Претворялся? Конечно! Я не был уверен, что ты не оставишь меня там ржаветь, поэтому решил дать некий стимул, - Найтфайр рассмеялся, - Боже, я такой хороший актер, что наверное смог бы выиграть Оскар.

Калико ударила его так, что тот не устоял на ногах.

- Ау!

- Просто давай выберемся отсюда, пока вся база сюда не сбежалась, - пробормотала максималка.

- Согласен. Но зачем так бить? – он забежал за ней в помещение и начал пытаться поддеть лапами одну из панелей в полу. Калико последовала его примеру, но заметила кое-что интересное на поясе Шадоуфлера.

- Голопроектор, - она сняла его с падшего предакона, - Похоже, тогда нас одурачили!

- Давай разберемся с этим позже! – Найтфайр наконец отковырял одну из панелей и залез в дыру. Затолкав найденное устройство в дополнительное отделение, максималка последовала за ним.

- Ты не думаешь трансформироваться? – спросила она, с трудом умещаясь в узком проходе.

- Только если захочу подстрелить их, а не поджарить.

- Ладно, проехали. Куда мы вообще направляемся? – звуки тревоги постепенно удалялись. Проход был довольно узким и темным, зато потолок находился достаточно высоко.

- Это скрытый выход наружу. Самый короткий путь, который я помню с последнего моего визита сюда, - Найтфайр повернул голову и посмотрел через плечо, - Единственное, чего надо опасаться… ииаааарргхх! – дракон свалился в липкую голубую паутину.

- Хе-хе-хе! – послышался зловещий смех, - Смотрите-ка кто сегодня попался в мою паутину. Тарантул, активизация!

Паук спустился с потолка со своим фирменным смехом. Калико тут же начала стрелять, предакон отскочил в сторону и ответил пулеметами из конечностей. Пока оба вели перестрелку, застрявший в паутине Найтфайр пригибался как мог, спасаясь от перекрестного огня. После нескольких трюков, Калико приземлилась за спиной максимала и прикрылась одним из его крыльев, как щитом.

- Ау! Эй, мои крылья на такое не рассчитаны!

- Знаю! Знаю!

- Хехехехе! Теперь сдавайтесь, максималы! - ухмыльнулся Тарантул.

Внезапно сильный взрыз сотряс проход.

- А? – предакон посмотрел наверх и заметил здоровенный булыжник, летящий прямо на него, - О нет.

БАМ!

- Оу, - Найтфайр скорчил гримасу, - наверное, это больно.

- Эй! Сюда!

Через дыру в потолке в туннель прорвался свет. В ней виднелись две фигуры, махавшие максималам.

- Аиразор! Тигатрон! Черт, как я рада вас видеть. – отозвалась Калико.

- Хватайтесь, - Тигатрон опустил им веревку.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Мегатрон смотрел на экран, наблюдая за побегом четырех максималов. В порыве ярости он со всей силы ударил кулаком по ручке кресла.

- Этот мальчишка действительно приносит много неприятностей. Да.

- Вот, почему у него такая репутация, - произнес Десвинг, выйдя из-за спины лидера, - Теперь я понял, почему вы наняли его для той операции с золотым диском.

- У него есть потенциал. Талант, - вздохнул Мегатрон, - Если бы направить их в нужное русло.

- Та клетка его надолго не задержала, - Десвинг пробежался взглядом по мониторам с пустыми клетками и поврежденными предаконами.

- Мне не следовало слушать лепетание этого Террозавра. Этот идиот лично мне ответит.

- Ну, - задумчиво произнес Десвинг, - как его противник, я знаю его слабости. В частности одна из них может быть использована против него, что также поможет привнести хаос в ряды всех максималов.

- Очевидно, у тебя с ним какие-то счеты. Но расскажи мне поподробнее о своем плане.

Улыбаясь, предакон подошел ближе к Мегатрону и прошептал что-то на ухо. Слушая, лидер сначала улыбнулся, затем злобно усмехнулся и в конце концов рассмеялся.

- Чрезвычайно злой и коварный план. Достоин даже моей похвалы. Оказывается, вокруг есть еще предаконы с логическими схемами, - Мегатрон повернулся обратно к монитору, - Иди и займись восстановлением остальных, а мне надо кое над чем поразмыслить.

- Как пожелаешь, - шаги Десвинга стихли в темноте.

Мегатрон открыл отделение в своем кресле и стал внимательно осматривать предмет, лежащий там.

- Чрезмерная самоуверенность всегда была твоей слабостью, мой мальчик, - сказал он про себя, - теперь она станет причиной твоего падения. Тебя и всего флота максималов. Хахахаххахаха!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Четыре максимала шагали в тишине, пока Найтфайр вдруг не остановился и не трансформировался в режим робота. По высоте в этом режиме он был примерно такой же, как Тигатрон или чуть ниже Оптимуса Примала.

- Калико, - начал он.

Она вышла вперед, Тигатрон и Аиразора остались позади.

- В этот раз с тобой было неплохо работать.

- Странно, - ответила максималка, - Я хотела сказать то же самое о тебе.

- Давай договоримся. Когда эта война закончится, я дам тебе шанс. Сразимся один на один. Только не жалуйся потом, если проиграешь.

- А этого не случится.

- Значит, договорились? – Найтфайр протянул руку.

- Вызов принят, - Калико крепко пожала её.

Найтфайр неожиданно схватил её за кисть свободной рукой, перекинул через себя и уронил на землю.

- Кажется, ты уже на пути к поражению, девочка, - улыбнулся максимал.

- Говори за себя, - она схватила его за хвост и также свалила на землю.

- Ладно, ладно, хватит уже, - Тигатрон подошел и помог им встать.

- Вам обоим еще надо перенести нотацию Оптимуса, - сказала Аиразора.

Найтфайр и Калико переглянулись.

- А вот это факт, - произнесли они в унисон.


	5. Вне ожиданий

Автор оригинала/Written by nightdragon0

**Часть 5. Вне ожиданий**

Удар. Еще Удар.

Рэттреп резко проснулся.

- Что? Что за?

Спрыгнув с кресла, в котором опять заснул, максимал подошел к панели управления и нажал несколько кнопок.

- Рэттреп, что происходит? – в команту вбежал Оптимус Примал, - Кстати, ты опять заснул на посту, не так ли?

- Ээ, - замялся Рэт, - прости, обезьяна-босс, но у нас тут проблемы.

Ринокс бесшумно вошел в помещение и сел за свое место. Он ввел несколько команд, включилось множество мониторов, на которых стала видна вся армия предаконов, открывшая огонь из своих орудий.

- Черт, - Читор зевая вошел в комнату, - Эти вонючие предаконы могут хотя бы до утра отложить свой полномасшабный штурм?

За ним вбежала Калико.

- Что за тревога? – спросила она, хоть уже и знала ответ.

Оптимус и Ринокс обсуждали ситуацию.

- Щиты на 80, - проговорил второй, - Они сдержат, но не надолго.

- Внешние автоматические орудия…

Прогремел еще один взрыв.

- Не функционируют, - вздохнул Ринокс.

- Так, сейчас организуем контратаку! – объявил лидер максималов, - Хорошо…эй, а где Динобот?

Ринокс нажал на кнопку. Изображение на одном из мониторов изменилось, теперь стали видны парные глазные лучи зеленого цвета. Можно было услышать скрипучий рык и ворчание. Динобот был вынужден искать укрытие, как только попал под ответный огонь.

- Я обеспечу немного поддержки нашему…союзнику, - Калико вытащила пару пистолетов, зашла и спустилась на лифте прежде, чем кто-либо смог что-то возразить. Она была не очень-то в восторге от бывших предаконов, но оставлять товарища в беде было просто не в её стиле.

Оптимус начал раздавать приказы:

- Ринокс, свяжись с остальными и прикажи всем возвращаться сюда, как можно скорее. Читор, ты берешь на себя ручное управление орудиями корабля. Рэттреп, ты со мной.

- Биг-босс, - запротестовал Читор, - Я хотел…

- Это приказ! - резко прервал его лидер максималов, заходя в лифт с Рэттрепом. Читор взглянул на Ринокса, который нажимал на кнопки, активируя комлинки, затем неохотно занял свое место и переключил орудия на ручное управление.

---------------------------------------------------------------

- Ну, что думаешь, Найтфайр? – спросила Синдрея.

Два максимала в режиме роботов стояли перед огромным каменным столбом. Они были в крупной пещере, расположенной в основании горы. Пещера не выглядела природно сформировавшейся, что еще раз подтверждалось этим странным каменным изваянием, которое, к тому же являлось опорой для потолка пещеры, а может, и самой горы.

Закрыв глаза, максимал сконцентрировался на своих психических способностях. Синдрея оставалась неподвижной, понимая, что сейчас лучше не мешать.

- Одну вещь могу сказать точно, - наконец заговорил Найтфайр, не открывая глаз, - это не принадлежит тем пришельцам, с которыми мы так хорошо недавно познакомились.

Максималка просто кивнула.

Найтфайр вытащил Клинок Феникса из ножны под левым крылом и поднес к столбу. Обычное зеленое свечение замерцало и начало менять оттенок через множество цветов, внезапно остановившись на светло-голубом.

- Я не чувствую ту же ауру, что и от капсулы, в ловушку которой тогда попал Оптимус. На контрольную башню плавучего острова также непохоже. Тут.. что-то другое…

Дракон говорил об их прошлых контактах с чужеродным созданиями. С последними как раз столкнулась Синдрея. Найтфайр тогда застрял на острове с Аиразорой и Тигатроном, не самым лучшем… Внезапно максимал пошатнулся назад. Прервав свои мысли, максималка подхватила черного дракона.

- Что случилось?

- Не уверен, - пробормотал вставая Найтфайр, - но… - он поднял меч, энергоновый клинок по-прежнему ярко светился.

- Что с мечом?

- О, это? – максимал повертел его в руке, - Это необычное оружие, знаешь ли. Это своего рода устройство, через которое я могу направить свою силу, что усилить способности.

- Разве это не хорошо?

- Да, просто быстрее устаешь, - проговорил он в задумчивости, продолжая смотреть в сторону.

Синдрея схватила его за плечо подтянула ближе:

- Тебя что-то беспокоит. Давай же! Не держи это в своей чешуйчатой груди!

- Да ничего особого. Просто ощущение того, что что-то происходит. Это длинная история, но мои «чувства» часто находят проявление в действительности.

До аудио сенсоров донесся звук шагов.

- Эй, ребята, мы вернулись! – Аиразора играла в руке с каким-то маленьким кубическим устройством.

- Ух! – за ней вошел Тигатрон, неся на себе довольно массивный портативный сканер. Он как мог осторожно поставил его на землю.

- Извините, но это самое маленькое из того, что может здесь нам понадобиться, - Синдрея большим пальцем указала на столб позади, после чего сразу же приступила к работе.

- Тогда сколько же весит самое большое? – поинтересовался Тигатрон.

Другие внимательно наблюдали за тем, как Аиразора прикладывала ручное устройство к глыбе. Синдрея нажала несколько клавиш на компьютере, к которому оно было присоединено.

- Показания есть, и – начала Синдрея, - О! Зашкаливают!

Вскоре компьютер начал выдавать сигналы перегрузки, и пошел дым.

- Бежим! – воскликнул Тигатрон.

Все забежали за угол. Последовал оглушительный взрыв, не оставивший от сканера ничего, кроме черного пятна на полу и кусков обгорелого металла поблизости. Каменный столб же не получил ни малейших повреждений.

- Да, такое не каждый день увидишь, - с одышкой проговорила Аиразора.

- Хороший взрывчик, - добавила Синдрея и улыбнулась своей же шутке.

- Внимание! – позвал Тигатрон, остальные подошли к нему, - Кажется, пора идти, - он указал на мигающий красный огонек кистевого комлинка.

- Это экстренный сигнал, - сказала Аиразора, - Они зовут нас даже из такой дали?

- Возможно, предаконы, - прорычал Тигатрон, - Вперед! – максимал трансформировался и побежал, Аиразора повторила его действия, только в воздухе.

Синдрея тоже собиралась уходить, но заметила, что Найтфайр внимательно глядит на странный столб.

- Найтфайр?

- А? О, неважно. Надо выдвигаться! Нам теперь надо надавать кому-то, не так ли?

Максималка была несколько растеряна от такого резкого изменения настроения дракона, но быстро собралась с мыслями.

«Пока да» - решила она.

- Звериный режим!

- Звериный режим!

Черный дракон взмыл в небеса, внизу за ним следовал желтовато-коричневый с черным велоцираптор.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Рррррр! – Динобот стрелял своими глазными лучами. Террозавр увернулся из под удара.

- Ха-ха-ха! Промазал! – прокричал предакон, и тут же вскричал от боли, когда меткий выстрел с неба поразил его.

С боевым кличем (прим. авт. – в стиле Зены – королевы воинов) Калико сделала сальто с близлежащих камней и приземлилась рядом с Диноботом.

- Я не просил твоей помощи, женщина, - прорычал он.

- Отлично. Я и не предлагаю!

Разговор был прерван взрывом неподалеку. Оба посмотрели друг на друга, вытащили свои оружия и открыли огонь.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Вау, парень!

Рэттреп пригнулся, чтобы ему не снесли голову, осколки сыпались отовсюду. Оптимус укрылся в нескольких футах слева от него. Грызун рискнул сделать короткую вылазку из своего убежища.

Мегатрон занял незатейливую позицию и просто стрелял. Блэкарахния, Скорпоног, Десвинг и Шадоуфлер прятались за грудой камней и производили случайные выстрелы. Остальные три летающих сфокусировались на Диноботе и Калико. У Читора и Ринокса не слишком удачно выходило с орудиями Аксалона.

«Еще чуть-чуть! А хватит ли нас…»

- Черт! – Реттрепу пришлось еще раз пригнуться, - Йоу! Обезьяна-босс, у нас проблемы, знаешь!

- Сражайтесь! – выкрикивал Оптимус между выстрелами, - И ждите подкрепления!

- Ненавижу, когда он так говорит, - вздохнул грызун.

Бой продолжался. Рэттреп вел огонь пока не услышал щелчок опустошенного магазина. Он собирался перезарядить ружье, но вдруг услышал какой-то странных звук сзади. Грызун обернулся, но ничего не увидел. Между тем Шадоуфлеру удалось проскочить мимо. Он встал спиной к ущелью, над которым лежал Аксалон, и направил свой арбалет на Рэттрепа.

Разум максимала насторожился. У пантеры вышел неудачный выстрел, и Рэттреп решил воспользоваться временем перезарядки, выстрелив прежде, чем предакон смог поразить его. К счастью, противника остановило кое-что еще. Позади Шадоуфлера из ущелья поднялся черный дракон. Предакон испуганно обернулся, когда его окутала огромная тень. Он прицелился и приготовился стрелять, но Найтфайр стиснул свои челюсти на его вооруженной руке, затем отдернул свою голову и со всех силы нанес удар хвостом, сбросив его вниз еще до того, как тот смог почувствовать боль.

Рэттреп проследил за зелено-черным предаконом, с криком падающим в каньон. Найтфайр посмотрел на грызуна, подмигнул и сделал жест большим пальцем, перед тем, как подняться в воздух.

- Кажется, теперь я у него в долгу, - вздохнул Рэттреп.

-------------------------------------

Пока другие оставались с Мегатроном, Блэкарахния вела огонь со своей позиции.

- Я не позволю таскать меня на такие глупые задания, - вырвалось у неё, - Кем себя возомнил Мегатрон…

Внезапно она почувствовала прикосновение на плече.

- А?

Подскочив, она обнаружила за собой Аиразору. Предаконка подняла оружие, но та выбила его из руки и послала еще один точный удар в лицо. Противник-паук упал без сознания на землю.

- Ау! – Аиразора присела и потерла руку, - Это больнее, чем кажется.

------------------------------------------------------

Оптимус был занят огнем, когда к нему подбежал Найтфайр. Дракон трансформировался и взвел винтовку. Вместе им удалось проделать несколько дыр в Скорпоноге, который с гулким ударом упал на землю.

- Вовремя, - отметил Оптимус.

- Другие обходят предаконов сзади. Они ударят с тыла и немного встряхнут Мегатрона.

Лидер максималов кивнул. План был прост, но эффективен.

-------------------------------------------------

«Раньше у меня получалось лучше!» - подумал Читор, сделав еще очередь из орудий корабля. Васпинатор и Инферно увернулись и продолжили наступление. Базу сотрясло от следующей партии попаданий.

- Долго мы не продержимся, - проговорил Ринокс и передвинул один из переключателей на компьютере, - Черт! Резервные системы не отвечают!

Максимал открыл панель терминала и начал копаться в проводах. Читор быстро повернулся обратно к мониторам. На одном из них высвечивались Оптимус и Найтфайр, стреляющие в Мегатрона. Вдруг гепард заметил Тарантула: хитрый паук появился слева от его товарищей и медленно крался, невидимый для обоих. Максимал вдарил по комлинку.

- Бигбот! Осторожно!

В ответ послышались лишь помехи. Вероятно, система также была повреждена. Ринокс был слишком занят починкой компьютера и едва ли мог заметить убегающего в лифт Читора. Молодой максимал не дождался, пока лифт полностью опустится, и спрыгнул. Он вытащил свой пулемет и побежал – Оптимус и Найтфайр были недалеко. Читор закричал сразу же, как увидел их:

- Ребята! Осторожнее!

В этот самый момент Оптимус взглянул в нужном направлении и увидел Тарантула, заряжавшего дротик в свою винтовку.

- Ложись! – воскликнул лидер максималов, прижав Найтфайра к земле. Дротик пролетел у них над головами и поразил Читора прямо в центр груди. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и упал.

- Читор! – воскликнули одновременно два голоса.

Тарантул зарычал, сжав кулаки – очевидно он поразил не того. Паук быстро ретировался, когда Найтфайр открыл по нему огонь.

С другой стороны задыхаясь появилась Синдрея.

- Аиразора… и Тигатрон… отдают… Мегатрону… должное… - произнесла она.

- Вы оба, отнесите его в безопасность, - приказал Оптимус, указывая на бессознательного Читора, - А я помогу остальным, - он активировал свой реактивный пакет и оглянулся, - И скажите Риноксу включить щиты на полную!

Синдрея еще не успела отдышаться, как в них полетела ракета. Найтфайр вытащил меч и безопасно отразил её в ущелье.

- Давай! Пошли! – крикнул он, схватив максималку за руку и перекинув Читора через плечо. Вместе они добежали до лифта. Ринокс все еще занимался компьютером.

- Сколько еще ждать включения щитов? – поинтересовалась Синдрея.

- Еще немного… - начал тот.

Вдруг всех сотряс мощный взрыв. Ринокс отлетел к стене и лицом ударился о пол. Положив тело Читора, Найтфайр подбежал к зеленому максималу. Синдрея поднялась и подошла к компьютеру.

- Эй, здоровяк! Вставай! Тебе надо включить компьютер! – Найтфайр отчаянно тряс бессознательного робота. Все было бесполезно – он отключился, - Синдрея?

- Я тоже не знаю, как заставить его работать!

- Неважно, просто подойди к открытому терминалу и сделай все, что я скажу.

Максималка не колебаясь выполнила просьбу. Найтфайр встал на колени и положил лапы с обоих сторон на голову Ринокса.

- Ну же, здоровяк, открой мне свой разум и думай! - пробормотал максимал, закрывая глаза и концентрируясь, - Как нам включить щиты?

- Найтфайр? – спросила Синдрея.

- На контрольной панели есть толстый серый провод, - начал тот.

- Вижу. Что мне…

- Не трогай! Посмотри по бокам. Ищи цветные.

- Я вижу! – там было шесть проводов поменьше, по три с каждой стороны. Справа – белый, красный и зеленый, слева – черный, синий и желтый.

- Хорошо. Соедини красный и синий.

Синдрея сделала, как сказано.

- Готово, - она повернулась и посмотрела на экран. Высвечивалась мощность щита – 20, она продолжала падать.

- Там теперь должна быть красная кнопка. Нажми её.

- Вот она! – Синдрея нашла цель и ударила по ней кулаком.

- Теперь соедини зеленый с…

Максималка взяла нужный провод.

-… зеленый с…- Найтфайр колебался.

- С каким? Скорее! – отчаянно выкрикнула Синдрея. Уровень щита начал падать быстро как никогда.

- Гррр! Желтый! – максималка перекрутила провода, после чего сразу же активировалась синяя кнопка. Не ожидая указаний Найтфайра, она нажала её, а потом триумфально проследила, как щиты вновь включились. Васпинатор и Инферно в тот момент как раз устремились к кораблю. Включение системы защиты отбросило их прочь.

Оставшиеся предаконы по приказу Мегатрона начали отступать. Синдрея облегченно вздохнула, видя, как те уходят. Найтфайр также с облегчением оперся о стол.

- Ты читал его мысли? – спросила максималка.

- Можно и так сказать, - по лицу Найтфайра пробежала ухмылка, - Но в конце желтый провод я выбрал наугад!

Синдрея уронила челюсть от удивления.

- Да ты, наверное, самый везучий в мире!

- Ага.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Найтфайр аккуратно перетащил Ринокса в камеру восстановления. Больший воин очнулся, улыбнулся и слабо показал большим пальцем, что все в порядке. Найтфайр ответил кивком и закрыл дверцу. Сзади Синдрея сделала то же самое с Читором.

- Какой тут беспорядок, - прокомментировала Калико, выходя из лифта вместе с Диноботом. Она окинула взглядом открытую контрольную панель с торчащими оттуда проводами. – Думаю, я смогу тут прибраться. Ринокс сможет заняться остальным, как только придет в себя.

- Как у нас после боя? – спросил Динобот, зарычал и пощупал сильный ожог на левом плече.

- Этот парень решил поиграть в героя, когда это было совсем необязательно, - Калико указала пальцем на рану максимала.

- Ты вообще бы от такого не выжила, женщина, - прорычал Динобот.

- Да ладно! – Калико ткнула пальцем в грудь максимала. Было любопытно наблюдать, как она это делает в своем стиле. – К тому же, я тебя не спрашивала, приятель!

- Я просто рассказывал остальным, а не напоминал тебе.

- Вот как?! У тебя со мной проблемы?

- Может, это у тебя проблемы?

- Нет!

- Да!

- Нет!

- Да!

- Эй, эй! – из лифта вышел Рэттреп, - Кажется, наша динозадница нашла еще кого-то для выяснения отношений. О, я так тронут! – добавил он жалостливым голосом.

- Заткнись, Рэттреп! – закричали оба.

Синдрея не смогла сдержаться и захохотала. Найтфайр закрыл лицо и, трясясь от смеха, отвернулся.

- Похоже, все в порядке, - входя произнес Оптимус. Другие стояли за ним.

- Да, Найтфайр просто… - начала было Синдрея. Невидимо для всех, максимал толкнул хвостом её ногу. В конце концов, не должна же она раскрывать его секрет. - … соединил несколько проводов, тут и там.

Найтфайр утвердительно кивнул.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Тупой Мегатрон, - Блэкарахния проклинала его уже сотый раз за ночь. Ночная атака закончилась полным провалом, а она сама получила неслабый удар в лицо, - Гррр… невезучий день…

Предаконка шла по узким темным коридорам своей базы и думаоа о вещах, которые ей бы хотелось сотворить с Мегатроном. Она заставила себя успокоиться, когда приблизилась к центральному коридору, ведущему в центр управления.

«А? Что это было?»

Было слышно, как двое ругались. Блэкарахния прислонилась к стене и прислушалась.

- Мы так не договаривались, - послышался голос стервятника Десвинга.

- Может и нет, но эта маленькая ошибка породила куда более интересные обстоятельства, ты не находишь? – это был точно Мегатрон.

- Интересные? Скорее ужасные! Мы должны были убить его вирусом, а вместо этого поразили не того парня. И ресурсов на еще одну попытку больше не осталось.

- Неважно. Сейчас у нас куда более сильная позиция в, скажем так, переговорах с Оптимусом Прималом. Да.

- Но планом-то было не это!

- Хм, у тебя похоже личная неприязнь к определенному максималу.

- Ты бы меня понял, если знал правду… - взорвался Десвинг, но тут же замолк, почувствовав, что сказал лишнего.

- Правду? Ты что-то от меня скрываешь?

- Это неважно! Я хочу избавиться от него, от его стиля… и… аааррггххх… - Мегатрон схватил его за шею.

- Хорошо!

Десвинг с грохотом свалился на пол.

- Это не просто предатель.

- Хм, продолжай, - командир предаконов поглаживал подбородок.

- Его мы все должны знать в лицо…

Двое понизили голоса, и Блэкарахния больше их не слышала.

«А это становится любопытно…»

------------------------------------------------------

Поздней ночью восстановление Ринокса было завершено. Он вылез из камеры и обнаружил, что комната пуста. Все разошлись по каютам, зная, что Мегатрон вряд ли нападет дважды за ночь, особенно после таких потерь.

Посмотрев на вторую капсулу, максимал заметил внутри свет. Он с любопытством взглянул на экран статуса. Показания говорили, что починка Читора была завершена, никаких серьезных повреждений или вирусов обнаружено не было. Тем не менее, молодой максимал не просыпался.

- Читор? – Ринокс стукнул по дверце.

Изнутри послышался тихий стон. Ринокс отворил камеру и обнаружил Читора, в режиме робота лежащего в углу. Он вроде бы был в порядке, но у максимала появилось странное чувство.

- Читор? Ты меня слышишь?

Ответа не последовало. Ринокс закрыл дверцу и включил сканер. Раз за разом проводя обследование, он получал одно и то же сообщение об отсутствии повреждений. После десятой попытки максимал почувствовал что-то действительно неладное. Он побежал в апартаменты Оптимуса и повел его в комнату управления, разбудив по дороге остальных. Первым на место прибыл Найтфайр.

- Мне кажется, с Читором что-то не так, но я не могу сказать что, - говорил Ринокс.

- Продолжай пытаться, - приказал командир.

- Не против, если я взгляну? – послышался голос Найтфайра, сейчас он был в огромном режиме дракона. Из-за его длинной шеи Оптимусу и Риноксу пришлось посмотреть наверх. Второй кивнул.

- Ты знаешь, что делаешь? – сказал Оптимус, отступая в сторону. По характеру движений, с которыми драконьи лапы забегали по клавишам, он понял, что это так.

- Я ходил в медшколу, - произнес Найтфайр, не отрываясь от работы, - это единственное место, где я по-настоящему учился.

Сначала он получал те же результаты, что и Ринокс, затем, нажал кнопку и включил дисплей.

- Попробую визуально, - проговорил максимал.

К этому времени в комнате собрались все. Найтфайр бегло осматривал мониторы, пока не остановился на одном изображении.

- Увеличить, - была отдана инструкция компьютеру, лицо приняло мрачный вид, - Вот, в чем проблема.

- Это же его искра, - произнес Оптимус.

- Нет, взгляните поближе, - Найтфайр еще увеличил изображение. Теперь на голубой искре можно было заметить странные желтые пятна.

- Это… вирус? – тихо спросил Ринокс и подступил ближе.

- Да. Этот в частности самый смертоносный из когда либо созданных учеными предаконов, - продолжил Найтфайр.

Все уставились на него.

- Тебе о нём известно? – задал вопрос Оптимус.

- Я могу вам всё рассказать, но это не очень обнадеживающая история, - он хладнокровно отступил назад и сложил руки.

- Эй, поделись с нами, парень! – воскликнул Рэттреп

Оптимус поднял руку, призывая жестом к тишине, потом произнес:

- Расскажи мне.

- Это можно назвать Трансцендентным вирусом. Его целью является искра жертвы, он вытягивает из неё энергию, пока она совсем не погаснет. При этом жертва чувствует ужасную боль и становится слабой и беспомощной. Этот вирус был отвергнут даже правящим советом предаконов. Все следы его должны были быть уничтожены, но ведь ни в чем нельзя быть уверенными, верно?

- Но мы никогда о нем не слышали, - прокомментировал Рэттреп.

- Было очевидно, что это станет дипломатическим скандалом, если старейшины максималов разузнают об этом, - вступил в разговор Динобот.

- Так ты тоже знал?

- Методы, к которым я бы никогда не обратился, - прорычал в ответ бывший предакон, - Это бесчестный путь.

- Существует ли способ его лечения? – спросил Оптимус, кладя руку на плечо Найтфайра.

- Оставьте его, - пробормотал максимал и начал идти к лифту. У него на пути возник Рэттреп.

- Ты не ответил на вопрос, приятель!

- Ошибаешься.

- И ты хочешь, чтобы мы просто оставили его, как есть? – злобно переспросил грызун, указывая на обездвиженное тело Читора на столе.

- В битве теряешь солдат. На войне всегда есть смерть. Все просто. Хотите узнать, почему я получил медподготовку? На заданиях моей работой было заживлять ранения. Тех, кого мы могли спасти, мы спасали. Что до остальных… не думаю, что следует об этом говорить.

- Ты начинаешь говорить прямо как наш мордоворот.

- А почему нет? У нас с ним много общего, - Найтфайр ухмыльнулся, - Ну кроме его глупой чести.

Динобот зарычал в ответ, Тигатрон придержал его.

- А теперь ты послушай… - начал Рэттреп.

«Отличная работа! Развязать спор с теми, кто от тебя и так не в восторге» - выругался про себя Найтфайр.

- Послушайте! Антивируса не существует! Нам остается уповать лишь на блеф Мегатрона или попытать судьбу в одной совершенно невероятной возможности, которую я даже не хочу обсуждать! На войне приходится терять солдат! Так что… - Найтфайр столкнул Рэттрепа с дороги и продолжил путь, но на этот раз перед ним вырос Оптимус.

- Не все так просто, - мягко произнес он. В его голосе различался тон мольбы.

Найтфайр взглянул на мрачные лица остальных, злобное лицо в случае Рэттрепа. Динобот лишь фыркнул, скрестил руки и отвернулся. Взгляд Найтфайра встретился с Синдреей. Она всем свои выражением лица будто говорила: «пожалуйста, единственный раз».

- Хорошо, будь по-вашему. Но оставляю за собой право потом сказать «Вы сами просили!» - сдался максимал.

Он подошел к компьютеру и начал печатать, после этого жестом подозвал Ринокса, чтобы тот взглянул.

- Это спецификации лазера, - произнес он.

- Именно. Мы выжжем вирус дюйм за дюймом.

- Однако, - продолжил Ринокс, - чтобы получить лазер такой интенсивности, придется перевести сюда почти всю энергию базы. А это значит, что мы останемся беззащитными как утки.

- Вдобавок, искра Читора должна быть извлечена из тела, - закончил Найтфайр. – Но скорее всего Мегатрон ожидает этого шага и атакует, когда мы лишимся щитов. Хорошо, что я здесь не командую.

Оптимус на мгновение задумался, затем мрачно произнес:

- Давайте приступим.

- Отлично, у вас есть около двух дней, - сказал Найтфайр, - Дайте мне немного отдохнуть, потом я к вам присоединюсь.

Уходя по коридору он слышал, как Оптимус отдавал приказы. Ринокс должен был начать работать над устройством. Другие, включая Тигатрона и Аиразору, должны были уйти в патруль.

- Найтфайр! Постой! – это была Синдрея. Решив, что ему совершенно не хочется слушать максималку, Найтфайр захлопнул и запер дверь в свою каюту. Игнорируя бесконечные стуки, максимал забрался на лежанку и закрыл глаза.

«Как я довел себя до такого кошмара?»

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Ночь плавно перешла в утро, утро - в день.

Найтфайр проводил все время с Риноксом, тестируя и готовя оборудование, проверяя расчеты. Другие по большей части находились в патруле, возвращаясь лишь на отдых и перезарядку.

Наконец, максимал смог оторвать свои лапы от клавиатуры и уйти в тир – длинный зал, приспособленный специально для тренировки в стрельбе.

Он был занят стрельбой, когда заметил открывающуюся дверь.

«Отлично, последняя личность, с которой я бы хотел сейчас разговаривать»

- Найтфайр, нам нужно поговорить, - учтиво произнесла Синдрея.

- О чем? Мы вроде все уже выяснили.

- Прошлая ночь. Тебе не следовало так вести себя.

- Так ведут себя предаконы, так веду себя я.

- Сейчас ты максимал.

- Нет, это не верно. И я никогда не хотел. Я - предакон до кончика хвоста!

- Это неправильно.

- Почему нет? Ты думаешь, общество максималов примет меня с распростертыми объятиями? – Найтфайр поднял свою винтовку и повернулся к ней. – То, что вы видите во мне коренным образом отличается от того, что во мне видят на Кибертроне. Убийца, которого нужно отдать в руки правосудия…

- Или тот, кто может измениться.

- Вы никогда не поймете этого. Изменения во мне не обсуждаются. Даже, если вы можете это принять, другие нет.

- Тебе надо доказать это им.

- А зачем? Факт в том, что они видят лишь одну мою сторону. Внешнюю. Вещи, которые я совершил. Они никогда не поймут настоящих целей, моих настоящих целей. Моих чувств.

- Они… Я могла бы, если бы ты объяснил мне. Я все время пытаюсь сказать тебе это.

- А я все это время пытаюсь сказать вам, что «вы не понимаете!», - закричал Найтфайр. Они оба теперь кричали друг на друга.

- Мне казалось, ты обещал попытаться. Ты этого не делаешь!

- Ну и что, что обещал. Это просто слова, - Найтфайр почти пожалел о том, что сказал.

- Так вот как? Вот как ты понимаешь значение слова «обещание»?

- Мне надо было донести это до тебя.

- Я ненавижу, когда ты так ведешь себя! – воскликнула Синдрея во внезапном приступе злости.

Долгое время оба глядели друг другу в глаза. Смешение чувств сострадания, жалости и ненависти. Синдрея резко дала ему пощечину и выбежала прочь, столкнувшись в коридоре с Риноксом.

- О, прости, - мягко произнесла она, потом ушла.

- Мне нужна помощь, - сказал Ринокс, заглянув в помещение тира.

Найтфайр потер больную часть лица и положил винтовку на полку. Ринокс пошел было обратно в комнату управления, но обернулся:

- Кстати, могу дать один совет: никогда не упускай возможности.

«А он прав…» - подумал Найтфайр, наблюдая, как уходит зеленый максимал.

Затем он решил прогуляться в одну комнату на корабле, где часто бывал. Он нашел нам нужный себе диск и унес его с собой внутри электронного блокнота.

---------------------------------------------

«Где я?»

Читор медленно приходил в сознание. Потом он вспомнил. Оптимус и остальные все рассказали. О вирусе. О ранении. На что они пошли, чтобы спасти его.

«Оооууу…»

Своим размытым зрением он заметил, что кто-то склонился над ним.

- Расслабься, - это был голос Найтфайра, - постарайся об этом не думать.

Все настаивали на том, что всё в порядке, что в принципе было ожидаемо. Но Читор знал лучше и чувствовал себя полным идиотом. За много вещей: за свою глупость, за неподчинение приказам, создание проблем другим. Он желал другого выхода из этой ситуации.

«Но что сделано – то следано, и это моя вина»

- Помоги мне…, - пробормотал он в бреду, - Не дай мне…

- Не буду, - Найтфайр взял его руку, - Я обещаю. Теперь отдохни. Вот, эти обезболивающие должны помочь.

Читор почувствовал укол.

«Не надо… обезбо….ливаю…щих…»

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Найтфайр стоял и смотрел на бессознательного Читора, потерянный в собственных мыслях.

«Что я только что сделал?» - он помотал головой, - «Я только что пообещал спасти того, кого приговорил к смерти несколько мегациклов назад»

Максимал взял в руку шприц и подошел к окну.

«Что выбрать? Свою версию? Или правду?»

- Может быть, я просто пытаюсь понравиться Синдрее, - сказал он себе и сжал кулаки. Её слова все еще шумели в его голове, несмотря на все попытки забыть.

«….»

Блокнот все еще висел у на поясе. Найтфайр взял его и начал печатать. После он извинился за уход и вернулся в свою каюту.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Найтфайр проснулся от лучей оранжевого света, направленных в глаза. Моргая, он вяло сел и потряс головой. Оказалось, что он заснул на рабочем месте. Солнце уже садилось, был виден лишь кусочек светящейся оранжевой сферы.

- Наконец проснулся, - обратился Ринокс из-за соседнего компьютера.

- Почему не разбудил?

- Ты только и делал, что работал последние 24 мега-цикла. Тебе надо было отдохнуть.

- Да, наверное.

- В любом случае, мы почти закончили, - Ринокс нажал несколько кнопок. Управляемая пара механических рук начала устанавливать последние детали в маленький лазерный пистолет, установленный над платформой.

- Мегатрон еще не злорадствовал?

- Конечно, говорил, что у него есть противоядие и все такое. А Оптимус ему ответил: «Мечтай! Я не буду подчиняться тебе!» и отключил комлинк.

- Это точно, - Найтфайр облокотился на стол и глянул через плечо товарища на монитор. – Так когда начинаем?

- Сейчас, - Ринокс встал и присоединил кабель лазера к компьютеру.

- Сейчас? – удивленно переспросил он.

- Я уже разработал план с Оптимусом. Проведи операцию как можно скорее. Остальные будут находиться по периметру базы, чтобы ни один предакон не прорвался сюда, пока защита не работает. Еще я поговорил с Читором. Его ответом было: «Крутые парни, я с вами!»

Дракон кивнул. Ринокс взял виртуальный визор и положил его в лапы Найтфайра.

- Твоя очередь, - произнес старый максимал.

- Эту работу надо провести тебе! – запротестовал тот.

- Я не врач, а ты хотя бы санитар, - Ринокс положил руку ему на плечо, - Кроме того у тебя точность выше, чем моя.

Найтфайр сдался, надел визор и занял место перед компьютером. Через виртуальный визор все было так, будто он держал лазер сам. Найтфайр начал увеличивать изображение, пока не стали четко видны желтые пятна на ярко голубом фоне.

- Я готов, - произнес он, прикусывая нижнюю губу.

- Перевожу всю мощность на лазер, - сказал Ринокс, положив руку на переключатель, - 5…4…3…2…

-------------------------------------------

-…1…Готово. Они должны уже начать работу, - бормотал Оптимус, проверяя наручные часы. Синдрея прислонила голову к скале, еще сильнее сжав свою винтовку. Она старалась сконцентрироваться, но её разум был занят тем разговором с Найтфайром. Между ними точно были проблемы. Они и раньше ругались, но в этот раз все получилось гораздо хуже. Синдея просто старалась дать понять, что здесь его принимают, что у него есть шанс исправить худшие из своих ошибок. Отчасти у неё получилось. По крайней мере, теперь он сильнее привязался к остальным вокруг.

«Но по большому счету он остался прежним» - подумала Синдрея, - «даже если он еще этого не понял, мне он очень дорог. Я очень хочу понять боль, которую он скрывает и через которую проходит. Но даже, если ему лучше знать, он все равно отталкивает меня. И я ненавижу его за это. Почему?»

Царапающий звук заставил максималку посмотреть налево, но это оказалась лишь маленькая мышь, пробегающая мимо.

«Может быть, я много прошу, слишком быстро иду, но я хочу помочь. Я не могу позволить другим страдать…»

- Внимание! – крик Оптимуса прервал её мысли.

Отовсюду полетели осколки породы. Начали греметь взрывы. Предаконы запустили свою атаку.

---------------------------------------------------------

- Они идут? – не отрываясь от работы, спросил Найтфайр.

Ринокс выглянул в окно.

- Да, взрывы повсюду.

- Типично.

Ринокс на мгновение увлекся происходящим перед ним. Искра Читора, парящая над его телом в камере восстановления, содержалась во временном контейнере, который выглядел, как прозрачный открытый с обоих сторон цилиндр. Над всем этим Найтфайр мастерски направлял лазер. Зеленый максимал посмотрел на один из мониторов, показывающий происходящее с увеличением. Желтый цвет вируса постепенно выжигался. Срабатывало! Теперь остался лишь вопрос времени. Ринокс облегченно вздохнул.

-------------------------------------------------

- Похоже, они приближаются к нашим главным силам, - прокомментировала Аиразора, выключая свое соколиное зрение.

- Я бы хотел помочь, но нам было приказано оставаться на своих местах. Уверен, что остальные поступили также, - сказал Тигатрон.

С ближайшего холма скатился маленький камень. Два набора оружий уставились на шум. Послышались какие-то скребущие звуки, затем легкое постукивание. На землю свалилось еще несколько камешков, потом наступила тишина.

- Пауки? – спросила Аиразора. Тигатрон Кивнул.

- Следуй за мной.

Оба осторожно поползли туда, откуда послышался шум.

«Готова?» - беззвучно губами произнес максимал. Аиразора также кивнула.

- Попались! – оба вскочили и прицелились, но тут же заметили одного из минироботов-пауков Тарантула.

- А?

- Что?

- Эй, Тигатрон, смотри! Тут какой-то таймер.

Цифры менялись в порядке …3…2…1…

- Бежим!

Но было слишком поздно. Ударной силы минибомбы оказалось более чем достаточно, чтобы вырубить их. Из тени с жутким смехом показался Тарантул:

- Хе-хе-хе-хе! Ювелирная работа. Я такой гений, даже иногда поражаюсь. Хе-хе-хе-хе!

---------------------------------------------------------

- Что это было? – Ринокс заметил яркую вспышку, прошедшую за мгновение.

- Связь не работает, - напомнил ему Найтфайр, - Позвать мы никого не можем. Возможно, ничего страшного, в конце концов остальные ведь там за всем следят.

Ринокс не был так уверен. Он спустился вниз и захватил свои пулеметы.

- Я пойду, проверю.

- Я все равно уже почти закончил. Присоединюсь, как смогу.

Ринокс спустился в лифте и выпрыгнул, осторожно осматриваясь по сторонам. Движения не было, лишь отдельные взрывы где-то вдали.

- Хммм, - ему все еще казалось, что что-то не так. Он решил обойти корабль сзади. Вдруг, позади что-то шевельнулось. Ринокс развернулся и получил совершенно неожиданный выстрел в спину.

-----------------------------------------------------

Тем временем группа Оптимуса Примала продолжала отстреливаться от предаконов на возвышенности. Кто-то швырнул дымовую гранату, поднял облако дыма и пыли, что сильно затруднило прицеливание.

- Черт, я почти ничего не вижу, - пробормотала Калико. Лисица присела, чтобы перезарядись свои парные пистолеты-автоматы.

- Им тоже целиться по нам станет труднее, - сказала Синдрея.

- Они выше нас, - произнес Оптимус, - это дает заметное преимущество. Но нам надо продолжать драться.

Даже, когда он говорил эти слова, что-то беспокоило Оптимуса Примала. Но он верил своей команде. Они справятся. По крайней мере, он надеялся.

-------------------------------------------------------

- Эй, у меня получилось! – радостно закричал Найтфайр, снимая визор.

Он действительно сделал это, совершил почти невозможное.

- Тебе повезло, Читор, - сказал он, хотя и знал, что тот его не слышит.

Теперь осталось только перенаправить мощность, включить остальные системы и вернуть искру обратно в тело. Нет проблем.

Вдруг Найтфайр услышал звук выстрела.

- Ринокс? – было непохоже на скоростной огонь его плазменных пулеметов

Найтфайр ударил по панели:

- Восстановить изначальные настройки энергии и включить Стража.

- Подтверждаю, - ответил компьютер, - Система будет восстановлена через десять циклов.

- Что? Десять циклов? Что, ребята, у вас тут за отсталая система?

Найтфайр остановился и прислушался. Шаги. Три, может четыре робота. Один из них был определенно больше остальных, очень большой. Дракону не понадобились его сверхъестественные способности, чтобы понять, что это предаконы.

- Работай быстрее… – пробормотал он.

- Невозможно выполнить, - беспечно ответил компьютер.

Предаконы быстро приближались к комнате управления. Найтфайр потянулся к винтовке, но нащупал лишь пустоту. Хлопнув себя, он понял, что забыл её в тренировочной комнате после спора с Синдреей. У него был меч, но этого явно было недостаточно, чтобы противостоять четырем хорошо вооруженным противникам. По крайней мере не всем сразу. Вдобавок ко всему вокруг было много хрупкого оборудования и не очень много места для маневра. Это оставляло ему единственный выход – перейти в звериный режим и попробовать пламенное дыхание. Для запасного варианта максимал захватил небольшой пистолет, специально оставленный для непредвиденных обстоятельств. В режиме дракона он чувствовал себя немного увереннее, но от этого сложность ситуации не менялась.

«А вот и они…»

Он подождал, пока шаги не послышались прямо за углом, затем выпустил огненный шар и сделал несколько выстрелов из пистолета. Первым, как ни странно, закричал и отлетел Васпинатор. Найтфайр перевернул стол вовремя, чтобы отразить фиолетовый лазер. Мегатрон, очевидно, был очень заинтересован в успехе этого предприятия, если сам лично пришел сюда. Теперь были слышны более глубокие, похожие на ружье, выстрелы клинка-бластера Десвинга. Третьи точно принадлежали одному из пауков, судя по шуму, вероятно Блэкарахнии.

Прикрываясь столом, словно щитом, Найтфайр опустошил магазин.

«Лучше бы выдержал!»

Не тут-то было, его разнесло на кусочки. Найтфар перестал стрелять и прыгнул на потолок, зацепившись когтями, и стал ждать. Первой прошла Блэкарахния, махавшая пушкой куда угодно, только не вверх.

«Просто отлично!»

Дракон прижал её к полу, используя свои когти рептилии. Мегатрон сделал выстрел и пробил одно из его крыльев. Найтфайр зарычал от боли и попытался использовать предаконку, как щит. К сожалению, её тело было слишком маленьким, а Десвинг оказался слишком точным. Найтфайр получил выстрел прямо в лицо. Он отсупил назад, разбив стеклянную дверь лифта. Предакон взял меч и приблизился, Найтфайр использовал свой хвост, как хлыст, и отбросил противника, но это не остановило бесшумную атаку.

Десвинг нанес удар кулаком, но максимал увернулся. Двое сошлись в яростном поединке. У Найтфайра еще не пропали звезды в глазах от первого попадания, а Мегатрон и Блэкарахния уже готовили еще партию зарядов.

«Гррр…больше так не могу…»

Десвинг вдруг почувствовал какую-то неведомую силу, стиснувшую его шею. Найтфайр сжимал кулак.

- Что? – Мегатрон и Блэкарахния были сильно удивлены и отсупили назад.

Максимал махнул кулаком так, будто что-то выбрасывал. Десвинг пролетел через все помещение и попал в своих собратьев. Но на этом все не закончилось. Его подросило вверх, а потом со всех силы ударило о противоположную стену. Блэкарахния воспользовалась ситуацией, прицелилась и выстрелила из арбалетной пушки. Найтфайр отлетел назад… и остался лежать.

- Что это было? – спросила она в шоке.

- Еще один его маленький секрет, - пробурчал Десвинг, стирая механическую кровь с губ.

- Ах, да, - Мегатрон согнулся над компьютерной консолью и вывел наружу контейнер с искрой Читора. – Какая полезная вещь на обмен, да. Жизнь маленького друга Оптимуса Примала.

- Зарядка системы завершена на 90 процентов, - продекламировал компьютер.

- Быстрее, мы должны уходить, - Мегатрон активировал подъемник.

- Эй, БА, помоги-ка мне, - Десвинг подошел и поднял голову Найтфайра.

- Ух! Тяжелый, - проворчала Блэкарахния.

- Тише вы! – приказал Мегатрон, - и по-быстрее!

Три предакона бесшумно скрылись в ночи.

----------------------------------------------------------

- Ничего себе! Я знал, что все это было подстроено! – Рэттреп пнул сломанный стол.

- Нам и без тебя видно, - сказала Калико.

- Прости, Оптимус, - извинился Ринокс, - Я не могу поверить, что был так беспечен.

- Забудь. Нужно сконцентрироваться на текущих проблемах, - Оптимус посмотрел на камеру восстановления, - Как Тигатрон?

- С ним все будет нормально, - ответила Аиразора, - Он принял на себя большую часть взрывной волны. Он нескоро сможет помочь.

- Судя по беспорядку, - продолжал Оптимус, - Найтфайру пришлось драться, но…

- Его системы рассчитаны на скорость и скрытность, но не на выносливость, - заговорила Синдрея, - У него не такая сильная защита.

- ЭЙ! – Рэттреп встал и помахал руками, - Чего мы тут ноем? Давайте просто штурмуем их базу или что-нибудь, чтобы вернуть наших!

- Штурмовать их базу, хех, - сказала Калико, - неплохая идея. Учитывая то, что с нами они так делают все время.

- Нет. У Мегатрона два наших товарища. Мы не можем рисковать, проводя полномасшабное наступление, пока у него заложники, - мрачно произнес лидер максималов.

- И что теперь? Будем сидеть здесь и ждать? Сумасшествие! – вздохнул Рэттреп.

- Поиграем по его правилам… пока.

Зажужжал компьютер.

- Сообщение, - Ринокс нажал пару кнопок, - Это предаконы

- Я отвечу, - Оптимус подошел и включил визуальный контакт.

- Приветствую, Оптимус, - послышался хвастливый голос Мегатрона, - Довольно удачный день, не так ли?

- Ближе к делу, Мегатрон.

- Ах да, мне кажется вы беспокоитесь о том, что у меня есть.

Он отошел от экрана, чтобы Оптимус смог увидеть за ним Найтфайра, надежно прикованного к стальной пластине. Он был окружен Террозавром, Васпинатором и Инферно, которые держали драконью голову склоненной к земле. Максимал не очень хорошо выглядел. Оптимус понял это по его крыльям, выглядящим, словно их пропустили через измельчитель. Непрозрачная накидка скрывала его глаза.

Очевидно, он слышал беседу, потому что тут же вскинул голову, отбросив всех троих предаконов.

- Не слушай его, Оптимус! – прокричал Найтфайр, повернув голову к экрану, - Моя жизнь не стоит…

Инферно ударил по голове винтовкой, вырубив его. Мегатрон опять подошел к экрану.

- Но я уверен, что это не единственная проблема, - Мегатрон поднял контейнер с сияющей искрой внутри.

- Хорошо. Что ты хочешь?

- Не так уж и много. Просто, чтобы ты прилетел на нашу базу и сдался мне.

- Когда? – прорычал Оптимус.

-------------------------------------------

Лицо Найтфайра даже не дрогнуло, когда кинжал Шадоуфлера прошелся по его телу.

- Вижу, ты привык к боли, - пробормотала пантера.

Максимал не ответил, лишь отвернулся и скорчился.

- Бесстрашен как всегда, - послышался голос Мегатрона, - Не так ли, Фэнтом?

С повязкой на голове, Найтфайр ничего не видел, но ,обратившись к своим способностям, почувствовал присутствие Десвинга.

- Наконец-то тебе хватило смелости все им рассказать, Десвинг, - прорычал максимал.

- Стало необходимостью, - сказал Десвинг.

- Я бы сказал, это стало показателем твоей жалкости.

- ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ…

- Он пытается разозлить тебя, - предупредил Шадоуфлер, придерживая его, - По моему скромному мнению.

- Хм. Но сейчас перед нами тот, кто дважды предал нас. Не один раз, а два. И навел на нас корабль максималов, - Мегатрон оставался хладнокровным.

- Рад услужить тебе, Мегатрон, - саркастично произнес Найтфайр, - даже не прошу ничего взамен.

В ярости Мегатрон поднес кулак к лицу максимала:

- Ты об этом пожалеешь.

- О, да, уже. Слушайте, что вы вообще можете со мной сделать? Убить? Я знаю, как предательство рассматривается в нашей «этике». Можешь сразу приступать к делу.

- О нет. Не сразу. Потому что сначала ты будешь страдать.

Найтфайр был схвачен, освобожден от оков и брошен в клетку. Он почувствовал тяжелый удар и шок, когда коснулся электрифицированных решеток. Теперь хотя бы лапы были свободны, но при попытке снять с головы повязку максимал получил другой электрошок, который заставил его отпустить.

- Даже не пытайся, - проинформировал его Скорпоног, - Я соединил эту штуку прямо с твоим источником энергии. Снимешь его и сам отключишься.

Найтфайр встал на ноги. В помещении хватало места стоять на всех четырех.

- Но это по-прежнему клетка и повязка. По опыту вы должны знать, что такие вещи надолго меня не задержат.

- Возможно, - ответил Мегатрон, - Но это точно поможет. Лови.

Найтфайр поймал объект.

«Нет! Не может быть…»

Но это все-таки было. Было контейнером с искрой Читора все еще внутри.

- Осторожней с этим. Потому что я не хочу видеть взгляд Оптимуса, если ты уронишь его молодого друга. ХАХАХАХАХА..

Другие предаконы присоединились к смеху. Найтфайр сжал лапы в ярости и подождал пока все они покинут тюремное помещение, потом положил лапу на контейнер.

«Лучше бы у меня получилось.»

(Читор,) – позвал он телепатически.

(А? Что?) – прозвучал голос Читора, какой-то размытый и напуганный, - (Г..где я? Что происходит?)

( Длинная история, но если вкратце, то у нас серьезные проблемы )

-----------------------------------------------------

- Что? Обезьяна босс! Ты же не серьезно!

- Нет, Рэттреп, серьезно.

- О боже.

- Как насчет подземного прохода, который мы с Найтфайром использовали тогда при побеге? – предложила Калико, - Они скорее всего охраняют его, но я найду способ проскочить внутрь.

- Можно попробовать, Оптимус, - сказал Ринокс, - Поскольку остальным из нас придется держаться подальше от их сканеров. К тому же, тебе, возможно, в одиночку придется столкнуться с девятью предаконами.

Оптимус кивнул.

- Я тоже знаю место. Я пойду с тобой, - предложила Аиразора.

- Если бы вы знали Найтфайра также, как я, то поняли, что он скорее всего попытается героически сбежать сам. Мне тоже лучше пойти, - добавила Синдрея.

- Хорошо тогда. Леди пробираются под землей, - объявил Оптимус, - Остальные следуют за мной, но не входят в зону действия их сенсоров.

Динобот фыркнул.

- Эй, эй, подождите секундочку! Если девочки собираются на такую опасную партизанскую вылазку, не думаете ли вы, что с ними надо послать эксперта. На всякий случай.

- Заткнись, Рэттреп! – закричали все.

- О боже..

---------------------------------------------------

( О, да, ситуация тяжелая) – пробормотал Читор.

( Я знаю ) – Найтфайр был вынужден пригнуть свое тело и лечь. Раны давали о себе знать - было тяжело держаться на ногах

( А у тебя всегда были эти способности? ) - спросил молодой максимал, пытаясь поддержать беседу.

( Да )

( И ты думаешь, что у меня тоже могут быть? )

( По крайней мере отчасти. Твои странные сны, плюс тот факт, что ты можешь так легко мне отвечать. Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что возможно ты можешь видеть больше, чем в одной плоскости? )

( Угу )

( Расслабь свой разум, почувствуй воздух вокруг )

( Хорошо…)

В его мир тьмы проникло изображение тюрьмы, клетки и Найтфайра, лежащего в ней и сжимающего контейнер с искрой.

( У меня получилось! )

( Это хорошо… угх..)

( Эй! Ты серьезно ранен. ) – Читору не понадобилось особого видения, чтобы понять это.

( Боль тоже плод твоего сознания. Словно река. Не иди против течения - плыви по нему, и оно приведет тебя к освобождению. )

( Глубокие вещи говоришь. Что это значит? )

( Это тебе предстоит понять самому. О, и помолчи секунду: мне кажется кто-то идет. Я присмотрю за тобой. )

Читор решил не спрашивать, хотя у него уже появилось куча вопросов. Вдруг произошла внезапная вспышка. Читор бы ослеп, если мог. В следующий момент он увидел какой-то черно-белое изображение. Только когда объект на нем пошевелился, максимал понял, что смотрит на тело Найтфайра. Дракон держал что-то в своих лапах, осторожно пряча объект.

«Какого…»

Вид переместился опять, показалась дверь. Она открылась, шумно разговаривая, вошли Скорпоног и Инферно.

Максимала озарило. Было похоже, словно он смотрел глазами Найтфайра. Он видел и слышал все, что и он, если бы на нем не было повязки. В данный момент дракон пытался притвориться спящим.

- Вроде отрубился, - сказал Скорпоног, - Хорошо. Так будет легче его нести.

Найтфайр подождал, пока те отключат энергию и откроют дверцу камеры. Потом..

«РРРРРРрррррааааагггггг!»

Рыча он поднял с пола металлическую пластину с концом, аккуратно заточенным под лезвие, и воткнул её в грудь оппонента. Инферно попытался выстрелить, но Найтфайр использовал тело Скорпонога как щит.

- Аргх! Ты сгоришь, предатель… угх! – Инферно неожиданно подстрелили в спину.

Десвинг перезарядил свой клинок-бластер, пустая гильза упала на землю. Секунду два врага смотрели друг на друга.

- Это был ты, - обвинил Найтфайр, - Ты был тем, кто хотел меня убить тем вирусом.

- Так предполагалось, - ответил предакон, - но..

Ударом ноги он открыл секцию в полу.

- Этот проход ведет к сети туннелей под базой. Все остальные Мегатрон охраняет, но про этот ему ничего не известно. Так что…уходи.

- Ты действительно помогаешь мне? Я думал, ты воспользуешься шансом убить меня, пока я слаб.

- Однажды, возможно. Но сейчас моя честь мне не позволит. Следующий раз я прикончу тебя с честью.

- Тогда я рад, что не разделяю с тобой это дурацкое чувство! – Найтфайр сделал выпад и ударил спасителя в лицо, сбив его на землю. – Тебе все равно придется выглядеть, как будто был бой. – Он поднял ошеломленного предакона и сделал еще удар. – А иначе, старый добрый Мегатрон может подкопаться.

Найтфайр подобрал свой меч, который лежал слева в той же комнате, затем быстро выбежал в узкий проход.

«Если я выживу, Десвинг, то обещаю, что мы снова встретимся…»

-------------------------------------------

- Сюда, - Калико позвала за собой остальных, - Это должно быть прямо…

Лисица не заметила автоматическую пушку, спрятанную за камнями. Но, к счастью, Аиразора вовремя взорвала её. Все трое облегченно вздохнули.

- Фуф!

Внезапно появилась еще дюжина орудий.

- О-оу!

Троим пришлось быстро пригнуться, чтобы не попасть под огонь лазеров.

-----------------------------------------------

- Что? Что значит исчез? – Мегатрон злобно кричал в комлинк.

- По моему скромному мнению, Я говорю о том, что сканеры его не засекают. Как будто он просто исчез. – по связи прозвучал ответ Шадоуфлера.

- Аргх! – Мегатрон ударил кулаками по своему креслу.

- Мегатрон, - на другом канале прошел голос Тарантула, - Здесь нарушители. Система защиты не…о!

Паук отпрыгнул назад, а экран разнесло на куски.

- Не так должен был сработать твой план, да Мегатрон?

Командир предаконов глянул на другой монитор. На нем отображался сложивший руки Оптимус Примал, он стоял за пределами базы.

- Какая разница, Мегатрон? – усмехнулся Оптимус, - Я здесь. Не выйдешь сказать привет?

- Гррр… ты пожалеешь об этом, Примал, - он нажал несколько кнопок и активировал орудия корабля. Оптимус присел в укрытие, когда они открыли огонь.

- Предаконы, приготовьтесь к атаке! – приказал Мегатрон.

- Похоже, Оптимус начал вечеринку без нас, - задыхался Ринокс.

- Ах, битва зовет, - произнес Динобот.

- Да, надеюсь, босса пока на куски не разнесут! – добавил Рэттреп.

Трое продолжали бежать, желая присоединиться в битве к своему лидеру.

----------------------------------------------

- Боже, сколько же их там? – поинтересовалась Синдрея и сделала еще два выстрела, затем опять пригнулась.

- Аиразора, со связью опять не везет? – стреляя спросила Калико.

- Пока нет… о, подождите!

-….зора….это….ты?

- Найтфайр! Все в порядке? Прием.

- Со м….. Читор…. пытаюсь через…. путь… прием.

- Где ты? Мы встретим тебя. Прием.

- Отрицательно…. скажи….ем убираться! Прием.

- Поняла. Прием и конец связи, - Аиразора кивнула остальным, и они начали отступать обратно. - Оптимус, - максималка снова включила комлинк.

-----------------------------------------

- …понял …. кон….связи.

Найтфайр отключил связь и нахмурился. Было ли это «Поняла» или «Как понял?». Нету времени выяснять.

( Уверен, с ними все в порядке ) – сказал Читор.

( Да, надеюсь ) – Найтфайр не был столь оптимистичен, но продолжал бежать. - ( Это еще одна дорога, о которой я знаю. Она ведет куда-то к лаве, я думаю )

( Ну пока она ведет подальше отсюда ) – Смотря глазами Найтфайра, Читор заметил пару автоматических орудий, спускающихся с крыши. - ( Сверху! Двенадцать часов! )

В мгновение ока, Найтфайр вытащил меч и отразил заряды обратно в пушки, взорвав их.

( Спасибо ) – вздохнул он.

( Нет проблем. Эй, у нас отличная команда. )

( Забавно слышать от тебя такое, учитывая, что раньше в команде я никогда не был )

( Приглашаю в свою, когда захочешь! )

БУМ!

Взрыв отбросил Найтфайра в стену, он глухим звуком больно ударился головой.

( Это плохо, Читор. Тут, должно быть, слишком много нестабильного энергона. Пока это влияло только на нашу связь )

( Бежим! Сейчас будет взрыв! Нам нужно выбираться отсюда! )

( Согласен )

Дракон поднялся и побежал, по ходу активируя свой внутренний компьютер.

- Диагностика, - приказал он.

- Критический уровень энергии. 30 процентов и продолжает падать.

- Перевести все возможное на щит.

- Принято.

( Не беспокойся, ты справишься ) – пробурчал он.

( Эй, дракон! Отверстие прямо сверху! ) – воскликнул радостно Читор, - (Отлично! Ты же рептилия!)

Из пролома веяло свежим воздухом, теперь Найтфайр мог его почувствовать. Туннель становился все уже и уже по мере приближения.

Внезапно…

Другой взрыв вызвал сильный обвал камней прямо на него. Единственное, что он мог, это расправить крылья и плечи. Напряглась каждая частичка его тела, противостоя огромному весу. Он фактически держал на себе всю пещеру, одновременно пытаясь спасти контейнер с искрой у себя на поясе.

( Не сдавайся! ) – поддерживал его Читор, - (Еще немного…)

Найтфайр не слушал. Через его разум неслись тысячи мыслей.

- Энергетический уровень 15 процентов. Продолжает падать, - проговорил компьютер.

«Аргх… с этим не справиться…»

( Давай! Не сдавайся в последний момент! )

- Энергетический уровень 10 и падает…9..

«Я должен поступить как надо… это единственный способ, которым я могу доказать… остальным….

( Читор, можешь пообещать мне кое-что? )

( Что? )

( Просто обещай, пожалуйста )

( Хорошо, обещаю )

( Скажи остальным, что мне жаль, что я не смог стать максималом, которого они хотели во мне увидеть. А Синдрее, ей надо заглянуть ко мне в стол. )

( Найтфайр, ты что собираешься делать? ) – спросил в панике Читор. Зрение вдруг исчезло – Найтфайр прервал телепатическую связь.

( Прощай ) – прошептал он.

( Нет, подожди! )

Дракон обхватил контейнер с искрой хвостом, прицелился и швырнул его прямо в отверстие.

(Наааайтфааайр! ) – он слышал голос Читора, который затихал по мере удаления искры от максимала.

-…4…3…

Из последних сил, дракон произвел ментальный толчок, переместив контейнер в безопасность.

-…2…1…сбой.

Ноги буквально подкосились под ним. Сила, с которой камни прижали его тело, была колоссальна, но он едва ли мог это ощутить. Ему и так уже хватало боли. Только лишь голова показывалась наружу, цепи в шее порвались, соединения треснули, его полностью парализовало. Голова дракона упала на рукоятку меча.

- Забавно, я еще здесь, - сказал он громко.

Он почувствовал вибрацию под собой из-за энергоновых месторождений, которые становились нестабильными. Похоже, готовится один грандиозный взрыв.

«Так вот на что похожа смерть? Я не боюсь и не разочарован. Вообще-то, мое сердце полно гордости. Гордости за то, что нашел цель, за которую стоило сражаться»

Он чувствовал, как уходят бесконечные секунды.

…3…2…1

«Вот и конец…Синдрея…»

-----------------------------------------------

Взрыв был услышан и предаконами и максималами. У Оптимуса Примала появилась отличная возможность отдать приказ об отступлении, поскольку взрыв прогремел около базы противника.

- Уходим отсюда!

Максималы уходили, оставляя Мегатрона и других предаконов злобно кричать позади.

- Оптимус, ты там? - Аиразора связалась по комлинку.

- Я здесь, Аиразора.

- Тебе лучше пойти по моим координатам прямо сейчас.

- Буду там, - он повернулся к своей группе, - Ринокс, я хочу, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Рэттреп, Динобот, вы двое возвращайтесь на базу.

Оптимус и Ринокс дошли до места назначения и встретились с максималками у пролома с лавой. Аиразора хотела кое-что им показать.

- Мы засекли и подобрали её.

То был контейнер с нетронутой искрой Читора внутри.

- Слава Праймусу, - лидер максималов с облегчением вздохнул, но вдруг остановился, - А Найтфайр?

Калико мрачно указала на место, которое очевидно являлось эпицентром взрыва.

- Последний раз мы поймали его сигнал где-то там.

- Думаете, он мог выбраться? – спросила с надеждой Синдрея. Она сжимала рану на плече от одной из пушек.

- Оптимус, я отнесу Синдрею и искру Читора обратно на базу, - предложил Ринокс.

- Да, было бы хорошо. Что касается нас, то мы обыщем тут все.

--------------------------------------------

Пять мегациклов спустя…

Все максималы, исключая Читора, который спал в мед. отсеке, собрались в комнате управления. Оптимус Примал, Аиразора и Калико поднялись на лифте, по их лицам можно было понять, что не все прошло удачно.

- Ну? Парни? – спросил Рэттреп, хотя все уже догадывались.

Оптимус вытащил меч Найтфайра – Клинок Феникса. Он был абсолютно цел, лишь немного попачкан. Аиразора грустно помотала головой.

- Нет…- пробормотал Ринокс.

У остальных была похожая реакция. Оптимус подошел к Синдрее и мягко похлопал по плечу.

- Я уверен, он поступил, как считал правильным, – командир максималов передал ей меч, - Вот. Я знаю, он хотел бы, чтобы мы отдали его тебе.

Синдрея приняла дар. Она сильно сжала его у себя в руках и смотрела на него некоторое время, потом тихо ушла из комнаты. Эту часть лидерства он ненавидел. Оптимус кивнул остальным, показывая жестом, что можно уходить. Подчинились все, кроме Ринокса.

- А Читор?

- Не волнуйся, Оптимус. Он в порядке. Просто отдыхает в мед. отсеке.

Ринокс подождал, пока командир максималов уйдет, затем тяжело облокотился на консоль.

- Почему? – тихо произнес он.

-----------------------------------------

Читор моргая открыл глаза. Он вернулся! В своем теле! Оптимус Примал глядел на него.

- Бигбот! – молодой максимал вскочил и обнял его.

- Эй! Эй! – закричал Оптимус, почти потеряв равновесие.

- Найтфайр? – оптимистично спросил максимал, - Он справился?

Командир вздохнул, склонил и покачал головой.

- О нет… - Читор сел обратно, схватив себя за голову, - Это все моя вина!

- Читор, это не так…

- Синдрея! Я должен сказать ей! – Оптимус не успел остановить его, когда максимал быстро поднялся и побежал по коридору.

Он остановился перед её апартаментами, услышав тихий плач.

- Синдрея? Это я. Найтфайр хотел, чтобы я тебе кое-что передал, перед.. – Читор не смог закончить предложение, - Он хотел, чтобы ты заглянула в его стол.

Дверь открылась и Синдрея вышла наружу.

- Спасибо, Читор, - пробормотала она, - но тебе нужно отдохнуть.

- Читор? – послышался голос Оптимуса.

- Да, я должен идти, - ответил он и живо исчез в коридоре.

Синдрея подождала, пока максимал уйдет, потом побежала и открыла дверь в комнату Найтфайра, где он оставался, когда посещал базу. Почти все отделения в столе были пусты, но в самом верхнем ей удалось найти электронный блокнот. Он был адресован ей. Максималка быстро вернулась к себе в каюту, положила перед собой клинок и трясущимися руками открыла компьютер.

_Синдрея,_

_Я не знаю, хватит ли у меня когда-нибудь смелости дать тебе все это прочесть. К тому времени все может измениться, но позволь мне сказать._

_Хмм… С чего же начать?_

_Я так много хочу сказать, каждый раз, когда вижу тебя. Но, каждый раз, я не могу вытащить это из своей груди. Это__чувство__вины__А__может__боль__Возможно, все сразу._

_Правда в том, что отдаляясь, я думал, что предохраняю тебя. Почему? Я терял близких мне и прежде. Больше я не хочу никого терять. Но я понял, что не могу избавиться от этого чувства. Даже мне не выиграть всех битв в одиночку._

_Чтобы немного отвлечься, дай рассказать тебе немного о краже золотого диска. Мегатрон нанял меня, чтобы я помог ему. Я с радостью согласился, но в глубине уже думал о том, во что превращалась моя жизнь. Я уже начинал уставать от всего этого, от убийств, битв, блуждания во тьме, вечного сна с открытыми глазами. Некоторые мои деяния были просто непростительны. Узнав о всех трудностях, через которые пришлось пройти такому блестящему стратегу, как Мегатрон, я понял, что цель его была не доброй._

_Я попытался провалить их миссию. Дважды пытался. Сначала отключив транспорт и улетев на другом. Но даже полиция максималов не поймала их._

_Второй раз я тайно установил на корабль маяк. Рано или поздно он бы привел максималов, а именно вас на Аксалоне, к ним. А в нашей «этике» провал или измена - серьезные вещи._

_После я бежал. Бежал, бежал и бежал. Прочь от всего, моей старой жизни, моего прошлого…пока по иронии судьбы я не оказался здесь, в самом эпицентре событий, от которых желал оказаться как можно дальше._

_Я знал, что надо было когда-нибудь остановиться. Надо__было__принять__бой__Но, по правде говоря, я боялся. Чего? Собственного отражения?_

_Я думал, что стерев все связи с моим прошлым, я смогу решить проблемы, но это лишь породило еще больше проблем. А теперь я думаю, а что если меня не станет? Кто тогда будет все исправлять? Кто будет собирать все по кусочкам?_

_Все это время я жил во лжи, Пытаясь быть тем, кем хотел, а не кем являюсь на самом деле. Пытаясь отрицать правду. У меня определенно получалось._

_Ну, все кончается здесь и сейчас._

_Я понимаю, что к тому времени, когда ты будешь это читать, меня возможно уже не станет. Если__так__этого__мне__не__изменить__Я__могу__никогда__не__заслужить__твоего__прощения__или__веры__Я знаю, что одних слов недостаточно, особенно за действия, которые сами громче любых речей. Я лишь надеюсь, что смогу сказать тебе это когда-нибудь в будущем._

_Даже если все пойдет к черту, просто дай мне сказать,_

_Я люблю тебя, Синдрея._

_Найтфайр._

- Ты доказал, - произнесла Синдрея себе, - Ты никогда не узнаешь, как.

Некоторое время она неподвижно сидела и никак не могла прийти в себя. Позади неё, меч Найтфайра мягко светился синим, словно плакал сам. Внезапно, большой синий кристалл в рукояти изменил цвет и загорелся ярко красным.


	6. Случиться может все

Автор оригинала/Written by – nightdragon0

**Часть 6. Случиться может все**

_-_ _Сюда!_

_Я __бежал. __Бежал __и __стрелял. __Несмотря на все мои старания, винтовка все равно болталась в руках и не давала нормально прицелиться. _

_- Ложись! - кто-то швырнул гранату._

_Взрыв уложил несколько охранников. Выстрелом я избавился от одного из выживших. Остальные отступили назад. Позади меня кто-то с криком упал, я даже не знал его имени._

_- Они догоняют, Фэнтом!_

Какой знакомый голос…

_- Эй, Блэйдвинг! Пока нас они еще не взяли!_

_Прогремел еще выстрел, полетели гранаты: боевые, слеповые, дымовые – сразу и не различишь._

_- Полетели!_

_- Понял!_

_Я трансформировался в реактивный кибертронский истребитель. Весь мой обзор заполонило звездное небо. Мы поднялись над дымом._

Эй! Что происходит? Во имя Праймуса.. Сцена уже изменилась.

_Я глядел на ночное небо, казалось, что летел в космосе, и летел быстро. По связи прошло сильно искаженное сообщение._

_- С…Скай…Ли…при…!...кай….кс!...нужна эвакуация…..немедленно!_

_- Стараюсь изо всех сил! – ответил я, - Но даже с моими превосходными талантами под перекрестным огнем это будет сложно!_

_- Мы…тебя прикроем! Про….доб…до сюда!_

_Я резко развернулся и почти вошел в штопор, предо мной развернулся бой, и силы были не совсем в нашу пользу. Кое-кто из врагов меня увидел. Я еле сдерживал смех, видя их тщетные попытки пробить мою форсированную броню своими лазерами._

_- __А __вот __и __я!_

Что со всеми ими? Что происходит?

_По мере приближения я привлек внимание почти всех противников. В самый последний момент я развернулся параллельно поверхности, конечностями задев скалистую почву, и пробился сквозь вражеские ряды к друзьям, потом распахнул боковой люк._

_- Настоящее произведение искусства, скажу я вам. Быстрее парни, все на борт!_

------------------------------------------

Синдрея проснулась словно в холодном поту. Приходя в себя, она чуть не свалила тумбу. Понадобилось время, чтобы вновь овладеть собой и выбросить сон из головы. Но он, похоже, не хотел уходить.

- Не сейчас…, - пробормотала она.

- Эй, Синдрея, ты там в порядке? – это был голос Калико.

- Все нормально.

- Можно войти?

Максималка распахнула дверь и впустила коричневую лисицу.

- Извини, но моя каюта по соседству, - Калико улыбнулась и хлопнула себя сбоку по голове, - К тому же, у меня слух, как у лисы.

Синдрея просто кивнула.

- Эй, я просто пытаюсь тебя развеять. Ладно, полагаю это опять те сны. Прошел почти месяц.

- Мда.., - максималка откинулась на койку, случайно задев ногой приставленный к стене Клинок Феникса. Велоцираптор дотянулась до него и положила на стол.

- Синдрея, мы можем поговорить?

- Думаю, это не причинит боли, - буркнула она в ответ.

- Извини, что поднимаю опять эту тему, но мы все скорбим о том, что случилось с Найтфайром. Ты видела Читора? Кажется, он даже не хочет попадаться тебе на глаза.

- Думаю, поэтому. Наверное, я все никак не отойду.

- Не могу сказать, что знаю точно, что ты чувствуешь, но я тоже теряла друзей в прошлом. В войне это практически неизбежно.

Синдрея подняла взгляд.

- А я думала, что некоторых друзей ты считаешь погибшими именно по его вине.

- Верно. Но это было давно. Теперь я его простила, но все еще недолюбливаю. Мы никогда не были лучшими друзьями. И не смей никому рассказывать о том, что я тебе только что сказала!

- Разбей мне сердце и не жди пощады, - ухмыльнулась максималка.

- Поверь мне, все время после уничтожения моего корабля я была в стазисе, пока не очнулась здесь. Сознание тогда еще толком не вернулось. К тому же, с пробуждением мне тоже не повезло.

- Да, знаю, мне надо смириться с этим.

Калико положила руку ей на плечо.

- Нужно время. Расслабься, хорошо? – затем, чтобы сменить тему, - Кстати, я слышала, ты мастерски владеешь мечом.

- О, Оптимус тебе тоже сказал?

То, что Синдрея просила командира дать ей пару уроков фехтования, не было большим секретом. Как выяснилось позже, у неё имелись в этом деле скрытые таланты. Максималка была одной тех, кто, казалось, мог чувствовать, куда придется следующий удар оппонента. Это особенно ярко проявилось, когда на удивление всех она смогла на втором же занятии обезоружить Оптимуса.

- Просто позволь спросить, почему? Ты не очень похожа на любительницу драк.

- Ну, - Синдрея подняла Клинок и повертела в руках, - Я хотела стать полезнее для вас. Найтфайр однажды сказал, что у меня есть потенциал. Поскольку теперь я храню это, хотела почтить его память. К тому же, не лежать же такому оружию без дела?

- Верно говоришь, подруга! Вот, что называется боевой дух! – Калико показала большие пальцы, Я лучше пойду, а тебе нужно немного отдохнуть.

- Спасибо, - максималка подождала, пока дверь закроется и положила Клинок обратно на стол, - Но это точно были не сны, - сказала она себе, - это воспоминания, причем ясные.

Она взглянула на меч.

- Интересно, что Найтфайр сделал с тобой? – ответа она конечно же не ждала, - Неужели он зашел так далеко, что поделился своими мыслями и воспоминаниями? А может быть они от предыдущего владельца? Потому что я уверена, что Найтфайр никогда не был транспортником.

«Или был?» - последняя мысль пробежала в голове, - «Наверное, мне никогда не узнать…»

Невидимый для неё, кристалл в центре клинка запылал таинственным огненно-красным цветом.

-------------------------------------------------

- Оу! – максималы пригнулись, чтобы увернуться от еще одного пламенного шара.

- Просто еще один обычный день из жизни максималов, - пробормотал Рэттреп, заряжая ружье.

- Заткнись и стреляй, грызун, - прорычал Динобот.

Оба выпрыгнули из укрытия и открыли ответный огонь по противнику.

- Отовсюду, - проговорила Калико, стреляя из своих сдвоенных пистолетов, - Им надо добраться до вершины водопада. А мой пух боится влаги.

- Тогда возможно мне стоит порадоваться, что у меня его нет, - ответила Синдрея, открывая огонь из своего Пустынного Орла. Положение у них было незавидное, ибо против них выступила четверка летающих предаконов.

- Эй, Синдрея, - Калико подняла руку, - Давай сбросим на них пару камней, - она указала пальцем на кучу булыжников, возвышавшуюся на полем боя.

- Отличная идея!

- Тогда давай сюда и помоги мне! Мальчики их отвлекут для нас!

Оставив Динобота и Рэттрепа одних против Васпинатора, Инферно, Террозавра и Десвинга, пара стремглав понеслась к камням.

- Надо забраться на вершину и разнести её! – крикнула Калико, помогая Синдрее забраться.

- Легче сказать, чем сделать..у-о! У нас гости!

Десвинг отделился от общей группы и выстрелил пару зарядов, заставив максималок отступить в укрытие, хотя прятаться-то было особо негде. Они открыли ответный огонь, но воздушные противники с легкостью уходили из под удара.

- Разделимся! – порекомендовала Синдрея, - За обоими он не последует! Кто-то да доберется до вершины!

- Хорошо! Осторожней, подруга!

Десвинг нахмурился, видя, как две максималки побежали по противоположным сторонам холма. Калико заметила, что бесшумный предакон решил последовать за её напарницей.

- Удачи, Синдрея, - прошептала она, затем вытащила пару кинжалов и воспользовалась ими, словно шипами, чтобы забраться на скалистую возвышенность. Сделать это было трудно, поэтому Калика молилась, чтобы ей не пришлось попасть под плотый огонь.

БАМ! БАМ!

Синдрея отпрыгнула в сторону, увернувшись от выстрелов и почти потеряв равновесие. Предакон пронесся мимо, готовясь ко второму заходу. Максималка одной рукой оперлась о стену и нащупала рукоятку Клинка Феникса другой.

- Хорошо, пора показать тебе пару моих фокусов, - она позволила ему сделать несколько залпов из своей винтовки, затем занесла меч и отразила их одним молниеносным движением. Десвинг этого не ожидал, его поразили собственные заряды, но предакону удалось сохранить равновесие и удержаться в воздухе.

У Синдреи все еще оставался козырь в рукаве, и она решила совершить сумасшедший трюк. Оттолкнувшись обоими ногами от стены, максималка совершила прыжок вперед, сумев таки долететь до спины противника. От неожиданности он выронил свою винтовку.

- Аааааррргххх! Эй!

- Уррргххх! Уоа!

Между двумя началась отчаянная схватка. Наконец, Синдрее удалось насесть на одно из крыльев оппонента, заставив стервятника удариться от вершину холма. Десвинг отшвырнул максималку в сторону и добрался до своего клинка-бластера. Синдрее пришла в голову та же идея, она подняла свой меч. Предакон сделал замах. Максималка прокатилась прямо под лезвием и нанесла удар Клинком Феникса, выбив оружие из руки противника. Десвинга это больше взбесило, чем испугало. Взбесило еще больше, когда он заметил, что Калико целится ему в спину.

- Хорошо сражалась, - прорычал он, поднимаясь и подбирая оружие.

- Идеально двигаешься, Синдрея! – прокомментировала Калико, - Даже не думала, что он тебе под силу!

- И я тоже. Пошли!

Обе сделали несколько залпов, разнеся вершину горы и послав тонны камней вниз.

- Ого! Осторожно!

Динобот и Рэттреп побежали в укрытие, но оставшиеся в воздухе три предакона не были так удачливы. Калико и Синдрея помахали сверху своим товарищам. Рэт начал опять что-то про сумасшествие и все такое. Динобот решил оставить свои комментарии при себе.

- В самом деле, Синдрея, это было здорово, - Калико похлопала её по плечу.

- Да, спасибо, - велоцираптор улыбнулась.

«Но, интересно, была ли это действительно я?» - она еще раз взглянула на клинок, прежде чем вернуть в ножны.

------------------------------------------

Позже ночью…

- Тебе надо было сегодня её видеть, Оптимус!

Синдрея облокотилась локтем о дверь, приложив руку к голове, и слушала. Подслушивание совершенно не являлось её любимым занятием, особенно когда проходили такие встречи, но ей было просто необходимо это услышать.

- Я могла поклясться, что видела несколько движений Найтфайра, - продолжил голос Калико.

- Они двое были вместе. Меня не удивляет, что Найтфайр показал её пару своих трюков, - это был Ринокс.

- Возможно. Но это не объясняет такой резкой смены поведения, - сказал Оптимус.

- Мне кажется, это к лучшему. Даже, если она самка, - голос Динобота.

- Дело не в этом. Если тут все из-за мести…

- Я бы не стала это так называть, Оптимус, - перебила Калико, - Ей просто хочется стать полезнее. Даже если она не из тех, кто любит сражаться, у нас сейчас война, и нам нужна любая помощь, которую только сможем получить. Кроме того, что вы хотите добиться? Отчитать её? Это только навредит её чувствам.

- Я не имел ввиду именно это…

Синдрея отошла назад, решив, что услышала достаточно.

«Спасибо, что заступилась, Калико. Но они правы. Тут больше, чем просто кошмары. Тут…я даже не знаю. Одно мгновения я являюсь собой, другое – кем-то или чем-то совершенно другим. Великая Матрица, что происходит? Может, я просто схожу с ума..а?» - максималка насторожилась, она могла поклясться, что услышала что-то.

- Максимизация! – скомандовала она.

(Синдрея, мне нужна твоя помощь. Приди скорее…)

Вот опять. На в всякий случай максималка взвела оружие.

- Кто здесь? – позвала она. Никого не было видно.

(Синдрея, мне нужна твоя помощь. Приди скорее…)

На этот раз слова, казалось, пришли с совсем другой стороны.

- Что…? – раптор моргнула. Ей показалось, что она увидела кого-то дальше по коридору, - Эй, подожди!

Максималка пробежала вперед по направлению к комнате управления. Ворвавшись в открытую дверь, она с кем-то столкнулась и с криком направила свое оружие на фигуру.

- Читор!

- Синдрея! О, прости! - Читор поднялся на ноги и помог ей.

- Читор, ты что делал? Ты меня напугал, - максималка вытерла лоб.

- Я? Разве я не твой голос слышал?

Двое на секунду замолкли и уставились друг на друга.

- Ты тоже слышал? – воскликнули они одновременно.

- О..! Это очень странно!

- Да, знаю.

Синдрея подошла к компьютеру и вызвала карту.

- Что ты делаешь? – подходя спросил Читор.

- Это может показаться странным, но у меня перед глазами только что промелькнула одна картинка. Кажется, она была отсюда, - она указала пальцем на карту.

- Ладно, это и вправду странно, но я тоже кое-что видел. Оно было здесь, - Читор немного повернул карту и указал на точку неподалеку, - Это не совпадение.

- Кажется, это так. Как будто что-то зовет нас. Будто ему нужна наша помощь.

- Но разве в том секторе что-нибудь есть?

- Хммм…подожди, там мы нашли тот странный каменный столб! Знаешь, который полностью вывел из строя наше сканирующее оборудование.

- Думаешь, стоит его проверить?

- Определенно.

- Тогда пошли! Я знаю кратчайший путь! – Читор схватил её за руку и потащил к лифту.

- А остальным говорить не будем?

- Они никогда не поверят. Кроме того, мы же быстро? Одна нога здесь, другая там, никто даже не заметит! И мы можем вызвать большого кота и Аиразору на помощь!

Лифт опустился на поверхность снаружи

- И не волнуйся! На этот раз он будет куда осторожнее! Звериный режим! – Читор трансформировался.

- Эй, секунду!, - Синдрея схватила его за хвост, - Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, я не виню тебя за то, что случилось с Найтфайром.

Читор на мгновение остановился:

- Ну…я…- начал он.

- И тебе самому тоже не стоит себя винить, - максималка трансформировалась и вышла вперед, - Все мы когда-либо совершаем ошибки. Но самое главное, мы можем на них учиться.

- Спасибо, - улыбнулся Читор, - Ты лучшая!

- Рада, что тебе стало легче. А сейчас… - Синдрея указала головой вперед, - у нас есть работа.

- Точно! Постарайся не отставать! – прокричал Читор, убежав вперед.

- Кому говоришь!

«Боже, теперь мы с Читором слышим голоса» - подумала максималка, - «Найтфайр, если бы ты был рядом, чтобы проверить…»

_---------------------------------------_

- Вот то, что ты просил, Мегатрон, - сказал Шадоуфлер.

- Хотя не знаю, зачем тебе, - добавила Блэкарахния.

Общеизвестный факт, что большинство предаконов не смогут упустить шанса посвятить себя в планы лидера, и Десвинг не был исключением. Он прижал свое черное тело к стене снаружи и слушал.

- Отлично, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон.

- К счастью, летучие отвлекли этих тупых максималов на себя, - произнес Шадоуфлер, - А мы раздобыли достаточно металла для проекта.

- Эти штуки в капсулах – живые протоформы, созданные из новой металлической субстанции, которую мы обнаружили под землей, - сказала Блэкарахния, - Сейчас им для полноценной жизни не хватает только искры. А искру нельзя просто создать из воздуха.

- Я также обеспокоен этим. Но мы провели некоторые исследования, которые помогут склонить чашу весов в этой войне в нашу пользу, - гордо произнес Мегатрон, затем обратился к солдатам, - Хорошая работа, оба свободны.

В этот момент Блэкарахния заметила, что Десвинг шпионит за ними. Он смутился и хлопнул себя по кисти, показывая, что хочет встретиться с предаконкой позже. После этого стервятник исчез во тьме коридоров.

Черная вдова подмигнула, но убедилась, что этот жест остался незамеченным.

- Всегда рада послужить тебе, Мегатрон.

---------------------------------------

- Ты достала данные? – спросил Десвинг.

- Большую часть, - Блэкарахния улыбнулась, держа диск, - Тут в основном все записи моих тестов нового металла. Они называют его субстанцией 'Пи'. Тут еще есть несколько записей Мегатрона, сколько смогла достать за столь короткий срок.

- У Мегатрона есть эта информация?

- Не вся. Я дала ему, что он хотел – протоформу. Остальное осталось у меня. Например, вот эта маленькая штучка для взлома, которую я достала, когда он отвернулся, - она показала маленького паука-робота в форме круглого диска, - А теперь…

- Да. Ты это просила, да? – Дэсвинг достал небольшую коробочку и показал предаконке содержимое, - Украсть у Скорпонога не так уж и сложно.

- Хммм… Рада иметь с тобой дело, пернатая морда.

- От такой красавицы, это звучит, как комплимент. А теперь мне надо идти - Мегатрон позовет меня через несколько циклов.

- Кошмар. Когда закончишь, почему бы нам не побыть вместе какое-то время, а? – предаконка встала в эротичную позу.

- Знаешь, я бы с удовольствием, - Десвинг изобразил поцелуй, - Позже!

Блэкарахния подождала, пока тот уйдет достаточно далеко, затем быстро пробежала по коридору и открыла одну из панелей в полу. Перейдя в звериный режим, она добралась до нужного места и затаилась. В скором времени объявился Тарантул.

- Получила данные, вдова? – в спешке спросил он.

Предаконка вытащила другой диск.

- Ты всегда можешь довериться мне, партнер.

«Я доверяю тебе настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы кинуть тебя, ведьма» - подумал Тарантул.

- Ну, тогда поспешим!

- Не так скоро, быстроногий. Твоя часть сделки.

- О, хорошо.

Паук показал маленькую коробочку.

«Ну, тебе я тоже не доверяю, психованный.» - пронеслось в голове предаконки.

Тем временем Десвинг наблюдал за ними сверху.

«Продажная паучиха!» - разозлился он.

----------------------------------------

- Это дольше, чем мы планировали, - проговорила Синдрея.

По дороге они встретились с Тигатроном, и теперь все трое в зверином режиме спешили к месту назначения, которое было уже совсем недалеко.

- Наверное, ты права, - сказал Читор, - Скоро уже солнце взойдет. Если не хотим, чтобы наше отсутствие заметили, нужно идти обратно.

- Хммм. Хоть мне это и не нравится, но если для вас так важно, то я могу связаться с базой и сказать, что позвал вас двоих, потому что не хотел беспокоить остальных, - предложил Тигатрон.

- Ты сделаешь это для нас? – ухмыльнулся Читор.

- Единственный раз. К тому же из-за отказа Синдреи чинить оборудование, мы выбились из графика. Подождите меня здесь, - Тигатрон отбежал, чтобы найти место повыше. Читор и Синдрея сели и стали ждать.

- Ну, по крайней мере понаблюдаем за восходом, - сказал Читор.

- Да, хотя, к сожалению, недостаток сна это не компенсирует, - Синдрея склонила голову и посмотрела на солнце, восходящее из-за холма на востоке.

Внезапно её глаз зафиксировал какое-то движение: какой-то силуэт на фоне солнца махал им.

- Смотри! Вон большой кот! – Читор указал на ту же фигуру.

- Вы меня зовете? – сзади прозвучал голос Тигатрона.

- А? – оба подскочили от удивления.

- А кто тогда там? – указал молодой максимал.

Теперь фигура казалась в зверином режиме. Пробежав на четырех лапах, она быстро скрылась из виду.

- Кто…

- Что там в свете? - пробормотала Синдрея, затем подняла взгляд. – Аиразора! Ты его видела?

Аиразора только что прибыла и все еще входила в курс дела.

- Он просто исчез с моих сканеров. Я думала, это кто-то из вас, народ!

- Ладно, - проговорил Читор, - Вот теперь я обеспокоен.

- Кто-то или что-то определенно хочет, чтобы мы его нашли, - согласилась Синдрея.

- Я тоже видел, - сказал Тигатрон, - Чем бы оно ни было.

- Извините, но не объясните ли вы мне, что здесь все-таки происходит? – спросила Аиразора.

- Потом! Просто держись с нами! – прокричал молодой максимал.

Кошки и велоцираптор побежали вперед.

- Эй, постойте! Ааа, неважно!

------------------------------------------------------

- Ну вот и оно, - проговорила Синдрея.

Четыре максимала стояли на входе в пещеру.

- Как раз здесь мы нашли тот каменный столб, - сказала Аиразора, - Идем?

- Думаю, что останусь здесь, охранять вход, - предложил Тигатрон, - Нам неизвестно, друг ли эта таинственная фигура или враг.

- Правильно мыслишь, котяра!

- Я тоже подожду тут, - вызвалась Аиразора, - А вы двое идите.

- Эй, что это с ними? – шепотом произнес Читор, проходя дальше внутрь.

- Разве не видно? Я думаю, у них меж собой особые отношения, - ухмыльнулась максималка, - Если ты меня понимаешь. Хехе..

Путь впереди был сокрыт во тьме. Синдрея вытащила Клинок Феникса и использовала его зеленое сияющее лезвие для освещения.

- Круто, много применений.

Наконец, они достигли цели.

- О!

Казалось, что он совсем не изменился с тех пор, как Синдрея видела его в последний раз: такой же огромный, с теми же символами по всех поверхности.

- Мы…должны что-то увидеть? – поинтересовался Читор.

(Лучше попытайтесь услышать.)

Оба от неожиданности встрепенулись.

- Ладно, это я точно слышал. – пробормотал молодой максимал.

- Но не так громко, - добавила максималка, - Будто это было в мозгу.

(Точно. Но чего ты так удивляешься, Синдрея? Вам же все об этом должно быть известно )

«Какого…ни в коем случае! Не может быть!» - первые мысли пришли в голову к максималке.

- Кто ты? – воззвал Читор, - И где находишься, если на то пошло?

(Я дам вам одну подсказку: меня труднее убить, чем кажется. )

- Найтфайр? Это ты? – воскликнула Синдрея.

(Эй, неужто обо мне уже все забыли?)

На лице Читора показалось сильное удивление.

- Найтфайр! Ты жив! Я думала…неважно, - максималка сделала паузу, чтобы справиться со слезами, - Хватит уже играть с нами, просто выходи.

( Ну, с этим есть небольшая проблема. Вам надо взглянуть на Клинок Феникса )

- А что с ним? – Синдрея подняла меч и повертела его в своих лапах.

(Смотрите)

Синий кристалл в центре окрасился в ярко красный цвет, после чего на нем отобразилась драконья голова Найтфайра.

- Его искра! Она в клинке! – заключил Читор.

(Именно. Ты испортил мне весь сюрприз, Читор. )

- Найтфайр…, - начала максималка.

( Эй, не надо при ребенке, ты нас обоих смущаешь. ) – Синдрее показалось, что это было послано её лично.

- Скажи как, - быстро отрезала она.

(Ну... помнишь тот последний момент, когда я вытащил тебя оттуда, Читор? )

- Да, - максимал повесил голову.

( Забудь. Тогда мне действительно показалось, что я обречен. Но потом я понял, что лежу на Клинке Феникса. Отчасти по своей воле, а возможно и по воли меча, мне каким-то образом удалось перенести свою искру в него. Даже, когда моя экзоструктура была уничтожена, искра выжила. Как я уже говорил тебе прежде, этот меч есть что-то большее, чем просто оружие, но я никогда не думал, что он станет ключем к моему выживанию )

- Боже, другие должны удивиться или что? – обрадовался Читор, - Кому теперь дело до этого? Ты жив, приятель!

- Да и.. Кхем…

- О, вам двоим нужно поговорить, - понял намек максимал, - Я вернусь к Тигатрону и Аиразоре.

Синдрея подождала, пока не удостоверилась, что Читор уже вышел.

( Хорошо, Синдрея, с чего начнем? Хочешь меня отругать, поплакать, сказать, что сильно скучала или…)

- Всё, что я хочу узнать это, почему если всё это время был здесь, ты не связался с нами.

(Следовало догадаться, что ты спросишь об этом в первую очередь. Видишь ли, я был слишком слаб, чтобы что-то предпринять. Черт, сначала я даже не знал, где нахожусь. Все казалось таким размытым. Я не мог двигаться, не мог ничего чувствовать. Думал, что попал в ад или что-то в этом роде. Поверь мне, это не то, через что тебе бы хотелось пройти!)

- Так ты мог слышать все мои разговоры?

(Эй! Клянусь Праймусом и всеми богами, что пытался не слушать! Особенно тот, с Калико, несколько ночей назад…серьезно, ужас! )

- Боже, она будет в ярости. А почему здесь?

(Это как-то связано со столбом, что ты здесь видишь. Приближение к нему дало мне силы установить с вами контакт. Кажется, он каким-то образом усиливает мои способности. Все эти иллюзии, голоса, что я доносил до вашего разума. И в том бою месяц назад я помог, но лишь немного. Это сильно меня истощило. Я молился, что вы доберетесь до сюда, чтобы я по крайней мере смог с вами заговорить. И моя вера в вас оправдалась. )

- А что со всеми этими снами?

(Это, как бы, моя вина. Ты держала Клинок Феникса рядом с собой, а я не могу взять под контроль свои сны. Извини, что они продолжали тебя тревожить)

- Должна сказать, что многое узнала о твоей жизни на Кибертроне. Не могу сказать, на что это было похоже, но даже так мне стало понятно, что приятного там было мало. Но тогда, что с другими видениями? Ты разве был когда-нибудь космическим транспортом?

( Знаешь, этот вопрос я задаю себе с тех пор, как начал видеть эти сны. А поскольку времени на рассуждения у меня было предостаточно, думаю, у меня возможно есть ответ )

- И каков он?

(Все это, должно быть, из моей прошлой жизни )

_--------------------------------------------_

- Что? – воскликнула Синдрея.

(Ну, ты знаешь, что наши искры возвращаются обратно в Матрицу, когда наше время выходит, верно?)

- Конечно.

(Существовала теория, что в то время как большинство искр находило свое конечное пристанище, некоторые оставались для какой-то цели. Такие искры посылались обратно и возрождались в новых формах, без воспоминаний прошлых воплощений. Это могло случиться где угодно, когда угодно, независимо от того, сколько прошло времени. Эту теорию обычно подтверждают на таких, как я, говоря, что у нас есть сила, потому что мы в действительности побывали в Матрице и прикоснулись к её могуществу. Она так и не была доказана, но по-моему объяснение подходит. К тому же за мгновение на грани жизни и смерти мне передались некоторые старые воспоминания. Я словно посмотрел одновременно на тысячу дисплеев. )

- Вынуждена согласиться. Я даже помню несколько довольно отчетливо, учитывая, что видела я все твоими глазами. Как они тебя называли? Что-то вроде Скай..

(Скай Линкс)

- Да, думаю именно так.

(Мне кажется, это было очень давно. Как будто из Великих войн автоботов и десептиконов три столетия назад. Четвертая Кибертронская Война)

- Действительно давно. Возможно стоит навести справки.

(Я почти чувствую это)

- Эй, Синдрея! – голос Читора раздался в комлинк, - У нас неприятности! Паршивые предаконы пытаются прорваться на нашу встречу!

(Иди. Поговорим позже!)

- Максимизация! – трансформируясь она не затратила ни единой лишней секунды, достала свое оружие и устремилась к выходу.

---------------------------------------------------

БАМ! БАМ! БАМ!

- Черт, как этот выродок с перьями нас нашел? – пробормотал Читор.

- Может, ему повезло, - предположила Аиразора.

Максималы прыгнули в пещеру, уворачиваясь от нескольких выстрелов Десвинга. Тут появилась Синдрея и присоединилась к своим товарищам, открыв ответный огонь.

- Мы никогда не собьем его с земли, - громко проговорила максималка, - И мне кажется, он не попадется на тот же трюк дважды.

БУМ!

- Думаю, я смогу подобраться достаточно близко, чтобы сбить его, - прокричала Аиразора сквозь грохоты залпов, - Только прикройте меня!

- Поняли, - ответила Синдрея.

Пока другие стреляли, Аиразора сделала прыжок в небо и в полете открыла огонь из своих кистевых бластеров. Десвинг хотел с легкостью увернуться, но заряды остальных не дали ему места для маневра. Максималка повернулась и повторила заход. Предакон развернулся, чтобы атаковать её, тем самым подставив свою спину остальным. Синдрея воспользовалась этим и сделала один прицельный выстрел. Оглушенный, предакон не смог увернуться и от ракет Аиразоры. Увидев огонь других и решив наконец, что с него достаточно, Десвинг поднял свой клинок-бластер и, отразив несколько зарядов, отступил.

- Очевидно, он не ожидал нас увидеть, - заметил Тигатрон.

- Непохоже на разведывательную миссию, - сказала Аиразора, - Трудно поверить, что он мог зайти так глубоко на нашу территорию.

( Десвинг не дурак, он точно что-то разнюхивал ) – отметил телепатический голос Найтфайра.

- Найтфайр, трудно поверить, что это действительно ты, - улыбнулась Аиразора, - Но как..

( Вы, ребята, меня поприветствуете попозже. И я вам все объясню. Но надо добраться до остальных. Кажется, предаконы заинтересовались тем столбом )

- Но может ли Мегатрон знать о нем больше, чем мы? – спросил Тигатрон.

- Это то, что меня беспокоит, - ответила Синдрея.

( Но сперва, я хочу, чтобы вы захватили маленький осколок того каменного изваяния )

- Как? – спросила Аиразора, - Помнишь последнюю попытку? Наши выстрели просто отскакивали и всё.

( Просто используйте меня..эээ..Клинок Феникса. Я знаю, что говорю. )

----------------------------------------------

Десвинг наблюдал за четырьмя уходящими максималами. Стервятник вышел из укрытия среди скал и пролетел дальше, чтобы свести к минимуму энергоновые помехи.

- Мегатрон, - вызвал он по комлинку.

- Докладывай, - ответил с другого конца Мегатрон.

- Я неожиданно столкнулся с кучкой максималов. Кажется, они тоже нашли.

- Черт! Они охраняют его?

- Нет, ушли. Но могу поспорить, ещё вернутся.

- Хммм, возможно они пока не понимают его истинной мощи. Мы все еще можем перевесить чашу весов этой войны в свою пользу. Оставайся там и держи максималов подальше. Я пошлю Террозавра и Инферно, чтобы обеспечить прикрытие.

- А изначальный план? – поинтересовался Десвинг.

- Все идет по нему. С некоторыми модификациями.

- Подтверждаю. Прием и конец связи.

- Ах, я говорю почти, как этот наемник, - сказал Мегатрон самому себе, отключив комлинк, - Если бы только запросы его были поскромнее.

- Хм, чем дольше я с тобой, тем больше думаю, что ты сумасшедший, - громко произнес Десвинг, в отключенный комлинк, - Радуйся, что бесплатно задаешь мне вопросы, фиолетовая рожа.

--------------------------------------------

- Мне все еще трудно поверить, - говорил Ринокс.

Перед ним в сканирующем устройстве лежал Клинок Феникса.

- Еще как поверишь, - уверила Синдрея, - Как только тесты завершатся.

- Еще чуть-чуть и…уау!

На экране показалось схематическое изображение меча. На центральный кристалл указывала стрелка.

- Там и правда искра!

( Теперь-то вы мне верите? ) – громко спросил Найтфайр.

- Прости, нам просто нужно было удостовериться, - сказал Ринокс.

- Отлично, а что с остальными? – спросил Читор.

- Они все на…

Внезапно запищал комлинк. Это была Калико.

- База! Нужна поддержка! Пауки появились из неоткуда и напали на меня! А теперь еще и пара их приятелей решила присоединиться к вечеринке, сейчас ситуация стала еще тяжелее!

Были слышны громкие взрывы, звуки выстрелов пистолетов максималки.

- Калико, - ответил Ринокс, - Я скажу Оптимусу и остальным встретиться с тобой.

- Скажи им поторопиться!

Пока зеленый максимал работал с радио, другие что-то обсуждали.

- Попахивает ловушкой, - прорычал Тигатрон, - А тот бой - просто отвлекающий маневр.

- Но мы не можем бросить Калико! – сказала Аиразора.

( Похоже, мои подозрения оправдались. Мегатрону что-то известно о столбе. )

- Проклятье! Я знал, что не надо было бросать пещеру без охраны! – воскликнул Читор, - Нам надо вернуться!

- Проблема в том, что скорее всего нам устроили ловушку. А у нас нету ни малейшего представления о том, что они там затеяли, - прозвучала речь Синдреи, - Если только…

( Проанализируйте образец, который мы взяли )

Максималка взяла маленький кусочек странной породы и поместила его в сканнер. Все трепетно наблюдали за выводом результатов на экран.

- Похоже, он излучает огромное количество энергии, - прочла Синдрея, - Но это не энергон или что-то еще нам известное.

( Это всё, что мне надо знать )

Все уставились на Клинок Феникса, лежащий на столе.

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Тигатрон.

(Сейчас нет времени объяснять! Но нам нужно быстрее добраться до туда! Иначе у нас будут большие проблемы, если Мегатрон получит, что планировал! )

- Тогда, чего же мы ждем? – Читор ударил по кнопке лифта, - Пошли!

- Постой! – выбежал за ними Ринокс, - Мне нужно сказать Найтфайру кое-что важное!

(Валяй. Только быстро.)

- Я только что сканировал меч и сделал потрясающее открытие. Центральные ионы ядра меча вступают в непосредственную реакцию соединения с молекулярной структурой…

- Эй, здоровяк! Как насчет языка, который мы сможем понять?

- Найтфайр, твоя искра сливается с энергией ядра кристалла.

( Сливается? Как это? )

- Твоя искра, став зависимой от силы, излучаемой кристаллом, начала объединяться с ним.

( Объединяться? Ты же не хочешь сказать…)

- Боюсь, что хочу. Как только процесс завершится, обратной дороги уже не будет. Ты застрянешь там… навечно.

( ЧТО?! )

- Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать? – спросила Синдрея.

- Сильный ионный заряд сейчас сможет разорвать существующие связи. Но еще раз такое проделать, не повредив его искру, мы не сможем. Да и связывание это не остановит.

( Сделай это. ) - согласился Найтфайр.

Ринокс достал устройство и поднес к нему Клинок.

- Ладно, сейчас немного уколит.

Максимал активировал переключатель. Меч загорелся ярким светом, заставив всех вокруг на время ослепнуть.

(ГГГГГГГГГГГГГГРРРРРРРРРРРРРРАААААААААААААААААААААГГГГГГГГГГГГХХХХХХХ!)

Все инстинктивно сжали уши руками, хотя блокировать таким образом телепатический голос было невозможно.

( НЕМНОГО УКОЛИТ? ЧЕРТ ПОДЕРИ! Я ДУМАЛ, ЧТО УМРУ! )

- Ну, ты же дракон. Так веди себя подобающе, - сказала Синдреа, подбирая меч.

( И насколько это задержит процесс? )

- Согласно моим расчетам, у тебя есть еще два мегацикла.

- Всего два? – воскликнул Читор, - У нас тут кризис в разгаре!

( Наша основная задача - остановить предаконов.) – настоял Найтфайр, - (Мое благополучие вторично. Не смотря ни на что… Я приму свою судьбу )

- Найтфайр…- начала Синдрея.

(Эй, вы максималы или кто? Давайте выдвигатесь!)

- Хорошо, - решил Ринокс, - Читор, ты идешь со мной. Нужно помочь Калико. Остальным из вас придется иметь дело с предаконами в пещере. Учитывая количество, занятое в атаке, их там немного.

- Хорошо! Вперед! – все согласились.

- Я пролечу вперед! – прокричала Аиразора, оторвавшись от земли.

Синдрея и Тигатрон бежали позади.

- Найтфайр? – вставила Синдрея между вдохами.

(Да?)

- Теперь я знаю, о чем ты говорил в том письме.

(…)

- Не беспокойся, пусть это будет между нами.

--------------------------------------------

- Осторожней, вы, остолопы! – прорычал Десвинг.

- Угх! – буркнул Террозавр, - Что это вообще за штуки?

Он сел на стазисную капсулу перед каменным столбом.

- Что бы не потребовал от нас долг, мы последуем приказам! – бросил Инферно, принося вторую капсулу.

Десвинг присел на колени и начал присоединять к изваянию разнообразные провода и устройства.

- Дай, я объясню так, чтобы даже твой примитивный разум сможет понять, Террозавр. Эта структура, что вы видите перед собой, не просто кусок породы. Это точка концентрации духов живых существ, населяющих эту планету. Точка, которую они проходят на своем пути в потустороннюю жизнь, или что еще бывает после сметри. Но Мегатрон провел некоторые исследования, и теперь мы собираемся использовать это могущество…

- Чтобы создать целую армию воинов предаконов!

- Я поражен, ты смог сам дойти до этого.

- Ну, особого ума не нужно, чтобы знать, зачем тут эти капсулы. – отметил Террозавр. Затем он склонился и прошептал: - Эй, почему бы нам с тобой не позаботиться о муравье, запрограммировать капсулы на собственных предаконов и использовать их, чтобы свергнуть Мегатрона! Что скажешь? Будет партнерами!

- Есть одно но, друг мой. Мое последующее распыление лысым придурком не заработает мне места в Кремниевом Пантеоне, - хладнокровно ответил Десвинг, - И еще, даже я не могу сказать, что за предаконы появятся на свет. Они будут дикими, жестокими, с ярко выраженными животными инстинктами. Вот.

Стервятник поднялся и отряхнул руки.

- Готово. Всего несколько циклов…

- Извините, но вечеринка закончена, мальчики! – Аиразора появилась у входа в пещеру и зависла в воздухе.

- Нарушители! Ты СГОРИИИИШШШЬ!

- Сначала посмотрим, сможешь ли ты меня поймать! – Аиразора сделала несколько выстрелов и полетела прочь.

- За ней! – воскликнул Террозавр. Он и Инферно полетели за ней.

- Стойте! – Десвинг подбежал к обрыву, - Их может быть больше..

БУМ! Земля под ним раскололась и он полетел вниз.

- И ты был прав, - прорычал снизу Тигатрон.

Десвинг вскинул свою винтовку и в тот же момент выстрелил по максималу, оба трансформера выбили друг у друга оружие.

- Хм, мне не нужно оружие, чтобы разделаться с тобой, - усмехнулся Десвинг, поднимая кулаки.

- Увидим! Хийя! – Тигатрон ударил его в лицо.

Тем временем, Аиразора в погоне вела других летающих за собой вокруг горы. Она быстро обонула её и залетела в пещеру. Из темного укрытия ей удалось попасть по Инферно, сбив его с полета. Террозавр улетел прочь, возможно, перезарядить оружие. Внезапно максималка услышала низкий рев, исходящий откуда-то сзади. Она развернулась и подняла наизготовку свои кистевые пушки.

- Кто там?

- Твой худший кошмар, максимал. УМРИ!

Аиразора успела заметить лишь холодный блеск синих глаз и коричневую шерсть перед тем, как что-то прыгнуло на неё. Скатившись к обрыву, они полетели с горы вниз. Синдрея, забиравшая неподалеку на вершину, успела это заметить.

- Аиразора!

(Как я и говорил! Они создают новых предаконов, захватывая духовную энергию, спрятанную там, и преобразуя её в искры. Это та же энергия, что усиливала мои психические способности. Надо это остановить, сейчас же! )

- Но Аиразора!

( Она пока сама позаботится о себе! А нам надо удостовериться, что больше новых предаконов на подходе не будет! )

Того нового звали Мюрикейт, саблезубая тигрица. Её шерсть была коричневой с несколькими светлыми пятнами. Ярость, горящую в её глазах, можно было сравнить разве что с длиной пары огромных белых клыков, торчащих из пасти.

Аиразора навела оружие, но тигрица просто ударила её по голове. Сильно. Сокол вскрикнула от боли.

- Аиразора! – воскликнул Тигатрон.

Её крик отвлек внимание максимала, позволив Десвингу разбить его голову о скалистую поверхность, вырубив трансформера.

- Глупец, - удовлетворенно прорычал Десвинг.

------------------------------------------

- Смотри! Вон! – Синдрея сделала сумасшедший прыжок.

(Похоже, эту капсулу они еще не присоединили )

- Это утешает, - задыхалась Синдрея, - Но что теперь?

- Есть еще! Внутри! – послышался голос Террозавра снаружи.

- Нам крышка! – пробормотала максималка.

(Синдрея, у меня идея. Вытащи меня и соедини с теми проводами из капсулы )

Велоцираптор сделала, как просили.

( А теперь, воткни меня в столб! )

- Вот так? – максималка подняла Клинок Феникса.

(Да! Давай! )

Она вбила меч в камень, огни на капсуле тут же начали мигать, сопровождаясь мерцанием клинка.

( Тебе придется задержать их, пока это не завершится! )

- Мне? Но…

( Синдрея, ты можешь этого не чувствовать, но у тебя сердце воина. Я это чувствую! Даже если ты не можешь сражаться грубой силой, используй свой разум. Пожалуйста, сделай это для меня! )

Максималка сжала зубы и схватила оружие.

- Ну хорошо.

(Я обещаю, все сработает )

Террозавр и Инферно уже были около входа в пещеру. Синдрея сделала выстрел, вынудив их немного отступить. Они выпустили пару зарядов в ответ, не оставив максималке возможности ответить.

- Гррр! И что мне теперь делать? – поинтересовалась она. Взглянув наверх, Синдрея заметила, что часть потолка выглядит достаточно хрупкой и что пещера имела наклон как раз в сторону них.

- Попались! – она выстрелила и сбила несколько массивных кусков.

- АААРРГГХХХ! – предаконы закричали, когда вся эта махина полетела на них. Камни догнали их и сбили, послав в полет вниз с горы.

Синдрея выбежала наружу, чтобы взглянуть, но тут же получила выстрел в спину, выронила оружие и также полетела вниз. В ошеломленном состоянии ей удалось разглядеть без сознания лежащих на земле Тигатрона и Аиразору.

- Все кончено, - Десвинг навел на неё свой клинок-бластер.

- Мюрикейт, активация! – саблезубая кошка трансформировалась в коричневого с черным гуманоида. Процесс был схож со стандартным для роботов-котов, только голова в режиме робота оказывалась на спине. С холодным взглядом синей оптики и злобной ухмылкой на лице, Мюрикейт направила на максималку свое ружье.

Террозавр и Инферно также встали на ноги. Тигатрон и Аиразора попытались сделать тоже самое, но вид у них был неважный.

«Это плохо!»

- Последние слова? – ухмыльнулся Десвинг.

- РРРРРРОООООООООАААААААААААААРРРРРГГГГГГХХХХХХХХ!

За громогласным ревом последовало несколько вспышек огня, каждая из которых выбила по оружию из рук предаконов. На лицах можно было прочитать совершенно разнообразные эмоции.

- Ааа! Это привидение! – пронзительно закричал Террозавр.

- Во имя матрицы! – проговорил Тигатрон.

- Может ли это быть? – поинтересовалась Аиразора.

Инферно стоял, открыв рот.

- Грррр, - прорычал Десвинг.

- Кто посмел напасть? – прорычала Мюрикейт.

- Я ни секунды в тебе не сомневалась, - улыбнулась Синдрея.

На краю обрыва над ними, абсолютно живой и невредимый, стоял Найтфайр, черный дракон.

--------------------------------------------

- Они не отвечают, Мегатрон, - прокричал сквозь шум боя Шадоуфлер.

- Что? – возмутился командир предаконов.

- Я сказал, они не отвечают.

- Это просто речевой прием, идиот!

- Ну мне-то откуда знать? – запростестовал пантера, поднимая свой арбалет и стреляя по приближающимся максималам.

- Этим дуракам лучше бы закончить свою работу, - сказал себе Мегатрон, - Мы еще ненадолго задержимся здесь, - отдал он приказ, затем поднял свою хвостовую пушку и выстрелил, вынудив Оптимуса Примала искать укрытия.

- Скажи это им, - указал Шадоуфлер.

- Ух! Давайте выбираться отсюда! – закричала Блэкарахния и вместе с Тарантулом и Скорпоногом принялась удирать.

- Пооодддожжжжждитте Вввассп ….

БУМ!

- Как грустно, - пробормотал Шадоуфлер.

- Идиоты! – закричал Мегатрон на своих солдат, - Возвращайтесь и сражайтесь!

- А какого черта! Я тоже сваливаю! – пантера поднял свое оружие, подобрал обломки Васпинатора и побежал за остальными.

- Ггггррраааррггххх! – лидер предаконов был не очень-то счастлив, - То ли еще будет, Примал! – прокричал он, грозясь кулаком и убегая.

- Уухуу! Увидися мегаосел! – прокричал ему всмел Рэттреп.

- Калико? – спросил Оптимус.

- Все в порядке, - настояла она, поднимая себя на ноги.

- Но надо помочь остальным, - сказал Ринокс, убирая свои пулеметы, - И у нас есть кое-какая информация, которой нам бы хотелось с вами по дороге поделиться.

---------------------------------------------

- Йиииааааргххххх! Призрак дракона пришел отомстить! Выпустите меня отсюда!

Террозавр летел еще быстрее, чем кто-либо мог раньше представить.

- Я говорил ему, что знакомство со всеми этими достопримечательностями до добра не доведет, - вздохнул Десвинг.

- Ха! Привидение или нет, оно все равно сгорит! – Инферно схватил оружие и поднялся в небо, угрожающе держа свой огнемет

Найтфайр взлетел, чтобы принять бой и встретился с предаконом в воздухе.

- Получай! Хахахахаха! – Инферно обезумел со своим огнеметом, пуская пламя во все стороны.

Найтфайр не стал отступать от своих привычек и ринулся по кратчайшему пути прямо сквозь огонь.

- Перестать стрелять, ты идиот! – воскликнул Десвинг, - Он поглощает свой огонь!

Так и было. Он собирал его и формировал пламенный шар. Найтфайр поглотил и немедленно выпустил прямо в Инферно, изжарив его до черноты. Подгорелый предакон с грохотом упал на землю.

- Рррауу! Теперь попробуй со мной! – Мюрикейт выстрелила.

Найтфайр продолжал уворачиваться от выстрелов, пока магазин её не опустел. Воспользовавшись временной задержкой, он нанес удар. Мюрикейт сделала выпад когтями, но дракон использовал её плечи, как опору, чтобы кувыркнуться через предаконку.

- А? Что?

Дракон оказался прямо перед ней и вонзил клыки в её плечо. Рыча от боли, Мюрикейт подняла винтовку и попыталась использовать её, как дубинку. Найтфайр вовремя отреагировал, поймав руку противника и отведя её назад, затем совершил удар прикладом прямо в грудь, после чего резко поднял его, заехав прямо по челюсти оппонента.

Десвинг тем временем целился из своего клинка-бластера.

- Осторожно! – закричала Синдрея.

Найтфайр выставил Мюрикейт вперед, использовав её тело для отражения выстрела. Поскольку она все равно была без сознания, максимал трансформировался и сконцентрировал внимание на Десвинге. Черный дракон занес Клинок Феникса и произвел лапой жест в стиле «Ну давай!».

- Этот немой жест не поможет тебе спастись!

Двое встретились мечами и сошлись в яростной дуэли. Было трудно сказать, кто же все-таки берет верх, и остальным максималам оставалось лишь стоять и смотреть.

Парирование, срез, парирование, удар…некоторое время все описывалось именно так. Найтфайр перепрыгнул через низкую атаку и пнул оппонента в лицо. Когда Десвинг отступил назад, максимал ринулся в атаку. Предакон поставил блок, развернулся и сделал выпад мечом. Он был так увлечен этим стремлением, что не заметил хвоста Найтфайра, пока тот не коснулся его головы. Максимал начал не переставая хлестать Десвинга, вынуждая его постоянно обороняться.

После этого Найтфайр внезапно атаковал мечом, зажав оружие оппонента, и вывернул его так, что рука Десвинга оказалась в неестественном положении, это заставило его выпустить клинок. Дракон совершил завершающий удар пинком в грудь противника, оттолкнув его назад на склон. На лице Найтфайра появилась довольная ухмылка, он сунул меч обратно под левое крыло.

- Итак, наша битва продолжается… - Десвинг смог подхватить бессознательных Инферно и Мюрикейт перед тем, как подняться в воздух и улететь прочь.

- Эй, Найтфайр! – помахала Синдрея.

Тот сделал шаг в их направлении, но зацепился за собственный хвост и тут же свалился на землю.

- Наверное, месячное заточение в этом мече плохо на тебя повлияло, - сказала максималка, протягивая руку в помощь.

Дракон что-то буркнул.

- Эй, я просто шучу! Не воспринимай так серьезно.

Найтфайр потряс головой и снова что-то прорычал, лапой поглаживая горло.

- Что-то не так? Ты нам не скажешь?

Максимал еще раз потряс головой. На этот раз он показал режущий жест одной рукой, держась за горло другой.

- Я не думаю, что он сможет ответить, - догадался Тигатрон, подходя с Аиразорой, - Он кажется пытается сообщить что-то о неисправности своих голосовых связок.

Дракон утвердительно рыкнул.

( Учитывая то, что предаконы собрали это тело с нуля, я не удивлен присутствием нескольких дефектов )

- Это тело? – спросил Тигатрон.

- Он перенес свою искру в одну из протоформ, которые создали предаконы, - объяснила Синдрея, - Скажем, мы использовали их игрушки против них же самих

- По крайней мере он все еще может с нами разговаривать, - отметила Аиразора.

( Я не могу делать это постоянно ) – сказал Найтфайр, ссылаясь на свой телепатический голос, - (Это…)

Он пошатнулся вперед, остальные подхватили его вовремя, чтобы он не упал.

- Должно быть это сильно его ослабляет, - предположила Синдрея, - Особенно в текущем состоянии. Но со временем всё должно пройти.

Дракон показал большие пальцы.

- Эй, смотрите-ка, кто пришел, - помахала Аиразора.

Приближались остальные силы максималов.

-------------------------------------------------

- Ну в общем, это все, - Синдрея объясняла всю историю своего друга. По взаимно договоренности она не упомянула две небольшие детали: про видение снов и его «прошлую жизнь». Их они решили оставить пока в секрете.

- Уоу, уоу, уоу! – начал Рэттреп, - Ты ждешь, что мы поверим в то, что этот парень что-то вроде психо да?

Найтфайр зарычал и использовал свои телекинетические способности, чтобы поднять грызуна в воздух и перевернуть вверх ногами.

- Я не думаю, что ему понравились твои комментарии, Рэттреп, - рассмеялся Оптимус.

- Ладно! Ладно! Убедили! Просто отпусти меня!

Найтфайр буквально так и сделал, отчего крыс упал головой вниз. По лицу Динобота расползлась слабая ухмылка.

- Все равно мы рады, что ты жив, Найтфайр, - лидер максималов протянул свою руку, - Добро пожаловать обратно.

- Что-то не так?

Найтфайр попытался что-то сказать, но вырывались только лишь отдельные рыки и рявканья.

- Попробуй так, - Ринокс протянул ему небольшой блокнот.

Дракон набрал что-то и показал Оптимусу.

- «Вы уверены, что хотите, чтобы я вернулся?» - прочитал тот, - А почему нет? Могу сказать тебе по твоим последним поступкам. Ты сделал больше, чем просто заслужил место здесь и завоевал наше доверие. Ты заслужил также и мое уважения. Поверь, твое место здесь.

- Как говорится, поступки звучат громче, чем слова, - произнесла Калико.

Найтфайр на секунду в раздумьях посмотрел на потолок, затем написал другой ответ. Этот он дал прочесть Синдрее.

- «Даже если я всегда был злым, коварным, лживым и жестоким убийцей предаконом в сердце», -громко прочла она, - «Я на вашей стороне в этой войне».

( К тому же, ) – послал он всем сообщение, - ( Лучшие достижения заслуживают того, чтобы их повторить. )

Найтфайр кивнул и принял наконец рукопожатие Оптимуса Примала.

- А теперь, когда мы взорвали вход в пещеру, я сомневаюсь, что предаконы попытаются еще раз, - сказал Ринокс, - А что касается этого нового тела, ну.., Мегатрон использовал тот новый метал, что нашел и построил его почти в точном соответствии с материалом, из которого сделаны наши протоформы.

- Но не попытается ли он сделать ещё? – спросил Читор.

- Сомневаюсь, особенно после такого исхода, - ответил Оптимус, - Хотя нам надо остерегаться той новой предаконки, она довольно непредсказуема.

- Меня больше интересует метал, найденный Мегатроном, - произнес Ринокс, - Он может обладать какими-нибудь скрытыми свойствами, которые могли бы быть полезны. И я хочу увидеть, как он повлияет на Найтфайра.

- Похоже, ты становишься популярным, - кинула Калико, - так нечестно!

Максимал начал уходить, делая вид, что не слышал последней фразы.

- Ты покраснел, - заметила ему Синдрея.

Дракон замедлился и встряхнул головой.

- Да ладно тебе! – максималка дернула его за хвост, заставив поднять голову и показать свою еле сдерживаемую застенчивую улыбку.

- Ты раньше не сталкивался со способностью девушек делать из парней зомби? – пошутил Рэттреп.

В ответ в грызуна тут же полетели различные предметы трансформерского обихода.

-----------------------------------

- Итак, несмотря на то, что к максималам вернулся их дракон, - говорил Мегатрон, - К нам присоединилась наша новая знакомая – Мюрикейт.

- Рада служить тебе, могучий Мегатрон, - ответила предаконка. От остальных предаконов в комнате послышался тихий шепот.

«Замечательно, можно добавить еще одного в список желающих заменить меня в качестве лидера… может это и не было такой хорошей идеей»

В это время где-то в другом месте на базе Десвинг был занят очисткой своего клинка-бластера. Он остановился, чтобы разглядеть отражение в блестящей поверхности.

- На этот раз мы поиграем по моим правилам, - тихо произнес он, - Посмотрим, как распорядится судьба. Ищущий да обретет…

-----------------------------------------

Неделю спустя….

- Найтфайр, если ты хочешь заглянуть в гости, не делать же это посреди ночи? – простонала Синдрея, заходя в комнату, стукая когтями велоцираптора по металлическому полу. Это была небольшая компьютерная комната, использовавшаяся, когда главный центр управления был занят.

Дракон пробурчал что-то непонятное, но похожее на извинение.

- Ринокс же сказал тебе? Твои голосовые связки сильно повреждены, и он ничего не сможет сделать, пока не убедится, что только не сделает еще хуже. То есть, возможно ли это.

У Найтфайра в блокноте уже было приготовлено сообщение: «И я возможно единственный, кто сможет это исправить. Забавно, не правда ли?

- Да уж, наверное. Так чего же ты ищешь все-таки?

Даже в зверином режиме его когти бегали по клавиатуре также быстро, как пальцы Ринокса. Максимал сжал кулаки и показал на экран. Синдрея тут же поняла, что он хочет сказать, производя поиск во всей имеющейся на корабле информации по автоботу, Скай Линксу. Даже при том, что объем источников был весьма скуден, с главными файлами, хранимыми в Великий Архивах Кибертрона все еще оставался шанс. И очевидно, он нашел, что искал.

Максималка наклонилась и прочла запись. Она была датирована 2006 годом нашей эры…концом четвертой Кибертронской Войны.

Там упоминался один из боевых командиров автоботов, Скай Линкс. Он был огромным кораблем транспортного типа, превращаясь в космический шаттл в одном режиме и в смесь динозавра и птицы в другом. Подобные дизайны практически исчезли в последнее время, Кибертрон за эти годы перетерпел ряд серьезных изменений.

В записи он описывался бесстрашным, смелым и постоянно нуждающимся в энергии. Несмотря на превосходную способность вести за собой, он часто спорил с другими из-за своего эго и самоуважения. Дальше приводился список боевых заслуг, но Синдрея решила, что ей хватит.

- Хммм, должно быть ты был действительно выдающейся личностью, раз тебя так описывают. Информация, должно быть, была введена сразу после начала нового Золотого Века Кибертрона, после инцидента с Вектором Сигма и Камерой Плазма Энергии. Тогда они делали записи обо всех героях, сражавшихся на войне, чтобы сохранить их навечно.

Найтфайр притих.

- Хотя конечно все командиры всегда стараются говорить о своих подчиненных только хорошее.

Он поднял блокнот и начал печатать, печатать что-то, чем был озадачен последние дни.

"Теперь я не могу этого отрицать. Это точно был я. Где-то, как-то, в глубине своей искры я это чувствую. Черт, я был почти таким же на Кибертроне."

- У тебя остались лучшие из твоих достоинств, - Синдрея положила руку ему на плечо.

Максимал взял блокнот и добавил еще пару строк.

"Это странно. Как я могу иметь искру воина автобота, сердце предакона убийцы и душу дракона?. Еще у тебя есть моя любовь"

В момент, когда максмиалка читала последнюю фразу, он вытащил что-то из-под крыла и вложил ей в руки.

- Я…что это? – Синдрея не могла найти слов. Предмет был похож на продолговатый цилиндр, примерно размером с её ладонь, но достаточно небольшой, чтобы подойти её руке. С одной стороны был вкраплен кристалл. Положив свои пальцы на её, он перенес их на кнопку со стороны и нажал. Из кристалла мгновенно материализовалось синее энергоновое лезвие.

- Складывающийся энергоновый меч! – обрадовалась раптор.

(Работал над ним целую неделю. Прими это, как мою благодарность за все, что ты дала мне. И…)

- Да ладно! После того, как я увидела, как ты поймал и съел на ланч трех оленей…

Найтфайр на самом деле не хотел задавать вопроса.

Его и не потребовалось, они сошлись в долгом поцелуе…


	7. Скачок в прошлое

Часть 7 Скачок в прошлое 

В моем текущем положении были как преимущества, так и недостатки. С одной стороны, мои телепатические возможности были широки, как никогда. Я мог свободно их использовать, не боясь, что другие заметят - все уже и так знали.

С другой стороны, мое физическое состояние было намного хуже. Я быстрее выматывался и потерял свой голос. Не то чтобы это не было проблемой, но…

- Найтфайр, остановись! Ты спалишь мои сенсоры! – крик Ринокса оторвал меня от мыслей.

БУМ!

Слишком поздно. В который уже раз старина Ринокс пытался определить уровень моих способностей, и в который раз я разнес его контрольную панель.

На лице появилась гримаса извинения.

- О, неважно. Думаю с тебя пока хватит.

«Наконец-то!» - восклицание моего вздоха облегчения было очевидно.

Я прошел через комнату управления, по пути переходя в звериный режим. Меня привлекли сигнальные огоньки на одном из мониторов, которые указывали на присутствие противника. Я дважды проверил координаты и выяснил, что источником является маленькая пещера в пограничном секторе нашей территории. Потянувшись к комлинку, я внезапно остановился и ухмыльнулся: один единственный сигнал, плюс довольно знакомая местность, все на заданиях, Ринокс еще некоторое время провозится со своими данными. В общем, представился хороший шанс повеселиться.

Я знаю, что обещал следовать приказам, почти всегда так и есть. Но почти не значит всегда!

Я быстро отключил экран и направился к лифту. И кто, вы думаете, мог мне там попасться, кроме Рэттрепа:

- Эй, любовничек, куда спешим?

Я зарычал и грозным взглядом посмотрел на него.

- О да, День Валентина! И ты опоздал! Эй, надеюсь у тебя есть розочка для своей подружки! Хе-хе-хе! – продолжал грызун, махая перед носом только что сорванной розой, - Но знаешь, я попытаюсь быть хорошим парнем и позволю тебе подарить ей эту, идет?

Я забрал розу, схватил Рэттрепа за шкирку и вышвырнул из лифта.

- Ау… просто хотел удостовериться, что меня здесь ценят.

К счастью, на лапе у меня было пять пальцев. Дерзко улыбаясь, я показал ему средний из них. Лифт начал спускаться и мне повезло пропустить все словесные выпады, которые возможно последовали за этим жестом.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Как и ожидалось, у входа в пещеру стоял только один предакон – Шадоуфлер – надоедливая пантера, вечно промахивающаяся даже в упор.

Я приготовил оружие, но мое внимание привлекло движение чего-то коричневого неподалеку. За одно мгновение я добрался до высокой травы, где заметил шевеление, резко схватил фигуру и закрыл её рот, причем я уже догадался, кто это был.

- Ммммм! Ммммм!

_- Эй, Синдрея, это я!_ - послал я телепатически.

Велоцираптор сразу прекратила сопротивление.

- Найтфайр! Больше так не делай! – злостно прошептала она, - Ты меня до смерти напугал!

_Если бы я был врагом, ты бы все равно уже была мертва. Ты же коричневая, помнишь? Так что зеленая трава не самая лучшая маскировка._

- Прости, я…о, это для меня? – она заметила розу, болтавшуюся у меня во рту, и о которой я умудрился забыть.

Сейчас я был похож на идеального любовника, за исключением того, что по забывчивости хотел проглотить проклятую колючую штуку еще до начала этого разговора.

- Как мило с твоей стороны…

_- Эмм…да. Знаешь что, давай это будет в первый и последний раз._

- Ладно.

Я поднял взгляд и увидел, что на место прибыли Тарантул и Васпинатор. Черт! Это все усложняет.

Противники о чем-то пошептались, затем Тарантул вошел в пещеру, оставив двоих на страже. Я послал Синдрее несколько инструкций и дал время занять позицию. Надев глушитель на свою винтовку, я выстрелил по маленькому камню на скале, тот начал катиться и в конце концов глухим ударом упал на землю. Когда Шадоуфлер пошел узнать в чем дело, я подкатил к Васпинатору гранату – наш маленький эксперимент: она выглядела как фрукт.

- Эммм? Шшшто этто? – поинтересовался Васп, решив взглянуть поближе.

Отлично!

БАБАХ!

- Вввввввваааааааа….!

- Эй, что происходит?! – Шадоуфлер побежал обратно, - Так, посмотрим: деревья – норма, скалы – норма, Васпинатор в отключке – норма, пещера – норма …эй, что за?!

Настало время для выхода Синдреи.

- Стоять! – закричала она, выпрыгнув из укрытия за спиной пантеры, и направила свой пистолет прямо ему в затылок.

- Ух…- предакон поднял руки вверх.

Я покинул свое укрытие и уже приближался к обоим, когда вдруг из пещеры показался Тарантул. На момент все застыли, пялясь друг на друга, не зная, что делать, затем одновременно начали палить, драться и кричать.

- Получай!

- Ай! Тарантул, это я!

- Держись от меня подальше! – Синдрея швырнула Шадоуфлера вперед.

- Ррраааагггххх! – я разбежался и врезался в «толпу».

Я не знал, что пещера резко уходила вниз, и от неожиданности свалился и покатился кубарем. К счастью, долго катиться не пришлось. Что-то в стене, о которую я ударился, вызвало энергоновую нестабильность, заставив меня вернуться в звериный режим. Выяснять времени не было – приближалось несколько зарядов. Я вытащил свой клинок из потайного места под крылом и отразил их. Не в состоянии сохранить равновесие, я споткнулся и случайно ударил мечом по странному узору в стене. Очевидно, начал работать какой-то механизм, поскольку стена внезапно замерцала. Ослепленный ярким светом, я почувствовал толчок в спину и единственное, что успел, так это выкрикнуть от удивления.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- И что это по-твоему?

- Я не уверен.

Голоса в голове. Зрение еще расплывчато.

- Можешь не верить, но мне кажется, что оно выглядит, как дракон.

- Ты имеешь ввиду старый земной миф?

- Он, похоже, даже дышит.

Я застонал и открыл один глаз. Передо мной был яркий белый свет.

- Похоже, просыпается.

Перед глазами внезапно появилось лицо. По воле инстинкта я зарычал, оттолкнул фигуру прочь и вскочил на ноги. Хотя мое зрение все еще было довольно смазано, все же я смог понять, что нахожусь в огромной оранжевой комнате. Но с тем лицом что-то было не так. Оно было…человеческое?

- Спайк!

- Все в порядке!

- Скорее! Стреляйте!

Подождите! Я хотел закричать, мой но разум будто еще не вернулся. Я понял, что лишь прорычал что-то невнятное и в следующее мгновение ударился лицом о пол. Мир вокруг уходил во тьму.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

На этот раз я находился в намного более темном помещении. И судя по жуткой боли во всем теле, меня также приковали к столу.

Отлично! Какой отличный способ произвести впечатление в незнакомой кампании, Найтфайр.

Чувствовалось, что руки, ноги и хвост были закованы, по крайней мере, двойными кандалами. Еще одни были на талии и на крыльях. Наконец на челюстях закрылись последние, что не позволило мне двигать головой. Лежа на спине с головой, склоненной влево, я понял, почему всё так болит. Движение в оковах не давало ничего, кроме новой боли.

Послышался электронный шум открытия двери. Я застыл и как мог напряг свое зрение. Легкие шаги были мягкими и сначала медленными. Наконец мне удалось разглядеть: молодой мальчик.

- Вау.. – любопытство и осторожность сейчас по мере приближения противостояли в нем друг другу.

Я не очень хорошо мог судить о размерах, особенно в таком положении, но мне показалось, что он был ростом примерно до талии моего драконьего режима. Я позволил мальчишке провести рукой по своему лбу, хотя выбора у меня и так не было.

- Бедняга. Уверен, ты не хотел этого делать, - сказал он, - Наверное, ты тоже испугался, да?

Ну хоть кто-нибудь здесь не лишен вежливости. Даже, если это просто ребенок.

- Дэниэл, ты же знаешь, что тебе сюда нельзя, - вошел человек намного старше, наверное отец. Мне показалось, что я его узнал. Именно его я случайно атаковал. Может, попробовать телепатическую связь…

_- Эй…_ - позвал я.

Я заметил, что оба человека буквально подскочили от неожиданности.

- Кто…

_- Это я,_ – снова услышали они, - _Дракон_.

Взрослый подошел к моей голове.

- Ты - телепат?

_- Да. И прошу прощения за то, что недавно случилось. Вы – люди - меня сильно напугали._

Он снял кандалы с моей шеи, что позволило мне с облегчением двигать ею.

- Надеюсь, так будет лучше, - улыбнулся он, - Автоботы немного забеспокоились по поводу того маленького происшествия.

_- Автоботы?_ – удивился я, - _А_ _это тогда дом..то есть, Кибертрон?_

- Да, а как…

_- Когда? То есть, какой год?_

- Сейчас 2007й.

_- О, боже.._

- Что-то не так? – спросил он.

_- Это значит, что я попал примерно на 3 столетия назад в прошлое…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_- Спайк, вам обязательно держать меня в этих оковах? Унизительно чувствовать себя каким-нибудь диким животным._

- Прости, Найтфайр, но они не хотят освобождать тебя, пока ты не убедишь их, что сам с Кибертрона

_- О, это просто Прайм._

- А?

_- Ничего. Неважно._

Я следовал за человеком, Спайком и его сыном Дэниэлом по бесконечным лабиринтам коридоров. Они оставили мой рот и верхнюю часть тела скованной, но я хотя бы передвигался самостоятельно. Наверное, денек выдался тихий – в коридорах не наблюдалось никакой активности. Они были гигантскими относительно людей, ровно как и меня самого.

Со времен автоботов и десептиконов технология у нас продвинулась достаточно далеко. Я не сильно разбирался в технических подробностях, но кажется что-то было связано с сохранением ресурсов, что казалось логичным.

Дизайн помещений был довольно знакомым. Было похоже на Якон – один из главных городов автоботов на Кибертроне.

Я также пытался придумать правдоподобную для них историю. Вряд ли они бы хотели услышать, что я был потомком десептикона, а также каждую деталь Звериных Войн. Сам я был никудышным историком, но мне вспомнилось, что в тот год командиром автоботов был Родимус Прайм.

Войдя в следующее помещение, я обнаружил перед собой этого робота собственной персоной. Если бы не оковы, я бы точно обронил челюсть.

- Так, Это наш путешественник во времени, да?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Итак, я рассказал свою историю. К счастью, он решил окончательно освободить меня и предложил сесть на стол, очевидно спроектированный для людей. Я рассказал им о своем времени и той «небольшой» войне, в которую оказался втянут (с некоторыми несущественными изменениями, конечно), показал им свою трансформацию и объяснил свое физическое состояние.

Вообще, было неприятно врать о том, что я потомок автобота и говорить, что не понимаю, откуда взялись мои телепатические способности.

Я был так увлечен разговором, что упустил из виду один важный факт по поводу своих способностей – они довольно быстро сжигали мой энергон.

- Ты в порядке? – спросил Родимус, после того, как я чуть не свалился на стол.

_- Да, болтовня с вами, парни, меня сильно изматывает. Нужен энергон._

- Уверен, поделиться у нас есть чем, - добавил он, - И мне кажется у нас есть тот, кто сможет решить твои проблемы с голосом, если пожелаешь.

_- Правда? Было бы очень к месту, сэр._

В тот же момент в комнату вошел красный робот. Он был похож на ученого.

- Родимус! Я полагаю, что открыл кое-что чрезвычайно необычное по поводу этого создания! – возбужденно воскликнул он.

- Эм..Персептор.. – начал Родимус.

- Мне кажется, что это какая-то сильно продвинутая смесь технологии и органики.

- Персептор…

- Что еще интереснее: похоже, оно родом с самого Кибертрона!

- Персептор… - Родимус схватил ученого за плечо и указал в моем направлении.

- О..

_- Спасибо на добром слове,_ - саркастично отметил я.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Похоже, я стал центром всеобщего внимания, когда к нам присоединились еще несколько автоботов. Быть звездой не было моей сильной стороной, но по крайней мере не надо было снова и снова повторять свою историю.

Я просто лег на «платформу обслуживания» и позволил ученому меня осмотреть. Они предложили отключить меня на время работы, но я отказался, ответив, что люблю принимать вызов боли. Мне не хотелось говорить им, что просто хочу быть в сознании и видеть, что со мной делают. Не то, чтобы я им не верил, но… Хорошо, признаю, что чувствовал себя нелегко среди этих автоботов. Хотя их командир рассказал свою часть истории.

Очевидно, их разведчики дальнего космоса засекли аномалию в районе сектора Квадропус и улетели её исследовать. Их корабли стали свидетелями взрыва на одной из необитаемых планет.

- Когда мы добрались до туда, всё, что мы нашли это тебя, лежащего в руинах базы квинтессонов, - закончил свой рассказ Родимус.

- Надеюсь, ты принял во внимание тот факт, что они приняли тебя за их игрушку, - пробурчал старый солдат, Кап. Он был тем, кто тогда выстрелил в меня, но к счастью перед этим он догадался поставить луч в режим парализации.

_- Эм.. они наши создатели и эээ….они были не очень гостеприимны и…эмм…вот все, что я принял во внимание, _- бегло ответил я.

- Хм. И через триста лет дети все такие же. Никогда не слушаются старших…

- Моя Гримлок всегда слушает Капа! – вставил металлический терранозавр.

- Арх, Гримлок! Убери от меня свою морду!

- Ха-ха, не обращай на этих внимания, - вперед выступил нефритовый робот – Кират.

Он походил на старого вояку, прошедшего не через один десяток сражений и, как я потом выяснил, сослуживцы прозвали его «бывалый генерал» за заслуги, давшие ему звание. Его альтернативный режим был похож на реактивный самолет, вариант моей собственной бывшей формы.

- Вернемся к теме квинтов. Мы также знаем, что они любят портачить со всякими штуками, в том числе и временем.

_- То есть, вы хотите сказать…_

- Да, может, это просто совпадение, но также возможно, что это их проделки. Они также вероятно смогут вернуть тебя обратно.

- Мы засекли их корабли в округе, и организовали ударную группу, - продолжил Родимус, - но мне интересно…

Он посмотрел на своих товарищей.

- Кап, Кират, как насчет более детального осмотра планеты?

- Мы уже просканировали её всю и не нашли ничего, - ответил Кират.

- Это потому что мы искали квинтов. Теперь нам надо найти что-нибудь, что поможет нашему потерявшемуся другу.

- Простите, что прерываю, но я, кажется, закончил, - Персептор указал на меня, - Попробуй свой голос.

Я занял сидячее положение.

- Я…я..вау, и правда работает, - услышать свой голос впервые за долгое время было действительно приятно.

- В его конструкции частично использована человеческая анатомия, - отметил ученый, - Поразительно, не правда ли?

- Для тебя уж точно, - пробормотал я, - Ладно, народ, если это поможет мне вернуться назад, я тоже лечу.

Родимус кивнул.

- Тогда нас пятеро. Но только поиск, и ничего больше. Любые признаки враждебности, и мы тут же отходим. Персептор останется здесь на случай, если отзовется ударная группа.

- Будьте поосторожней, парни, - добавил Спайк.

«Интересно, почему это звучит так знакомо?» - спросил я себя.

- О, и, Персептор, ты просканировал структуру Найтфайра, не так ли?

- Да, она здесь в компьютере, - указал тот.

Родимус подошел к нему и нажал кнопку удаления.

- Нам не надо было бы сражаться за будущее, о котором мы все знаем, не так ли? – спросил он, улыбаясь.

Теперь я понял, почему его выбрали лидером автоботов.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Это ангар? – спросил я, когда мы вошли в здание.

- Это один из самых часто используемых, - ответил Кират.

Мне пришлось побежать, чтобы угнаться за намного более крупными автоботами. Я прошел через дверь и уставился на белый космический шаттл, стоявший перед мной.

- А вот на этом мы полетим, - сказал Родимус, - Скай Линкс, ты готов?

Скай Линкс?!? Мое сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло наружу. Подождите, так этот парень…

Космический шаттл трансформировался в огромного робота, представляющего собой крылатого, четвероногого динозавра.

- Всегда, Родимус. Каково место назначения?

Синдрея и я полагали, что главным источником моих телепатических способностей было то, что моя искра коснулась матрицы и покинула её. Или, если сформулировать по-другому, я жил прошлой жизнью. Мой недавний предсмертный опыт каким-то образом открыл еще больше этих видений, в которых я дрался на стороне автоботов. И звали меня Скай Линкс.

«Этот парень… я» - по телу прокатилась дрожь.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Поездка по моим стандартам оказалась довольно длинной.

Я оставил автоботов и решил погулять по салону. Этот робот был транспортом, созданным для перевозки солдат. Меня никогда не переставала поражать разница в размерах между нашими поколениями. Но вероятно с нашим уменьшением и всем остальным, этот тип стал энергетически неэффективен. Затем, я полагаю, они просто канули в лету. Грустно, на самом деле.

Хотя в мое время на Кибертроне уже нет крупных сражений: в большинстве случаев это лишь стычки с террористами, коим я был раньше.

- Эй, парень, ты когти свои не уберешь? Я тут недавно сделал покраску, - контрольная панель передо мной замигала - Скай Линкс говорил со мной. Я вдруг понял, что сам того не замечая царапал панель своими драконьими когтями. А они могли легко расчленить солдата с броней первого класса (очень толстой). Ладно, может, я преувеличиваю, но вы поняли.

- Извини, - проборомтал я. Когда я был преступником, то завел себе привычку осваивать любое электронное оборудование, которое только попадалось, чтобы выяснить сможет ли оно мне помочь. – Самое малое, что огромный и могучий может сделать, это назвать меня по имени.

Я не рассчитывал на то, что последнюю фразу он услышит, но тем не менее он так и получилось.

- Правда, Найтфайр?

Боже, судя по тону, этому товарищу не помешала бы плановая проверка эго. Было немного странно вступать в разговор с кем-то, кто в принципе, пусть и косвенным образом, но являлся мной самим. Прямо как словесная дуэль. А от дуэли я никогда не ухожу.

- Смотри за языком, здововяк, - прорычал я, - Если убрать разницу в размерах и поколениях, спорю, что во всем тебя превзойду!

- Это вызов, друг мой?

- Поспорь на свои крылья, приятель!

- Хорошо. Видишь этот маленький, мигающий красный свет сзади тебя?

Я обернулся и заметил свет на другой стороне кабины. Для меня было далеко.

- Попади в него, - сказал он, - Один выстрел, только огнестрельное оружие. У него нет важной функции, хотя я все равно уверен, что ты даже близко не попадешь.

- Ха! – засмеялся я, - и это все?

Я повернулся к свету спиной, взвел свою винтовку и аккуратно произвел выстрел через плечо.

- Хм.. неплохо, - Скай Линкс был удивлен, хотя старался этого не показывать.

- Моя очередь, - ухмыльнулся я. Конечно, я мог бы попросить кое-кого прокатить меня через астероидное поле, при этом не получив не царапины, но в данной ситуации пришлось быть более изобретательным.

- Вертикальная боковая бочка с двойным переворотом. За одно движение, - предложил я. Это означало, что ему придется поднять нос на 90 градусов вверх и дважды перевернуться так, чтобы хвост и нос при этом менялись местами. Причем сделать это надо было за один реактивный толчок.

- Смотри и учить!

Я схватился за балку и дерзко улыбнувшись приготовился. Скай Линкс идеально исполнил движение, расшвыряв автоботов по всему мостику.

- Ау! – воскликнул Родимус, - Скай Линкс, ты же знаешь, сейчас не время для игр!

- У…ну..я…эм.. – крупный автобот заколебался.

Вот теперь я уже не мог сдержать смеха.

- Что?! Эй! Ты разыграл меня! – злостной закричал Скай.

- Учитывая твой настрой в тот момент, - хихикнул я, - это было несложно.

- О, смотрите, у них уже помолвка, - рассмеялся Кират, поднимаясь на ноги.

- Никогда!

- Непостижимо!

- Ну, если вы, детишки, закончили веселиться, взгляните на это, - подозвал всех Кап и указал что-то на экране, - Похоже на шаттл НАСА.

- Но что он тут делает? – поинтересовался Кират, - Это же за границей исследованной территории.

Вдруг зашипел комлинк.

-…шаттл автоботов! СОС…..жна…. – остальная часть сообщения потерялась в рудиошуме.

- Шаттл НАСА, ответьте! – Родимус схватил устройство связи, но ответа так и не получил.

- Шаттл плохо выглядит, - отметил Кират, - У людей может кончаться воздух. Я пойду и проверю.

- Это может быть ловушкой, - предупредил Кап.

- Тогда мы все пойдем, - решил Родимс, - Но с осторожностью. И, Гримлок…

- Даа? – отозвался динобот.

- Не кусайся, пока не скажем.

- Найтфайр?

- Да, полагаю, вы хотите, чтобы я остался на борту, - в конце концов тут не мне было решать.

- Сканирование закончено, - отрапортировал Скай Линкс, - Обнаружено несколько органических жизненных форм. Не уверен, что это люди, но похоже, они в плохой форме.

- Все выдвигаемся! – приказал Родимус, приготовив оружие.

Когда автоботы покинули Скай Линкса и приблизились к шаттлу, у меня появилось плохое предчувствие.

- В действительности я с тобой согласен, - сказал Скай, напугав меня. Я понял, что несознательно озвучил свои мысли вслух.

В тот момент, когда Кират начал открывать главный люк, в мою голову врезалось размытое видение.

_- __Кират__Не трогай!_ – телепатически позвал я.

Предостережение пришло слишком поздно. Сквозь люк прошла пушка и сделала быстрый выстрел энергетическим зарядом. Родимус и команда смогли увернуться, но для Скай Линкса расстояние было слишком маленьким. Внезапно меня начало бросать от стены к стене. Автобот вышел из под контроля.

- Сделай что-нибудь, идиот! – отчаянно закричал я.

- Аааа! Ионный заряд! Навигационные системы вышли из строя…не могу управлять…

Планета внизу приближалась, я мог видеть её быстро вращающуюся поверхность через стекло кабины. Это последнее, что я увидел, прежде чем потерять сознание.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Уууггххх… - пробурчал я, поднимась и оглядываясь. Я все еще был в кабине, но никого рядом. Было похоже, что мы приземлись, или скорее, упали.

Поверхность планеты была темно-зеленой и такой же пустой, как и Луна на орбите Земли. Следов врага пока не наблюдалось, но я не был уверен, что это продлится долго.

- Скай Линкс? – позвал я, - Ты в порядке?

- Если я скажу да, то это будет ложью, - пробурчал он в ответ.

- Ты можешь встать?

- Я едва ли могу пошевелиться.

- Держись, - я открыл люк и вышел наружу.

Он трансформировался в режим диноптицы, чтобы смягчить падение. Сейчас автобот лежал распластавшись на земле на груди, раскинув шею и хвост. По всему корпусу были видны вмятины и царапины. Белая краска растрескалась или смешалась с пылью. По крайней мере его крылья и сопла были в порядке.

- Я бы сказал, что для космоса ты сойдешь, но..

- Мой навигационный компьютер поврежден. Не думаю, что смогу лететь.

Я посмотрел вверх и был удивлен звездным небом с многочисленными вспышками от лазеров и взрыров.

- Другие сражаются там наверху, - сказал он мне, - Все-таки это оказалось ловушкой квинтессонов.

- Тогда им надо помочь, - я подлетел туда, где лежала его голова и открыл панель сзади.

- Чего ты там делашь? – спросил Скай Линкс.

- Пытаюсь починить тебя, так что расслабься, - я внимательно рассмотрел электрические цепи внутри, - Ну, тебе повезло. Я довольно хорошо знаком с этим стандартом. Я смогу привести тебя в порядок, дай мне около часа.

Автобот на мгновение задумался.

- Ну хорошо. Только не спали мой центральный процессор.

- Остынь, парень, - сказал я, принявшись за работу, - По ночам я пробирался в ангары, разбирал старые космические посудины и собирал их вновь еще до рассвета, просто чтобы понять, как они работают. Починка тебя не должна сильно отличаться.

- Давай надеяться, ты поспешишь, - пробурчал он, - Вечности у нас в распоряжении нет.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Следующие полчаса я провел в беготне вокруг этой огромной массы, отчаянно пытаясь применить все свои знания в области технической эксплуатации космических кораблей. К тому же с живыми шаттлами я еще не работал, так что любая ошибка тут же проявлялась.

- Ау! Ты вообще знаешь что делаешь?

Ладно, признаюсь, ошибок было много.

- Извини, конечно, но полевая медицина это тебе не на мягкой кровати, знаешь ли, - пробурчал я, чуть не скатившись с его спины.

- Тогда хоть попытайся, - проворчал он, подняв голову и повернувшись ко мне.

- О, да заткнись ты, а то я отключу твой голосовой синтезатор и двигательные системы.

- Ты не посмеешь! – возразил он.

- Еще как посмею! – воскликнул я в ответ. Причем так сделал: перекрутил пару проводов, нажал несколько кнопок – его парализованные голова и шея тут же упали на землю.

- Мммммм! Мммммм!

Я улыбнулся: всегда хотел с кем-нибудь это провернуть. Мне потребовалось время, но наконец огромный автобот смог встать на ноги.

- Совсем неплохо, - заметил он, - Но есть проблема.

- Да, знаю. Твои запасы энергии почти исчерпаны, - кивнул я.

Хм.. энергия Скай Линкса на исходе… а моя нет!

- У меня идея, но мне нужно, чтобы ты расслабился.

Я забрался в его кабину и поместил лапу на панель управления.

- Но зачем? – в недоумении спросил он

Я уже начал процесс и молился, что не напортачу. Уже чувствовалась связь.

- Затем, что я хочу позаимствовать у тебя твое тело.

- Какого…аааргх!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

При переходе из меньшего режима дракона в гигантского крылатого динозавра чувство было довольно странное. Когда я направился в гущу битвы в режиме диноптицы, мне даже понравилось.

- Как ты там? – спросил я.

- Нормально, - ответил моим голосом Скай Линкс, - Но лучше бы ты меня предупредил перед обменом телами.

- Прости, но мне кажется, ты все равно не разрешил бы.

- Какая догадливось!

Мои сенсоры начали автоматически захватывать вражеские цели. Вокруг фальшивого шаттла НАСА был целый флот противников. Автоботы все еще отстреливались.

- Это беспилотные корабли, - сказал мне Скай Линкс, - Квинтессоны редко сами идут в бой.

- Тогда смотри, как я их разношу! – взревел я, пускаясь в пекло.

Я выпустил из пасти сгусток пламени и сжег несколько истребителей. Товарищи приветствовали меня, но моего внимания это не привлекло.

Я чуть ли не мелькал на поле боя расправляясь с каждым врагом, что попадался мне на глаза. А стрельба лазерами, ракетами и уничтожение кораблей одним взмахом хвоста оставили просто неизгладимое впечатление.

- Осторожно! – услышал я крик Кирата, - Корабль!

Я увидел, как корпус шаттла НАСА стал раскрываться. Часть начали перемещаться, а сам корабль увеличиваться в размерах. Наконец, он превратился в спиралевидное космическое судно с острым носом. Не хотел бы я встретиться с маньяком, придумавшим дизайн.

Внезапно корабль выстрелил лучом, начав формировать какую-то воронку, только так это можно было описать. Я быстро понял серьезность ситуации и со всех двигателей пустился прочь, но было поздно – сила притяжения уже втягивала меня внутрь.

- Черт! – выругался я и выстрелил по вражескому кораблю, уничтожив его. Времени праздновать победу уже не оставалось, поскольку я уже начал терять управление. Затем я кое-что заметил около центра вихря. Тот символ!

- Тогда я проткнул свой клинок сквозь такой же. Из-за этого и оказался тут, - вздохнул я, - Мой энергоновый клинок отдает сильный энергетический заряд, так что возможно я смог бы запустить процесс переноса, если бы попал в символ с достаточной силой.

- Сам решай! – воскликнул Скай Линкс

Что-то подсказывало мне, что надо было попробовать. В голове уже появился план.

- Да, это может стать билетом домой. Сделаем так: я еще раз вдарю по этой штуке, а потом мы поменяемся обратно. Дай мне время выпрыгнуть наружу, а потом улетай как можно скорее.

- Решено, - кивнул он, - И, Найтфайр?

- Да?

- Было…приятно познакомиться, - наконец сказал он, - Пусть и недолго. Сражайся до последнего.

- Ты знаешь меня куда лучше. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь почему, - быстро произнес я, не дав возможности ответить, - Будь на чеку!

Я сделал последний огненный выстрел и вернулся в свое тело. Произошедшее меня сильно измотало и моих сил едва хватило, но сдаться я не мог. С ревом я выпрыгнул из люка и выпустил свой собственный огненный шар в сердце шторма. Сзади послышался запуск двигателей Скай Линкса.

Энергия начала собираться, везде были видны вспышки молний, все шло к взрыву. В этот момент я вдруг понял, что мне не хватит энергии добраться до ворот вовремя. Потом я почувствовал, что меня кто-то схватил и начал стрелять своим оружием в центр воронки.

- Кират?! – воскликнул я удивленно, - Убирайся отсюда!

- Тебе нужна помощь, - возразил он, продолжая стрелять.

Времени на споры не было. В центре воронки собирался свет и скоро я уже ничего кроме него не видел.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Я грудью упал на землю, резко выдохнув от удара. Подняв голову, я увидел Шадоуфлера, заряжающего свой арбалет. Очевидно, с момента моего исчезновения прошло не больше нескольких мгновений. Мои руки инстинктивно потянулись к винтовке, но кто-то подстрелил предакона первым.

- Какого..?! Кират? – я уставился на нефритового робота-дракона, стоявшего с двумя смертоносными пушками в руках. Он выглядел почти как я, та же трансформация и все остальное, правда размер превосходил мой, и глаза отличались желтым оттенком.

- Ну мне, по крайней мере, так кажется, - пробормотал старый солдат.

Он еще раз выстрелил в предакона, послав его вон из пещеры туда, где сейчас разбирались Тарантул и Синдрея.

- А? Что?! – удивился Тарантул, когда из пещеры появились два максимала, - Откуда еще один?

- Какая разница? – прорычал Шадоуфлер, вставая на ноги, - Бежим!

Оба собрали остатки Васпинатора и побежали прочь, проклиная по дороге всё и вся.

- Найтфайр, а это кто? – спросила Синдрея, поднимая пистолет.

- Это очень долгая история, - ответил я.

Глаза максималки выдали её неподдельное удивление.

- Ты снова можешь говорить! – она подбежала ко мне и обняла.

- Круто, да? – отрезал я без энтузиазма.

Затем я повернулся к Кирату, который в данный момент смотрел куда-то в пещеру. Мне показалось, что временной переход исчез, но он, похоже, уже это знал.

- Кажется, домой я не попаду… - с грустью произнес автобот.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Всю следующую неделю я помогал Кирату приспособиться к новым условиям. Опыт и навыки делали его незаменимым помощником для максималов. А у меня в свою очередь появился еще один повод похвастаться.

Позже мне удалось вытащить его на прогулку к возвышенности над огромной рекой – одному из моих любимых смотровых мест. Мне захотелось узнать, почему же он все-таки вернулся и помог.

Автобот задумался, потом ответил:

- Меня попросил Скай Линкс. Он сказал, что чувствует, будто так надо. К тому же, я был единственным, кто успел бы.

- Кират… - тихо произнес я, - Прости. Было эгоистично с моей стороны просить тебя сделать это, но…

- Тебе не надо извиняться, Скай Линкс. Это было честью, - бывших автобот положил руку мне на плечо.

- Ты знаешь?

- Синдрея мне рассказала. Я знаю, что она обещала сохранить это в тайне, но ей показалось, что это необходимо, тебе ведь выражение чувств дается с трудом.

- Да уж, она-то меня знает, - кивнул я.

- У нас появилась теория, что когда ты поменялся телами со Скай Линксом, тогда в прошлом, ваши искры каким-то образом переплелись, может быть даже стали единым целым.

- Так вот почему…Я такой какой я есть, - задумчиво проговорил я, - Потому что у меня так получилось. Хотя трудно поверить.

- Любой сюжет с путешествиями во времени трудно осмыслить, - ухмыльнулся Кират.

- Ну так, Кират, ты на меня не злишься?

- Друг мой, а за что? – улыбнулся он, - Да, я кое-что потерял, но надо жить дальше. Ты тоже через такое прошел, верно?

Я кивнул.

- Не оборачивайся, мне кажется, сейчас я должен уйти, - прошептал Кират, заметив приближающуюся сзади Синдрею, - Поброжу пока по округе.

Взмахнув крыльями, зеленый дракон оторвался от земли и унесся в темное небо.

- Это возможно мог быть ты, - велоцираптор подошла ближе, стуча своими когтями по камням.

- Это мог быть я, - на моем лице дракона разошлась улыбка.

Взмахнув хвостом, я столкнул её, затем быстро кувыркнувшись расправил крылья и поймал её в полете.

- Гррр…ты что, хочешь чтобы у меня был сердечный приступ?! – прорычала Синдрея.

- Может быть…а может быть и нет.

Я опустил голову и почувствовал напряжение в её шее, когда наши губы (или челюсти) сошлись в поцелуе. Мне начало даже нравится.

Этот страстный момент был испорчен, одно неудачно расположенное дерево заехало мне по голове.


	8. Чрезвычайные ситуации Спокойно

Originally written by nightdragon0

Beta Reader: Ignis Fatuus

**Часть 8 Чрезвычайная ситуация **

_**1 - Спокойно**_

Найтфайр опустился на колени, чувствуя на крыльях ласковые прикосновенья ветра. Максимал закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на внешних ощущениях. Каждый звук, каждое движение – ничто не ускользало от него. Неподалёку со дна ущелья около небольшого водопада доносилось множество таких звуков. Затем он почувствовал присутствие.

Быстро среагировав, Найтфайр вскочил с места, схватил Синдрею за вооруженную руку и повалил на землю перед собой.

- Похоже, ты опять попалась, - рассмеялся дракон, держа свой меч над её грудью.

- Эй, нечестно. Ты следил за мной, не так ли? – запротестовала велоцираптор.

- Ну да, может быть. Не волнуйся, это урок нам обоим, - произнес он, помогая ей подняться. – Кстати, об уроке, не хочешь сразиться?

- Валяй. Генерал научил меня паре приемов!

Генерал это была кличка Кирата. Его прозвали так, чтобы отдать должное званию, которое он когда-то имел.

- Максимизация, - Найтфайр трансформировался, - давай! Йаргх!

Он издал боевой клич и сделал выпад. Они сошлись лицом к лицу, Синдрея парировала все удары Найтфайра. Затем она провела ответную атаку, но он смог увернуться. Тогда максималка отпрыгнула назад, чтобы размахнуться без помехи и скрестила своё оружие с мечом противника. Дракон был ошарашен этим натиском и едва не обезоружен, но он опыт многих стычек помог ему устоять.

Найтфайр сделал выпад, вложив в удар всю свою силу и вес, и сбил Синдрею с ног. Меньший трансформер сумел смягчить падение, приземлившись на руки, дракон уже замахнулся, но в последний момент максималка откатилась, уходя из-под удара, и меч вонзился в землю.

Найтфайр потянул оружие и вытащил его вовремя, чтобы успеть уклониться от выпада Синдреи. Подпрыгнув в воздух, дракон замахнулся мечом в новом ударе снизу. Максималка сделала сальто в сторону, затем кулаком нанесла удар в лицо Найтфайру. Он с рычанием взмахнул хвостом, вынудив партнера немного отступить.

Драка становилась все более напряженной. И у Синдреи неплохо получалось. Она отпрыгнула назад на скалу и использовала её как опору, чтобы метнусь свое тело на него. Найтфайр быстро увернулся, последовала серия выпадов и блоков. Причем дрались трансформеры своим боевым оружием, а не тренировочным снаряжением. Осколки камней и брызги так и разлетались во все стороны.

И снова они столкнулись, отошли назад и сделали еще по одному выпаду. Синдрея к своему сожалению споткнулась и упала. Найтфайр инстинктивно прервал атаку и прыгнул, чтобы подхватить её. При этом он изогнулся в воздухе, стараясь не попасть на её меч и не задеть её своим. Извернувшись немыслимым образом, дракон не сумел удержать равновесие, и они вместе грохнулись на землю.

- Ой…ух…неплохо, Синдрея, - задыхаясь произнес он, - У тебя даже может…получиться побороть настоящего предакона.

- Ой…не надо умничать, - раздраженно ответила максималка.

- Боже, какая техника, - слова Калико прервал разговор. Коричневая лисица вышла на выступ перед ними.

Не ожидавшие её появления, Найтфайр и Синдрея быстро приняли сидячее положение.

- Милая лисичка, - пробормотал Найтфайр, - Чем же мы обязаны столь приятному визиту? Оптимус всё еще злиться на меня за ту слепящую гранату, что я швырнул без его разрешения?

- Это уж точно, но я здесь не за этим. Мне просто надо поговорить с Синдреей.

- Без проблем, - как всегда любезно согласилась та.

- Я.. – начал Найтфайр.

- Простите, только леди, - Калико преградила дорогу лапой, - Синдрея, пожалуйста.

- Будь паинькой и подожди немного, - максималка транформировалась в звероформу и положила лапу на его плечо, - Мы не долго.

- И смотри не подслушивай! – серьезно отрезала Калико.

Обе пошли к вершине водопада. Местность вокруг была абсолютно открытая, никаких деревьев. Найтфайр знал, что спрятаться все равно не получится, особенно с его черной окраской, которая так выделялась среди окружающей обстановки.

«Но…я же не паинька, не так ли? Хе-хе-хе..» - он коварно потер ладони.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Синдрея, ты заметила, как близки в последнее время стали Тигатрон и Аиразора? – спросила Калико.

- Да, два природных инстинкта, - кивнула велоцираптор.

- Вы с драконом тоже вроде как сблизились.

- Что тебя беспокоит, Калико? – спросила максималка, почувствовав, что здесь кроется что-то большее, чем простой интерес.

- Я…эмм…ну…Я… Я… Похоже, мне нравится Динобот, но я не знаю, как ему это сказать! – выговорилась она наконец.

Синдрея задумалась на секунду, потом захихикала.

- И это все?

- Эй, я солдат, помнишь? Такие вещи не совсем в моей компетенции.

- Ну, я тоже не психолог ведь, - сказала Синдрея, - Но мне кажется, ничего говорить не нужно.

- А?

- Правда. Я бы подождала, и будь, что будет. Потребуется время. Динобот точно не из тех, кто ценит подобные чувства.

- Я его не люблю! – Калико прокричала настолько громко, что даже распугала находящихся рядом птиц. - То есть, я осознаю, что честь для него многое значит и все такое. Мне просто хочется, чтобы мы были с ним близкими друзьями. Вот и всё.

- Хорошо, расслабься, - жестом успокоила Синдрея, - Я тебя поняла. Но мне все же кажется, что тебе надо узнать его поближе. Знаешь, он сильно напоминает мне Найтфайра. Они оба такие упрямые…

- Противные, - кинула Калико.

- Скупые.

- Бесчувственные.

- Не знают, когда и как просить помощи.

- Предаконы.

- Здорово, у меня слова закончились, - рассмеялась Синдрея, - Но ты поняла картину.

- Да, думаю, да, - Калико встала, - Ну, спасибо.

- Всегда пожалуйста, - обе дали друг другу «пять», затем лисица направилась по тропинке вниз обратно в ущелье.

Синдрея подождала, пока подруга скроется из виду, потом повернулась и просканировала окружающую местность. Было какое-то странное чувство.

- Найтфайр, я знаю, это ты! – крикнула она, - Давай выходи!

Вслед за этими словами грязь под её ногами зашевелилась и наружу показалась драконья голова Найтфайра.

- Ты стала настолько на меня похожа, что даже страшно, - улыбнулся он, оголив клыки.

- Ты прорыл через весь подъем? – засомневалась Синдрея.

- Не, где-то три четверти я пролетел и начал оттуда. Черт, столько работы, а услышал всего-навсего девчачий разговор.

- Так ты всё слышал?

- Каждое слово, - рассмеялся он, - Итак, я упрямый, скупой, противный и бесчувственный предакон, правильно?

- И уже начал меня заражать своим злобным влиянием, - вздохнула максималка.

- Ну разве это не перекрывает всё остальное?

- Конечно, потому до встречи с тобой мне не хватило бы духа сделать вот ТАК! – Синдрея подняла ногу и ударом загнала его голову обратно в землю. Все, что смог сделать дракон, это издать приглушенный крик.

Над этой сценой высоко в небе слабо сияли две луны. Никто и не подозревал, что это зрелище они видят в последний раз.

Скоро Найтфайру предстоит проникнуть на базу предаконов с весьма ответственным заданием….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Во время эпизода "****Coming****of****the****Fuzors****Part****Two****" (Пришествие Фьюзоров: Часть вторая), несколько дней спустя**

- Ррррааааргххх!

В звонком ударе энергоновый меч Найтфайра встретился с клинком-бластером его кровного врага – Десвинга.

- Ха!

Отбивая атаку друг друга, они наконец скрестили свои оружия и столкнулись лицом к лицу. На обоих подействовало недавнее Квантовое излучение, направленное на планету, но от этого ярость их нисколько не угасла.

- Сдавайся! – выкрикнул Десвинг, - Максмиалам конец, тебе больше некуда бежать.

- Тогда перед смертью я разберусь с тобой! – зарычал Найтфайр, отбрасывая своего оппонента назад.

Оба отступили друг от друга и восстановили равновесие, заняв боевые стойки. Затем одновременно атаковали. Найтфайр пригнулся, уходя из-под удара Десвинга, и с маневром в стиле Рероуни Кеншин (прим. пер. – герой одноименного японского аниме) внезапно оказался позади врага, да еще и с оружием наготове.

Но внезапный щелчок ружья заставил Найтфайра поспешно изменить план действий и откатиться в сторону. Он почувствовал, как мимо с треском пролетел энергетический заряд, затем его оглушил громкий взрыв.

Оскалившись, он приземлился и взглядом отыскал источник атаки – Мюрикейт – саблезубого тигра, стоящего на скале.

- Что ты здесь делаешь? – раздраженно воскликнул Десвинг, - убирайся! Это мое дело!

- Я дерусь со всеми, кто …аргх! – слова предакона были прерваны внезапным ударом сзади, столкнувшим её с высоты.

Из укрытия с осадной винтовкой Найтфайра вышла Синдрея. На неё, как и на тех, кто вышел из стазисных капсул, квантовое излучение не подействовало.

- Я не сильно опоздала, надеюсь? – улыбнулась она, заняв позицию позади Найтфайра и поднимая свой синий энергоновый клинок

- Сыграем в паре? – подмигнул он максмиалке. Она не оставила его, как он и ожидал.

В ответ Мюрикейт выпустила когти.

- Не вставай у меня на пути, девочка, - прорычал Десвинг, еще сильнее сжав в кулаке меч.

- Побеспокойся о себе, - ответила она, не отрывая взгляда от двух максималов.

Бой продолжился. Он с ним. Она с ней.

Найтфайр и Синдрея координировали свои атаки, танцуя по кругу. Их могучие сине-зеленые энергоновые клинки пронзали воздух, словно световые сабли.

Оба предакона были опытными бойцами, но не в команде. Нанося удары, блокируя, отбиваясь, снова нападая, Найтфайр и Синдрея постоянно менялись местами и оппонентами, окончательно запутывая последних.

Максимал резанул по Десвингу, затем пригнулся и позволил Синдрее перекатиться через себя и ударить противника в лицо. Затем она мгновенно отпрянула и дала Найтфайру возможность нанести удар по атаковавшей Мюрикейт. Предаконы одновременно повалились на землю.

- Можете не верить, но, похоже, вы обмочились, - отметил Найтфайр.

И было от чего. Оптимус Примал своим появлением склонил чащу весов, и силы врага начали отступать.

- Черт! Закончим в другой раз! – трансформируясь, прокричал Десвинг.

Он схватил напарницу в когти стервятника и начал набирать высоту.

Бой был тяжелым и неравным для максималов. Найтфайр и Синдрея едва успели вернуться и присоединиться к решающей битве. К счастью, они пережили тот бой.

Дав друг другу с размаха «пять», пара пешком направились обратно к базе.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Найтфайр стоял в комнате, где обычно располагался во время своих визитов на базу, и рассматривал свою новую трансметаллическую форму.

- Так-так, похоже, кому-то очень нравится его новый вид.

Отвернувшись от зеркала, он видел заглядывающую в дверной проём Синдрею.

- Да, знаешь, немного металла на чешуе, но, я думаю, дополнительная защита не помешает.

Основа режима робота не слишком изменилась, за исключением цветов. Доминирующей окраской по-прежнему была блестяще черная. Серебристые части: когти, округлые линии на коленях, талия, локти, запястья и шея - теперь стали золотыми.

Теперь у него появились две плечевые пластины, из каждой в сторону торчало по золотому шипу. Руки под пластинами были темно синего цвета. Туда убирались передние конечности звероформы, они также служили защитой для рук. Вокруг обоих плеч расположились по три кожаных складки.

Крылья хоть и стали металлическими, но сохранили свою подвижность и гибкость. Теперь они были полностью серебристые.

Три рога на голове по-прежнему были направлены назад, только теперь они стали золотыми. Золотые линии продолжались на голове и сходились красному кристаллу у него на лбу, образовывая своего рода корону.

- Императорский дракон, - рассмеялась Синдрея, вспомнив, как очнулась после квантовой волны в его руках и как была поражена, даже заметив тот знакомый пламенный взгляд.

Найтфайр показал вверх большие пальцы и сделал вдох, дабы расправить плечи и показаться шире. Рост его не изменился, но новая броня явно придавала ему величия.

Единственным дополнением к его арсеналу оказалась миниатюрная импульсная пушка, крепящаяся либо на кисть, либо на спину между крыльев. Оружие было отнюдь не скорострельным и весьма энергопотребляющим, но также и очень разрушительным.

Найтфайр перешел в звероформу в обычной для него последовательности. Он опустился на четыре лапы, защитные пластины на руках удлинились и превратились в передние лапы. Спрятанная драконья голова и шея появились из-под грудной пластины и закрыли голову робота. Голова дракона была также украшена подобием короны. Вся голова над челюстями была покрыта серебряной маской, лишь красные сияющие глаза сверкали сквозь неё.

Поскольку его звероформа многое сохраняла из режима робота, то и цветовая гамма в общем сохранялась.

- Ну что, идем? Мне не терпится испытать новые крылья.

Синдрея также перешла в звериный режим и они вместе направились к выходу.

- Знаешь, мне кажется, что эти наши пришельцы куда больше связаны с моей звероформой, чем кажется, - внезапно произнес Найтфайр.

- Ты о чем? – спросила максималка.

- Я разве не рассказывал тебе, как получил эту форму?

- Вообще-то нет.

- Когда мы упали сюда, остальные выслали сканнеры, чтобы получить звероформы, так?

- Да.

- Мне не понравился выбор. Читор решил осмотреться, и я сказал, чтобы меня не ждали. Тогда они еще не знали, что я предакон, и оставили на базе с включенным сканером одного.

- А потом?

- Потом я почувствовал странное присутствие. Трудно объяснить, но похоже на чувство холода, будто рядом находилось привидение. Затем сканнеры заметили что-то на самой границе зоны видимости, не самой обширной тогда. Они заметили это.

Найтфайр поднял лапу и хлопнул себя по груди.

- Дракон, я узнал о них из старых земных мифов. Но они же были просто мифами. Я принял эту форму и решил проверить. Я нашел лишь след на вершине песчаного холма. Когда я поставил в него свою ногу, след точно подошел. Тут меня позвали остальные – им была нужна помощь в первом сражении и я улетел. Позже я вернулся, но следов уже не нашел. Так я и не добрался до того, что дало мне эту форму.

- Очень интересно.

- Вот, смотри.

Он достал карманный компьютер и запустил голографический проигрыватель. Изображение было довольно размытым и со множеством помех, но на нем были отчетливо видны две фигуры драконов в лесу. Один темнее другого. Они прыгали с дерева на дерево, очень близко к камере.

- Я украл этот кусочек из старой базы данных Якона. Говорится, что он взят где-то из двадцатого столетия, на Земле, но кто знает…?

Ответом Синдреи был протяжный свист.

- Непонял? – переспросил Найтфайр, взмахивая черных хвостом за спиной, - Тебя смутил клип или факт, что я его украл из Якона?

- И то и другое.

- Потом все шло как по маслу, пока не настал день, когда я сошелся в дуэли с Десвингом. Он узнал меня и громко известил всех об этом. Знаешь, каково это было перед всеми «товарищами». Это случилось прямо перед твоим появлением.

- Да уж, неприятно. Но сейчас-то все в порядке, не так ли?

- Благодаря тебе, в основном, - улыбнулся он, оголив свои белые клыки.

Пара дошла до главной комнаты управления, которая в тот момент пустовала. Верхний люк открылся, и перед ними предстало усыпанное сверкающими звездами ночное небо.

- Транспортный режим, - скомандовал Найтфайр своей системе.

Как и у других трансметалов, у него также появилась третья форма. Крылья в ней становились плоскими, как у самолета, а все конечности, кроме хвоста, втягивались внутрь. Наконец, новая пучковая пушка закрепилась на спине.

- Планер-дракон к вашим услугам, - подмигнул он, повернувшись к максималке.

- Не хвались, - рассмеялась веоцираптор.

Она забралась наверх, держась лапами пушку, и прижалась грудью к его спине.

- Держись крепче и пристегни ремень! – сказал Найтфайр.

- Какой ремеееень? Ииааааааррггхх! - Синдрея не смогла удержаться от крика, когда Найтфайр внезапно взлетел и с сумасшедшим ускорением устремился в открытый люк. - Идиот! Тебе обязательно всегда так делать?

- Еда и напитки на этом рейсе не подаются, - веселым тоном продолжил тот, - И что бы ты ни делала, не нажимай большую красную кнопку на пушке, с той мордочкой, когда она направлена на любую часть моего тела. Особенно на голову.

Синдрея осмотрела оружие и нашла заветную кнопку. Она, очевидно, служила для запуска пушки.

- Потому что, мне не очень понравится без головы. Заранее спасибо и приятного полета!

Какое-то время они летели в молчании.

- Знаешь, ситуация, кажется, немного разрядилась, - начала максималка, - Но я сомневаюсь, что для тебя это тоже так.

- Я лучше буду готовиться к худшему, особенно, когда появляется плохое предчувствие, как сейчас.

- И что бы это могло быть?

- Я не знаю! Просто мысли и всё. Эй, мы можем справиться с пришельцами, уверен, справимся и со всем остальным.

- Наверное, - не очень уверенно ответила Синдрея, - Кстати, я всё хотела тебя спросить. Что у тебя с Десвингом?

- Я..эмм…смотри, солце восходит! Хорошая погодка, а? – Найтфайр "ловко" сменил тему.

Максималка вздохнула. Такой ответ означал одно: «Я не хочу об этом разговаривать».

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Между эпизодами «Больше не максимал» (****Maximal****no****more****) и «Визиты извне» (****Other****Visits**

Десвинг шёл по коридору, громко топая по металлическому покрытию. Обычно предаконы, когда хотят что-то скрыть, выбирают более тихую походку. Но трансметал был не в настроении.

Как и его кровный враг, он многое обрел после Квантовой волны.

В его случае укрепились перья звероформы черного стервятника, а также добавилось несколько серебряных пластин: на груди, голове, вверху и внизу крыльев. Это, а также дополнительные реактивные ускорители в основании крыльев, давало дополнительную скорость и защиту.

Его трансформация все ещё была похожа на Эйрейзор – голова зверя оставалась на груди, а крылья уходили за спину. Его теперь были снабжены набором скрытых ракетных установок сверху и снизу, прямо под броней.

Третий режим также являлся модификацией звероформы. Она включала раскрытие ракетных установок, смещение реактивных двигателей дальше на крылья, при котором они превращались в роторы. Также на голову надевался своего рода шлем. Это давало предакону преимущество атаковать под водой, чего обоим сторонам не хватало. И, хотя подводное плавание не было его коньком, соревновательное чувство всегда сохранялось, и любая возможность уйти в отрыв лишь приветствовалась.

Очнувшись от мыслей, наемник оглядел место своего назначения – старую компьютерную комнату в восточном крыле нижнего уровня. Сюда редко кто заходил, еще реже что-то чинил, но все же оно являлось отличным местом для желающих проникнуть в секретные файлы, не боясь быть замеченным. Конечно, для своих нужд ему понадобилось бы уметь настраивать и модифицировать старые схемы, но Десвингу это уж точно было под силу.

Но внутри как будто кто-то был. И этот кто-то в отчаянии молотил по стене.

- Я не понимаю! Что Я такое?

Это был Мюрикейт. Десвинг даже удивился такому прогрессу.

Эта кошка была создана как часть эксперимента по проникновению в энергии мертвых существ этой планеты. Он заключался в объединении души случайной жертвы с Кибертронской программой, что в результате давало искру. Мегатрон отказался от проекта из-за его неэффективности, но Мюрикейт все же сохранил.

С самого начала она была дика и неконтролируема, и почти не отличала друзей от врагов. Тем не менее, даже за свое довольно непродолжительное нахождение на базе Десвинг смог заметить, что она начала учиться. Тяжело, медленно, но прогресс был. Теперь она находилась почти на том же интеллектуальном уровне, что и остальные предаконы. А в случае одного или двух, даже умнее. Может быть, она знала не слишком много про компьютеры и системы, но стратегию боя выбирала относительно быстро и была прирожденным воином.

Его удивляло, насколько у организмов этой планеты высока приспособляемость.

«Возможно, её пыл сыграет мне на руку, если им правильно воспользоваться»,- подумал предакон, вошёл, закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, сложив руки на груди.

Казалось, в Мюрикейт зародилась к нему некая симпатия после инцидента во время квантовой волны, когда он спас её от падения в лаву, столкнув в камеру восстановения. Это была абсолютная случайность. Предакон схватил Террозавра, пытаясь спасти товарища от участи Скорпонога в лаве, но потерял равновесие и нечаянно толкнул её. Но ей это не показалось случайным.

Так как её тело состояло из того же метала под названием «Сплав П», что и новое тело Найтфайра, подобный поворот событий предотвратил её превращение в трансметала.

Как и Террозавр, Десвинг имел свои цели и больше не хотел летать на задания вместе с жуком и муравьем. А так как ему хватало ума не стоять на летающих платформах, бесперый мог бы ему сильно задолжать.

В отчаянии Мюрикейт начала расшвыривать в стороны первые попавшиеся предметы. Десвинг поймал трубу, едва не ударившую его в голову и покашлял, привлекая внимание.

- О…это ты. – Мюрикейт остановилась и повернулась.

- Хочешь узнать, что ты?

Мюрикейт посмотрела на компьютер, затем на него и кивнула.

- Больше никто мне не скажет, и эта штука не работает! Но я знаю, со мной что-то не так. Я не такая как вы, просто не знаю!

- Ты права. Ты что-то другое. Эксперимент, в который остальные не верили. Поэтому, наверное, и не скажут.

По выражению лица Мюрикейт было видно, что такой ответ её не устроил.

- Твое недоверие естественно, но послушай, я просто тут работаю. Мотивы Мегатрона и его прихвостней - не мое дело.

- Тогда ты объяснишь мне? – сдавшись, спросила она.

Десвинг кивнул и последовательно рассказал историю её создания. В конце он счёл нужным добавить от себя несколько вдохновляющих слов.

- Не смотря на твое происхождение, ты теперь Предакон. А также хороший воин. Тот, кого я искал.

- Что это значит? – спросила она.

- Предлагаю партнерство. Ты и я. Тайно, конечно. Много преимуществ, не просто одиночная победа, - подмигнул предакон.

Десвингу показалось, что она согласилась слишком легко.

- А сейчас мне понадобится твоя помощь, - он поместил диск в компьютер и получил доступ к карте, - Блэкарахния не очень надежный источник, особенно когда дело доходит до информации на дисках. Но у меня есть способы проверки. Слушай меня очень внимательно.

Предакон обрисовал свои планы на следующий день и показал кое-что на экране. В конце разговора предаконка радостно улыбнулась и кивнула.

- Тогда, завтра, - проговорила она.

- Точно, - улыбнулся Десвинг. Затем он склонился и поцеловал её. Сначала Мюрикет немного занервничала, но потом насладилась моментом.

Затем оба разошлись по своим делам в разные стороны.

«Совсем неплохо», - подумал стервятник, вспоминая старые трюки, которые он использовал с девушками в барах еще на Кибертроне, - «Одновременно даже получу немного удовольствия».

Тем временем Шадоуфлэр, черная пантера, показался из своего укрытия в темном углу комнаты.

- По моему скромному мнению, и правда поражает, - прошептал он себе.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Кират сделал вираж влево, уворачиваясь от острых скалистых образований. Нефритовый дракон оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что Читор за ним поспевает. Беспокоиться не стоило – максимал уверенно чувствовал себя, энергичный как всегда.

Кират приземлился на подъем, его примеру последовала и летающая кошка-трансметал.

- Что-нибудь заметил, Генерал? - Спросил Читор.

- Кое-что, к сожалению, но не могу определить, где, - ответил Кират, стуча по сенсору, - Не хорошо.

- Мегз, наверное, глушит эту местность, - сказал Читор, - Проклятые шумовые станции.

- Нытье нам не поможет, лучше направимся к источнику энергии, что обнаружили до этого, - вздохнул Кират, убирая сенсор, - Уверен, ты слышал. Та, что чужеродного происхождения.

- Еще бы. После того, как они попытались расправиться с нами тем планетокиллером, думаешь, они от нас отстанут?

- С врагами так, парень. Если они по-настоящему хотят тебя убить, они не отступят и будут продолжать пытаться, - он отвернулся и посмотрел вниз на снежную долину, простиравшуюся под ними. Вокруг возвышались также засыпанные снегом горные пики.

В таких условиях ориентироваться без сенсора было крайне сложно.

- Сейчас нам надо беспокоиться о том, как бы побыстрее добраться до того источника энергии, пока это не сделали предаконы, - сказал Кират, расправляя крылья.

- Ну, никто не говорил, что будет легко, а? – ответил Читор, включая зажигание.

- У тебя есть дух, парень. Посмотрим, насколько ты им владеешь.

- Ну давай.

С этими словами они оторвались от земли.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Эй, пернатый! Я…ух!

Террозавр не успел продолжить фразу, как Десвинг схватил его за шею.

- Слушай сюда, лысый придурок, - зарычал стервятник, - единственной причиной, почему я не позволил тебе камнем свалиться в озеро лавы, было то, что мне неохота заниматься всякой ерундой с жуком и тупым дроном. Так что, чего бы там себе не возомнил, мне не интересно. Понял?

- Да.. – запищал птеродактиль.

- Отлично, - предакон ослабил хватку, - А теперь. поскольку у тебя есть нужный сенсор, указывай дорогу, и давай побыстрее уже с этим закончим.

Трансметал Террозавр кивнул и опустил на глаза визор.

(Прим. авт.: Кстати, я сделал так, что Террозавр пережил квантовую волну и тоже стал трансметалом. Выглядит он также, как и выпущенная игрушка Террозавра-Трансметала)

Десвинг подождал, пока его напарник не отлетит на несколько футов, а затем активировал комлинк.

- Мюрикейт, уже готово? – прошептал он.

С другой стороны линии послышался громкий взрыв, затем смех Мюрикейт.

- Не беспокойся. У Васпинатора и Инферно наметились кое-какие технические трудности, как ты и просил, - она пнула часть Васпинатора, восторгаясь удачным выбором места установки бомбы.

- Отлично. Нельзя, чтобы эти двое клоунов рассказали обо всём Мегатрону. Теперь ты можешь…

Замолчал, услышав выстрелы.

- Черт!

- Мюрикейт? Что происходит?

- Гррр..Максималы нашли нас! Динобот, крыса и лиса. Я разберусь с ними!

- Отрицательно. Немедленно отступай!

- Шадоуфлэр и Блэкарахния уже направляются сюда. Будет подозрительно, если я вот так сбегу!

- Тогда ладно. Просто задержи максималов.

- Извини, - сказала она сквозь шум от выстрелов и прервала связь.

- Десвинг, - позвал Террозавр, - Сюда! Мне кажется, это здесь!

Он указа на долину внизу.

----------------------------------------------

- А что с этими двумя? – спросила Блэкарахния, указывая на кучу деталей Васпинатора и Инферно.

- А как ты думаешь? – пробурчал Шадоуфлер, стреляя из своего арбалета, - по моему скромному мнению, обычное дело.

- Из них получились хорошие щиты, - соврала Мюрикет.

Мысленно она сожалела. Сожалела о том, что уже не сможет участвовать в плане Десвинга из-за этой битвы.

С другой стороны поля боя трое максималов занимались обычным делом: высунулся – выстрелил – спрятался.

- Похоже на засаду, - пробормотал Динобот.

- Да, мордоворот может быть прав, - сказал Рэттреп.

- К сожалению, нам придётся пройти ЧЕРЕЗ них, поскольку обойти их невозможно, не ввязавшись в драку, - возразила Калико.

Когда она поднялась для очередной очереди, в камень, служивший ей укрытием, ударил выстрел, так что взрыв произошел прямо перед её лицом. Его отбросило назад, она выронила два своих автомата: один упал в яму впереди, и его было не достать, другой оказался сзади. Тяжело дыша, она потянулась ко второму.

Динобот видел её падение и, очевидно, ему пришла та же мысль. Получилось, что до оружия они дотянулись одновременно. На секунду, оба удивлённо уставились друг на друга.

- Эй, народ! У нас тут бой вообще-то! – закричал Рэттреп, прерывая момент.

Раздраженно посмотрев друг на друга, Динобот и Калико продолжили стрелять.

--------------------------------------------

- Грррр…сдавайся или умри!

Десвинг узнал голос зеленого дракона, недавно появившегося из ниоткуда.

«Как жаль, я думал, здесь покажется Найтфайр. Ну что ж, полагаю, я смогу разобраться и с этим».

Кират быстро приближался, он начал испускать электрические заряды – аналог пламенного дыхания Найтфайра.

- Terrorrize! – прокричал предакон Террозавру, уходя в сторону и не обращая внимание на опасность. Выхватив клинок-бластер, он прицелился в зеленого дракона.

- Нет, не получится! – внезапно появившийся Читор трансформировался в режим робота и прыгнул на него, пытаясь выбить из рук оружие.

- Отвали! – закричал Десвинг, яростно отбиваясь и пытаясь стряхнуть Читора.

Сопротивляясь, он заметил, как Кират и Террозавр трансформировались и начали бой. Внезапно он всё-таки упустил бластер и тот выстрелил прямо в гору. Последовала серия взрывов.

«Что за чертовщина? Мои заряды не смогли бы нанести столько урона! Там что-то есть..»

Наконец, Десвингу удалось стряхнуть Читора, но теперь его больше привлекало место, куда только что попал его заряд. Снег начал было сходить вниз, но что-то его задержало.

Взглянув вниз, Десвинг заметил сияющую голубую сферу размером примерно с его кулаки, сложенные вместе. Она засияла так ярко, что всем пришлось прекратить драку и прикрыть глаза.

Щурясь, предакон заметил, что взрывы освободили кое-что еще.

«Это…стазисная капсула?»

На ней была отметка «Х». Она упала прямо в голубой свет чужой сферы. Почти сразу все окрестности потрясло взрывом энергона.

Десвинг закричал от боли, когда энергоновая волна прошлась по его схемам.


	9. Чрезвычайные ситуации Инициация

Originally written by nightdragon0

Beta Reader: Ignis Fatuus

**Часть 9. Чрезвычайные ситуации **

_2 – Инициация_

- Скай Линкс!

- Родимус? – обернувшись к нему, отозвался я. Кроме нас в ангаре никого не было. - Я думал, ты уже улетел на Кибертрон.

- Кто-то не выполнил свои обязанности по уходу за двигателями, и мы попросту застряли, - рассмеялся командир автоботов. - Я тебя давно не видел, Скай Линкс. Как там дела?

- Ну, лично мне больше нравилось, когда были только мы и десептиконы. По крайней мере, тогда надо было драться.

- И тебе, я полагаю, не приходилось заниматься всей этой транспортной рутиной.

- Это оскорбление для меня.

- Если принять во внимание темпы прогресса, я бы сказал, что скоро ты станешь представителем вымирающего вида.

- Да уж, - кивнул я. Размером я был с огромный шаттл или обычный гештальт. И топлива я расходовал соответствующе: как шаттл, а не обычный Кибертронец. Но в отличие от шаттла, меня надо было снабжать постоянно, причем не только во время путешествий, - А ты сам как, Родимус?

- С тех пор, как у нас демократия, с плеч свалилось много хлопот.

- Мне кажется, ты займешь высокий пост в правительстве Кибертрона.

- Поверь, во время войны мне хватило. Я все еще служу советником, а кучу убийц на хвост мне не надо.

- Говорят, мир – лишь прелюдия грядущей битвы, - высказался я.

- Может быть, - кивнул Родимус, - Но давай сосредоточимся на настоящем. Проблемы надо решать по мере поступления, а не выдумывать. Я освободился, а поскольку по расписанию тебе скоро лететь на Кибертрон, я надеялся, ты сможешь захватить меня.

- Если не возражаешь путешествовать с грузом, то мне будет приятно тебя подбросить.

- Замечательно. Всегда поможешь, старый друг.

Я присел и выдвинул трап, чтобы Родимус смог подняться на борт. Мой текущий режим являлся комбинацией режима птицы и рыси, что вместе давало крылатого динозавра на четырех ногах.

- Как всегда полет получится превосходный благодаря моим непревзойденным талантам. Расслабься и предоставь его мне, - объявил я, трансформируясь в шаттл. Я включил двигатели и начал набирать скорость, все больше удаляясь от луны Аргентии II.

- Вижу, время так и не умерило твоего самомнения, - вздохнул Родимус, занимая место в кабине, - Будет, как в старые добрые времена.

Полет продолжался, звезды проносились мимо. Система Аргентия состояла более, чем из пятидесяти маленьких лун и планет, вращающихся вокруг солнца. Здесь было открыто много первичных энергоновых месторождений, и рейсов мне предстояло немало.

Я полетел по своему обычному маршруту, самому быстрому, конечно же. Тем не менее, чувствовалось, что что-то не так. И подозрения подтвердились, когда начали сигнализировать дальнобойные сканнеры.

- Что это? – спросил Родимус.

- Странно. Мои сканнеры поймали какой-то неопознанный сигнал связи. Похоже, он исходит от луны Аргентия 52.

- Эта луна уже давно разработана, - ответил Родимус, - Ты, наверное, ошибся.

- Шансы, что моя сверхточная и продвинутая технология ошибется, сто к одному, - настоял я, - Это определенно заслуживает быстрой проверки.

- Ну, я не особо против. Только давай побыстрее.

- К счастью, речь идет о Скай Линксе. Буду быстрее быстрого.

Я отклонился от прежнего курса и направился к луне. Источник сигнала находился неподалеку от старой посадочной платформы. Одним отработанным движением я плавно приземлился на неё. Кроме платформы, там еще находилось несколько старых кибертронских одноместных шаттлов. Позади виднелась перерабатывающая фабрика, встроенная прямо в гору. На всём лежала печать запустения, но… ощущение смутной угрозы не покидало.

- Выглядит заброшенной, - отметил Родимус, выйдя наружу. Он подошел к ближайшему шаттлу и заглянул в кабину. - Хм? Шаттл исправен и заправлен. Это место уже несколько лет считается заброшенным.

- Что-то не так, - прорычал я, трансформируясь в режим диноптицы, - Не знаю что, но чувствую.

- Давай проверим фабрику, - кивнул Родимус, вынимая пистолет.

Одного удара хвостом оказалось достаточно, чтобы выбить старые двери. Мы двинулись по коридору. Вдруг я услышал шаги, и точно, - впереди мотнулась какая-то тень.

- Кто это? Покажись! – потребовал Родимус и направил пистолет в сторону фигуры.

Внезапный выстрел лазером выбил бластер из его руки. На мостике сверху показалась фигура гуманоида. Должно быть, какая-то маскирующая система, которую даже мои сенсоры не могли засечь. Начали появляться и другие.

- Огонь! – скомандовал голос, - Автоботов нельзя отпускать живыми!

- Черт! – выругался Родимус, отпрыгивая от лазерного луча.

- Рррррааааагххх! – я выпустил пламя из челюстей и поджарил тех, кто осмелился подступить чересчур близко. Нападавшие определенно выглядели кибертронцами, но, похоже, не умели трансформироваться. Каждый был хорошо защищен броней, щиты и шлемы скрывали любые признаки принадлежности. А оружие их точно было не хуже нашего.

С моими размерами было практически невозможно остаться нетронутым, лазеры оставляли сильные ожоги, некоторые выстрелы пробивали даже броню, задевая внутренние цепи.

- Родимус, бери шаттл и лети за помощью! Я прикрою! – выкрикнул я, выстреливая пару ракет.

- Ты не сможешь справиться с ними в одиночку, - возразил Родимус, отбиваясь.

- Просто лети! Это приказ! – зарычал я и взмахом хвоста смёл еще несколько солдат, - послушай хотя бы сейчас!

- Я вернусь, Скай Линкс! Я обещаю! – командир автоботов трансформировался в автомобиль, сбил пару противников и исчез снаружи.

- Остановить его! За ним, идиоты! – приказал командир. Я так и не смог выяснить, откуда доносился этот голос, да и времени на это не хватало.

Когда Родимус оказался снаружи, я выстрелил в потолок и тем самым завалил проход. Теперь им отсюда было не выбраться. К сожалению, мне тоже.

Противников становилось всё больше и больше. Я закричал от боли, когда ракета разорвала мое левое крыло. В отчаянии, я огляделся и заметил что-то похожее на генератор. Взревев, я вскочил и запустил двигатели, чтобы скорее добраться до него; выпустил по генератору несколько ракет. Он взорвался, и сильнейшая взрывная волна отбросила меня назад на стену. Сейчас мне было уже по-настоящему плохо: щиты отказали, броня была пробита, энергетический уровень стремительно падал. Но я не сдавался.

Когда я поднимался, в меня попал странный желтый энергетический заряд. Затем еще несколько. Боль, ударившая в процессор была катастрофической, я даже не смог закричать. Я был обездвижен, сервоприводы перестали отвечать. «Парализован!» - мелькнула ужасная догадка… Когда солдаты начали окружать, мне оставалось лишь отчаянно сопротивляться.

Каждый из них прицелился, затем все одновременно произвели залп. Мне показалось, что я потерял ноги, все остальное уже не чувствовалось. Ноги подломились, я упал на грудь и головой ударился о землю.

Зрение было размыто, но всё-таки я смог различить подступившего ко мне кибертронца. Он высокомерно поставил ногу мне на морду, но воспротивиться я уже не мог. Очевидно, это был командир, он был намного крупнее остальных солдат. И в отличие от них, его шлем не закрывал рта.

- Ты хорошо сражался, Скай Линкс, но проиграл, - рассмеялся он. Голос у него был глубокий, вибрирующий, но интонация, с которой кибертронец говорил, была отвратительна. - Это были чрезвычайно нестабильные заряды прототипа, но, похоже, ты обезврежен, а не уничтожен.

- Сэр, другой сбежал, - отрапортовал голос со стороны.

- Неважно, - ответил командир, - после этого мы бесследно исчезнем.

Затем он посмотрел на меня.

- Уверен, перед смертью тебе бы хотелось узнать, кто мы.

Кибертронец сложил руки и вскинул голову. Наклонил её чуть набок и чётко и раздельно проговорил:

- Мы похожи на вас, только без названия группировки. В начале Великой войны мы покинули Кибертрон и скрылись в дальних уголках этой галактики. Пока вы сражались, мы занимались исследованиями и разработкой технологий, какие вам даже не снились. Время придет, мы отвоюем Кибертрон, а потом станем верховными правителями известной части вселенной, - смех его был долгим и громким, - вы, может, и задержали нас немного, но наше время все равно придет. Мы снова исчезнем и не будем тратить ресурсы на бесполезные сражения.

Эта… другая сторона. Я знал. Я…должен…предупредить…Кибертрон!

Оппонент присел и неожиданно погладил меня по голове.

- Могучий командир Скай Линкс, как жалко выглядит твое сопротивление! - Он достал огромную плазменную пушку и прижал дуло к моему лбу. - Не волнуйся, я сделаю так, будто ты пожертвовал собой и взорвал это помещение вместе со всеми, кто здесь находился. В конце концов, попадешь в историю великим героем. Но, говорят, мертвецы разговаривать не любят.

Пушка начала светиться, нарастающее гудение говорило об её зарядке.

«НЕТ!» – безмолвно выкрикнул я, - «НЕТ! Я НЕ МОГУ ТАК ЗАКОНЧИТЬ!»

Последним, что я увидел, было его улыбающееся лицо во время высвобождения.

«ННННННННННЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!»

* * *

Я с криком вскочил, но неожиданный удар кулаком уложил меня обратно.

- Арргх!

- О нет! Прости! – Воскликнула Синдрея, потирая ушибленный кулак, - но ты так кричал, что я просто не знала, что сделать.

- Ага, конечно, - кивнул я, пытаясь отдышаться.

Я ощупал себя до груди своей драконьей звероформы. Черная, серебряная и золотая. Всё привычно. Затем понаблюдал, как грудь расширяется и сужается в такт дыханию.

Это был я, Найтфайр, дракон. Больше не Скай Линкс, командующий автоботов, диноптица.

- Просто сон, - пробормотал я.

- Еще одно видение?

- Из прошлого. Но всё позади. Не беспокойся, - сказал я и поднялся.

Мы вдвоём находились в пещере, в моём логове. Устраняли погром, произошедший из-за Квантовой волны. Синдрея занималась починкой реле связи, а я… ну, в общем, в какой-то момент я откинулся и уснул.

Велоцираптор кивнула и вернулась к работе. По её виду я понял, что она про это еще спросит. После очередных манипуляций с проводами в комлинке послышалось шуршание. Мы склонились и прислушались.

- Найтфайр……..дрея. Нужна…..ответьте…. – сквозь помехи пробивался голос Оптимуса Примала.

- Мы слышали тебя, Оптимус, - ответила Синдрея, - скоро будем. Прием и конец связи.

* * *

- Данные свидетельствуют, что оба пострадали от довольно сильного энергонового всплеска, в остальном всё в порядке, - сказал я, осмотрев две стазисные капсулы с Читором и Киратом внутри.

Оптимус одобрительно кивнул и повернулся к монитору. Должно быть, произошло что-то важное, раз он всех позвал на базу. Рэттреп находился на разведывательной миссии и не мог появиться. Лифт поднялся, из него вышли Тигатрон и Эйрейзор – последние из участников собрания. Все заняли места за круглым столом. Все, кроме меня: по своему обыкновению я стоял, скрестив руки и прислонившись к стене. Полагаю, другим такое поведение не нравилось, но мне было как-то всё равно.

- Я позвал вас сюда, потому что подумал, что у нас могу быть серьезные проблемы, - произнес командир максималов в своей фирменной манере серьезных разговоров. - Команда Калико нашла флаеров в довольно плачевном состоянии.

- Да, - добавила Калико, - все, что я видела, это огромный энергоновый взрыв. Предаконы, с которыми мы дрались, разделились, потом мы нашли этих двоих.

- Пока что они не в состоянии что-либо рассказать, но у нас есть запись, сделанная Киратом в последние мгновения перед отключением, - продолжил Оптимус.

«Хорошо догадался», - подумал я.

Оптимус воспроизвел запись на экране. Картинка подрагивала, значит, Кират был в воздухе. Все показывалось как бы из его глаз. Он повернулся к заснеженной горе, которая только что была взорвана. Снег с вершин должен был начать проваливаться в искусственный кратер, но этого не происходило.

- Ч..что это? – от экрана донесся голос Читора.

- Я не знаю, - пробормотал Кират.

В кратере появилось синее свечение. Оно становилось всё ярче и ярче до тех пор, пока Кират не закричал и не закрыл глаза. Камера тряслась, изображение ежесекундно смазывалось, но я смог разглядеть поодаль двух других флаеров, возможно предаконов.

Потом прозвучал энергоновый взрыв, взрывная волна смяла всех и швырнула на землю. Камера Кирата сильно вертелась, но он попытался выровняться и подлететь ближе. Внутри кратера мы увидели какую-то фигуру.

Это был огромный трансформер с звероформой, напоминающей какого-то ракообразного. Трансформер засмеялся, как сумасшедший, и схватил синюю сферу в кулак. Его речь была непонятной, разве что кроме слова «власть». Позади него лежала стазисная капсула, отмеченная большой «Х».

- Во имя матрицы! – воскликнул Кират, - устройство пришельцев! Но кто это?!

Размахивая громадной пушкой, незнакомец заметил Кирата. Я зажмурился, сообразив, что будет дальше. Кират вскрикнул, когда в него попал синий энергозаряд.

На экране земля и небо несколько раз поменялись местами, затем изображение исчезло совсем.

- Какую…злобу я ощущаю в нём, - отметил Сильверболт, - да кто или что он такое?

- Сокровенная тайна путешествия Аксалона, - мрачно произнес я, заставив всех обернуться. - Не смотрите на меня. Лучше спросите командира.

- Эксперимент по воссозданию бессмертной искры Старскрима, - заговорил Оптимус, - эксперимент, который нельзя было проводить.

- Он провалился и последствия были ужасны, - добавил Ринокс. - Нашей задачей было сбросить его на какой-нибудь отдаленной планете, где он не представлял бы угрозы. К сожалению, когда наш корабль был поврежден в бою, его капсула выстрелилась с остальными.

- То есть теперь у нас чокнутый на свободе? – спросила Синдрея.

- А также обладающий потенциально сильным оружием, которое мы только что видели. - Динобот нахмурился. - Не очень обнадеживает.

- Рэттреп следит за базой предаконов на случай, если они тоже решат ввязаться, - сказал Оптимус, - Ему был отдан четкий приказ не вступать в бой и сообщать сразу же, как что-то выяснит…

Комлинк корабля зашумел.

- Есть кто-нибудь? Эй, ребята, мне кажется, тут что-то происходит, - донесся до них голос Рэттрепа, - к примеру, щиты предаконов полностью отключились!

Все с интересом переглянулись.

- Продолжай, - приказал ему Оптимус.

- В общем, слушайте, - послышались какие-то помехи. Это Рэттреп прикрепил комлинк к одному из своих приспособлений, позволил нам услышать, что происходило на базе. В частности, в предаконском командном центре.

- Ты смеешь угрожать мне?! – прозвучал гулкий голос Мегатрона.

Послышались звуки лазерных выстрелов.

- Мвахахахахахахахаха! – громко рассмеялся скрипучий, злой голос, - Вы глупцы! Я неуязвим! Бессмертен! Наделен силой пришельцев! А теперь вы познаете гнев Рэмпейджа!!

Оглушающий, громоподобный звук заглушил почти все крики и вслед за этим воцарилась тишина. Некоторое время максималы молчали и приходили в себя, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что полностью безумный маньяк овладел чужим оружием неизвестного потенциала. И что он только что избавился от нашего злейшего врага.

- Ребят, мне кажется, у нас проблемы! – наконец прервал тишину Рэттреп.

- Это гибельный поворот событий, - прорычал Динобот.

- Что?! Мегзу конец?!

- Он о нас, сырная морда! – закричала в комлинк Калико, - Думаешь, куда он направится, когда разберется с оставшимися предами?

- О боже, - вздохнул Рэттреп, - мы все…

- ЗАТКНИСЬ РЭТТРЕП! – в голос закричали все.

- Максималы, - обратился к присутствующим Оптимус Примал, - Этот враг может быть опаснее, чем все предаконы вместе взятые. Поэтому мы должны победить его немедленно.

- Простите, - из комлинка донёсся голос Рэттрепа, - не хочу показаться пессимистом, но если он только что разобрался с Мегзом, что, как вы думаете, он сделает с нами?!

- У нашего оппонента есть слабое место? – поинтересовался Сильверболт.

- Искра, - ответил Ринокс, - Как было сказано, эксперимент был неудачен, так что теоретически его искру можно уничтожить острым энергоновым лезвием.

- Просто подобраться к нему с клинком уже может стать проблемой, - отметила Эйрейзор.

- А кто сказал, что мы собираемся подбираться?

Все уставились на Оптимуса.

- Как это? – переспросила Калико.

- В наших рядах есть кое-кто с репутацией отличного снайпера, - объяснил он, - И, возможно, лучшего.

Само собой, речь шла обо мне. Я поднял взгляд, и действительно, все смотрели в мою сторону.

- Так вы точно хотите, чтобы я это сделал? – прорычал я.

Оптимус медленно и сумрачно кивнул.

- Тогда мне понадобятся обратно мои пули. Ну, знаете, те самые.

- Мы дадим, - ответил Оптимус, - Приготовь оружие. Я проинструктирую остальных, потом мы немедленно выдвигаемся, чтобы ударить, пока щиты не работают.

Я развернулся и зашагал по коридору, игнорируя начавшиеся за спиной переговоры. Послышались звенящие шаги Синдреи, она решила догнать меня.

- Подожди! – позвала она, преследуя на пути в мою каюту. - Тут замешано твое предаконское прошлое, не так ли?

- Верно. - Я открыл шкафчик и осмотрел его содержимое в поисках крупного черного кейса. Быстро раскрыв его, я вытащил детали и стал их собирать.

- Найтфайр, - в дверях появился Ринокс. Он дал мне маленькую коробочку с четырьмя патронами и сказал, - Мы будем в комнате управления.

Затем он пошёл прочь, оставив Синдрею тихо наблюдать, как я собирал свою личную снайперскую винтовку.

- Её название «Импульсная Снайперская Винтовка Зеро Винга триста тридцать восьмого калибра», - объяснил я, - они не очень популярны, считаются «оружием для сорвиголов». Знаешь, почему?

Вопрос был совсем необязательным, Синдрея просто кивнула в ответ.

- Зарядить можно только один патрон. Промахиваешься – сразу надо вставлять новый, если выживешь. Но только эта винтовка способна выстреливать патронами моего собственного производства. Энергоновые Шипы Магнум.

- Магнум-шипы самые лучшие проникающие заряды, которые только доступны, - заметила Синдрея.

- Я модифицировал их под свои нужды: заменил заряд энергоном и его же нанес на оболочку, - продолжал я, поднимая винтовку и проверяя прицел, - попадание в искру жертвы наносит непоправимый урон, при этом искра угасает не сразу.

- И так ты всех убивал. - Синдрея закончила мысль Найтфайра.

- Я до сих пор слышу их крики в кошмарах, - пробормотал я, закрывая глаза. - Боль и мучение, когда их искры отправлялись в небытие. Больше я не хотел так убивать.

- Найтфайр…

- Но сейчас у меня нет выбора, - сказал я, заряжая винтовку. Когда пуля заняла свое место, послышался знакомый до боли щелчок. - Кричи в ужасе, ибо дракон войны вышел на свободу.

Мы с Синдреей молча вернулись в центр управления. Все сидели в ожидании. Войдя, я положил винтовку на плечо.

- Ты готов? – спросил Оптимус.

- Как командующий мной офицер, вы должны отдать приказ.

- Тогда найди и уничтожь, - мрачно произнес Оптимус.

- Да, сэр, - отдал честь я.

* * *

Всё было как в старые добрые времена. Довольно необычно, ведь это было так давно.

Я вошел на базу предаконов через шахту вентиляции над командным центром и занял позицию на платформе. Проверил её секцию и, удостоверившись, что она выдержит мой вес, дал сигнал Диноботу и Калико, прикрывавшим тыл. Диноботу не нравилось подобное рысканье по базе, но даже он понимал необходимость таких действий в текущей ситуации.

Пробраться внутрь было несложно, ведь щиты и система обороны не работали. Оптимус, Ринокс и Рэттреп должны были добраться до нижнего уровня с одной стороны; Сильверболт, Тигатрон и Эйрейзор - с другой. Синдрея осталась на базе, чтобы привести в порядок Читора и Кирата, когда те очнутся.

План был довольно прост. Мне предстояло выстрелить в этого парня, Рэмпейджа, уничтожить его или по крайней мере сильно ранить, и тем самым дать возможность остальным забраться внутрь и закончить дело. Плюс - избавиться от оставшихся предаконов. Взглянув на Рэмпейджа поближе, я понял, что он был что-то вроде краба-трансметала.

Наши сканеры говорили, что все действующие предаконы на базе были в «тронном зале». Рэмпейдж сидел на месте Мегатрона и произносил перед собравшимся какую-то речь.

Блэкарахния, Тарантул, Васпинатор, Террозавр и Куикстрайк. Казалось, Мегатрону действительно конец, как и его верному дрону, Инферно. К сожалению, это никак не объясняло судьбы Десвинга, Шадоуфлера и Мюрикейт.

Но у меня было задание. Калико кивнула мне, показывая, что все на позиции.

Я осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, лег на грудь и прицелился. Спешка была необязательна, а опасность промахнуться минимальна, учитывая неподвижность цели. Я чувствовал в его оболочке могущественную искру, будто бычий глаз у него на груди.

«Слишком легко» - подумалось мне.

Возможно, если бы я не был так увлечен мыслями о собственной славе по завершении задания, я бы заметил, что несущая конструкция начала медленно подаваться под моим весом. Калико попыталась предупредить, но было уже поздно - судьба сделал свой ход.

Выстрел пошел мимо и попал в нижнюю платформу. От неожиданности я выронил винтовку… и тем самым выдал свое присутствие.

Я тихо ругнулся, когда все выставили на меня оружие, а Динобот и Калико открыли огонь. Одновременно с этим в помещение ворвались другие максималы с винтовками наизготовку.

Начался настоящий ад – зал заполнили звуки выстрелов и крики. Мне удалось спрыгнуть на нижнюю платформу и добраться до своей винтовки. Радостно паливший из своей ракетницы Рэмпейдж был полностью за. Я увидел, как осколок попал в крыло Эйрейзор, и она по настоянию остальных отступила.

Я уже почти достал новую пулю, но вдруг в руку попал заряд и заставил выронить всю коробку.

- Раргх! НЕТ! Черт! – Коробка упала прямиком в лаву. Я выругался про себя всеми словами, которые знал.

Вдруг я ощутил концентрацию сильного источника энергии – это Рэмпейдж поднял тот синий инопланетный шар, совершенно невосприимчивый к выстрелам. Бросив винтовку, я ринулся к Диноботу и Калико.

- Что за?! – воскликнула Калико.

- Что, черт его подери, он делает?! – зарычал Динобот.

- БЕЖИМ! – закричал я, времени на объяснения не оставалось. Не дожидаясь ответа, я спрыгнул в шахту и, услышав шаги за спиной, понял, что эти двое последовали за мной. Потом прогремел оглушительный взрыв, и я почувствовал, как взрывная энергоновая волна буквально разрывала базу на части.

Я побежал изо всех сил, не обращая внимания ни на что.

Но я не мог не слышать криков максималов и предаконов, оставшихся сзади и ставших жертвой безумия сумасшедшего.

Крики, звучавшие в сознании, подавить было еще труднее.

* * *

- Во имя Праймуса, что случилось?! – воскликнула Синдрея, когда лишь четверо из нас доковыляли до базы.

Это, должно быть, шокировало её. Не столько вид наших повреждений, сколько сам факт, что вернулись только Калико, Динобот и я. Эйрейзор вовремя успела покинуть базу и мы принесли её с собой.

Читор и Кират были поражены не меньше.

- База предаконов…взлетела на воздух, - еле выговорила Эйрейзор.

- Этот чокнутый, - прорычала Калико.

- Никогда не видел такой мощи, - произнес я, опираясь на Синдрею, - Она была просто сокрушающей.

- Но.. что случилось с бигботом и остальными? – спросил Читор.

Никому из нас не хотелось отвечать.

- Найтфайр, ты ведь можешь почувствовать, не так ли? – спросил Кират. - Скажи нам!

- Этот монстр…взрыв… - Мне не хватало слов. Очень хотелось соврать и хоть как-то обнадежить, но мои чувства не лгали. Я пытался связаться с каждым поочереди, но ничего не получалось… - Они были там.

Калико с грустью покачала головой.

- НЕТ… - отказывался признавать Читор, - Этого… не может быть.

- Что бы это ни было, полагаю, скоро мы к ним присоединимся, - сказал Динобот, - Сканнеры.

Я уже догадывался, что увижу. Одиночная боевая единица, несущаяся к нашей позиции, сносящая всё на своем пути.

«Смерть вышла на охоту» - подумал я про себя.

- Страж, включить все оборонные системы, - приказал Кират.

Даже после этого мрачность не сошла с его лица, генерал отлично понимал плачевность нашего положения. Затем перед нами появилась эта фигура. Пушки открыли непрерывный огонь, но заряды просто отскакивали от невидимого щита.

- Праймус, не помогает! - Воскликнул он. - У нас остается единственный выбор – отступить.

- Покинуть базу? – возразил Динобот.

- Думешь, лучше остаться и умереть?! – взвизгнула Калико.

- Мощь… поистине чужеродная, - пробормотала Синдрея.

- Чужая…- повторил я, начав понимать, - Синдрея! Достань чужой золотой диск из компьютера!

- Зачем?

- Просто сделай!

Синдрея так и поступила, взяв диск к себе. Кират занимался обороной.

- Единственный путь наружу находится сзади, - вдруг поняла Эйрейзор, - А там гора.

- Нет, есть еще одна дорога, - прорычал я. Все последовали за мной до центрального коридора, где я выстрелом проделал дыру в полу. Глубоко внизу с шумом катила свои воды река. Очень высоко.

- Мои крылья слишком повреждены, - сказала Эйрейзор, - Кират и Читор нас также не унесут!

- Прыгайте, - скомандовал я.

- Что?! Ты что, спятил?! – поразился Динобот.

- Лучше, чем умереть, - разозлился я, - Синдрея?

- Я справлюсь, - ответила она, забираясь на меня, - я пойду с тобой, неважно как.

- Хорошо, тогда держись!

Я закрыл глаза и выпрыгнул в дыру. Мгновенье спустя мы упали прямо в реку, выбив столб воды. Один за другим, все максималы поступили также.

Вскоре произошёл еще один сильный взрыв, уже второй за последние несколько циклов. Только на этот раз взорвалась наша база. И могу поклясться, что где-то слышал этот жуткий смех Рэмпейджа, возгордившегося нанесенными разрушениями.

_Моя мечта… как Скай Линкса… был ли он…чем?_

* * *

Холодная бурлящая вода прервала мои мысли.

- Прости, Скай Линкс, - грустно произнес Родимус, - я обещал, что вернусь, но не смог.

_Родимус?_ – поинтересновался я, - _что происходит?_

- Но ты справился. С каждым. Наши сенсоры засекли детонацию их кораблей, противники уничтжены. Ты можешь этим гордиться, хотя тебе уже не понять.

_Я… что?_

Затем в памяти всплыла картинка. Я видел темную фигуру надо мной, плазменную пушку, нацеленную мне в голову, но это не имело смысла. Ведь я стоял здесь, смотрел в лицо Родимусу и остальным автоботам.

- Теперь мы не узнаем, кто они, но я надеюсь, они также погибли.

_Погибли? Это он обо мне?!_

- Нет! – закричал я, - Это трюк! Они тебя обманули и ушли под прикрытием маскирующего устройства! Родимус!

Ответа не было.

Пушка! Как я смог пережить это?! Что я здесь делаю?!

Меня застрелили. Я был мертв. Я оглядел себя. Знакомый режим диноптицы, только теперь весь корпус сиял светло-голубым цветом и был почти прозрачен. Я мог видеть сквозь себя.

- Родимус, нужно забрать его останки на Кибертрон и кремировать, - сказал кто-то из толпы. Мне уже было не до этого.

- Как жаль. Теперь он не получит апгрейда-сюрприза, который мы ему готовили, - проговорил другой голос.

Родимус лишь с грустью кивнул.

- Ладно, пошли.

- Похоже, тебе отдают честь. – Произнес вибрирующий голос откуда-то позади меня.

Я повернулся и внезапно заметил, что стоял на каком-то астральном фоне. Было похоже на туннель, созданный мириадами разноцветных огоньков, похожих на звёзды в тёмном небе. В конце туннеля сиял яркий белый свет.

Я зажмурился, когда он надвинулся.

- Кто ты? И где я?

- Полагаю, ты знаешь ответ, - услышал я.

- Первичная искра, - пробормотал я, - Матрица загробной жизни, куда попадают все искры в конце жизненного пути.

Я был не из тех, кто верил в подобные вещи, но теперь видел всё сам, и отрицать было бесполезно.

- Но ты еще не освободился. Тебе чего-то не хватает…

- Да, – проговорился я, - того боя! Если бы мне дали еще один шанс, только один, я бы не…

- Тебе нельзя. Ход времени не повернуть вспять.

- Тогда зачем мне знать всё это? – спросил я, выступив вперед.

- Потому что твой путь не закончен. Твои мысли выдают тебя.

- Я не понимаю.

- У тебя будет шанс, у тебя другого.

Передо мной возникла сияющая сфера. Эта была моя собственная искра, ярко мерцающая в голубом цвете. Одновременно мой разум наполнили видения, и в них я увидел, каким трансформером стану.

Это был путешественник во времени, очень давно я сражался бок о бок с ним. Он предположительно был из будущего, и я только теперь понял, что это был я сам. Когда мы поменялись телами, невидимая нить связала наши судьбы. Я также увидел кое-что еще, чего он нам тогда не сказал.

- НЕТ! – закричал я, осознав это, - как ты можешь сделать меня этим предаконом?! Я не заслуживаю такого!

- Не тебе решать. Это…судьба.

Я хотел прыгнуть вперед, но невидимая сила удержала меня и отбросила обратно. Я почувствовал, что начал падать. Свет матрицы угасал.

- Ты ничего не будешь помнить, - эхом разнеслось в моем сознании, - таков порядок вещей…

Больше не в силах противостоять, я погрузился в поглощающую меня тьму.

Скай Линкс ушел навсегда.

* * *

- Гх! – на этот раз я смог удержать от громкого крика.

Так вот что случилось со Скай Линксом. Со мной.

Я все же вскочил и осмотрелся.

Наша бездомная команда бродила по окрестностям, пока не нашла эту пещеру, где можно было укрыться. Снаружи бушевала гроза. Все были уставшими и уснули прямо в звероформах.

Синдрея, Читор и Кират относительно непострадали, поскольку не участвовали до этого в бою. Динобот и Калико получили лишь несколько царапин. Левое крыло Эйрейзор было пробито осколком и вышло из строя. С моими было все в порядке, но до этого момента я был в состоянии шока и не мог ими воспользоваться.

Я залатал все мелкие ранения, какие мог. Положение наше было весьма плачевным. Базы была уничтожена, большая часть команды погибла. Я не знал, насколько тяжело приходилось остальным, так до конца и не сроднился с ними всеми.

И где-то там тот психопат охотился за нами, словно за животными. То есть, словно за настоящими животными.

- Найтфайр? – поднимаясь, спросила Синдрея, - что такое?

С рычанием я быстро прошёл мимо неё, выхватил меч и прижал приблизившуюся фигуру к стене.

- У тебя преимущество, ведь я не могу использовать оружие в звероформе, - произнес Десвинг, к горлу которого я приставил клинок.

Шадоуфлер и Мюрикет, также в звероформе, показались у входа в пещеру и тут же стали объектом пристального внимания проснувшихся максималов.

- Десвинг, даю тебе десять нанокликов, чтобы объясниться перед тем, как я сделаю из тебя гриль!

- Вряд ли ты поступишь так в сложившейся ситуации, - хладнокровно заявил Десвинг в ответ на мою угрозу. - По крайней мере, у нас есть общий враг.

- Так вы не заодно с тем монстром-трансформером?! – поразился Кират.

- Мы спаслись бегством, - объяснила Мюрикейт.

- Помните, как тот энергоновый взрыв сбил нас? – Десвинг обратился к Кирату. - Это Рэмпейдж показался и затребовал, чтобы мы отвели его на базу. Я знал, что что-то с ним не так, поэтому оставил отряд. Им, похоже, хватило ума последовать моему примеру.

- Он угрожал Блэкарахнии и заставил её указать путь, - сказал всем Шадоуфлер, - По моему скромному мнению, фатальная ошибка с её стороны.

- Мы уже поняли насколько, - кивнул Кират, - и что же вы тут делаете?

- Если сразу к делу, то ищем союзников, - ответил Десвинг. - Обоим сторонам это будет чрезвычайно выгодно, конечно, если кто-нибудь из нас останется в живых.

- Разве мы можем им доверять? – спросил Читор. - Что-то здесь не так.

- В обычных обстоятельствах, я бы согласился с тобой, - вступил в разговор Динобот, - но в нашем затруднительном положении на долю победителя достанется лишь куда более страшная смерть.

- Ну, генерал, что думаешь? – спросил я Кирата.

- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Потому что ты - генерал и, возможно, единственный, кто в состоянии командовать таким разношерстным отрядом.

Динобот хотел было возразить, но Калико свирепо рявкнула на него, словно сказав «заткнись или получишь».

- Ладно, - кивнул Кират, - Если предаконы согласны…

- Мы согласны, - быстро ответил Десвинг.

- Тогда у нас союз.

Я неохотно убрал меч.

- По моему скромному мнению, нам также надо обсудить план действий, - заговорил Шадоуфлер. - Неизвестное устройство предположительно инородного происхождения, а у вас, я полагаю, есть их диск.

- Надеюсь, вы не забыли его захватить, - проворчал Десвинг.

Синдрея кинула на него многозначительный взгляд и вытащила диск.

- Но мы вам его не отдадим, - прорычала она.

- Нет же, нет. Ведь Найтфайр - тот, кто должен им воспользоваться, я прав?

- Да, давай его сюда, - потребовал я.

Я осторожно взял хрупкий диск в лапы и поместил на него кончик когтя, закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался.

- Что ты делаешь? – поинтересовалась Синдрея.

- Он использует свои ментальные способности, чтобы просмотреть диск, прямо как скан компьютера, - объяснил Десвинг, - полагаю, он ищет любую информацию, способную нам помочь.

Ощущение было довольно странное. Я видел себя летящим сквозь пространство.

Будто там был замок, а я пытался взломать его. Я пробирался глубже, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь, что могло дать нам шанс. Какие-то мгновения я летел через разноцветный светящийся коридор, а потом информация внезапно нашла меня.

- Сфера Подчинения, - выговорил я, откидывась на руки Синдреи, - Артефакт, дающий владельцу неимоверную силу и власть. Сфера Подчинения должна была быть запечатана, но, по всей видимости, безумная злоба искры Рэмпейджа каким-то образом позволили ему получить доступ к силе артефакта. И Рэмпейдж ещё глубже погрузился в пучину забвения. Теперь только собственные неистовые желания способны уничтожить его изнутри.

Никто не проронил ни слова.

- Но у него есть скрытая мощь, способность путешествовать во времени. И если он раскроет её в себе…

- Да поможет нам всем Праймус, - прошептал за всех Кират.

«Путешествия во времени». - Подумал я, - «если я овладею этой силой, смогу ли я изменить свою судьбу?»

Синдрея взглянула на меня. Она знала, что я сейчас в глубоких раздумьях, только не представляла о чем они.


	10. Чрезвычайные Ситуации Кризис

Originally written by nightdragon0

Beta Reader: Ignis Fatuus

**Часть 10. Чрезвычайные ситуации. **

_**3 – Кризис.**_

Пока другие отдыхали, Найтфайр лежал и смотрел в потолок. Дракон был настолько измотан, что не мог уснуть. Одна и та же мысль возвращалась к нему снова и снова.

«Можно ли изменить судьбу?» - Думал он. - «Смогу ли я предупредить себя о той шаткой платформе и роковом промахе? Постойте…»

Найтфайр поднялся и подошёл ко входу в пещеру, посмотрел на звезды. Их яркое сияние было видно даже сквозь пелену дождя.

«Зачем ограничивать себя этим? Время бесконечно, не так ли? Почему бы не пойти дальше…и…и предотвратить свою смерть. Если бы Скай Линкс выжил…если бы я выжил…кем бы я стал? Великим командиром максималов. Уж точно чем-то большим, чем сейчас…»

Найтфайр повернулся к спящему Десвингу и с отвращением потянул воздух. Злейший враг так близко…и ничего нельзя сделать.

Если Десвинг вообще спал. Найтфайр знал, что тот постоянно держит один глаз открытым. Дракон сам этому у него научился. Было время, когда эти двое без колебаний отдали бы друг за друга жизни…но это в прошлом. В прошлом, которое так хотелось забыть. Если только… Взгляд дракона перешел на другую фигуру.

«Синдрея…любовь – тяжкая ноша. Если бы мне пришлось покинуть эту реальность, то…возможно, даже к лучшему».

Что-то извне проникло в его сознание. Когда Найтфайр осознал это, он проклял себя за то, что не уделяет должного внимания текущему положению дел.

- Вставайте! Все! – Зарычал он. – Живо!

- Что случилось?! – воскликнул Кират сквозь недовольные возгласы.

- Он приближается, - ответил Найтфайр, - я чувствую. Надо уходить отсюда, сейчас же!

Никто даже не спросил, кого дракон имел ввиду. Внезапно где-то неподалёку раздался взрыв, и спустя мгновенье каменный пол пещеры дрогнул.

- Направляйтесь на север, - сказал Найтфайр. Максимал уже трансформировался и обнажил энергоновый клинок. - Доверьтесь мне.

Он вышел, не дожидаясь ответа, и быстро скрылся в дождливой темноте. Он ничего не видел, зато что-то почувствовал. Земля была горячей, и от неё поднимался пар, который еще больше ухудшал видимость. Читор догнал Найтфайра. Как и дракон, он тоже держал оружие наготове.

- Тебе понадобится помощь, если ты хочешь его задержать, - настаивал гепард.

- Проклятье, почему вы такие упрямые?!

Слишком поздно – несколько энергоновых зарядов уже летело в их направлении. Найтфайр взмахнул мечом и отразил выстрелы. Читор активировал квазарные бластеры и направил их в сторону предполагаемого местонахождения оппонента.

Но только предполагаемого. Они было начали отходить, как с деревьев над ними послышался громкий рев. Найтфайр оказался проворнее и смог увернуться, но Читору повезло меньше – он принял на себя всю массу нападавшего.

- Ррааааагрррххх!

- НЕТ! – закричал Найтфайр, увидев, как его товарищ оказался прижат к земле гигантским крабом. Дракон выстрелил, но заряды лишь отскочили от армированной спины.

Затем Найтфайр увидел голубую вспышку, будто загорелась искра, и жертва краба перестала кричать и двигаться. В порыве ярости дракон выпустил еще несколько бесполезных зарядов, и Краб-трансметал повернулся теперь к нему. Рэмпейдж приподнял тело над землёй и занёс клешни, изготовившись к атаке, и очередной выстрел Найтфайра попал ему прямо в грудь, заставив зарычать от боли. От брони краба отскочило ещё несколько выстрелов – это другие зверовоины вступили в драку.

- Бегите! – приказал Найтфайр, вытаскивая и бросая слепящую гранату.

К счастью, на этот раз его послушали.

* * *

- Почему ты его не спас?! – отчаянно закричала Эйрейзор, хватая Найтфайра за плечи. – Почему?!

- Я сделал всё, что мог. – Отвечал Найтфайр, не делая ни малейшей попытки освободиться.

- Это не оправдание!!

- Эйрейзор…успокойся... Успокойся. – Синдрея мягко перехватила руки Эйрейзор и отвела сокола в сторонку.

- Я…я... прости, - пробормотала та, опуская взгляд.

- Что бы ни случилось, ситуацию это не изменит, – подытожил Десвинг.

- Нет, вот тут ты неправ. – заговорил Кират. – Все заметили, как он реагировал на попадания в грудь?

- По моему скромному мнению, все потому, что там он держит артефакт. - Кивнул Шадоуфлер. - Кажется, это его уязвимое место.

- Ну и что? Мы собираемся избавиться от него, проделав там дыру? – спросила Калико.

- Нет. Достать из него артефакт - вот приоритетная задача, - ответил Динобот.

- Точно, - кивнул Кират, - надо его как-то отвлечь…

Зеленый трансформер начал оглядываться, отыскивая что-нибудь, что могло бы навести его на мысль. Он поднял взгляд, и на глаза ему попался естественный скалистый мост, перекинувшийся через каньон, в котором укрылись максималы. На дне каньона бурлила речка. Кират навскидку определил расстояние: от моста до воды был примерно 21 метр. Годится!

- У тебя есть план? – поинтересовался Десвинг, наблюдавший за ним.

- Возможно. Видишь мост? Мы займем позиции у обоих концов и спрячемся. Потом кто-то должен будет заманить Рэмпейджа. Мы поразим его в слабые места и обрушим мост. Во время падения "жертва" должна успеть захватить артефакт. Рэмпейдж не умеет летать, и я рассчитываю, что падение должно будет сильно его потрясти.

- И это называется планом?!

- Если есть другие предложения, я готов их выслушать.

- Отлично…но все равно так называемая "жертва" очень рискует.

- В худшем случае она погибнет просто чуть раньше остальных, - грустно произнес Кират. - Пойду я.

- Нет, ты будешь координировать огонь. Предоставь это кому-нибудь с превосходными навыками ближнего боя, - фыркнул Динобот.

- И как ты собираешься взлететь, когда мост взорвется?! – вырвалось у Калико.

Динобот было зарычал, но Калико схватила его за шею.

- Это для твоего же блага, Мистер Великий и Могучий. Смирись!

- Крыло Эйрейзор повреждено, так что остаетесь вы двое, - Мюрикейт посмотрела на Найтфайра и Десвинга.

«О лучшем шансе я и мечтать не мог!»

- Я сделаю! – в унисон выкрикнули Найтфайр и Десвинг и тут же оскалились и уставились друг на друга.

- Вау, никогда не видела вас такими жаждущими умереть, - отметила Синдрея.

- В нормальных обстоятельствах, я бы устроил дуэль, - проворчал Десвинг.

- Будет так же, как в последний раз, с мостом, - сквозь зубы проговорил Найтфайр.

Его оппонент отлично всё слышал и ответил ударом кулака. Найтфайр резко отклонился, перехватил его руку, Десвинг рванулся назад, и оба повалились. Дракон и стервятник успели нанести и отразить несколько ударов, когда рассердившийся Кират закричал на них:

- Прекратите, вы двое! Забудьте о разногласиях, хотя бы сейчас.

Противники поднялись и обменялись неприязненными взглядами.

- Тогда мы оба пойдем, - решил Десвинг, - у двоих больше шансов.

- Согласен. - Неохотно пробормотал Найтфайр. - Пойду приготовлюсь. И вам тоже следует.

Он повернулся и направился к опушке. Синдрея кивнула остальным и побежала вслед за ним. Десвинг тем временем направился в другую сторону. Мюрикейт догнала стервятника и похлопала по плечу. Немного поколебавшись, Десвинг жестом разрешил ей последовать.

- Это мне так кажется, или эти двое и правда чем-то похожи? – произнесла Калико, когда те разошлись.

- Возможно. - Согласился Кират. Посмотрел на золотой диск у себя в руках и закончил. - Но вернемся к этому позже. Надеюсь, еще сможем. Давайте, нужно занять позиции.

Шадоуфлер стоял в стороне. Черная пантера смотрел в небо и о чем-то думал.

* * *

- А это, я так понимаю…. – полувопросительно-полуутвердительно начала Мюрикейт.

- …Жидкий Энергон, - закончил за неё Десвинг. - Всегда прячу ампулу в клинке.

Отверстие в основании клинка было заполнено сияющей голубой жидкостью.

- Для чего он?

- У любого трансформера, неважно насколько сильного, искра является самым уязвимым местом. Когда сражаешься холодным оружием, полезно обрабатывать его этим. Тогда при точном ударе урон будет намного серьезнее.

Десвинг опустил меч и рукой нанес немного жидкости на лезвие.

- Тебе тоже следует попробовать с когтями.

Мюрикейт кивнула и поступила, как он сказал.

- Ты, кажется, начинаешь меня уважать. Довольно необычно в случае _не_ с тупым дроном.

- Эмм…ну..я..видишь ли…- смутилась Мюрикейт.

- Такие вещи я замечаю, мой кошачий друг! - Рассмеялся Десвинг. - Хм…давно у меня не было напарника. И уж точно я не думал, что новый будет создан из духа дикого животного.

- Ты всё знаешь обо мне, но мне ничего неизвестно о тебе.

- Любопытно, не так ли? И что именно ты хочешь узнать?

- О тебе с Найтфайром…

* * *

Тем временем на другом краю леса Найтфайр проделывал те же операции с жидким энергоном.

- Бить в искру? - спросила Синдрея, - Довольно логично.

- Вполне. Хотя оружие уже содержат энергон, поэтому много впитывать им нельзя.

Дракон вытащил свой меч из емкости с жидкостью, теперь лезвие сияло еще ярче. Синдрея последовала примеру дракона, и её клинок также засветился сильнее прежнего.

- Мне надо сделать кое-что еще, - сказал Найтфайр и опустил в емкость свои когти. Будучи в звероформе, он окунул в энергон еще и голову.

- Ты что, пьешь?! – поразилась Синдрея.

- Нет, наношу раствор на челюсти. - Ответил он, подняв голову. - И хвост тоже. Может, придется драться как зверь, кто знает.

Синдрея кивнула и отвела глаза, как будто хотела задать какой-то вопрос, но что-то её удерживало.

- Тебя что-то беспокоит?

- Ты и Десвинг. Между вами что-то есть.

- Мы бывшие товарищи, ставшие злейшими врагами. Всё.

- Нет, не всё. - Синдрея схватила его за плечо. - Ты что-то об этом соперничестве не договариваешь.

Ответом было молчание.

- Найтфайр!

- Это братское соперничество, зашедшее слишком далеко.

- Подожди… так это значит…

- Да, Десвинг мой брат. - Найтфайр сжал челюсти и посмотрел на землю. – Мы были двое бродяг на улицах Кибертрона. Двое воришек. Всё было неплохо до тех пор, пока мы не решили ограбить одну криминальную организацию. Нас поймали, но лидер увидел в нас потенциал и предложил обучить. При условии, что мы будем всю жизнь служить ему. Другого выбора тогда не было.

- А мои сны… - спросила Синдрея, - …когда ты был внутри меча. Они – правда?

- Да. Ты сказала, что слышала имя Блейдвинг. Именно так его раньше и звали.

- А что случилось потом?

- Видишь ли, мы оба были мастерами своего дела. Нас считали настоящим открытием. Иногда мы даже дрались за работу и задания. Сначала в шутку, но со временем противостояние стало серьезным. В какой-то момент мы перестали разговаривать друг с другом. Потом пришло время нового криминального авторитета. Догадайся, кого?

- Мегатрона.

- Точно. У него был план похищения золотых дисков и он хотел нанять лучшего из нас двоих. Было решено устроить дуэль снайперов, победитель получал всё. Позволь спросить, ты помнишь инцидент с мостом в секторе Серанус?

- Да, террористы взорвали верхний мост, он обвалился на четыре нижних.

- Террористом был я.

- Что?!

- Я тогда не был уверен, что смогу одолеть Десвинга в дуэли. Вместо этого я взорвал опоры моста, на котором он находился. Многие погибли, но я получил у Мегатрона работу. Я думал, Десвинг тоже погиб…но я ошибался. Что произошло дальше, тебе известно. Я решил выйти из игры и сбежал. Правда, выбрал не тот корабль.

- Возможно, но…

- Забудь. Если бы я тогда не промахнулся, сейчас мы бы не оказались в таком положении. - Найтфайр покачал головой, ему захотелось сменить тему. - Ну хорошо хоть у нас есть инопланетный диск с информацией.. О, ЧЕРТ! ДИСК!

- А? А что с ним? – начала Синдрея, но дракон уже сорвался с места. Удивлённая максималка была вынуждена броситься за ним.

- В чём дело? Что такое с диском? – кричала она на бегу. – Найтфайр!

- Диск и сфера…одинакового происхождения, - в спешке объяснял Найтфайр, - я только что понял, что между ними может быть связь, как у устройств слежения. Вот, возможно, как он нашел нас до этого!

- Диск забрал Кират, вроде как. - Сказал Синдрея. - Тогда у него проблемы!!

- А ты думаешь, почему я так несусь?! – задыхался дракон. - У меня плохое предчувствие, а они, как известно, часто небезосновательны…

* * *

- Я знаю, как обращаться с оружием, спасибо большое, - заворчала Калико.

- Нет, они не настроены для использования ограниченного запаса энергии, доступного нам, - прорычал в ответ Динобот.

- Что?!

- В этой ситуации нужна мощь, а не скорострельность. Скорострельный огонь слабыми зарядами будет бесполезен.

- Ладно, ладно. - Калико не понравилось, что она оказалась неправа, но, тем не менее, она внесла соответсвующие изменения в настройку своих узи.

- По моему скромному мнению, если ваша пара закончила ругаться, не следует ли нам занять позицию? – позвал Шадоуфлер с другой стороны моста.

- Заткнись! – одновременно выкрикнули оба.

На лице Эйрейзор появилась утомленная улыбка.

- Эй… - Найтфайр показался со стороны позиции Динобота и Калико. - Где…Где Кират?

- Он чуть дальше, там, - указала Калико, когда подоспела Синдрея.

- Надо его предупредить…- задыхался дракон, - Об…

Прозвучал выстрел, и вслед за ним − крик.

- Кират! Нет! Черт! – закричал Найтфайр.

Послышались еще выстрелы, это приближались Десвинг и Мюрикейт. Оба были в режиме робота и отстреливались на бегу. Золотой диск был у стервятника под рукой.

- Он движется к нам! – предупредил предакон.

- Синдрея, сюда! – Найтфайр бросил ей свою импульсную пушку. - Лучше возьми и спрячься.

Велоцираптор кивнула и побежала на позицию позади Калико. Мюрикейт поступила также, и спряталась за Диноботом. Шадоуфлер и Эйрейзор со своих мест уже нацелились на мост.

- Ему нужен диск, - сказал Найтфайр, трансформируясь и подходя ближе к Десвингу.

- Это я уже понял. - Проворчал стервятник. - А вот и он.

Они услышали Рэмпейджа задолго до того, как увидели − огромный трансметал при движении валил деревья, издавая при этом крик, не похожий ни на животный, ни на кибертронский.

- Ты это хочешь, сволочь?! – закричал Десвинг, когда показался Рэмпейдж. – Так иди и возьми!

Впервые за долгое время, он и Найтфайр обратили свою огневую мощь против общего врага, не против друг друга.

Рэмпейдж дёрнулся и зарычал, когда выстрелы обожгли его огромное тело, но продолжал идти вперёд… как и предполагалось по плану. Напарники отступали до тех пор, пока не оказались на середине моста. Враг стремительно приближался, вот он вступил на мост…

- Огонь! Огонь сейчас же! – закричал Найтфайр.

Тут же с огневых точек пошли заряды. Узи Калико, оптические лучи Динобота, арбалетные снаряды Шадуофлера, винтовка Мюрикейт и ракеты Эйрейзор – всё превратилось в единую ударную волну.

Отчаянно воющий Рэмпейдж пытался руками защитить грудь. И, к сожалению, это у него получилось. У Эйрейзор быстро вышли все ракеты, Калико в отчаянии трясла своим оружием. Зарядка кончилась еще до того, как они смогли нанести хоть какой-то урон.

«Плохо…очень плохо!» - понял Найтфайр.

Затем он увидел Синдрею со своей импульсной пушкой. Максималка была готова произвести выстрел, но была позади Рэмпейджа и не могла прицелиться по его груди. Хотя…

_Когда я скажу тебе, не думай ни о чём, просто стреляй,_ – послал он телепатическое сообщение, надеясь, что она услышит.

- Эй, ты! – Найтфайр трансформировался в дракона и побежал на врага, не обращая внимания на огонь товарищей.

- Какого черта ты делаешь?! – крикнул Десвинг ему вслед.

Найтфайр заревел и прыгнул на Рэмпейджа, схватился за его голову и с лёгкостью переметнул себя через него. Расчёт был верный: трансметал не мог проигнорировать противника за своей спиной и начал поворачиваться, давая Синдрее отличный шанс.

_ДАВАЙ!_

Максималка спустила курок, и отдача толкнула её назад. Казалось, синему лучевому заряду понадобились часы, чтобы достигнуть цели - время словно замедлило свой ход. В последнее мгновение Найтфайр присел так низко, как мог, но все же почувствовал, как заряд энергона обжигает ему спину.

Затем громкий взрыв почти оглушил дракона.

Рэмпейдж издал ужасающий вой, и Найтфайр понял, что времени терять нельзя. Одним точным движением дракон перевернулся, выхватил меч и нанес удар. Сияющее зеленое лезвие прошлось по грудной пластине Рэмпейджа, отрезав её часть. Изнутри пробилось сияние голубой сферы.

Цель перед глазами, Найтфайр достиг её! Но противник не был обезврежен и схватил дракона за шею. В другой руке Рэмпейджа возникла ракетница, а в голове - замысел сделать из Найтфайра кусок металлолома.

Десвинг выстрелом взорвал мост. Потерявший равновесие Рэмпейдж издал булькающий крик и опрокинулся, потянув Найтфайра за собой. Ракетница краба начала выпускать снаряды куда попало.

Шадоуфлеру и Эйрейзор повезло с позицией, а вот Калико оказалась сбита вниз.

Она в панике закричала, когда поняла, что не может забраться назад. Динобот тут же перешел в звероформу и спустился за ней.

Тем временем Найтфайр в яростном танце смерти пытался отбить сферу. Но противник не желал расставаться с ней так просто, он яростно сопротивлялся, а безумие удваивало его силы.

Неспокойные быстрые воды реки приняли их.

* * *

- Найтфайр!! – закричала Синдрея, видевшая его падение.

- Он забрал сферу? – поинтересовалась Мюрикейт.

- Мне плевать, забрал или нет! – Синдрея перешла в звероформу и отступила на пару шагов.

- Что ты…

Коротко разбежавшись, Синдрея прыгнула и нырнула в бурлящие воды реки.

- …делаешь… - закончила ошалевшая Мюрикейт.

- Урргххх… - застонал Десвинг. Боец лежал у другого конца моста и держался за грудь.

- О, нет! – Мюрикейт тут же ринулась к нему. - Десвинг? Ты в порядке?

- Я только что своей грудью ловко отразил выстрел из ракетницы. Разве я в порядке?

- Я заметила, - мягко произнесла Мюрикейт, - думаешь…

- Да… Противно признавать, но Найтфайру придется справляться самому, - вздохнул предакон.

Мимо проходил Шадоуфлер.

- Куда делись остальные максималы? – спросил Десвинг.

- Пошли за лисой, - ответил пантера, - но по моему скромному мнению, нам нужно последовать за Найтфайром.

- Не нужно. - Десвинг довольно улыбнулся. - Мне кажется, я знаю, что ему придется сделать…

* * *

Схватка продолжалась то в воздухе, то под водой. Дракону приходилось напрягать все силы, чтобы не быть задушенным или утопленным. К тому же, он сражался не только за свою жизнь, но и за сферу.

«Аргх! И почему я не водяной дракон?!»

Очередной удар Рэмпейджа оказался настолько сильным, что Найтфайра выбросило из воды. Максимал только ухнул, с маху ударившись о землю. О маленький клочок земли. Времени не хватило даже для перехода в режим робота, − краб выскочил следом и тут же наступил дракону на спину. Попытки Найтфайра сбросить противника ни к чему не привели, и Рэмпейдж снова поймал его за шею. Дракон задыхался в мертвой хватке, системы были на критическом уровне. В отчаянии он резанул когтями по лицу Рэмпейджа, но оставил лишь царапины.

Тот глухо зарычал и, продолжая душить Найтфайра, свободной рукой взялся за его правую руку. Прежде чем максимал понял, что происходит, трансметал выломал ударившую его конечность из сустава.

- РРРРРААААРРГГХХХХ!

Правое крыло оказалось отделено от тела вслед за правой рукой. Дракон задохнулся от боли. Рэмпейдж тряхнул его:

- Больно, не так ли? Хорошо!

Левое крыло и руку постигла та же участь. Затем ноги и хвост.

- Сейчас ты увидишь, как моя искра поглотит твою! – С этими словами Рэмпейдж открыл грудную платину, показав не только инопланетную сферу, но также и свою ужасную искру.

Жить дракону осталось недолго.

Вдруг послышался крик, Найтфайр узнал голос Синдреи. Она спрыгнула с холма, трансформировавшись в воздухе, вытащила свой синий энергоновый клинок и начала приближаться. Её решительность обескуражила Рэмпейджа. Максималка бросилась на него и воткнула лезвие ему в плечо.

Предакон взревел от боли, и отпустил Найтфайра. Дракон был сильно искалечен, но не беспомощен… У него ещё оставалось одно оружие: его отравленные энергоном челюсти!

Найтфайр вытянул шею и вонзил зубы в беззащитную искру Рэмпейджа и из последних сил сжал челюсти. Он ощутил невероятную боль и услышал жуткий рев агонии.

«Надо…держаться…»

Последовал взрыв…затем тишина.


	11. Чрезвычайные Ситуации Судьба

Originally written by: nightdragon0

Beta Reader: Ignis Fatuus

**Часть 11. Чрезвычайные ситуации - Судьба**

Калико резко остановилась буквально в дюймах от воды, острая боль пронзила руку. Она посмотрела вверх и поняла, что это Динобот, встав на выступ прямо над ней, удержал её от падения. Его зубы мёртвой хваткой стиснули её запястье, когтями он впивался в скалу, пытаясь удержаться.

- Динобот! – отчаянно закричала она, - помоги!.. Я не умею плавать!

Тот пробурчал в ответ что-то невнятное, поскольку ответить всё равно не мог.

«Сделай что-нибудь сама, ты, чертова самка!» - наверное, именно это вырвалось бы из пасти максимала, не будь она занята. Даже сейчас он с трудом смог себя сдержать.

- Калико! Динобот! – позвала Эйрейзор, заметившая их с вершины холма.

По этому поводу у Калико появилась идея.

- Эйрейзор! Лови! – выкрикнула лиса, размахнувшись свободной рукой и швырнув соколу конец своего кнута. К несчастью, длины его не хватило, и Эйрейзор не дотянулась.

- Черт! – Калико перевела кнут в режим максимальной длины, - Аргх!

На этот раз сокол поймала.

- Держись, я привяжу к чему-нибудь!

Силы покидали максималку с каждой секундой, и она боялась, что вот-вот потеряет хватку, но внезапно кнут натянулся.

- Динобот, меняемся.

Максимал отпустил руку Калико, и лиса сразу обхватила его за шею, что заставило велоцираптора многозначительно посмотреть на своего товарища.

- Не касайся кнута своими острыми когтями, динозаврик, - посоветовала Калико. - И не надо трансформироваться, так мы оба слетим. Доверься мне.

Динобот зарычал, но решил на этот раз оставить рот на замке.

Медленно, но упорно карабкаясь и подтягиваясь, Калико вытянула их обоих. Потребовалось великое усилие, в том числе и воли, и вот, наконец, на последнем шаге Эйрейзор помогла им выбраться.

Динобот и Калико без сил свалились на землю.

- Спасибо, - пробормотала она, - спасибо, что спас.

Динобот поднялся и взглянул на неё. На его лице появилось странное выражение, будто он что-то хотел сказать, но одновременно боялся. Через какое-то время солдат всё-таки решился:

- Мы … похожи.

* * *

- Найтфайр… - все ещё оглушённая взрывом, Синдрея подползла к дракону, не замечая боли, - скажи что-нибудь, пожалуйста!..

- Урггхх.. – вырвалось из пасти беспомощного напарника, - ау…

- Как ты?

- Руки…коротковаты.

- Смешно… - Синдрея изобразила слабую улыбку. - Черт, ты ужасно выглядишь...

- Не напоминай, - тяжело вздохнул тот, пытаясь поднять голову, чтобы осмотреть себя. - Сфера?

Синдрея с трудом поднялась и доковыляла до дымящихся останков Рэмпейджа. Вытащила сферу. Наконец.

- Она у меня.

- Хорошо… - Найтфайр хихикнул. - Тогда твоя очередь.

- Моя?

- Путешествия во времени. Сила сферы, - мягко произнес максимал.

- Что-то не так... Она как будто гаснет! - Синдрея вертела голубую сферу в руках.

- Энергия быстро уходит. - Объяснил Найтфайр. - Возможно, хватит только на один раз. Поэтому ты должна идти немедленно.

- Но куда? И когда? Как мне этим пользоваться?

- Ты уж точно воспользуешься лучше, чем я, - ответил он, - особенно я в таком состоянии. Знаешь, у меня были планы насчет неё…вернуться…за Скай Линксом.

- Вот оно что, - поняла Синдрея, - вот о чем ты думал всё это время!

- Да… я хотел попытаться и изменить…свою судьбу. Мне казалось, она того стоит. Я думал, что смогу принять и сделать это, несмотря на всё, что мог бы потерять. Но…потом я понял…что не могу без тебя, Синдрея.

- Найтфайр…

- Теперь иди. Всё в твоих руках.

Синдрея посмотрела на артефакт, который держала.

_«Может быть…да, так и есть! Я смогу!»_

Подойдя, она обыскала тело Найтфайра и забрала несколько гранат.

- Они мне пригодятся.

- Посмотри внутрь сферы и сконцентрируйся, - кивнул Найтфайр, - вот весь секрет. Почувствуй.

Когда Синдрея сделала, как было сказано, словно синий вихрь закружился вокруг неё. Она почувствовала, будто её поднимает какая-то неведомая сила, всё выше и выше...

* * *

- Угх! – Максималка неожиданно приземлилась на какую-то твердую скалистую поверхность. И нельзя сказать, что посадка была такой уж мягкой. Синдрея огляделась. - Постойте, это же…

Она надеялась, что добралась до нужной горы. Синдреи не было там, когда случился инцидент, но с местностью она ознакомилась заранее.

Сфера в её руках вспыхнула в последний раз, чтобы потом полностью погаснуть.

- Обратной дороги нет…

Максималка не знала, в какое время или день она попала, внутренние системы давно работали на пределе возможностей. Действовать нужно было быстро - у сферы могло не остаться силы вернуть её слишком далеко назад.

Раптор взглянула наверх и поняла, что подъём будет долгим. Не желая терять времени, Сидрея побежала вперед. Это был трудный путь, она несколько раз поскальзывалась и падала, особенно на заснеженных участках. Задыхаясь на последних метрах, она таки добралась до вершины той самой горы, внутри которой должна была быть скрыта сфера.

Пробиваться сквозь породу было бы слишком для обессилевшего трансформера, но к счастью имелась альтернатива. Синдрея принялась сканировать окружающие горы, в глубине искры надеясь, что найдет то, что ищет.

- Вот! – Сердце Синдреи наполнилось радостью.

Там, в ловушке из каменных булыжников, лежала стазисная капсула не кого иного, как Рэмпейджа.

- А теперь… нужно лишь поймать момент…

Синдрея начала швырять гранаты одну за другой. Два взрыва потрясли капсулу. Она с треском соскользнула и начала падать, катясь по заснеженной породе. Максималка видела, как камера сорвалась в ущелье и рухнула в реку. Синдрея с облегчением вздохнула, наблюдая, как 'X' уплывает куда-то далеко в неизвестность.

- А?.. – Удивилась максималка, почувствовал что-то странное. Она подняла руки - они мерцали и будто исчезали. - Да… я изменила ход времени. И теперь…

Велоцираптор закрыла глаза и поддалась процессу.

* * *

- Что? Аргх!

БУМ! Найтфайр влетел прямо в каменную стену.

- Ау! Подождите-ка, что я здесь делаю? - Удивился он, отрывая себя от поверхности.

Последнее, что он помнил, это как он тяжело раненый лежал там, возле русла реки. А сейчас, как последний идиот, влетел прямо в стену.

- Синдрея, ты… конечно! – щелкнул пальцами максимал.

Теперь он вспомнил всё. В то время, как он пытался совершить этот сумасшедший трюк именно в этом месте, другие впервые столкнулись с Рэмпейджем и инопланетной сферой. После он отправился в свое гнездо, где застал Синдрею, занимающуюся починкой коммуникационного реле. И там ему приснился этот сон.

- Сфера! – вдруг вспомнил Найтфайр.

Как по заказу тут же запикал его комлинк.

- Найтфайр! Сфера! – послышался голос Синдреи.

- Да, я тоже понял.

- Надо добраться до неё! – воскликнула она.

- Верно, я подберу тебя, объяснишь по дороге.

* * *

- Эй. Хватит дрыхнуть, народ!

Динобот недовольно заворчал, разбуженный голосом надоедливого Рэттрепа.

- Вам что, приснился одинаковый сон?

Динобот вскочил на ноги.

- Грр…подожди… Ты здесь, грызун!

- Ну да! Мы пошли в патруль, помнишь?

- Динобот! – подбежала Калико, - Динобот, мы вернулись…вернулись обратно.

- Действительно. Это я уже понял.

- Извините, я что-то пропустил? – Рэт развел руками.

- Сфера! – воскликнули одновременно Динобот и Калико.

- Чего? Эй! АУ!

Оба одновременно оттолкнули недоумевающего Рэттрепа с дороги и побежали прочь.

* * *

- Кого-нибудь видели? – спросила Синдрея со своего места на спине Найтфайра. Дракон был в транспортном режиме.

- Нет. Думаю, мы появились здесь за несколько циклов до того, как остальные в той альтернативной реальности должны были… О, постойте! Это Десвинг!

- Он вроде бы везет на спине Мюрикейт. - Заметила Синдрея, - Они, наверное, хотят добраться до сферы!

- Видимо, у них также остались воспоминания из той реальности, - прорычал Найтфайр.

- Кажется, так произошло со всеми, кто там выжил. - Начала рассуждать вслух Синдрея. - На самом деле, нас там не было, потому что этого просто не случалось, эти воспоминания подобны сну.

- Что ж, посмотрим, насколько Десвинг умеет сражаться с пассажиром на спине! Держись крепче, Синдрея! Я покажу тебе парочку высокоскоростных трюков!

- Найтфайр! Н-не-е-ееет! – Максималке оставалось лишь закрыть глаза и держаться изо всех сил. Найтфайр летел по-настоящему быстро.

- Меня сейчас стошни-и-и-и-ит! – закричала Синдрея.

- Эй, куриные мозги, - заорал Найтфайр, привлекая внимание, - поджарься!

Дракон послал мощнейший пламенный заряд в лицо своего оппонента так, что тот скорчился от боли. Затем он повторил заход и врезался в предакона снизу, заставив его потерять управление и уронить Мюрикейт – она с криком полетела вниз.

- Всё, готово, Синдрея.

- Разве? – кротко переспросила раптор.

- И, пожалуйста, хватит меня так сжимать.

- О, прости. - Максималка убрала когти с его шеи.

- Стреляй из моей импульсной пушки, - приказал Найтфайр, - прямо в гору. Потом я тебя высажу, и ты сможешь добраться до сферы, пока я буду отвлекать Десвинга.

- Ок, договорились! – Синдрея добралась до пушки и навела её на цель. - Огонь!

Сотни осколков были разнесены сильнейшим взрывом, таким, что потряслась вся местность.

- Приятно посмотреть, на что способна эта штука на полной мощности! Но надо торопиться! – Найтфайр спланировал к горе.

- Эй! Вернись сюда, скряга! – потребовал разозлённый Десвинг, оставшийся позади.

- Давай!

- Харгх! – Синдрея спрыгнула вниз, обрадовавшись, что снова стоит на твердой поверхности.

В то время как Найтфайр посылал в сторону Десвинга один огненный шар за другим, Синдрея осторожно спустилась в открытую дыру. Поверхность была довольно скользкой, но спуск дался Синдрее сравнительно легко. Свет сферы, лежащей в лужице грязи, вскоре привлек внимание максималки и направил её путь в темноте.

- Слишком просто… - пробормотала раптор.

Только эти слова слетели с её губ, как на неё кто-то бросился.

* * *

Искры полетели в разные стороны, когда Найтфайр и Десвинг в пятый раз столкнулись в воздухе.

- Не думай, что короткий миг союза между нами хоть что-то изменил! – Прорычал предакон. - В конце концов, всё это было в другом времени.

- Верно, - ответил Найтфайр, - поэтому я не пожалею об ЭТОМ!

Дракон пнул оппонента между ног, а когда тот согнулся и выпучил глаза от боли, отшвырнул прочь и отступил.

- Гррр… вот тебе! – Десвинг зарядил клинок-бластер.

Максимал вытащил меч и подбросил, быстро перешел в звериный режим и снова подхватил оружие. Предакон открыл огонь, когда Найтфайр понесся на него, отбивая все выстрелы. Когда максимал добрался до врага, то нанес ему сильнейший удар хвостом и выпустил в спину заряд пламени.

- Ау! Ау! ААААРРРРГГХХХ! Будь ты проклят! – закричал Десвинг, падая на землю: летательные системы больше не могли держать его в воздухе.

- Ха-ха-ха! С хрустящей корочкой! - Рассмеялся Найтфайр, но вдруг услышал крик Синдреи у себя в мозгу. - Синдрея!!

Развернувшись и максимально собравшись, Найтфайр изо всех сил устремился к горе. Еще издалека он увидел две сражающиеся фигуры.

Синдрея была в звероформе, Шадоуфлер держал её за шею и уже выхватил сферу.

_«__Черт__, __забыл__о__нем__!__»_

- РРрррооооааарр…ууррггхх!

Внезапно выстрел в плечо сбил его полет. Дракон упал на заснеженную землю и несколько раз перевернулся, прежде чем остановился. На лице Шадоуфлера появилась зловещая улыбка, а в руках – арбалет.

- Проклятье… когда он научился так стрелять? – проворчал Найтфайр, поднимаясь с земли.

- Это всегда было одним из моих достоинств. Ты неверно предположил. - Заговорила пантера.

- Найтфайр…прости! – заплакала Синдрея, - он сражается лучше, чем я думала!

- Что?! – Рявкнул максимал. - Ты хочешь сказать…что вся твоя «косоглазость» была лишь обманом?

- Ну, чем глупее ты выглядишь перед остальными, тем лучше у тебя получается их убивать! - Засмеялся Шадоуфлер. - Жаль, это не прошло на Гиперионе.

- Подожди-ка! Гиперион? Ты говоришь о.. – Найтфайр покачал головой. - Корабль-призрак с кучей зомби…

- Неплохо задумано, правда? Да, это я обеспечил вам немного приключений там. - Похвастался предакон. - Хотя и не сработало. И с тех пор я ждал другого шанса. Шанса, который мне предоставляет эта инопланетная сфера!

Пока он говорил, Синдрея заметила, что хватка на её шее как будто ослабла. Максималка подмигнула Найтфайру. Тот слегка кивнул в ответ. У Синдреи был отличный шанс вырваться из захвата и дать напарнику возможность выстрелить по Шадоуфлеру.

Дракон сконцентрировался и выстрелил, как только Синдрея начала двигаться. Но он, как оказалось, совсем её не понял и не знал, насколько усовершенствовались за последнее время её боевые навыки.

Вместо того, чтобы отпрыгнуть от Шадоуфлера, максималка ударила его хвостом, а сама выхватила сферу. Получилось удачно - сфера попала к Синдрее прямо в лапы.

Найтфайр вдруг с ужасом понял, что этот ход поставил её прямо на линию его огня! Но слишком поздно, заряд был выпущен на полную мощность. В следующее мгновенье дракон увидел, как та, о ком он беспокоился больше всех остальных, вспыхнула прямо у него на глазах. Всё произошло очень быстро.

Пытаясь защититься, Синдрея инстинктивно выставила сферу перед собой. Вокруг сферы забегали электрические разряды, и вдруг… она взорвалась сильнейшим энергоновым всплеском.

Взрыв разбросал всех…но это было неважно – в голове Найтфайра еще и еще раз звучал последний крик Синдреи, падающей с обрыва. Её энергоновый клинок воткнулся рядом в землю.

- НЕТ! – дракон вскочил и подбежал к обрыву, готовый тут же броситься на помощь. Второй взрыв прогремел прямо перед его головой, как раз на выступе, куда упала Синдрея.

- Нет… нет… - Найтфайр рыскал по всем углам своего сознания... но ничего не было. Ни единого её следа. – НЕТ! НЕТ! РРРРРРРАААААААААРРРРРРРРРРГГГГГГГГХХХХХ!

Казалось, зарычала каждая частица его драконьего тела. Найтфайр издал такой устрашающий дикий крик, что даже самые отважные воины, услышав его, пошатнулись бы на поле боя.

Со стороны донесся стон приходящего в себя Шадоуфлера. Один только вид предакона наполнил Найтфайра звериной яростью, такой ужасной, что искра готова была взорваться в груди.

- ТЫ….ТЫ!

Шадоуфлер попытался убежать, но Найтфайр сбил его с ног. Затем поднял его и начал в безумии кромсать и бить, вкладывая в каждый удар всю свою ненависть.

Отчаянным усилием Шадоуфлер вырвался и выхватил свой арбалет. Найтфайр просто раздавил оружие челюстями. Словно лев над жертвой, он использовал вес своего тела, чтобы прижать предакона к земле, и вонзил клыки в его внутренности. Во все стороны полетели брызги механической жидкости - в лицо Найтфайра, на передние лапы и плечи, но он этого даже не заметил. Всё. Что его сейчас волновало - это разорвать Шадоуфлера на куски, причинить ему самую сильную боль. Наконец, дракон обеими лапами обхватил шею Шадоуфлера и свернул её, парализовав противника.

- ТЫ УМРЕШЬ! ТЫ УМРЕШЬ ЗА ТУ, КОТОРУЮ Я ЛЮБИЛ! – заорал Найтфайр.

Занеся когтистую лапу, он призвал энергоновый клинок Синдреи и приготовился.

- Подожди!.. Ты же максимал, да? – взмолился Шадоуфлер. - Максималы ведь не убивают, да?

- Я не максимал, - прорычал тот, - ты неверно предположил…

Меч вонзился.

* * *

- Найтфайр? – нерешительно позвала Калико, когда увидела его.

Дракон молча прошел между ней и Диноботом. Эйрейзор подлетела и приземлилась за ними.

- Что случилось? – Спросила она. - Вы достали сферу?

- Сфера уничтожена. - Безразлично ответил Найтфайр, уставившись в землю. - А Шадоуфлер… о нем мы больше не услышим, никогда. Его искра погасла.

- Синдрея? Разве её с тобой не было? – наседала Калико.

Найтфайр отказался отвечать.

- Найтфайр!

- Этот предакон…он…нет, это я. Я убил её.

На этот раз никто не решился остановить его, когда он расправил крылья и улетел.

Калико взяла Динобота за руку и была удивлена, что солдат её не отдернул. Растерянная Эйрейзор стояла, опустив взгляд и абсолютно не понимая, что делать дальше.

* * *

Несколько дней спустя…

На вершине высокой горы стояла одинокая фигура. Это был Найтфайр, хорошо защищенный от пробирающих насквозь холодных ветров толстым покровом его драконьей звероформы.

Что думают другие, его не волновало. Поиски закончились ничем, не было найдено ни единого следа Синдреи.

Подняв лапу, Найтфайр воткнул её энергонный клинок в землю рядом с маленькой табличкой. Некоторое время он смотрел вниз, в ущелье, затем поднял взгляд в небо над головой. Он раскрыл ладонь, выпустив на волю белые лепестки, которые тут же унеслись, подхваченные воздушными волнами.

- Синдрея… - произнес наконец черный дракон, – Было ли нам суждено … быть вместе?


	12. Тени минувшего

Originally written by nightdragon0

Beta Reader: Ignis Fatuus

**Часть 12. Тени минувшего**

- Хаааррггхх! – закричал я при взмахе меча.

Кират замахнулся сам, отбиваясь от моего удара. Раздосадованный, я ударил с другой стороны, но тот опять отразил выпад. Затем я начал беспорядочно заносить свой меч, и все равно Кират отбивал каждый взмах и как будто бы без особого труда.

На последнем ударе он опрокинул меня, и я покатился кубарем.

- Ты не концентриуешься, - сказал он, - Нужно очистить разум!

Но я не слушал. Напротив всем своим видом показывал мое недовольство.

- Найтфайр?

Выпустив жестокий рев, я трансформировался в свой режим дракона и бросился на него.

- Найтфайр! – Кират поднял клинок, хоть и не решался применять его.

Без всякого сопротивления я позволил инстинктам завладеть мной. Я резанул по его руке когтями, заставив выронить меч.

- Найтфайр! Контролируй себя! Аргх!

Я вонзил клыки в руку Кирата. Он не захотел отбиваться, и я начал царапать его лицо и грудь.

- Найтфайр! - закричал он в отчаянии.

Всем своим весом я опрокинулся на него, уложив на спину. Прижав передними лапами его плечи, я отпустил руку и вцепился в шею. Кират попытался руками разжать мои челюсти. Я зарычал и с еще большим рвением набросился на него с капающей изо рта слюной.

- Пожалуйста, не заставляй меня делать это!

В конце концов у Кирата не осталось выбора и он быстро скользнул рукой к поясу. Я почти был уверен, что произойдет дальше, но всё же не мог отпустить.

Он выхватил пистолет и выстрелил мне в грудь. Я закричал от боли, когда энергия обожгла мое тело. Лазер, правда, был поставлен в режим, который не мог причинить мне вреда, мог парализовать на несколько минут, пока я не успокоюсь.

Издав последний рык, я плюхнулся на землю. Вся чувствительность в моем теле внезапно исчезла.

- Знаешь же, что я не люблю делать с тобой такое, - вздохнул Кират, убирая пистолет и сталкивая моя тело.

Я едва ли мог пошевелиться, так и остался бы валяться с разинутой пастью. Благо, Кират оказался настолько добр, что положил мою голову, чтобы я смотрел перед собой.

- Вот поэтому с тобой последнее время мало желающих общаться. Все боятся, что ты сдашься своим звериным инстинктам и разделаешься с нами.

Что правда, то правда. Учитывая мое текущее состояние, полностью поддаться животной форме сейчас являлось наилегчайшим способом выпустить эмоции. Особенно в свете.. нет, я не хотел об этом думать. И про себя надеялся, что Кират тоже не станет это вспоминать.

- Знаю, ты внутри страдаешь, - он закрыл глаза, - Как бы я хотел сказать тебе, что знаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но я совру. Но разве стоит продолжать в том же духе?

Пожалуйста, Кират, перестань!

- Что бы Синдрея подумала о тебе в таком состоянии?

Это было уже слишком. Всем телом я начал сопротивляться пассивности, пытаясь двинуться. Кират покачалв руках мою голову и погладил лицо.

- Успокойся, успокойся….

Наконец, я поддался и расслабился.

- Все кого-то теряли. Эйрейзор и Тигатрон исчезли. Динобот…Синдрея…Думаю, ты знаешь. Синдрея…эты не виноват. Сколько раз мы пытались сказать тебе это, но ты просто отстранялся.

И это похоже на правду, что уж тут говорить. Но Синдрея… Никак не могу забыть тот момент. Снова и снова я проигрываю его в своем разуме, каждый раз мучая себя вопросом, смог бы что-нибудь сделать тогда, хоть что-нибудь? Сейчас же я был полностью беспомощен.

Синдрея…она связывала меня с остальными. Только теперь я начал понимать, как важны для меня были её попытки сблизить меня с остальными. А без неё я возвращался туда, откуда пришел, к своему старому я. Холодному…безразличному…бессердечному.

Вот почему когда-то в прошлом я сказал себе, что не буду ни от кого больше зависеть, никогда. Но теперь, когда я снова преступил черту, просто так отбросить всё не могу. Надеяться можно только на себя, каждый раз повторял я.

Да, жизнь была бы намного легче…

Нахлынули воспоминания…

Была обычная ночь, я зашел в бар. Он уже закрывался, но я был знаком с хозяином. Он кивнул мне, когда я занял привычное место в конце стойки подождать, пока он не закроет заведение и не управится с уборкой. Я так часто делал, чтобы избежать толпы. Знакомый мне предакон, бармен знал это.

- Мне как обычно, - махнул я.

Я сделал большой глоток и позволил снять с моей кредитки нужную плату.

- Выглядишь, будто день на работе был еще тот, - заметил он, локтями опершись о стоку.

- Тебе-то откуда знать, старик? – пробормотал я.

- Когда-то я тоже был такой же как ты, парень. С нами предаконами вещи частенько повторяются. Хорошо это или нет, но нам приходится убивать, чтобы выжить.

- Ну, я собираюсь это изменить, - прорычал я, - Хватит с меня.

- А что с той важной работенкой, о которой ты говорил?

- А, этот идиот Мегатрон с его золотыми дисками.. Ха, я угробил парня. Жаль, что его тогда не поймали, когда я «случайно» включил тревогу.

- Хмм….уже хочешь уйти. Вот за что ты чуть не убил своего брата?

- Хм, - буркнул я, - Хотел бы я это сделать.

- А что Мегатрон хочет сделать с этой кучей реликвий?

- Не знаю, да и плевать, - ответил я, допивая бокал. – Через час я буду на корабле, далеко отсюда. И не вернусь.

Я шлепнул на стол пропуск и позволил собеседнику взглянуть.

- Исследовательское Судно Максималов, Аксалон. Приписанный экипаж…хм…вижу, опять пришлось.

- Это корабль дальнего следования, - объяснил я, жестом указав на рюкзак с вещами на полу. – И я буду на нём. Буду далеко отсюда. Вот, зашел, чтобы в последний раз выпить перед отлетом.

- Тогда не напивайся. Не хочешь же ты страдать от похмелья во время своей «миссии», тем более в роли максимальского исследователя.

- Не забивай мной голову, старик, - пробурчал я, - Не люблю, когда обо мне кто-то заботится…только мешают. Надеяться можно только на самого себя.

- Если ты в это веришь, то пожалуйста. Не мне тебя отговаривать.

- Кстати, вот, - я бросил бармену ключ-карту. - Моя старая квартира. Всё важное я вывез, но может ты там себе что-нибудь найдешь... Пока кто-нибудь еще не заглянет.

- Эм…спасибо, сынок. Буду скучать по своему лучшему клиенту.

После я встал и помахал ему, забросил рюкзак на спину и вышел за дверь. За дверь целого периода жизни.

Настоящее…

- О чем задумался? – голос Кирата вернул меня в реальность.

Нет. Эффект луча так и не прошел, я был недвижим. Кират повернулся и уставился на что-то в небе. Хотя мне и не было видно, но «психические» способности что-то улавливали.

- Найтфайр, ты чувствуешь? Хм…это из-за света, который я только что видел в небе?

Да, что-то было. Что-то…трудно описать. Такого я еще не испытывал, и в то же время…что-то знакомое. Я почти извелся, пытаясь вспомнить.

- Это явно инопланетного происхождения, - услышал я голос Ринокса, вернувшись с Киратом на базу.

- Мы с этим уже сталкивались? – спросил Оптимус.

- Сказать честно, я не уверен, - Ринокс помотал головой. – Одно могу сказать с уверенность, оно большое. Очень большое.

- Транспорт?

- Я бы сказал, парящий город.

- Кажется, он упадет далеко за полярным поясом, - Сильверболт активировал карту на дисплее.

Любой бы догадался о всей специфичности обстановки. Сканнеры ловили огромный неопознанный объект, появившийся из пространственно-временных ворот на орбите планеты. Судно снизилось и очевидно село где-то в сильно заснеженной области, далеко от баз Предаконов и Максималов.

- Думаете, стоит проверить? – спросил Читор, - Может быть что-нибудь важное.

- Что бы это ни было, Мегатрона нельзя подпускать, - объявил Оптимус.

- А что, если там что-то опасное? – поинтересовался Рэттреп, - Ну знаете, может, бабахнет и заденет Мегатрона. Лучше уж он, чем мы, верно?

- Оптимист, блин, - саркастично бросила Калико.

Я стоял в дальней части комнаты, скрестив руки, и смотрел на мигающую точку на карте. Вдруг совсем неожиданно начались вспышки. Беспорядочные картинки быстро сменяли друг друга в голове. Большинство я так и не разглядел, но одна поймала мое внимание.

То был неизвестный воин, уткнувший плазменную пушку прямо мне в голову. Я упал на колени. Одной рукой схватился за голову, другой за рот, чтобы крик не вырвался наружу. Я был рад, что никто не смотрел в мою сторону, чтобы видеть мой страх.

То место…Подумал я, глядя на экран.

Прежде чем, кто-нибудь смог меня остановить, я перешел в звероформу и улетел наружу.

Ледяной ветер впивался в мою чешую, словно тысяча укусов насекомых. Я был неприспособлен к зимним условиям, к тому же летел против ветра.

Сканер начал пикать, сообщая о нескольких дружественных целях позади: другие максималы. Я нахмурился. Убегать было бы неуместно, поэтому я замедлился, чтобы они догнали.

Оптимус вез Ринокса, Читор – Рэттрепа, Сильверболт, Кират с Калико.

- И что у тебя только было на уме, когда ты вот так решил удрать? – сердито спросил Оптимус

- Эта внеземная структура…Мне надо проверить её…самому, - ответил я. - Вам там может быть опасно.

- А по-точнее не расскажешь?

- Нет...То есть, я не могу… Не знаю, - начал бормотать я. - Я просто что-то чувствую.

- Так или иначе, в том районе мы зафиксировали присутствие нескольких Предаконов. И туда мы летим вместе, понятно?

- Ясно, понял, - недовольно кивнул я. - Тогда сюда.

Я провел группу через горы, вниз по извилистой долине, которая, наконец, вышла на открытую местность.

- Выглядит, как кратер! – указал Читор.

Всем не терпелось взглянуть поближе, и они ускорили движение, пока не достигли последней вершины… Но внутри кратера ничего не оказалось.

- Вот вам и сюрприз, - забормотал Рэттреп.

- Но как что-то настолько большое могло просто исчезнуть? – поинтересовался Сильверболт, подлетая ближе.

- Подожди! Не подходи…

ВДРУГ! Соило только ему коснуться невидимого барьера, вспыхнул свет. Вскрикнув, он полетел вниз. Вовремя опомнившись, я смог поймать его за один из когтей в считанных сантиметрах от земли.

- Вот вам и ответ, - сказал я.

В следующий момент я выпустил его, уворачивась от пролетающей мимо ракеты.

- Оптимус Праймал, как всегда предсказуем, - зазвучал хвастливый голос Мегатрона.

- Умерь свое злорадство, Мегатрон! Мы…

- О, да просто заткнитесь и в атаку! – отрезал я, швырнул пару огненных шаров в сторону предаконов.

Их группа тоже разделилась и заняла боевые позиции.

Все еще находясь в звероформе, я вскинул меч и немного отлетел назад, отражая всё, что летело в мою сторону. Взглядом я искал лишь одного воина, на котором смог бы отыграться.

- Эй, Десвинг! Пойди и возьми меня!

- Не испытывай судьбу! – завизжал тот, пикируя на меня со своими когтями.

Я немного отлетел назад, и мы оба сошлись в воздушном бою на когтях и клыках. Ударом хвоста я оттолкнулся от него. В ту же секунду мы оба трансформировались и вытащили оружие. К сожалению, выстрелить нам не дали.

- Раргх!

- Какого?!

Что-то взорвалось прямо между нами, немного оглушив Десвинга, а меня поваливши прямо в снег. Стряхнув снег с лица, я посмотрел наверх и увидел, как и максималы и предаконы попали под лазерный обстрел, словно, из пустоты.

«Устройство невидимости?» - Подумал я, глядя на пустующий кратер.

Ситуация усугубилась всеобщей паникой. Кто-то остался отстреливаться, кто-то побежал прочь.

Я и сам начал подумывать, куда бы мне деться, когда заметил вспышку света. Это был мой меч, зависший в воздухе. По голубоватому свечению вокруг я вдруг понял, что клинок застрял в стене чего бы там ни было, скрывавшегося под маскировкой. Желания бросать его у меня не было, но когда я попытался приблизиться, неведомая сила швырнула меня вперед. Однако меня не отбросило, напротив, я обнаружил себя лежащим под моим мечом. Очевидно, какая-то часть этой структуры спасла меня.

Я огляделся и увидел трансформеров, лежащих повсюду. Не мертвых, но парализованных. Стрельба прекратилась.

Зона вокруг замерцала и постепенно начала проявляться какая-то форма. Я затаил дыхание, наблюдая за пятнадцатиметровой темно-синей пирамидой, образовавшейся надо мной. Сколько же энергии было необходимо, чтобы скрыть такую штуку!

Я услышал звук работающих механизмов и увидел над собой открывающийся люк. Выхватив меч, я присел и начал наблюдать.

На свет вышел строй солдат. Они были чем-то знакомы, но лучше бы я их не вспоминал. Они были кибертронскими гуманоидами темно синего цвета, с лицами и телом, закованными в броню. Шлемы полностью закрывали лица, так, что было невозможно их различить. У каждого была осадная винтовка сродни той, что использовали наши военные. Это были те же солдаты, что и в ведении последнего боя Скай Линкса.

Воспоминания прошлой жизни дрожью прошли сквозь меня. Я был так отвлечен ими, что едва ли заметил, что солдаты уносили остальных с собой в крепость. Я понял – скоро дверь закроют.

В последний момент я взлетел и запрыгнул в закрывающуюся щель, позади раздался глухой металлический звук захлопнувшегося люка.

Может быть, мне следовало серьезнее подумать, прежде чем поступать так, намного серьезнее.

Мое темное тело неплохо скрывалось на фоне черные стены крепости. В режиме дракона я забрался под пол и, цепляясь за трубы, последовал за группой солдат, ведущих Кирата, Калико, Читора и Рэттрепа.

Все четверо не без труда смотрели по сторонам, но бластеры, приставленные к спинам, едва ли давали повод для большей свободы.

Это место было в буквальном смысле лабиринтом. На определенном этапе я спутал поворот и попал в огромное помещение - склад, заполненный различными строительными материалами. Только я хотел уйти, как кто-то схватил меня сзади, зажав мои челюсти и приставив к горлу клинок.

- А, это ты.

Это был Десвинг, он говорил в относительно спокойном тоне, несмотря на обстановку.

- Знаешь, я бы с радостью использовал эту возможность завладеть твоей головой, как трофеем, но бой привлечет слишком много ненужного внимания. К тому же твое мертвое тело, будет очень заметно. Так что заткнись и слушай.

- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?! – резко спросил я, когда у меня освободился рот.

- То же, что и ты. Пытаюсь спасти товарищей. – он рассмеялся. – Хотя я и не уверен, куда они делись в этом хаосе. Кстати. Часть твоих максималов повели по коридору на юго-запад.

- Хм, а почему я не должен думать, что это ловушка?!

- Потому что, если тебя заметят, заработает тревога.

- Логично, - пробормотал я, - Ладно, только сперва убери свой меч от моего горла.

- Странно, прошло столько времени, а мы все еще думаем одинаково, - заметил он, отступая назад.

- Не мешай мне, и я не буду вставать на пути у тебя, - зарычал я, осматривая коридор перед тем, как покинуть комнату.

- Теперь у тебя нету временного шара. Подумай на этот раз, прежде чем позволишь себя убить. – вымолвил Десвинг, осторожно напрявляясь в противоположную сторону.

Мне и правда указали правильное направление. Встав перед дверью, я смог услышать, как за ней переговаривались пленные максималы.

- Эй, нужно что-нибудь придумать! – послышался голос Читора.

- Ну, на ум приходят три варианта, - ответил Рэттреп, - У нас проблемы, у нас большие проблемы или мы все умрем.

- О, заткнись, а? – прорычала Калико.

Я сконцентрировался и прочувствовал комнату. Три охранника, но вроде бы никаких камер безопасности.

- Сюрприз! – закричал я, прорываясь сквозь дверь и рассекая ближайшего охранника пополам.

Еще один выхватил винтовку и выстрелил в то время, как еще один направился, как я полагал, к сигналу тревоги. Мечом я отбил выстрел в бегущего, оторвав ему голову. Телекинезом отбросил последнего охранника на тюремный барьер. Мощный энергетический заряд прошелся по его системам и разорвал его в клочья.

- А еще громче нельзя было?! – кинул Рэттреп, когда погасла решетка.

- Эй, не надо выступать на спасителя, - прорычал я, - Кто-нибудь еще был ими захвачен?

- Мы не знаем, - ответил Кират, вытаскивая отобранное оружие из шкафчика. – Единственное, что мы можем, это попытаться связаться с ними через наши комлинки.

- Которые все равно глушат, - вздохнула Калико. – Просто отлично! Кто вообще такие эти ребята?

- Еще одна сторона, та, что ждала своего часа еще с Великих Войн на Кибертроне, начатых нашими предками. Медленно, но верно, они собирали силы.

- А теперь они хотят угробить обе стороны? – спросил Рэттреп.

Кират всё это время стоял у двери и наблюдал за коридором. Его предупреждение спасло нас от неприятного сюрприза.

- Все, внимание! Они идут!

- Невозможно, как они смогли так быстро меня найти? – забормотал я, трансформируясь и выхватывая винтовку.

- Забудь об этом! Нужно отсюда выбраться! – Калико вытащила пару своих «Узи».

- Сюда! – закричал я, выбывая дверь и швыряя осколочную гранату в коридор.

Взрыв поразил приближающуюся группу, дав нам шанс прорваться к единственному выходу.

В коридоре воцарился настоящий хаос, когда моя винтовка, когда показали свою силу пистолеты Кирата, узи Калико, бластер Рэттрепа и лазеры Читора, обменявшись выстрелами с солдатами противника. Очевидно, это были рядовые силы, поскольку справиться с ними было несложно.

Проблемой было то, что после боя с предаконами у всех начали заканчиваться патроны. А враг настолько превосходил нас в числе, что сколько бы мы не убивали, на замену выходили всё новые и новые подкрепления.

Включилась сигнализация, загорелись красные огни, осветившие стены в темно красным оттенком.

- Не хорошо, - пробормотала Калико, стоявшая позади всех.

- Люк был прямо здесь! – указал я, когда мы завернули за угол.

Впереди был длинный прямой коридор.

- Рэттреп, открой дверь! – приказал Кират. – Мы пока задержим их.

- Два раза повторять не нужно! – ответил максимал, подбегая к контрольной панели у двери.

Мы с Калико присели в выемку в стене, скрываясь от вражеского огня.

- Кто эти ребята? Дроны? – поинтересовался я, справляясь с отдачей своей винтовки. Когда очередной магазин опустел, мне пришлось полезть за новым.

- Хмм…неравный бой, - отметила Килико, - Твоя стихия.

- Диноботу бы больше понравилось.

Фраза вырвалась изо рта в самый неподходящий момент. Я тут же пожалел, что выговорил её. В памяти еще свежели воспоминания о героическом поступке Динобота, когда он спас долину первых людей ценой своей жизни. Я слышал, Калико это очень задело, но никогда не придавал этому значения – хватало своих потерь.

Лисица, должно быть, заметила выражение моего лица.

- Все нормально, - улыбнулась она. – Не нужно быть телепатом, чтобы понять, о чем ты думаешь.

- Наверное… он был тебе дорог, - произнес я, так и не найдя других слов.

- Как и Эйрезор был дорог Тигатрон перед их исчезновением. И тебе - Синдрея, - в её голосе почувствовалась нерешительность. – Только я так и не смогла открыться. Боялась, очень.

- Не думал, что когда-нибудь услышу от тебя это слово.

- Трудно заботиться о ком-то, когда на кону собственная жизнь. Особенно на войне, - вздохнула она, - Но знаешь, мне кажется, я многому у него научилась. Трудно поверить.

Это определенно была одна из тех «глубоких» бесед, которые явно не предназначались для гущи сражения.

- Эй, народ, у нас проблема! – позвал Рэттреп. – Управление люком привязано к основной системе. Я не могу её отсюда обойти!

- Тогда давай напролом! – закричал Кират. – Все в укрытие!

Вся группа пригнулась, когда на весь коридор прозвучал резкий взрыв. Я поднял голову и посмотрел на дверь. Каково же было мое удивление, когда на ней после бомб Рэттрепа не осталось и царапины.

- Ну дела… - вздохнул Читор.

- Так мы не выберемся, – сказал Рэттреп.

- Я думаю, позицию мы тоже долго не продержим, - добавил я.

- Кират, я немного попорчу нервы нашим тюремщикам, а ты веди остальных вон туда, - Калико указала в одном из направлений на пересечении впереди.

- Нет, Калико, я не позволю тебе…

- Я справлюсь, доверься мне, - настояла она в ответ.

- И что ты собираешься делать? Отвлечь парней стриптизом? – рассмеялся грызун. На что Калико ответила резким подзатыльником.

- Эй, чешуйчатый, дай мне дымовую гранату, - произнесла она, снимая одну с моего пояса. – Увидите дым – бегите. Понятно?

- Ладно, - кивнул с неохотой Кират. – Будь осторожна.

Калико также кивнула в ответ и трансформировалась в звероформу лисицы. Пока я сидел вприсядку, заряжая винтовку, она приблизилась к моему уху.

- Найтфайр, помнишь про нашу дуэль? Я знаю, ты бы всё равно выиграл, - Калико схватила зубами дымовую гранату и побежала. Лишь увидев на полу её пустые Узи, я понял, что именно она намеревалась сделать.

- Калико! НЕТ! – закричал я. Но было поздно. Лишь дымовая завеса закрыла нависла над всем, когда максималка детонировала гранату.

- Пошли! – приказал Кират.

На удивление развилка оказалась безопасной. Калико удалось увести весь отряд противника в противоположном от нас направлении. Но даже оттуда я мог слышать удары её кнута.

Думаю, остальные также были озадачены поступком лисы. Мы шли в тишине, пока наконец не попали в комнату-тупик. Вдобавок ко всему сзади нас догнали солдаты. Мне пришлось свалить стол, чтобы обеспечить прикрытие, когда началась перестрелка.

- О, черт! Как крысы в мышеловке! – закричал Рэттреп.

Не обращая на него внимания, я осмотрел комнату и заметил маленькую решетку в стене. Выбил её выстрелом и посмотрел вниз. Длинная шахта вела непонятно куда вниз.

- Мусоропровод, - сказал я остальным, отмахиваясь от неприятного аромата.

- Может, мы сможем по нему сбежать? – осенило Читора.

- Шахта как раз для мусора, - сказал я, махнув в сторону грызуна.

- Эй!

- Давай, ты первый, - приказал ему Кират.

- Везет мне быть крысой, - вздохнул Рэттреп, зажимая нос и прыгая внутрь

- Читор, давай, - сказал я.

Тот заколебался на секунду, смотря то на меня, то на Кирата. Оба мы были не самого мелкого телосложения, с широкими крыльями за спиной, которые не так-то легко сложить.

- Ну а вы как там пролезете? – спросил он.

- В тот-то и дело. Мы не полезем, - ответил я, перед тем, как схватить молодого максимала и швырнуть его вниз.

- НАЙТФАЙР! ГЕНЕРАЛ! НЕЕЕЕТ! – закричал он, летя в темноту шахты.

- Кират? Ты знал, да?

Старый воин кивнул в ответ. Я бросил свою винтовку М4А1 с последним пустым магазином. Пистолеты Кирата разделили ту же участь.

- Ну вот и всё для нас, - произнес он тихо. – На этот раз пленных они не возьмут.

- Особенно после того, как мы славно покрамсаем их челюстями! - объявил я, переходя в режим дракона. Кират сделал то же, перейдя в свою желтовато-зеленую форму.

Я достал Клинок Феникса – мой зеленый энергоновый клинок – и с силой сжал рукоять.

- Огнедышащих драконов не убить, не отведав их адского пламени, - продолжил я. – Особенно таких умных.

- Хех, неплохая речь, - хикнул Кират.

- Генерал, обещайте мне, - прошептал я, - Обещайте мне, что мы погибнем… вместе.

- Обещаю, - улыбнулся зеленый дракон. – Ну теперь-то ты можешь выпустить наружу всю звериную ярость. Мы оба можем, вместе.

Солдаты, наверное, уже давно заметили, что огонь с нашей стороны прекратился. Подождав некоторое время, они вломились внутрь. Казалось, настало их время.

Бесконечные темные коридоры оглушил наш рев, когда мы ринулись на врага. Как драконы.


	13. Последнее откровение

**Часть 13. Последнее откровение.**

_By nightdragon0_

_Betareader: Ignis Fatuus_

Десвинг схватил и утащил одинокого охранника во тьму, пронзив его голову своим клинком-бластером. Затем бросил обездвиженное тело и изучающее посмотрел на него.

«Все солдаты на одно лицо, - отметил предакон. – Ну, может у некоторых пушки побольше. Хм, напоминает муравейник».

Из раздумий его вывел звук приближающихся шагов. Предакон выглянул из-за угла и посмотрел вслед проходящим охранникам.

«Сначала найду помощь, а потом поломаю голову над этой загадкой»

Десвинг рассказал Найтфайру, где найти пленников, но у него самого в голове крутилась мысль еще об одном месте. Из того, что он успел узнать, когда попал туда, пленников отвели в два разных помещения. И сейчас он направлялся в одно из них. Обычно он предпочитал игре в прятки открытую драку, но сейчас Десвинг знал, что последнее ничем хорошим не обернется.

Достигнув двери, он остановился и прислушался. Предакон смог различить нытье Террорзавра, крик Мюрикейт, посоветовавшей ему заткнуться, и Блэкарахнию, посылающую кого-то подальше.

«Неужели это наш рыцарь в блестящих доспехах, Сильверболт, - подумал Десвинг. – Его, пожалуй, придется поубеждать, но он сможет оказаться полезен».

Заглянув внутрь, он обнаружил троих охранников. Подобрав какой-то винт с пола, предакон швырнул его об стену.

- Что это было?

Один из охранников подошел к выходу, чтобы проверить. Десвинг, притаившийся за стеной, схватил солдата и тихо расправился с ним.

- Эй, мне тут помощь нужна, - предакон изобразил голос охранника.

Двое ничего не подозревающих стражей попали прямо в ловушку. Десвинг одним взмахом пронзил первого и выстрелом снял второго.

- Знала, что ты придешь. - На лице Мюрикейт проявилась улыбка, когда Десвинг отбросил тело мертвого солдата.

- Не замечтайся, я здесь не только ради тебя. - Прорычал предакон, отключая силовые решетки. – Хватайте оружие и валим отсюда.

Пленники поспешили вернуть себе отобранную амуницию. Сильверболт последовал за остальными, но выражение лица у него было не слишком радостное. Что не удивительно, если учесть тот факт, что он сейчас находился среди врагов.

- Хм… забавно с их стороны засунуть тебя сюда, - пробормотал Десвинг, искоса глянув на максимала.

- Грр…я благодарен тебе за спасение, но чувствую, что побуждения твои были корыстными, - Сильверболт кинул на предакона злобный взгляд.

- Слышал когда-нибудь такое: враг моего врага – мой друг? – спросил Десвинг.

- Я понял тебя, - неохотно кивнут максимал.

Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы разобраться в ситуации. Просто «какие-то инопланетяне появились из ниоткуда и поджарили обе стороны».

Внезапно заработала сигнализация.

- Черт, что там Найтфайр на этот раз натворил?! – выругался Десвинг. – Я же просил его хотя бы в этом не оплошать!

- О-оу, кажется, мы не одни! – предупредила Блэкарахния, выглянувшая в дверь.

- Аргх! Их слишком много! – закричал Террорзавр, когда мимо полетели выстрелы.

- Знаешь, мне кажется он прав, - пробормотала Мюрикейт, поднимая ружье и стреляя в ответ.

- Если останемся тут, они нас одолеют! – добавил Сильверболт.

Группе удалось пробраться в коридор, укрываясь за несущими столбами. Но до выхода из отсека оставалось еще далеко.

- Эй, может нам их чем-нибудь отвлечь? – спросил Террорзавр, склонившись к Десвингу.

- Хм…отличное предложение… - тот одобрительно кивнул.

Внезапно Десвинг выхватил винтовку из руки трансметаллического птеродактиля и схватил его за шею.

- Полагаю, тебе хочется внести свой вклад!

- Нееет! – закричал Террорзавр, когда Десвинг швырнул его на врага.

Последние крики предакона заглушил грохот зарядов, пронзивших его тело. Десвинг не преминул воспользоваться своей уловкой и забежал в коридор. Остальные предаконы и Сильверболт последовали за ним. Впрочем, последний ринулся не столь же решительно.

- Теперь он заткнется! – задыхаясь на ходу проговорила Мюрикейт.

- Вперед! – позвал Десвинг. – Судя по всему, мы их достали, и больше пленниками они нас не возьмут!

- Ты… предал своего собственного товарища? – спросил Сильверполт, старясь держать темп предакона.

- Товарища? Не смеши меня, - пробурчал тот, – верность никогда не была его сильной стороной.

- А у меня?

- Ты вроде ничего. Просто не доводи, и я не швырну тебя под огонь разъяренной толпы.

- Могу ли я тебе верить?

- Мне стоило бы задать тот же вопрос, - резко ответил Десвинг.

--

Калико вонзила свой кулак в темно-синюю грудь солдата и вырвала центральный процессор. Она отбросила тело и побежала прочь от других, заступивших место павшего товарища. Максималка в мгновение ока достала свой кнут и хлестнула по самому ближнему, свалив его под ноги бегущим позади.

- Числа им нет… - вздохнула она, пробираясь по коридору.

Неожиданно для себя лисица оказалась внутри огромного стадиона. Другого слова было не подобрать, прямо гладиаторская арена из человеческого Древнего Рима. Повсюду были установлены будто препятствия для упражнений: всякие валуны, модель разрушенного космического шаттла. Саму арену от зрительских мест отделяло какое-то поле. Его выдавало слабое мерцание. Калико хватило ума прикоснуться, о чем она потом больно пожалела.

Максималка засела за большим валуном, чтобы перевести дыхание. Выглянув из-за укрытия, она увидела выбегающих из прохода солдат. Выход был один, и он оказался закрыт.

В распоряжении не осталось никакой огневой мощи, лишь висевший на поясе кнут. Серо-серебряная броня в нескольких местах была помята и обожжена лазером. Из раны в боку текла энергоновая жидкость. Правая рука ужасно ныла, а нога еле двигалась. Странно, как она этого не замечала в бою.

- Бой… - тихо произнесла Калико. – Динобот…

В неравных условиях он смог одержать верх. Забавно, она сейчас была в той же ситуации… но победа казалась чем-то непостижимым.

- Динобот… Я погибну, сражаясь, как и ты, - произнесла она, почувствовав приближение врага. – Может быть, я не лучший воин…но я заслужу право воссоединиться с тобой в Матрице.

Из-за валуна показался солдат, и Калика хлестнула его своим кнутом. Она уже знала, что другой обошел камень с другой стороны, прямо у неё за спиной. Она знала, что он выстрелит… еще до того, как заряд прошел сквозь её голову.

_Всё прочее – лишь пустота…_

--

Найтфайр со страшным ревом пробивался сквозь толпу охранников, даже не замечая ожогов от лазерных импульсов. Плечом к плечу с ним сражался Кират, превращая противников в пепел. Сияющий зелёным клинок Найтфайра всё увеличивал число жертв.

Выстрел в руку выбил оружие. Кират сжал в челюстях руку одного из солдат, и, яростно потрепав беднягу, швырнул его в толпу своих же. Но как уже успели догадаться остальные пленники, этим солдатам не было числа.

«Они что, отступают?» - поинтересовался Натйфайр.

Несколько солдат на задней линии были на расстоянии выстрела, но не торопились открывать огонь. Один из них, кажется, говорил по комлинку. Сквозь шум Найтфайр не смог ничего услышать. Расчистив путь взмахом хвоста, он ринулся в сторону подозрительного солдата.

- Возьмите драконов живыми! – внезапно приказал тот, подняв винтовку.

Обнажив когти и клыки, Найтфайр бросился на него. Ему удалось сбить солдата с ног, но тот, уже падая, успел выстрелить дракону прямо в грудь. Рыча от боли, обездвиженный Найтфайр упал на пол. Он почувствовал, как по всему телу пошла обжигающая волна энергии.

«Странное чувство дежа вю…»

Со стороны донесся еще один крик агонии, и это означало - Кирата тоже схватили. Это было последнее, что услышал Найтфайр перед тем, как отключиться.

--

- Аааарррргггххх! – кричал Читор, катясь по туннелю.

ХЛЮП!

- Эх, слезь с меня, парень! – зло воскликнул Рэттреп, спихивая молодого максимала.

- Генерал! Найтфайр! Они всё еще там! – закричал Читор.

- Я могу показаться циничным, но у нас тут проблемы посерьезнее! – отрезал Рэттреп. – Мы в куче мусора черт знает где!

Они стояли по колени в мутной сточной воде. Кругом были разбросаны всякие детали, куски металла, искореженные стальные пластины. Им обоим едва хватало места.

- А тебе разве не привычно?

- Эй, тут я шуточками бросаюсь!

- Да, да, - нехотя кивнул Читор. – Сначала надо выбраться отсюда.

Он поднял свои квазарные лазеры и выстрелил.

- Не надо! – хотел возразить Рэттреп.

Лазер отразился от двери, затем от противоположной стены прямо в максималов, увернувших в последний момент. Заряд так и отлетал от стенок, пока не потерял всю энергию.

- Это я уже пробовал, сумасшедший! Тут магнитная затворка.

- Прости… - протянул Читор. – Но что тогда будем делать?

- Ничего! Мы тут всего-навсего застряли! – ответил Рэттреп. – Я не могу взорвать эту дверь, не разобрав нас обоих на куски.

- Попробую комлинк, - решил Читор, поднимая кулак. – Читор вызывает всех, кто слышит. Пожалуйста, ответьте, ребята! Вызывает Читор! Кто-нибудь!

- Могло быть и хуже, - вздохнул Рэттреп, привалившись к двери.

В тот же момент послышался звук работающих моторов, и стены начали сдвигаться.

- Уже хуже… - застонал максимал.

Читор застыл в ужасе, наблюдая за процессом.

- Ну не стой просто так! Подставь что-нибудь! – приказал Рэттреп, хватая большую трубу и ставя её как распорку между стен.

- Аааррггххх! – Читор бросился к одной из стен, но был бессилен её остановить. Тяжело вздохнул, осознав тщетность своих усилий, и вдруг опять вспомнил о комлинке.

- Читор вызывает всех! Ответьте, ребята!

- Мы вместе умрем!! – завопил Рэттреп.

- Ты не заткнешься??

--

- Думаю, пока оторвались, - пробормотал Десвинг, опираясь на стену и прислушиваясь.

«Странно, что большая часть решила отступить. Как будто им приказали…»

Четверо пленников добрались до огромного склада и забаррикадировали двери большими ящиками.

- Надолго, правда, это их не задержит, - отметила Мюрикейт.

- А кому-то хочется выбраться отсюда живым, - вздохнула Блэкарахния.

- Несмотря ни на что, я сделаю так, чтобы ваше желание исполнилось, миледи, – слегка поклонившись, продекламировал Сильверболт. Все в комнате вздохнули.

- Ну, терпеть этого парня все же лучше, чем валяться там разорванным на куски, - попыталась реабилитироваться черная вдова.

«Читор вызывает всех! Ответьте, ребята! – зашипел комлинк Сильверболта.

Максимал выдохнул от неожиданности.

- Читор?! Это ты?

- Сильверболт! Как я рад тебя слышать! Слушай, мы тут застряли в мусоросборщике! Ты должен отключить все мусоросжимающие механизмы на уровне B1!

- Что?!

- Отключи все мусоросжимающие механизмы на уровне B1! Где бы ты ни был, найди терминал или что-нибудь!

- Я…эмм… - Сильверболт робко осмотрелся по сторонам.

- Здесь, - Десвинг указал на панель в стене.

Сильверболт быстро подбежал к ней и подключился к системе, нервно заколотил по клавишам. Такая не критическая система, как сбор мусора, не должна была быть сильно защищена, но максимал компьютерным гением не являлся.

- Как мне справиться?! – застонал он.

Остальные предаконы просто стояли и смотрели. Максимал повернулся и умоляюще взглянул на Блэкарахнию.

- Ну хорошо! Отойди! – воскликнула она, подходя к терминалу. – Грр…это займет время…

- Пожалуйста, поторопись! – умолял Сильверболт.

--

- Ну давай…пожалуйста! – бормотал Читор.

Балка, которую они подставили под пресс, начала сгибаться и треснула под действием неимоверного давления. Максимал уже успел закрыть глаза, как внезапно двигатели замолкли, а стены перестали двигаться

- Вау… у волка получилось… - вздохнул Рэттреп. - "Ууууухуууу!"

И они заорали от радости, как сумасшедшие.

--

Связь по комлинку была не очень чистая, но сквозь помехи Сильверболт всё равно услышал крики.

- Послушайте! Они умирают! – завыл он, ударив головой о стену. – Всё моя вина! Почему я не изучил получше руководство по эксплуатации?! Я бы смог что-нибудь сделать!!

- Эй, крылатый! Ты там? Всё в порядке, слышишь? – донёсся голос Рэттрепа. – Мы в порядке!

Все трое предаконов в комнате залились смехом. Сильверболт буквально покраснел от неловкости.

- Эй, откройте двери и посвятите нас в курс дела, - сказал грызун.

Пока Сильверболт объяснял сложившуюся ситуацию, Блэкарахния занималась открыванием замков в мусоросборнике.

Даже говорить не нужно, насколько Рэттрепу не нравилась вся эта командная работа с предаконами. Но, зная Сильверболта, он смог на время свыкнуться с мыслью о некотором доверии. Предаконы увязли во всем этом не лучше максималов, чтобы думать ещё о каких-нибудь пакостях.

- Вам удалось связаться с кем-нибудь снаружи? – спросил фьюзор.

- Думаешь, я не пытался?! Да и не выходит отсюда ничего. Как будто что-то блокирует изнутри. Может, я бы смог подключиться к системе связи или…

- Нет смысла, - врезался в разговор Десвинг. – Чего ты ожидаешь от своих друзей? Полномасштабного штурма? От Праймала я бы такому не удивился, но всё равно это верная смерть.

- Мне противно это признавать, но он прав, - вздохнул Сильверболт. – Ни максималы, ни предаконы не выдержат лобовой атаки.

- Эй, крыса, - Десвинг склонился над комлинком. – Если продержишься достаточно, чтобы найти компьютерную комнату или что-то подобное, поищи там источник энергии.

- А?

- Мы можем сделать точечный удар, чтобы нанести серьезный урон, - объяснил предакон. – Может, они и хотят избавиться от нас, но мы прежде ударим по ним изнутри. Не самый четкий план, но всё лучше, чем прятаться в темноте и ждать отключения.

- Что ты думаешь, Рэттреп? – спросил Сильверболт.

- Хоть и говорит вонючий предакон, звучит разумно.

- Хм, будем считать, что я не слышал этого, - пробормотал Десвинг.

- Будьте на связи, ок? – Рэттреп отключился.

- Нам тоже следует пойти, - сказала Мюрикейт. – Нас скорее всего найдут, если будем стоять на одном месте…

--

Едва придя в себя, Найтфайр ощутил боль во всё теле. Прикованный к стене, он всё еще был в режиме зверя. Огромные цепи обездвижили его крылья, хвост, руки и ноги, растянув, распластав его по стене. На теле было около пяти оков, которые не позволяли сделать ни малейшего движения. Голова была заключена в какую-то скобу, заставлявшую смотреть вперед. Еще и с цепями на шее, ему повезло, что он вообще смог дышать. Рот чуть-чуть приоткрывался, но недостаточно, чтобы использовать пламенное оружие.

Боковым зрением Найтфайр заметил зеленоватую форму. Кирата в режиме дракона, очевидно, также заковали рядом.

- Найтфайр, ты очнулся? – позвал он.

- Да, почти, - с трудом вымолвил тот. – Не берут пленных, говоришь?

- Кажется, их позиция относительно нас сменилась, когда они увидели наши звероформы, - отметил Кират.

- Я заметил. Что-то с нашими формами драконов.

- Меня это настораживает. Только если они вспомнили старые земные мифы. Но им-то что с этого?

- Может быть… драконы для них что-то значат? – предположил Найтфайр

- Ты о чем?

Черный дракон только хотел ответить, когда огромные двойные двери их клетки разошлись в стороны и в комнату вошли трое солдат.

- Так, так, - засмеялся один из них. – Получается, мне дали приказ привести вас на аудиенцию. Вам двоим будет оказана честь встретиться с нашим великим лидером.

Найтфайр фыркнул.

- Сэр, нам сказали приводить по одному, - заговорил второй солдат.

- Знаю, возьмите сначала черного.

- Рад быть в центре событий, - саркастично прорычал тот, когда на глаза легла повязка.

- Заткнись, ты! – оборвал первый солдат, ударив Найтфайра винтовкой по ребрам. – Не заговоришь, пока к тебе не обратятся, понял?

Найтфайр хотел воспротивиться, когда стражи вынули целую секцию стены, к которой он был прикован, и положили её на движущуюся платформу. Но любопытство взяло верх.

«Встретиться с командиром? Тем, кто стоит за всем этим? Возможно, это будет интересно…»

--

- Ха! Получилось! – с триумфом прошептал Рэттреп, вытаскивая последние провода из панели.

Дверной замок положительно пискнул.

- Готовься… - пробормотал Читор, когда дверь отошла в сторону.

Они быстро ворвались в дверной проем и сняли троих охранников, до того, как они смогли вызвать тревогу.

- Да! – воскликнули оба и дали друг другу «пять» перед тем, как запереть дверь.

- Ладненько, посмотрим, что у нас здесь, - Рэттреп уселся в центральное кресло и начал барабанить по клавишам. – Ого, да тут и правда крепость.

- Что еще там? – спросил Читор, опершись на его плечо.

- Полегче, парень, не мешай. Свет загораживаешь, - оттолкнул его максимал. – Слушай, я не хочу влезать в их сверхсекретные штучки, пока не разберусь в местной системе. Мы же не хотим еще одной тревоги?

- Точно.

- Ладно, попробуем достучаться до связи здесь…ага, получилось! – грызун сжал кулак. – Надо только эту штучку подзарядить, и сможем связаться с базой, а там может и идеи какие светлые объявятся. Хех, и кто тут утверждал, что только Ринокс на такое способен?!

- Эй, смотри сюда! – Читор указал на другой экран. – Думаю, там Генерал и Найтфайр.

- Что?! – Рэттреп вместе с креслом подкатился к товарищу и прочел отчет. – Бла, бла, бла…захватили драконов. Что? И что они нашли в этих вонючих чешуистых огнедышащих ящерицах?

- Рэттреп!

- Ну ладно, ладно! Знаю. Но всё равно тут говорится, что они…о черт!

- Будут посланы на какую-то гладиаторскую арену? – поинтересовался Читор.

- Плохое у меня предчувствие насчет всего этого, - пробормотал Рэттреп и начал нажимать клавиши, пытаясь найти местонахождение клеток. – Попробую найти этих двоих. Ты оставайся здесь и шли сигнал боссу, когда система зарядится. И следи за энергоядром, когда надо.

Грызун подбежал к стене и вытащил решетку, закрывающую вентиляционную шахту.

- А что, если они меня найдут? – возразил Читор, указывая на дверь.

- Запрись, - ответил Рэттреп, переходя в режим зверя. – И надейся, что у них не окажется при себе оружия.

- Не очень обнадеживет…

--

Найтфайр чувствовал себя слепой мышью в лабиринте. Хоть на нём и была маска, он чувствовал, что движется в разных направлениях. Было много поворотов, спусков и даже лифтов. Он даже попытался использовать свои психические способности, но дальше стен не проник, как будто что-то его блокировало. Когда он первый раз тут появился, такого не чувствовал. И это серьезно его озадачивало. Ему оставалось только ждать.

Через некоторое время Найтфайр понял, что его привезли в очередной лифт. Но на этот раз он также услышал, как шаги охранников начали удаляться. Они оставили его прикованным к этой платформе, парящей в каком-то темном месте. Найтфайр провел долгое время в ожидании, потом внезапно ощутил, что он не один.

- Кто тут?

- Добро пожаловать, Найтфайр. - Голос, казалось, доносился отовсюду. – Я ждал тебя.

Голос заставил Найтфайра ужаснуться, даже ему неизвестно почему. Дракон изо всех сил пытался не трястись от страха и продолжать разговор.

- Ждал меня?

- Воистину. Тебя, кто покрыл себя чешуей нашего создания.

- А? Вы имеете ввиду… мое тело дракона?

- Если тебе угодно, - ответил голос. – Тебе лучше знать, как ты стал тем, кем являешься.

- Да…

--

**Воспоминание…**

- Я разве не рассказывал тебе, как получил эту форму? – спросил он Синдрею.

- Вообще-то нет.

- Когда мы упали сюда, остальные выслали сканнеры, чтобы получить звероформы, так?

- Да.

- Мне не понравился выбор. Читор решил осмотреться, и я сказал, чтобы меня не ждали. Тогда они еще не знали, что я предакон, и оставили на базе с включенным сканером одного.

- А потом?

- Потом я почувствовал странное присутствие. Трудно объяснить, но похоже на чувство холода, будто рядом находилось привидение. Затем сканнеры заметили что-то на самой границе зоны видимости, не самой обширной тогда. Они заметили это.

Найтфайр поднял лапу и хлопнул себя по груди.

- Дракон, я узнал о них из старых земных мифов. Но они же были просто мифами. Я принял эту форму и решил проверить. Я нашел лишь след на вершине песчаного холма. Когда я поставил в него свою ногу, след точно подошел. Тут меня позвали остальные – им была нужна помощь в первом сражении, и я улетел. Позже я вернулся, но следов уже не нашел. Так я и не добрался до того, что дало мне эту форму.

- Очень интересно.

--

**Настоящее…**

- Что…какое ты имеешь к этом отношение? – с трудом выговорил Найтфайр.

- Тебе решать, когда услышишь нашу историю.

- Для начала, есть ли у тебя имя?

- Ха-ха, желание сойти на личности так важно? – рассмеялся голос. – Хорошо, можешь обращаться ко мне – Омега.

- И всё? - Переспросил Найтфайр, не поняв значения слова.

- Увидишь. - Ответил Омега. – Наша история начинается миллионы лет назад, во времена Первых Великих Кибертронских войн. В то время мы покинули Кибертрон, сбежали в дальние пределы галактики. Пока твои предки сражались друг с другом, мы сконцентрировались на исследованиях, дойдя до технологий, непостижимых для современности.

«Ни за что…» - подумал Найтфайр, продолжая слушать.

- Сегодняшний Кибертрон полон раздоров. В условиях непрерывной войны мир всегда будет недостижимой мечтой. И когда-нибудь войны повлияют на само время.

- Время? Но как?

- Мой дорогой мальчик, ты стоишь на земле и не понимаешь этого, - в голосе послышались нотки раздражения. - Тот, кто в неведении, не сможет понять ничего.

- Ты имеешь ввиду эту планету, Землю…Арк! – понял Найтфайр.

- Да, можно предположить, чем обернется попытка потревожить Арк, правда?

- И я полагаю, это как-то связано с нами?

- Воистину, ваше присутствие придется… ликвидировать. Любыми способами.

- У нас уже были контакты с пришельцами, которые пытались сделать то же. Не получилось. И отчего тебе думается, что ты справишься лучше них?

- Не пойми меня неправильно, но у меня есть власть справиться с любыми инопланетянами, если кто-то из них решится показать здесь свои лица, - похвастался Омега. – Но вернемся к делу. Ты хотел знать о наших драконах, так?

- Ваших драконах? – пробормотал Найтфайр.

- Небольшой эксперимент, загадочным образом основанный на человеческих мифах, которые мы решили изучить. Генетически вывести животное, могучее по силе и мудрости. К несчастью, органические существа не столь долговечны, как кибертронцы. Некоторые выжили, но на них мы опробовали некоторые тесты. Одному удалось ненадолго сбежать от нас, догадайся кому? Да, тому, у кого ты считал эту форму.

- Но зачем? Для чего?

- Чтобы усилить свою армию, конечно, - сказал ему Омега. – Мою армию клонов. Ну и вместе с ними, добавить мощь механических драконов, созданных по подобию органических.

- Тогда все эти солдаты…

- Гениально, не так ли? Кибертрон в опасности из-за личностей. Я захвачу планету и исправлю это, позволил Кибертрону функционировать, как ему и было предначертано… единой машиной. А центром управления… буду я. Конец и начало!

- Так почему бы тебе не заняться этим и не оставить меня в покое?

- Ха-ха-ха, как я уже сказал, ты и остальные зверовоины превратились в выбоины на этой дороге.

Теперь Найтфайр знал наверняка. Это и есть та таинственная фракция, прятавшаяся с древнейших времен, желающая завоевать Кибертрон и всю вселенную.

Но быть сейчас перед ним было хуже всего. Перед тем, кто убил Скай Линкса… убил его в прошлой жизни…

Найтфайр изо всех сил пытался сдержать гнев.

- Но знаешь, у меня есть еще одна мысль, особенно касательно тебя, Найтфайр.

- Что за мысль? – прорычал тот.

- Присоединись ко мне. Примкни ко мне и стань моей правой рукой. Найти провидца сложно, а найти такого, но с талантом, способностями, смесью звериной и разумной формы…просто невероятно.

Омега ударил его по голове, заставив дракона встрепенуться и попытаться вырваться.

- Отдай свои таланты служению мне. И мы будем править всей известной галактикой. Ты получишь власть за гранью всех твоих мечтаний!

Найтфайр был ошарашен.

«Неограниченная власть…я всё время мечтал об этом… разве нет?»

- Уверен, выбор не такой уж и сложный, мой милый дракон, - продолжил Омега. – Ты станешь…Драконом Судьбы!


	14. Дракон Судьбы

**Часть 14. Дракон судьбы**

By nightdragon0

«Окей, это либо мой самый благородный поступок из всех, либо самый глупый», - подумал Найтфайр, уставившись на решетки своей камеры.

Ему дали ответы, а потом сразу же отвезли обратно в клетку. Причем времени затратили в разы меньше. Должно быть, охрана специально покатила его туда по длинному маршруту, чтобы запутать. Правда, на обратном пути это их не озаботило. Хотя, может, они просто уже знали, что ждет их пленника.

Кирата забрали на такую же беседу. По крайней мере, так предположил Найтфайр. Он закрыл глаза и ждал, казалось, несколько часов. Наконец, дверь распахнулась, и стражи втолкнули Кирата обратно. Прежде чем уйти, они зафиксировали его платформу у стены.

- Тоже прослушал лекцию на тему «помоги мне захватить вселенную»?

- Да. И еще кое-что о тебе, - ответил Кират. – То, о чем ты мне никогда не рассказывал.

- Что ж, ну извини. Но ты знаешь, твоя звероформа – копия моей. Ты получил её, когда проходил временной разлом…

- Если ты собираешься сообщить, что ты виноват, что я здесь, лучше не надо. Никогда бы не подумал тебя винить за это.

- Спасибо, старина, - Найтфайр кивнул закованной головой, как мог. – Я выяснил, что у него схожие со мной телепатические способности. Вот как он нашел меня… Каждый раз, когда я пользовался моими способностями здесь, в крепости, он чувствовал это.

- Этот наш Омега, кажется, сильно на тебя зол. Что ты ему сказал?

- Лишь то, что даже из плевательницы на него не полью, когда он будет гореть, - ухмыльнулся Найтфайр.

- Красноречиво…

- Да уж. Но ему не понравилось, - черный дракон смог изобразить маленькую усмешку. – А что ты?

- Я просто сказал «нет».

- Отлично. А теперь, когда мы оба отказались, как, думаешь, они с нами расправятся?

- Такие вещи обычно говорит Рэттреп.

- Кто-то звал меня?

- Что?! Рэттреп?! – воскликнул Найтфайр.

- Привет, ребята. - Голова Рэттрепа высунулась из вентиляционного отверстия в потолке. – Я бы сказал, что рад встрече, но вижу, что вы тут немного скованы.

- Спасибо, что заметил. – Прорычал Найтфайр, пока Рэттреп спускался вниз.

- Сейчас я вас вытащу. - Максимал взвел свой бластер.

- Нет, не стреляй. Привлечешь охранников. - Предупредил Кират.

- Ах да, забыл. И что нам теперь делать?! Из моих приспособлений вряд ли что-то хотя бы поцарапает эти штуки без хорошего бума. - Проворчал Рэттреп, дергая за цепи. – Должен признать, мастера они умелые.

- Лучше оставь нас и проваливай, - выдавил черный дракон.

- Что?!

- Он прав, - согласился Кират, – но сначала расскажи нам, что произошло.

- Ничего хорошего. - Вздохнул грызун, вспомнив историю с Читором и предаконами. Кират в свою очередь рассказал, что узнали они.

- Добраться до реактора - неплохая идея, - заключил зеленый максимал, - если вы двое сможете найти его и связаться с союзниками снаружи. Может быть, штурм смог бы их отвлечь на время, достаточное, чтобы вывести из строя реактор.

- Да, таков и был наш план, - кивнул Рэттреп, – но я просматривал файлы и кое-что нашел о вас двоих. Вас поместят на какую-то гладиаторскую арену. И кто знает, что там случится…

- О, вау, Рэттреп, а я и не знал, что тебе есть до нас дело, - саркастично отметил Найтфайр.

- Эй, да тебя пусть хоть расплавят, а останки пошлют в переработку для вторичного топлива, вот за него я горой. Но тут Генерал! Я за него беспокоюсь.

- Очень признателен, Рэттреп, но нет. - Ответил Кират. – Вам придется думать о плане без нас. Если нам и вправду прочат гладиаторскую арену, мы с Найтфайром постараемся обеспечить им «развлечение». Это отвлечет внимание. Тебе лучше бежать прямо сейчас. Неизвестно, когда охрана может вернуться.

- Ладно, если сами того хотите. – Грызун забрался обратно в шахту и наглухо закрыл люк. – Постарайтесь не погибнуть там, окей?

- Что-то новенькое… - пробормотал Найтфайр, когда крысиные шаги затихли. – Эй, Кират, у нас есть шанс остаться в живых, а?

- Ха-ха, пообещаю выбраться невредимым, как только ты сделаешь то же, – ухмыльнулся старый солдат.

- По рукам?

- По рукам.

* * *

- Да, Биг Бот, это всё, что я знаю. Рэттреп убежал на разведку и пока не вернулся, - голос Читора эхом разносился по шахте вентиляции.

- Обезьяна-босс на связи? – в комнату ворвался Рэттреп.

- А! – Читор, чьи нервы были на взводе, подскочил и направил на него оружие. – Больше так не пугай!

Грызун оттолкнул молодого максимала и подошел к компьютеру.

- Эй, привет, босс. Как дела?

- Кончай шутить, Рэттреп, - воскликнул Оптимус с другого конца. – Читор рассказал, у тебя есть план.

- Вроде как. План Кирата. Он и его чешуйчатый друг должны будут быть брошены в бой на арене. Это и, надеюсь, ваша атака отвлечет их и даст нам шанс найти реактор и взорвать его. БУМ!

- Но там остались только Биг Бот и Ринокс, - возразил пятнистый.

- Верно, - подтвердил Оптимус, – но я думаю, что смогу убедить Мегатрона «предложить» нам руку помощи.

- Нашему Мегзу? – воскликнул грызун.

- Ринокс, вытаскивай ракету, которую мы хранили. Да, _эту_!

- И что за план такой? Обстрелять базу предов и надеяться, что они погоняться за вами до этого куска металлолома?!

- Иногда, даже самые безумные планы оказываются единственно верными, - произнес командир. – Предоставьте это мне. Вам же лучше продумать свою часть операции. Удачи!

- Да, да, - кивнул Рэттреп, поворачиваясь к Читору. – Давай, парень, садись и найди себе терминал. Нужно будет серьезно заняться… а я тем временем покажу тебе, как работают профессиональные хакеры, шпионы и прочие специалисты!

* * *

- Что значит, реактор двигается?! – воскрикнула Мюрикейт.

- Потише! – прошипел Десвинг и повернулся к комлинку. – Ты сказал, что знаешь примерное местоположение?

- Да, - ответил по связи Рэттреп. – Уровнем выше арены, южный сектор.

- Арена? – переспросил Сильверболт. – Та, на которую отправят Кирата и Найтфайра?

- Уверен, что да. И в этом случае нам остается добраться до места и притаиться. Когда драконы отвлекут внимание, я свяжусь с остальными снаружи, и мы взорвем ядро.

- Проблема – туда попасть, - заметила Мюрикейт, – мы не так близко и не так приспособлены ползать по норам, как ты.

- Эй! Почему б тебе..

- Не сейчас, вы оба! – прервал парочку Сильверболт.

- Сумасшествие, - пробормотала Блэкарахния, выглядывая из-за двери наружу. – Хмм… эй, а как насчет прокатиться?

Все посмотрели, куда она указывала. Ящики во множестве были сложены на конвейер, готовые к отправке. Учитывая тот факт, что последние несколько циклов они только и делали, что скитались в потемках, поездка на нём казалась едва ли не круизом. Если бы им только удалось запустить этот механизм…

* * *

- Этот? – указал Читор.

- Да, но осторожно голову!

БУМ!

- Ау.. – застонал пятнистый.

Двое в звероформе ползли по вентиляционным шахтам. По маршруту, который Рэттреп, по его утверждению, аккуратно разметил. Им приходилось немного легче, чем команде Десвинга, но выражение морды Читора становилось всё грустнее с каждым прогибом под препятствие.

- Рэттреп, мы еще не на месте?

- Глянь сюда. - Грызун указал в диагональный туннель. Он уходил вверх и был достаточно

просторным.

- Ух.. – Читор дернулся и воскликнул, – мы под стеной арены!

- Ха! Видишь, я был прав! – С гордостью выговорил Рэттреп. – Что там видно, парень?

- Собирается много солдат, но бой ещё не начался.

- Хорошо. Можешь остаться и понаблюдать немного?

- Зачем? А ты куда?

- Надо кое-что сделать, - отозвался Рэттреп, исчезая в одной из ответвляющихся шахт. – Скоро вернусь!

* * *

Найтфайр и Кират изо всех сил изобразили удивление, когда охрана пришла за ними и потащила на предстоящий бой. Их оторвали от стены и бросили в разные клетки. Клетки были чистыми, прозрачными прямоугольниками, прикрепленными к парящим платформам. Хрупкая на первый взгляд оболочка на деле оказалась не так проста, как выяснил Найтфайр несколькими хорошими ударами головы. Всё, что получилось, это заработать боль и усмешки от Кирата.

- Знаю, кем ты себя чувствуешь, - проговорил старый солдат. – Животным в зоопарке.

- Да, но их хотя бы не бросают драться на римскую гладиаторскую арену, - ответил черный дракон. – Ты пробовал трансформироваться?

- Пробовал, но бесполезно, - Кират потряс головой. – Должно быть, они отключили нашу способность к трансформации. Будем выступать в режиме зверя.

Охранники то и дело странно поглядывали на своих подопечных, продолжая вести клетки к месту мероприятия.

- Как подходит… - пробурчал Найтфайр, когда их подвезли к паре гигантских укрепленных титановых дверей. Обоим драконам оставалось только наблюдать, как их ввозят на арену. Обстановка была один в один как в земной истории. Обширный амфитеатр, заполненный зрителями - солдатами и техниками - теми, кому разрешили поприсутствовать вместо несения службы.

- Забавно, не правда ли? – прогремел голос Омеги.

Кират и Найтфайр уставились по сторонам, но, конечно же, источника голоса не было видно.

- Какая жалось, что вы оба решили отказаться от моего предложения. Я думаю, что публичная казнь для таких знатных воинов была бы недостойной. Поэтому я подарю вам смерть воинов…смерть на поле боя.

- Ты такой, мать твою, сочувственный! – воскликнул Найтфайр, вдарив хвостом по стенкам. – Прости, что не расплываюсь в благодарности!

- Дерзок до самого конца. Что ж, я ожидал этого. Так пусть же игры начнутся!

* * *

- Ага! – Рэттреп запрыгнул в комнату. – Охраны нет. Хммм… парень отсюда, наверное, сильно увлекся драконьим шоу. Или он уверен в системе безопасности… что для меня раз плюнуть!

Он попал в очередное складское помещение, но на этот раз в оружейное. Отключив тревогу выключателем на стене, грызун подбежал к шкафчикам с амуницией и с удовольствием забил свободные отделения до отказа. Было чувство, что эти игрушки могут очень и очень пригодиться. В разгар поисков, Рэттреп взломал запечатанный шкаф и нашел внутри огромный меч… Зеленый энергоновый клинок Найтфайра. Нетронутый, в своих ножнах.

- Лучше захватить ради огнедышащего, - пробормотал максимал, забираясь в шахту вентиляции и затаскивая оружие с собой. – Пора вернуться к остальным.

* * *

Дверь клетки Кирата открылась. Дракон кивнул Найтфайру и ступил на арену. Толпа встретила его недовольным мычанием и гулом.

«Поддержка что надо», - сказал себе зеленый максимал.

Откуда-то сбоку ему швырнули металлический меч и щит. Кират встал на задние лапы и подобрал оружие. Плохо сделанный клинок был тяжеловат. Щит выглядел хрупким и ненадежным.

«Лучше, чем совсем ничего».

Кират вспомнил, что часто тренировался в звероформе рядом с Найтфайром, и понадеялся, что это не прошло даром. Надевая щит на лапу и поднимая меч, Кират показал, что готов. На противоположном конце арены медленно растворились огромные двери. Три огромных кибернетических дракона, все серые, почти точные копии его собственного режима, но намного крупнее. Зеленый максимал сразу же отметил, что они просто машины без разума, но, тем не менее, представляли реальную угрозу. Дракон осторожно повернулся к Найтфайру, тот внимательно наблюдал за происходящим. Три кибердракона разбрелись, пытаясь окружить Кирата.

«Который…левый!»

Зеленый максимал парировал острую атаку слева, сделал кувырок в сторону и толкнул оппонента на одного из своих. Оставшийся третий ринулся вперёд и ударил хвостом. Кирату удалось блокировать атаку щитом, но тот серьезно промялся. Вражеский дракон бил снова и снова, вынуждая Кирата обороняться. Максимал не видел, что на конце хвоста у противника острые лезвия, пока те не пробили хрупкий щит в дюймах от его морды.

Воспользовавшись отвлекающим маневром, Кират крутанул щит вместе с засевшим в нём хвостом противника и резко метнул его, отбросив дракона подальше. Остальные двое уже оклемались и снова напали. Потеряв щит, максимал взял меч обеими лапами и встал в боевую позу. Следующие несколько секунд были ужасны. Непрерывно атакуемый Кират получил множественные порезы и ушибы. Затем два дракона снова начали расходиться в стороны, вынуждая Кирата выпустить одного противника из поля зрения. Силы были неравны. Максимал услышал взмах хвоста за своей спиной, и сразу же сильнейший удар обрушился на его левое плечо так, что он взрычал от боли. Левая лапа перестала слушаться; пострадало также и крыло.

В этот момент отчаяния Кират начал беспорядочно выстреливать огнем. К сожалению, кибернетические драконы оказались устойчивы к огню и просто блокировались, пока у максимала не кончилось пламя. Тот, что был сзади, схватил обессиленного максимала за шею, а второй изготовился прикончить врага когтями. Борясь с болью, Кират отклонился назад, потом резко дернулся вперед и перебросил противника через себя, швырнув прямо на его же товарища. Острые когти вошли в спину жертвы и во все стороны полетели брызги странной фиолетовой жидкости.

Не тратя ни секунды, Кират подобрал колючий хвост поврежденного дракона и пронзил другого. Оба врага с дикими звериными криками пали, извергая фонтаны фиолетового вещества. Изнеможенный максимал схватил меч и повернулся к последнему оппоненту – бесхвостому дракону. Двое сошлись вплотную и начали биться. Кирату удалось попасть рукояткой меча по подборотку противника и сбить того с ног. В падении дракон резанул когтями по правому колену максимала; Кират инстинктивно рванулся назад, однако опорная нога его подвела, он оступился и сломал себе лодыжку.

В судороге агонии максимал осознал, что судьба его решена. Он стоял на коленях, он не мог лететь, левая рука была обездвижена. Да и ноги далеко не унесли бы. Кират отбивался мечом, пока правую конечность не отсекли по локоть. Кричать не было сил. Его пронзили в грудь и подняли в воздух. Взгляд максимала упал на Найтфайра, который отчаянно рвался из клетки.

- Прости... Я не смогу... сдержать обещание… - прошептал он. – Прости… Найтфайр…

Злобно ухмыляясь, кибердракон направил свою последнюю атаку в шею Кирата.

* * *

Мучительный вопль Найтфайра распугал рядом стоящую стражу. Он с ужасом наблюдал, как кибердракон продолжал раздирать тело Кирата. Будто забрать его жизнь было недостаточно. Агония превратилась в слепую ярость, и черный дракон изо всех сил пнул стенку своей клетки. Внезапный энергетический заряд прошиб всё тело и вытолкнул его наружу. Очевидно, сработал какой-то тюремный механизм.

Прошло не больше нескольких минут, и Найтфайр очнулся посреди арены. От Кирата и его убийцы не сталось и следа, кроме маленькой лужицы жидкости неподалеку. Яростное рычание поднялось из груди черного дракона. Зрителей умолкли.

«Будь проклято! Будь всё проклято! – думал он. – Позволят ли мне хоть отомстить?!»

Никто не бросил ему оружия, и Найтфайр стал думать, что ему уготована куда более жестокая смерть. Огромные двери начали распахиваться во второй раз. Он ожидал увидеть драконоподобное существо, но не то, что предстало перед его взором.

Сказать "красивый", значит не сказать ничего. Белый дракон с золотой гривой, ниспадающей с задней части головы. Брюхо и лапы были окрашены в голубой цвет, равно как и направленные назад рога, венчающие остромордую голову. Существо приближалось на всех четырех лапах, грациозно и плавно. Это была не машина, не кибертронец. Это был живой, дышащий, органический дракон.

Найтфайр не шевелился, пока тот не разразился громким рычанием. Очнувшись, максимал отступил, ответно рыча. Белый дракон был как минимум втрое его больше. Более чем достаточно для серьезной угрозы. Черный даже заколебался, драться ему или бежать. Дракон тем временем приближался, не переставая рычать. Было видно, что его крылья подрезаны. Бедное создание не могло летать.

_- __Послушай._

Найтфайр моргнул. Ему показалось, что он снова начал слышать голоса.

- _Послушай_.

«Послушать? Что послушать?» - подумал максимал.

Странное чувство нельзя было игнорировать. Потеряв связь с внешним миром, Найтфайр сконцентрировался. Вдруг он понял, что с ним разговаривает белый дракон. Найтфайр не узнавал ни один известный ему язык, он мог только сосредоточиться и отвечать в той же манере. Но «речь драконов» вдруг сама собой всплыла в сознании. Как будто он всю жизнь её знал.

- _Ты вернулся…_ - произнесла Она. - _Ты изменился, но это по-прежнему ты._

- _Вернулся?_

- _Ты был убит… как ты можешь быть здесь?_

- _Я__…_

_- В тот день, когда нас выпустили наружу, ты пытался сбежать, но…_

Внезапно Найтфайр стал понимать, о чём она говорит. Она думала, что перед ней её давно погибший друг. Возможно, так получилось из-за ДНК того дракона, которая досталась Найтфайру при сканировании. Он понял это благодаря комбинации животного инстинкта и своих способностей.

- _Прости,_ - ответил Найтфайр. - _Но я не он_. _Однако, они и мои враги._

Он слегка повёл глазами в сторону стоящих солдат. Белый дракон глянул на него, потом на солдат, потом снова на него.

- _Была пролита кровь дракона, - _произнесла она, опустив взгляд на лужицу спецжидкости Кирата.

- _Да…_ - печально ответил Найтфайр.

- _Многие пытались и не смогли. И теперь я последняя. Я так хочу быть свободной, но меня никогда не отпускали. Я пыталась, но невидимый барьер защищал их от моего огня. _

_- Я могу убрать барьер, - _уверенно прорычал Найтфайр. – _Если ты мне поможешь. Если ты последняя, значит тебе, как и мне, больше нечего терять, кроме своей жизни._

_- __Хорошо__._

_- __Ладно__, __следуй__за__мной__. __Пусть это выглядит, будто ты меня преследуешь._

* * *

Толпа взволнованно галдела, наблюдая рычащее противостояние. Наконец Найтфайр бросился наутек, а белый дракон за ним. Думая, что наблюдают преследование, солдаты начали весело свистеть. Добежав до края арены, черный максимал быстро пригнулся и рявкнул:

- Стреляй!

Сконцентрировав свою силу, он на несколько секунд прорвал невидимую дыру в энергетическом щите. Этих мгновений было достаточно, чтобы огненный шар, пущенный могучим белым драконом, вылетел наружу и разрушил несколько стоек, застав солдат врасплох. Как и ожидалось, частичное размыкание поля повлекло его полное отключение. Белая принялась свободно выстреливать по остальным, своим мучителям от самого рождения. Вокруг воцарился хаос, стражи начали беспорядочно разбегаться. Привыкшие больше подчиняться, нежели действовать самостоятельно, они ничего не могли сделать без приказа. А отдать его в такой суматохе было некому.

Белая отдалась на волю своей ярости, изрыгая смертоносное пламя во все стороны. В это время Найтфайр почти пожалел, что согласился на этот план, когда солдаты вдруг начали отстреливаться. Найтфайр был намного меньше своей напарницы, поэтому основной огонь пришёлся на неё. Он в ужасе уставился в её сторону, когда она упала и больше не шевелилась. Еще одна жизнь, потерянная по его вине.

«Ничего, и мой конец близок», - сказал максимал сам себе и начал поливать солдат собственным пламенем.

- Эй! Лови! – закричал знакомый голос.

Найтфайр встрепенулся, когда перед оптикой мелькнул знакомый предмет - Клинок Феникса. Черный дракон с великим удовольствием поймал свой меч. Он не видел, откуда его швырнул Рэттреп, но благодарен был, это точно. Одно только ощущение присутствия оружия вдохнуло новые силы в его истощенное тело. Слившись в движении воедино со своим клинком, Найтфайр легко отбил несколько лазерных зарядов обратно в солдат. Один из стражей вышел вперед с похожим энергоновым оружием. Максимал атаковал его и забрал красный меч себе. Затем он завладел и третьим, фиолетовым клинком, который схватил хвостом, точно еще одной рукой. Перемахнув в сальто через толпу, он снова очутился в центре арены.

- Ну держитесь! – прорычал дракон, вздымая все три меча.

Вслед за этими словами Найтфайр начал быстро крутить мечи, так что их лезвия образовали сияющие торнадо, - зеленый, красный, фиолетовый. Красивое и смертоносное зрелище одновременно. Ни один выстрел не мог поразить дракона. Однако вскоре максимал обнаружил себя окруженным и был вынужден остановиться.

ВЗРЫВ! Отряд окруживших найтфайра солдат вдруг разлетелся в стороны. На арену ступил Десвинг, перезарядил свою винтовку и выстрелил вновь.

- Можешь похвастаться, в какой переделке тебе случилось побывать, братишка, - высказался Десвинг. – Но учти вот что: чести убить тебя удостоится лишь одна личность. Я. И никакой чокнутый с манией вселенского величия не лишит меня этой чести.

- Знаешь, из тебя бы получился лучший максимал, чем из меня, - присвистнул Найтфайр.

- Не доставай меня так, Найтфайр, - фыркнул предакон. – Когда придет мое время, ты сделаешь себе еще хуже.

- Эй! – вслед за Десвингом вломилась Мюрикейт, также отстреливаясь из ружья. – Ты тут не один. Я беспокоюсь о тебе, и не позволю так поступать!

- Мюрикейт… - пробормотал в ответ тот.

Прогремел еще взрыв. Сильверболт выстрелил своей крыльевой ракетой и присоединился к маленькому отряду.

- Для предакона в тебе много чести, - обратился он к Десвингу. – Я сражаюсь рядом с тобой по своей воле!

- О, ну что за сопли, - вздохнула в стороне Блэкарахния. Она также не прекращала вести огонь.

* * *

Прикрытие дало Найтфайру шанс прорваться ко второй большой двери. Кибердраконов уже не было, но максимал продолжал искать одного определенного.

Безхвостый зарычал, когда Найтфайр приземлился ему на спину. Он замахнулся было когтями, но максимал оказался достаточно быстр, чтобы перемахнуть через его голову и ударить тремя мечами одновременно. Механический зверь развалился на восемь частей.

- Это тебе за Кирата.

Арену потрясла серия взрывов. Найтфайру пришлось искать укрытие.

«И почему у меня такое чувство, что это работа Рэттрепа? Ну кому еще взбредет в процессор устанавливать столько взрывчатки? – улыбнулся он про себя. – Ну, кроме меня, конечно же».

- Сюда! – Десвинг жестом призывал к другим огромным дверям. Найтфайр выбросил лишние клинки и побежал внутрь за остальными. Там его уже ждали Рэттреп, Читор и Оптимус. Остальные зверовоины сдвинули створки дверей, оставив узкую щель, сквозь которую продолжали обмениваться выстрелами с «армией клонов».

- Как вы сюда добрались?! – воскликнул Найтфайр.

- Скажем так, я «убедил» Мегатрона напасть на крепость, - ответил командир. – Мне хватило времени, чтобы войти внутрь.

- Интересно, как он повелся на то, что это инопланетяне его обстреливают, - нахмурился Десвинг. – Впредь буду записываться к более вменяемым работодателям.

- Простите меня, но вам нужно поспешить! – позвал Сильверболт. – Вечно мы их не удержим!

- Окей, дело такое, - начал объяснять Рэттреп, – вся крепость питается от главного реактора. Только реактор это не место…

- …это существо, - закончил за него Найтфайр. – Это сам Омега!

- Именно, - кивнул Оптимус. – Спасибо Рэттрепу. Если разберемся с ним, то база, а возможно и вся армия, отключится.

- Чего ж мы ждем? – спросил Найтфайр.

- Видишь ли, Омега находится уровнем выше нас, - продолжил Рэттреп. – Но там слишком сильное излучение. В режиме робота никому не пройти. Так что…

- Вам нужен я, потому что в звероформе я дерусь лучше всего.

- От тебя зависит… - начал Оптимус.

- Не надо таких речей. Я тут главный персонаж или нет? Ну, и как мне туда забраться?

- Прямо над нами есть проход, там шахта. Её пробили во время боя. Она выведет тебя к цели, - рассказал Оптимус.

- Такое энергонное излучение замкнет любое энергетическое оружие, так?

- Да, но твой клинок будет продолжать действовать из-за природы его «слияния» с излучением, - разъяснил Дэсвинг. – Я ходил на занятия, в отличие от тебя.

- Это хорошо, - ухмыльнулся Найтфайр, держа свой драгоценный Клинок Феникса. – Кстати, кто-нибудь может мне одолжить еще один меч?

Почти сразу же Десвинг вышел вперед и бросил свой клинок-бластер в лапы черного дракона.

- Не спрашивай, - прорычал предакон, на что Найтфайр прошептал:

- Спасибо.

- Когда будешь готов, мы откроем дверь, и ты заберешься на уровень выше, - произнес Оптимус. – Удачи, Найтфайр.

Он опробовал клинок-меч, потом спрятал оба оружия под серебряные крылья своей звероформы. Опустившись на четыре лапы, он прорычал, глядя на двери.

- Да начнется битва!


	15. Полет в вечности

**Часть 15. Полет в вечности.**

_By nightdragon0 (Перевод: Sky Lynx (SkyLynx-vtx) )_

Я на мгновение задержал дыхание, и, когда гигантские двери распахнулись, побежал. Кругом сверкал огонь лазеров, и гремели взрывы, а я всё бежал, отражая заряды. Целью было небольшое отверстие прямо над дверью. Взлететь среди стрельбы не было возможности, пришлось прыгнуть, вонзив оба меча в стену, чтобы использовать их как опору.

Внезапно в мою сторону начал двигаться крюк. Он был соединен с краном, которым снизу управляла Мюрикейт. Я кивнул ей, давая понять, чтобы она подвела механизм ближе. Мне приходилось отражать лазер, прикрывая цепь, удерживающую крюк, пока я, наконец, не оказался в шахте.

Я несся вперед, едва успевая преодолевать межсекционные переходы, которые с грохотом захлопывались за спиной. Я перекатывался, кувыркался – словом, использовал любые уловки, еле успевая вовремя пролететь в очередной проём. Когда я выпрыгнул из последней двери, на меня уставилась маленькая лазерная турель. Я ринулся вперед, выхватил оба меча и разнес её на части. Позади появилась еще одна такая же. Эту удалось испепелить огнем. Постояв немного, с приглушенным рычанием я двинулся дальше.

-------------------------

Следующим испытанием оказался лабиринт из движущихся металлических столбов. Они выстреливали из стен с такой силой, что пары ударов оказалось бы вполне достаточно, чтоб размозжить меня. Пришлось бежать на полной скорости, старательно уворачиваясь. Однако последнее препятствие все же застало меня врасплох. Встав на задниё лапы, упершись плечом и передними конечностями в столб я напрягся до предела, и с криком вогнал его обратно. Теперь механизм был поврежден.

На очереди стоял обстреливаемый коридор, по которому я прокувыркался с двумя мечами в манипуляторах. Турели разлетались вдребезги после встречи с парой острейших клинков. Встав там, посреди причиненных мной разрушений, я окружил себя стеной пламени. Выдыхая огонь сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде, я окутал им свое тело и взлетел. Мечи вращались зловеще и стремительно. Все, попавшееся на пути, тут же разлеталось в клочья. Хотя этот дерзкий маневр и был непродолжительным, сражение с оборонными системами длилось еще какое-то время. Наконец, я влетел в комнату, наполненную синим светом, и оказался в ее центре. А напротив, словно сама концентрация силы, стоял мой кровный враг.

- Думаешь, ты сможешь противостоять мне? – крикнул Омега, и в голосе его звенел гнев. – Теперь ты один. Тебе некому помочь!

- Могу и буду! – зарычал я. – Неравный бой – моя стихия!

- Глупец! – в ответ на мою атаку Омега обнажил огромную самурайскую катану. От удара клинка о клинок полетели искры.

Мы парировали и блокировали удары друг друга. Начался кровавый поединок. Я полностью отдался инстинктам, чтобы успокоить разум и сконцентрироваться на сопернике. И это ему определенно не понравилось. Настолько, что когда мы в очередной раз сомкнули клинки, Омега опрокинул меня на спину, сразу же попытавшись ударить сверху, но мне удалось отбиться и поразить врага в грудь. Рыча от боли, он отступил назад и поднял руку. Внезапно из неё вылетела стая маленьких черных шариков и окружила меня. Это были миниатюрные дроны со встроенным лазером. Их использовали для обучения солдат, но эти были запрограммированы на убийство.

Противнику должно было показаться странным, что я среди боя вдруг закрыл глаза и остановился. За миг до выстрела дронов клинок мой несколько раз сверкнул, поразив их всех с необычайной быстротой. Рассверипевший Омега телекинезом швырнул меня об стену и активировал еще одну систему защиты. На этот раз снова выстреливающие столбы. Хоть я и был спиной к стене, но с легкостью увернулся от каждого. Оказавшись вне пределов их досягаемости, я расправился и с этой линией защиты и нанес удар в лицо Омеги, затем в грудь, и вот он уже полетел прочь.

Однако Омега быстро пришел в себя и, по-видимому, собирался бежать. Мне пришлось погнаться за ним в соседний туннель, в котором, свирепствовал искусственный торнадо, швырявший проникших внутрь на острые колья в стенах. Укрывая лицо от ветра, я рассчитал траекторию так, чтобы вылететь через центр торнадо – самую спокойную зону.

Омега уже поджидал меня снаружи с желтым парализующим лучом наизготовку, которым и поразил. Ему удалось сразить меня однажды, но на этот раз я в яростном рёве собрал всю энергию тела в лапы и атаковал. Он увернулся, но не устоял на ногах. Сквозь дым и пламя его драгоценной разрушенной базы я приблизился к нему.

- Невозможно! – восликнул Омега.

- Когда-то ты убил меня, - прорычал я и занёс клинки. – И я здесь, чтобы отплатить!

---------------------------

- Нет… - пробормотал Омега.

Я знал, что в его глазах выгляжу огромным трансформером – драконом, что само по себе должно быть весьма устрашающим. Сверкнул пистолет, и Омега выстрелил, но оружие сразу оказалось выбитым из его рук. Тогда он с криком откатился назад и вскочил на ноги, снова достав меч. Бою суждено было продолжиться до самого конца.

Не успев остыть, наши клинки снова сошлись в яростном поединке. Лезвия сверкали настолько быстро, что их было не различить. Непрерывная гармония движения, должно быть, выглядела со стороны воплощением смертельной красоты.

Наконец, я выбил его оружие и клинком Феникса пронзил грудь Омеги. Он кричал долго и громко, пока не посмотрел прямо мне в глаза.

- Даже так моя крепость самоуничтожится и захватит с собой вас и вашу проклятую планету!

- Никогда! – зарычал я, заряжая своей силой легендарный меч. – Ты управляешь этим местом через психокинетические способности. И я сделаю тоже – пошлю нас на орбиту, где взрыв не причинит вреда!

- Тогда тебе придется остаться здесь! Ты погибнешь вместе с базой!

- Верно, умру, но мне нечего терять… - воскликнул я, выдергивая меч. – А тебе - есть!

Я мысленно послал Десвингу указание выводить всех наружу. Я знал, что на этот раз он точно послушает. Жаль, не было времени сказать больше.

- ННЕЕЕЕТ! – в порыве отчаянной ярости закричал Омега.

Устремляясь в небо, я расправил крылья, и выставив оба меча перед собой, взмыл в облако пламени.

- НАСЛАДИСЬ КОНЦОМ!! – взрычал я, кинувшись обратно вниз. Больше я не слышал его криков, то ли из-за взрывов и выстрелов, то ли из-за чувства, что мои друзья покидают крепость. Я лишь на мгновение увидел образ Скай Линкса, когда замер, пронзив Омегу насквозь… и ожидая собственного конца.

Ощущение, что меня отшвыривает взрывом, задело только край сознания. Клинок Феникса, мой верный спутник, канул во тьму. Его зеленый свет угас навеки.

-----------------

- Святая Матрица, он жив!

Я не сразу понял, что расслышал правильно. Я вообще не был уверен, что слышал это. Полностью возвращаться в сознание не хотелось. В полубессознательном состоянии я прикидывал, как мог выбраться из смертельной ловушки?

Вокруг слышались приглушенные голоса. Я почувствовал, что кто-то поднимает меня, слегка приоткрыл глаза и застонал. Зрение было нечетким, однако я всё же узнал приближающегося Десвинга.

- Я удивлен, что ты вернул его, - произнес Десвинг, прижимая что-то ко мне - свой клинок-бластер. – Сегодня ты герой. И я уважаю это. Но наши личные счеты еще в силе. Что ж, пока не пересечемся снова…

«Мечами…» - послал я в ответ телепатически. Сказать по правде, это было больше для личного авторитета. Десвинг не сразу развернулся при взлете, показав пальцами напоследок жест «V».

-----------------

Не представляю, как я выжил в том взрыве, знаю лишь, что меня нашли через несколько часов в дымящихся обломках базы. Я едва функционировал, но был жив. Меч Десвинга был найден рядом со мной, Клинок Феникса пропал…

Большинство максималов заходили в лазарет подбодрить меня, но это не помогало. Я не мог исправить то, что случилось с Киратом, Калико или Синдреей. Горечь становилась лишь сильнее каждый раз, когда я пытался обмануть себя, радуясь победе. Однажды ночью я не выдержал: выбрался с базы в своем излюбленном режиме зверя. Еще не до конца восстановившись, нашел в себе силы взлететь на заснеженную вершину горы, в то место, где стоял надгробный знак Синдреи. И не только её.

Я склонился сначала перед её могилой, потом Кирата.

- Что случилось? – спросил я, не надеясь на другой ответ кроме заунывного завывания ветра, - Почему вы? Почему всегда уходят те, кто дорог мне? Нет… это я… Я просто обречен приносить страдания близким!!

Исступленно рыча, я загреб лапами снег и обнаружил сборную энергоновую саблю Синдреи, оставленную подле надгробного камня. Я долго лежал там, уставившись на нее, пока смутное желание не оформилось в сознании отчетливой мыслью.

«Останови это сейчас… положи конец страданиям раз и навсегда…»

Я схватил саблю и летел сквозь метель, пока не потерял ориентир. Но это уже было неважно. Мысли путались. Я приземлился на возвышенность. Мне хотелось поскорее всё закончить. Зарядив энергоновый клинок, я направил его острием себе в грудь и нанес удар.

-------------

Не знаю сколько прошло времени, но мои глаза снова открылись. Первое, что я почувствовал, это обжигающий арктический холод. Потом нахлынуло разочарование.

«Будь ты проклят, идиот… ты бесполезен… даже убить себя не смог»

Попытавшись встать, я обнаружил, что не могу двигаться. Тело почти по шею было покрыто льдом, свободной оставалась одна лапа. В отчаянии я опустил голову и закрыл глаза. Пламенное дыхание не работало и было бесполезным в таком холоде. Перед смертью предстояло еще помучиться. Забавно, как я столько раз обманывал смерть и как оплошал, когда наконец сам пожелал её прихода.

«Почему?»

Внезапно посреди льдов я заметил нечто, заставившее сердце буквально подпрыгнуть. Объект был знакомым, но я не мог вспомнить что это. Я телепатически призвал его. Оказалось, что это маленький черный параллелепипед, наполовину зарытый в снег неподалеку. Я зацепил его лапой и подвинул ближе. Через полупрозрачную оболочку виднелись два огромных белых яйца, лежащих в куче соломы и травы. Попробовав их на ощупь, я с еще большим изумлением понял, что внутри: нерожденные детеныши Великого Белого Дракона и её самца. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться: в плену их отобрали у родителей. После уничтожения крепости прочная оболочка сохранила зародыши невредимыми. Возможно, прежде яиц было больше, но сейчас таких нет.

«Жаль… - сказал я себе. – Малыши никогда не вылупятся, никогда не увидят дневной свет. Они замерзнут тут вместе со мной, когда иссякнет источник энергии…»

Я осекся.

«Если я их просто оставлю, на моей совести будут еще две жизни. Я должен попытаться…хоть как-то»

Вытянув свою драконью шею, я окружил драгоценную коробочку, как мог, и включил сигнал бедствия, надеясь, молясь, что кто-нибудь найдет меня вовремя.

Казалось, прошла целая вечность, и начали сбываться мои самые страшные опасения: я был слишком далеко, чтобы меня засекли, температура падала, и положение становилось всё более и более отчаянным.

«Все бесполезно…» - думал я.

Мне так хотелось просто откинуться и всё забыть, просто лечь и умереть… но… но я не мог оставить драконьи яйца. Я зарычал, фокусируя те крохи энергии, что еще у меня оставались.

Я был трансформером, и существовал еще один вариант спасения, если только системы совсем не промерзли.

«Максимум!»

Внутренние механизмы пришли в движение, несмотря на возражения систем. Один раз… два… три… и вот лед треснул. Я упал на колени и немедленно вернулся в режим зверя. Но этот поступок забрал слишком много сил. Я свалился лицом в снег.

«Простите… я так легко забирал жизни… а сохранить не смог ни одной»

- Не сдавайся…

- Что? – встрепенулся я. Вокруг шумел ветер, но я мог поклясться, что слышал голос.

- Не такого дракона я помню…

- Синдрея? Синдрея! Это ты? – позвал я, оглядываясь вокруг, пока наконец не заметил вверху размытую фигуру. Было трудно сказать, она ли это или нет.

- Найтфайр… - произнес голос Синдреи. – Знаешь, я не виню тебя в том, что случилось.

- Синдрея…

- Я пыталась сказать тебе, но ты был слишком отвлечен, чтобы осознать.

- Я… Я знаю, - пробормотал я. – Я просто… не мог…

- Понимаю, - ответила она с теплотой. – Иногда нужно просто прислушаться к своему сердцу.

- Это… была ты, верно? Ты велела мне прислушаться к Великому Белому Дракону?

- Да, Найтфайр. Мне больно видеть тебя таким. Ты все еще можешь обрести смысл жизни… и я знаю, ты справишься. Но я не могу оставаться надолго. Я больше не могу откладывать своё путешествие в матрицу.

- Я люблю тебя! – воскликнул я, чувствуя как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

- Я тоже тебя люблю, - сказала она еще мягче. – И всегда буду. Храни память обо мне в своем сердце, и мы будем вместе навеки…

Я завыл и побежал, когда силуэт начал тускнеть, и окончательно расплылся, когда я достиг того места, где должна была находиться любимая. Я нырнул в снег.

- Синдрея… я теперь обязан тебе еще больше, – шептал я, вытирая глаза.

Для неё…для этих нерожденных драконов я должен жить. Сконцентрировавшись на этой мысли и на сущности Синдреи, я начал изменяться. Возможно, дело тут было еще и в части мощи Омеги, поглощенной мной. Красноватое свечение начало исходить из левой половины моей груди, окутывая меня светом. Трансметаллическая броня внезапно треснула и отлетела в нескольких местах. Из под неё показалась оболочка того же цвета, но больше похожая на чешуйчатую кожу. Я приобретал более органическую форму, сохраняя при этом все дополнения и цвета моего трансметаллического тела. Серебряные крылья стали кожистыми. Шлем, похожий на корону с тремя рогами, к которым я привык, был по-прежнему на мне. Импульсная пушка присоединилась сзади к спине. Даже с учетом того, что я потерял режим транспортного средства, метаморфоза была поразительной. Как станет ясно позже, я стал трансметаллом 2.

Когда чудесное преображение завершилось, я схватил контейнер с яйцами и, преодолевая сопротивление ледяного ветра, понес их в свое логово, где и спрятал, устроив инкубатор.

Вскоре датчики засекли сигналы максмиалов. Я устремился к Арку, подоспев как раз вовремя. Им уже удалось найти способ усмирить временной шторм, устроенный Мегатроном. События, случившиеся далее, изменили многое, но для себя я окончательно решил одну вещь… на этот раз я доведу Битвы Зверей до конца. А поединок с Десвингом не кончится до тех пор, пока…

-----------

**В**** конце**** эпизода ****«****Немезис****. ****Часть**** 2»…**

Я перепрыгнул через Десвинга и взмахнул энергонной саблей Синдреи, блокировав выпады его и Мюрикейт. Сквозь рев и крики клинки сходились вновь и вновь. Все были в режиме роботов, все намеревались довершить бой.

Я подпрыгнул и пнул Мюрикейт, швырнув её прочь. Приземлившись в оборонительную стойку и отбив выпад Десвинга, я развернулся и оттолкнул его. Перекат - я оказался за противником и занес меч. Он поступил также, но немного не рассчитал. Время словно замедлилось, когда я рассекал клинок Десвинга надвое. Сила удара заставила его пошатнуться.

Завидев это, Мюрикейт бросилась вперед когтями. Мой меч как раз занял нужное положение и пронзил грудь саблезубого тигра. Десвинг закричал от ярости и ринулся вперед с голыми манипуляторами. Но как раз в этот момент мой клинок шел на третий взмах – смертоносное движение, которое для тела было уже на уровне инстинкта. В ту секунду инстинкт было не остановить. Через мгновение я очнулся и обнаружил себя стоящим перед смертельно израненными телами моих врагов.

Пока остальные преследовали Мегатрона, я был вынужден принять участи в этом поединке двоих против одного. И он завершился моей победой.

- Хорошо… сражался… - прошептал Десвинг, когда я склонился над ним. – Честный бой…

- Брат… - пробормотал я. – Зачем? Ты был бы лучшим максималом, чем я. Ты мог присоединиться!

- Верно, но тогда… мы бы не смогли… довершить это раз и навсегда… Это было между нами… но ты доказал… что ты сильнее…

Десвинг положил руку на тело ослабевшей Мюрикейт и кивнул.

- Всё могло быть иначе, - произнес я грустно. – Я всё испортил!

- Ха-ха, ты бы не был собой, если нет… - предакону удалось приподняться. – Но если бы не наша вражда… я бы никогда не встретил… настоящую любовь.

- Брат…

- Приятно слышать… этот от тебя… в последний раз, - улыбнулся он.

- А теперь иди, останови Мегатрона… и Немезис… - добавила Мюрикейт.

- Не теряй время, когда на карте судьба всей реальности, - рассердился Десвинг.

- Да… - кивнул я, активизируя реактивный двигатель. – Прощайте…и спасибо.

Последнее, что я увидел, был поднятый вверх большой палец брата и, впервые за долгое время, искренняя улыбка.

Я опоздал, и самая важная задача легла на плечи Оптимуса и остальных. Война закончилась.

------------

- Эй, дракон, парень! – голос Рэттрепа вывел меня из глубокой задумчивости. – Ты идешь? Мы собираемся домой, помнишь?

- А? А! – кивнул я утвердительно.

Я стоял под трапом, ведущим в маленький шаттл с Арка. Тот самый шаттл, на котором Ринокс полетел остановить Немезис. Битвы Зверей закончились. И теперь максималы после починки трансварповых двигателей собирались вернуться на Кибертрон. Довольные тяжелой победой все собрались на трапе. Но меня не покидала одна мысль.

- Знаете, есть еще кое-что… - я оглядел своих товарищей. – Я не лечу обратно…


	16. Навеки едины Эпилог

**Эпилог: Навеки едины**

_By nightdragon._

Много времени прошло с тех пор, как я принял решение остаться. Могу с уверенностью сказать, что никогда о нём не жалел. Конечно, есть вещи, которые я изменил бы, будь у меня волшебная палочка. Но жизнь есть жизнь, история есть история.

В момент расставания все отреагировали именно так, как я ожидал. Я знал, что мне нельзя лететь обратно на Кибертрон. Причины были те же, чтоф у Динобота. Только Динобот был воином чести… А я лишь коварным и хладнокровным убийцей, коим и останусь в глазах общества. И никакие добрые дела этого не искупят.

Максималы всё понимали. Я сдал им своё оружие , снаряжение и прощальным рёвом проводил отбывающий корабль.

В моем логове не осталось и следа технологий. Пришлось удостовериться, что Арк надежно запечатан, а Васпинатор не натворит дел. Вообще-то насчет последнего я был уверен : первобытные люди могли сами о нем позаботиться.

Я вырвал собственный блок трансформации и залечил рану. Потом, взяв два драконьих яйца(те самые, которые сберег в третий период Зверовойн), отправился вместе с ними в путешествие на поиски места, где можно было начать новую жизнь.

******

Истерзанные войной земли оставались позади. Я летел всё дальше, через моря, океаны и континенты. Порой я задумывался о том, что же сталось с покинутыми мной местами, что случилось с Васпинатором? Но всё это было уже в прошлом.

Уже тогда я решил, что буду жить не трансформером, но существом этого мира, черным драконом.

Расположившись на новом месте, я обустроил жилище и отметил территорию. Начал охотиться для пропитания, но только, чтобы выжить, не более.

Вскоре из яиц вылупились детеныши. Маленький дракон оттенка ночи и его сестра чистейшего белого цвета. А вместе с ними появились и первые проблемы: нужно было взрастить «потомство» и ухаживать за ним. Но я принял этот вызов как расчет с долгами прошлого. В конце концов, забрав столько жизней, невозможно об этом не задумываться.

Многое из того, что знал, я передал малышам: навыки выживания, самолично разработанную технику охоты и совместных действий. Ничего от Кибертронской науки, лишь чистые животные инстинкты.

Свой голос я тоже перестал использовать и общался через рычащие звуки и язык тела.

У нас было все: взлеты и падения, хорошие сытые времена и тяжелые — с засухами, потопами и голодом; и я ощущал, что наконец-то начал наслаждаться жизнью

Временами мне страстно хотелось, чтобы рядом была Синдрея, которая смогла бы разделить со мной счастьё, но постепенно я начал понимать, что, возможно, такова была моя судьба с самого начала.

Я искренне радовался, когда подросшие детеныши обзавелись своим потомством. Взросление особи дракона занимало много времени. Тем не менее нас становилось всё больше.

Я жил намного дольше, чем другие , поэтому они считали меня своим «старейшиной». Несчетные года провел я, наблюдая свою расу.

Прошло время и появившиеся на Земле люди заселили всю планету. Драконам пришлось прятаться,скрывая свое существование. Именно этот период человеческой истории позже будут именовать «средневековьем».

******

Однажды, я лежал в логове и вылизывал языком одного из новорожденных малышей, наблюдая за молодой парой, резвившейся снаружи. Забавно – черный дракон и его белая спутница. Когда их потомство заснуло, я покинул свое укрытие и направился к лесу.

Я не мог сказать с уверенностью, в какой именно точке Земли нахожусь. Самым важным было то, что это место располагалось далеко от населенных людьми территорий, поэтому я был удивлен, когда почувствовал, что к нашему логову приближается человек.

Последние годы мой образ жизни не отличался разнообразием, и потому сердце мое сжималось , когда я бесшумно пробирался через лес. Конечно, я не собирался причинять пришельцу вред, но присмотреть за незваным гостем стоило.

Первое, что я заметил ,— незнакомец навряд ли желал кому-то зла. С рюкзаком за спиной и камерой наизготовку, он осторожно пробирался сквозь чащу, снимая на видео всё подряд. Через какое-то время он присел отдохнуть на упавший ствол дерева достаточно близко от молодой пары драконов, заставив тех быстро спрятаться в темноте леса.

А я всё продолжал наблюдать. Человек открыл рюкзак, вытащил оттуда блокнот и начал писать. Разобрать, что именно, было сложно, но я отметил дату на обложке – 1984 год. Это меня чрезвычайно удивило.

Камеру незнакомец пристроил на сумку. Обнаружив это, я ухмыльнулся. В цепочке моей судьбы оставалось одно незамкнутое звено, и, похоже, сейчас настало время собрать мозаику воедино.

Я издал низкий рычащий звук, предупреждая пару драконов, что собираюсь выйти к человеку — выйти не для нападения - и предлагаю им сделать то же самое.

Заметив невиданных доселе существ, исследователь испуганно и удивленно вздохнул, но в тот же момент схватил камеру и принялся снимать прыгающих от дерева к дереву драконов. Сам того не подозревая, он запечатлевал на пленке те самые моменты, которые я когда-то показывал Синдерее. Кажется, это происходило в другой жизни.

Парочка резко появилась и так же быстро исчезла из виду, позволив человеку выключить камеру и перевести дух. Когда незнакомец повернулся, я сделал маленький шаг вперед. На мгновение мы встретились взглядами. Я был уверен, что хотя выгляжу уже не так внушительно как раньше, вид все равно имею устрашающий. Еще через мгновение я последовал примеру молодых и, отпрыгнув назад, направился в логово.

В ту ночь я снова проверил, все ли малыши в безопасности, и в порядке ли их родители, те самые, что были столь похожи на меня с Синдреей.

Удостоверившись, что все благополучно, я тихо покинул пещеру, чтоб посмотреть на звезды, подумать, вспомнить. Я осознавал, что стал очень стар, хотя кажется, еще вчера был молодым и резвым. Ушедшие годы подарили мне понимание того, что прошлое больше не преследует меня, долги оплачены, и потому, когда придет моё время, смерть я приму счастливым.

Я сидел у входа в пещеру, созерцая ночное небо, и думал о том, что история моей жизни подходит к концу. В этих мыслях не было горечи, наверное потому, что сейчас я как никогда хорошо понимал, что истории не имеют конца. Истории продолжаются…

******

От автора:

_Ну что я могу сказать?_

_Это было одно из двух произведений, которые я писал первыми. И вот оно окончено. На завершение ушло много времени. Скажу точно, в процессе написания происходили и взлеты, и падения, но теперь все позади._

_Конечно же хочу отблагодарить вас за чтение, за отклики и вашу поддержку. В первую очередь именно ознакомление с фанатскими произведений по Beast Wars подтолкнуло меня к написанию своего._

_Найтфайр и Черный Дракон всегда останутся для меня особенными. Однако пришло время двигаться дальше._

_Еще раз спасибо за компанию в этом увлекательном путешествии._

_* * **_

От себя, как переводчика, напишу лишь что для меня это было грандиозное путешествие. Спасибо автору. И спасибо вам.


End file.
